Sentimientos viajantes
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Estaban estancados, tenían la posibilidad de escapar de la rutina y la tomaron. Se fueron lejos. Y quizá eso no había sido tan buena idea. O quizá si. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Tonto sin remedio

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

1/40 -- Número total de capítulos (No, no me equivoqué. Mi cabeza se permitió explayarse. No yo, no la controlo :P)

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá estoy de vuelta con una **nueva historia** que en este caso se llama **"Sentimientos viajantes"**. Bueno queda claro que es un **ShikaIno**, aunque también tiene en un menor porcentaje **NejiTen**, **NaruHina** y **SasuSaku**. Para que quede claro, es principalmente un ShikaIno. Eso quiere decir que la historia va a desarrollarse principalmente, pero hay un poquito para todos los gustos (o casi todos). Bueno, como siempre quería decir (para los que saben recordar y para los que no avisar) que **yo actualizo todas las noches**. Sin excepción, es una promesa que pienso cumplir. Y desde ya agradecerles a todos los que lean. Porque creo que a nadie le sobra tiempo para andar perdiendo y la verdad, que inviertan tiempo en leer mi historia me hace muy feliz. Por eso les agradezco eternamente. Y si no es demasiada molestia, me gustaría saber su opinión. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS! **¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

I

"Tonto sin remedio"

Era tarde en la noche, el firmamento inmensamente negro, salpicado de pequeños destellos de plata. Sobre ellos se alzaba una imponente luna de bronce que con sus haces dorados iluminaba tenuemente las calles de la aldea. En aquellos momentos no había nadie más que ellos, era de suponerse que a tan avanzadas horas no hubiera gente paseando.

Shikamaru bostezó, ni siquiera ellos tendrían que estar allí. Es decir, si no fuera por la misión que habían tenido que realizar, y de la que recién estaban regresando, estaría en su cama durmiendo. Descansando como debería ser, por un momento maldijo a la Hokage ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él? ¿Por qué siempre a él? Estaba exhausto ya de tantas misiones, y aún su jornada no se acababa…

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó de repente el muchacho, sus palabras resonaron en el enorme silencio y el joven que caminaba junto a él se volteó a mirarlo. Shikamaru siguió rezongando— Ya son las 11 y ni siquiera podré dormir cuando llegue a mi casa porque aún tengo que hacer este fastidioso informe sobre misión para la Hokage. Mujer problemática ¡¿Acaso no puede esperar?! —Chouji rió.

—Supongo que no, si quieres yo lo hago…

—Gracias —exclamó realmente agradecido por el gesto de su amigo más en cuestión de segundos su sonrisa decayó— pero como líder me corresponde a mí.

El castaño lo miró con pena y respondió— Lo siento.

—Yo también, supongo que no puedo escaparme de esto —el Akimichi asintió y ambos siguieron caminando un largo rato en silencio, la oscuridad de la noche daba al ambiente una sensación de paz indescriptible, que el moreno realmente apreciaba.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos almendrados se perdieron de repente en la inmensidad del cielo. Por efímeros segundos se dejó relajar, permitió a su mente dispersarse de las ocupaciones que lo abrumaban. Sabía que cuando llegara tendría que seguir trabajando pero al menos, en esos momentos, podía permitirse de alguna forma descansar.

Entonces Chouji volvió a hablar, sacándolo completamente de su trance temporal.

—Dime ¿Competirás en el torneo mixto? —preguntó de repente, en ese momento el moreno recordó el evento que la ciudad venía planeando hacía meses. Los preparativos estaban listos y la competición tendría lugar en un par de días.

El torneo en efecto era similar al que habían realizado años atrás, cuando ellos eran Genin y tenían sólo 12 años. En aquella época Shikamaru ya era Chunin, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, y aún así la competición no lo había atraído en lo más mínimo. De hecho, había preferido contemplar las nubes y dormir que intentar combatir. Y así lo había hecho, en medio del evento se había escabullido a la terraza, donde siempre solía ir de niño, y se había acostado a dormir. Inclusive había arrojado su cristal al aire, nunca supo a donde había caído. No le importó tampoco, y es que realmente no tenía motivación para esas cosas. Exigían demasiado esfuerzo y él solo quería descansar.

—No lo sé —contestó rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza—. ¡Todo eso es demasiado problemático! ¿Tú Chouji? —el Akimichi asintió con desgano.

—Competiré con mi padre, ya sabes, la nueva regla es que se compite en parejas.

—De hecho, no lo sabía. —admitió, así era el interés que compartía por el asunto que ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar las condiciones. Tampoco sabía las reglas o el premio en cuestión—. Entonces supongo que eso me deja fuera del torneo, si tú no compites conmigo.

—Supongo… Yo tampoco tengo muchos ánimos con el asunto, es decir, preferiría competir contigo.

Y así era, desde que eran niños, desde aquella vez en la terraza donde se habían conocido, ambos jóvenes habían sido inseparables. Mejores amigos e íntimos confidentes. No había nadie que comprendiera mejor a Chouji que Shikamaru, así como tampoco había alguien en el mundo que conociera más al Nara que el Akimichi. Sólo había habido alguien más en la vida del moreno capaz de comprenderlo: Asuma. Él había sido la única persona que había llegado a conocerlo a fondo. Que se había adentrado en sus vicios y fascinaciones (el Go y el Shogi), que había tenido fe en sus habilidades. Que había creído en él como nadie antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera él mismo.

Seguro, a veces su sensei había sido exigente con él. Asuma lo había forzado repetidamente a intensos entrenamientos que el chico sólo catalogaba como "problemáticos e innecesarios". Pero también era cierto que Shikamaru le debía la vida a su sensei, en repetidas ocasiones él lo había salvado (una de ellas durante el examen Chunin, tras la persecución a Sasuke). Y él no había podido, cuando Asuma lo necesitó él le falló. De la peor forma y el resultado fue inminente, el hombre había muerto. Su vida se había extinguido, su fuego apagado y todo había sucedido ante sus ojos. Bajo sus capacidades, él no había podido.

—¿Estás pensando en él? —preguntó de repente el castaño, mirándolo fijo con sus pequeños ojos como rendijas. El moreno lo miró sorprendido, ambos sabían a quien se referían con "él", y Chouji sonrió—. Te conozco de siempre y cada vez que lo recuerdas tienes esa mirada en tu rostro, esos ojos. La misma expresión de aquella vez, pareciera como si lo vieras morir una y otra vez en tu cabeza, quizá sea así ¿Me equivoco?

—No —admitió de forma funesta, su voz casi en un susurro que pareció fantasmagórico. Chouji bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿Verdad? —preguntó el castaño con la voz quebrada. El moreno escondió sus ojos de la mirada de su amigo y murmuró:

—Podría haber hecho más. De todas formas ya no importa —respiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza al cielo—, ya pasaron muchos años ¿Verdad?

—Ya pasaron tres, no sé si son muchos o pocos. A veces ni una vida es suficiente para reponerse de una muerte.

El Nara asintió aún con dolo en su mirar y volvió a contemplar el oscuro firmamento, las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Suspiró y de pronto notó que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa.

—Bien, acá me quedo Chouji —dijo volviéndose a su amigo, el Akimichi asintió.

—Si, yo me voy ya. Tengo hambre —el moreno sonrió. De alguna forma, sin siquiera palabras de por medio, Chouji era siempre capaz de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¡Adiós Chouji! —el Akimichi se despidió con un gesto de la mano y sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo empezó a alejarse, de camino a su hogar. Donde sus padres lo esperaban.

Volvió a contemplar una vez más la intensa oscuridad que se extendía sobre su cabeza y suspiró, estaba agotado. La misión lo había drenado por completo, recordar la muerte de Asuma lo había dejado con un desagradable sabor agridulce en la boca y una espesa sensación de soledad en el pecho. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba descansar, y quizá fumar un cigarrillo. Sería sólo uno.

Entró a su casa, adentro se encontraban sus padres esperándolo. Inmediatamente al verlo su madre comenzó a gritarle, él la ignoró, no sabía porque esta vez le reprochaba pero la mujer siempre parecía tener una razón justa para hacerlo.

Así que se despidió y en silencio se dirigió a su habitación, al abrir la puerta la sintió fría. La soledad que ahora acarreaba a la espalda daba la sensación de adueñarse también de su cuarto, más la ignoró. No podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, ni siquiera en digerir sus sentimientos.

Bostezó, se sentó en su escritorio, encendió la lámpara sobre él, tomó unos pergaminos que tenía a su lado y un bolígrafo —Qué aburrido…

Finalmente rendido a sus obligaciones se inclinó sobre la vieja mesa de madera y comenzó a escribir, revisó algunos viejos archivos para completar el informe y siguió escribiendo. Varias hojas pasaron completadas con su caligrafía, en ellas se leían los detalles de la misión.

De pronto el crujir de la puerta lo distrajo, levantó la mirada de la pila de papeles frente a él y se sorprendió de ver allí, no muy lejos de él, a Ino. Sus ojos le ardían del cansancio, los frotó. Quizá estuviera alucinando.

Pero la muchacha seguía allí, sonriendo alegremente. Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro de lamento. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Con todo el trabajo que tenía, ahora tendría que parar y encargarse de la rubia. Con lo que deseaba descansar, ahora estaba seguro de que no podría.

—¡¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?! ¿Ni siquiera un hola o una sonrisa? NO pareces muy feliz de verme… —no lo estaba, no era un buen momento para él.

—No es eso —mintió, aunque no del todo, realmente no le molestaba la presencia de ella. Sólo a aquellas horas y cuando estaba trabajando—, es que tengo que terminar esto para mañana —señaló los papeles frente a él y la muchacha sonrió, tomó una silla y se sentó junto a él.

—Bien, tú sigue. Prometo no molestarte —él la miró con desconfianza ¿Acaso eso era posible? Pero finalmente accedió, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

—Bien.

Y si decir más volvió la cabeza a la pila de papeles, otra vez la vista comenzaba a arderle. El cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, la espalda ya le dolía por la mala postura y las letras frente a él parecían dar vueltas.

De pronto la voz aguda de ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo estás? —él la miró con el seño fruncido.

—Fastidiado, sucio, hambriento, cansado. Recién regresé de una misión y ahora tengo que quedarme toda la noche haciendo esto. Ni siquiera pude cenar o darme un baño ¿Cómo te parece que estoy? —la muchacha hizo una mueca de reproche.

—¡Ey! Yo sólo preguntaba, no tenías porque descargarte conmigo —él suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero dijiste que te quedarías callada —le recordó. Ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar la boca, el silencio se adueñó una vez más de ellos y Shikamaru pudo volver a su trabajo.

Quince minutos pasaron e Ino volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo fue la misión? —él cansado levantó la mirada con pesadez y la miró indignado ¿Acaso ella nunca sabía callarse? No sabía porque se lo preguntaba, pues sabía la respuesta.

—Bien Ino, bien.

—¡Oh que bien! ¡Me alegro! —él asintió y volvió a los papeles pero al segundo que la punta de la pluma tocó el pergamino, Ino volvió a hablar.

—¡¿Qué Ino?! ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó harto de la situación, sólo quería irse a dormir ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? ¿Un poco de paz y tranquilidad?

—Nada —dijo sonriendo, él negó con la cabeza.

—Dime ¿Por qué estás acá, en mi casa, a estas horas? No creo que sea para visitarme a mí, así que dejemos esto y vayamos al grano ¿Qué quieres? —la muchacha fingió inocencia y haciendo pucheros murmuró.

—¡Qué malo eres Shika! ¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?

—Porque siempre es así. Ahora ¿Qué es?

—¡Compite conmigo en el torneo de combates mixtos! —gritó de repente, él la miró aburrido y volviéndose al escritorio continuó con el papeleo. Ino lo miró indignada, si había algo que odiaba era que la ignoraran—. ¡Shikamaru!

—¿Qué? —exclamó el finalmente dándose por vencido y dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio, hasta que ella no se fuera no podría terminar. Eso era obvio.

—¡Te pedí algo!

—No, no lo hiciste. Sonó más como una orden y no dijiste "por favor" —ella puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente Shikamaru era un pesado, pero era su única esperanza.

—¡Bien! Compite conmigo en el torneo de combates mixtos, por favor —repitió de nuevo recalcando las últimas dos palabras. El chico sonrió.

—Mejor —ella volvió a mirarlo exasperada ¿Acaso Shikamaru estaba jugando con ella?

—¿Y, competirás conmigo o no?

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero dijiste…! ¡Hasta dije por favor! —él rió la contempló encolerizar.

—Nunca dije que aceptaría —explicó divertido, luego agregó en un tono algo más perezoso— la verdad es que no me interesa el torneo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es problemático.

—¡¿Acaso no quieres ganarte las vacaciones?! —él volvió a mirarla. Ella forzó una sonrisa en señal de ruego.

—No sabía que ese era el premio —confesó aún aburrido ¿Por qué simplemente no se rendía y se iba? Él sabía la respuesta; porque se trataba de Ino. Ella nunca se daba por vencida, menos aún cuando realmente quería algo.

—¡¿En qué mundo vives?! ¡Claro que ese es el premio! —exclamó horrorizada de la ignorancia de su amigo.

—De todas formas, no —volvió a repetir.

—¡Oh vamos Shika! Será divertido…

—Mmm… —fingió considerarlo un momento, luego volvió a negar rotundamente— No.

—¡Hazlo por mí!

—No, Ino no ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? ¿Como Sakura o alguien?

—¡No, quiero competir contigo! —él la miró extrañado.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Y se puede saber porque conmigo? —ella sonrió, de alguna forma algo detrás de su sonrisa lo asustó. Sabía que Ino siempre planeaba algo y temía que ocurrencia loca podía salir de su boca.

—Por que eres jounin y eres inteligente. Si compito contigo tendremos más posibilidades de ganar ¿No te parece que necesitas unas vacaciones?

Debió habérselo imaginado, que aquellas eran las verdaderas razones de la muchacha. El asunto no tenía nada que ver con él, como siempre, se trataba de ella. De hecho, estaba seguro que si hubiera alguien mejor capacitado para estar en pareja con ella en el torneo, Ino ya estaría en su casa y no la de él. Shikamaru no era más que una herramienta para conseguir lo que quería, se sintió decepcionado pues por un momento había llegado a pensar que Ino realmente quería competir con él.

Pero era irremediable.

—Bien.

Dijo finalmente, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero a pesar de saber la cruel verdad le había dicho que si. Quizá fuera porque estaba cansado o quizá se debiera simplemente al hecho de que no podía decirle que no. Fuera lo que fuera, la muchacha había logrado su objetivo. Era un tonto, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, si no le daba una afirmativa Ino jamás se iría.

—¡¡Gracias Shika!! —exclamó de felicidad, el muchacho sólo la miró entre aburrida y cansado.

—Bien, ahora vete. Tengo que terminar esto o Tsunade me matará y no podré competir contigo.

La muchacha sonrió, le dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo y salió dando pequeños saltitos de la habitación. El moreno simplemente la observó desaparecer, cuando ya no estuvo a la vista bajó de nuevo la mirada a los papeles y las palabras salieron solas de su boca:

—¡Soy un idiota!


	2. Emoción y expectativas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

2/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Perdonen que haya actualizado tan tarde, de verdad quería hacerlo más temprano pero estoy con 39º C de fiebre y como imaginarán, no me siento muy bien. En fin, no venía a aburrirlos con cosas sinsentidos. Acá esta el capítulo 2. La verdad es que me emocioné mucho cuando vi tantos reviews en tan solo el primer capítulo. De verdad me alegré mucho. Por eso quiero agradecerles, de verdad. No saben lo importante que es para mi su apoyo, y saber de ustedes. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, sin mencionar que me dan ganas de mejorar solo para poder escribir algo a la altura de sus expectativas. Es mi forma de agradecerles, de alguna forma. Por eso ¡Gracias! ¡¡Mil gracias!! Y por leer, porque se que a nadie le sobra tiempo y que se tomen la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Me hace muy feliz. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!! Ah, obviamente también (no me olvidaba) agradecerles a todos por darme su opinión del final de "En el marco del dolor". Por eso también les voy a estar eternamente agradecidos. Ahora si no los molesto más ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

II

"Emoción y expectativas"

La agitación se sentía en el aire, la emoción palpitaba en el ambiente. No había una persona en Konoha que no esperara con ansias el dichoso torneo. Bueno sí, quizá una: Shikamaru.

El moreno había permanecido durante toda la noche en vela, y por culpa de Ino, parte de la mañana también. Finalmente había terminado el dichoso informe que la Hokage le había solicitado y ahora, libre de obligaciones, salía de la oficina de la rubia. El aire parecía menos denso, la brisa era realmente tranquilizante. El cielo de un intenso azul, poblado de pequeñas nubes pomposas blanquecinas, lo invitaban a dejarse estar y descansar. Y eso haría, iría a la azotea a simplemente contemplar las nubes hasta caer dormido. Porque se lo merecía, después de tanto trabajo esa sería su recompensa.

Entonces se encontró con Chouji, quien venía con una amplia sonrisa y al verlo empezó a reír.

El moreno, sin siquiera saludarlo se aventuró a cuestionarlo.

—¿Qué? —pero Chouji no respondía, sólo seguía riendo. Shikamaru empezaba a cansarse, esto ya era el colmo. Así que sólo lo observó hasta que finalmente el castaño se calmó, aún así la sonrisa de sus labios nunca se borró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque una pequeña carcajada escapó de su boca.

—¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

—Acabo de encontrarme con Ino —musitó, Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco; obviamente, tenía que tratarse de la rubia ¿Cómo no lo adivinó antes?

—¿Y?

—Y me dijo que competiría contigo —el moreno arqueó una ceja, aún no entendía la gracia del asunto.

—¿Y que tiene de gracioso eso? No es como si realmente quisiera hacerlo, sabes como es. Me arrastró a todo este asunto problemático. No pude decirle que no.

—No, claro que no —repuso él con ironía.

—¿Qué significa eso? —el moreno seguía sin comprender ¿Acaso había entrado en un universo paralelo donde lo que definitivamente NO causaba gracia, era gracioso?

—Nada olvídalo. Pareces cansado…

—Lo estoy —repuso él dejando caer pesadamente sus párpados—, no pude dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Por el informe? —él asintió:

—E Ino, no me dejó trabajar hasta que se fue a su casa.

—Me imagino —concedió él, sabía la personalidad de la joven muchacha. Ella siempre había sido decidida e imponente, siempre luchando por lo que quería hasta que finalmente lo lograba—. ¿Nervioso? —preguntó de repente el castaño, sus pequeños ojos escudriñaban la expresión de Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —repreguntó extrañado, en verdad aquella pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. La respuesta del Akimichi fue encogerse de hombros.

—Por que competirás en pareja junto a Ino, en quien tienes un particular interés —los ojos como almendras se abrieron desmesuradamente. Chouji rió.

—¿Y cuando fue que yo dije algo así? —preguntó con vívida curiosidad, no recordaba haber mencionado algo así. De hecho estaba seguro que nunca había dicho tener interés en su rubia amiga, y menos aún que aquello fuera verdad. Ellos siempre habían sido amigos, sólo amigos.

—Nunca. No es necesario, lástima que ella no lo nota. Sería lindo verlos juntos.

—¡Eso sería realmente problemático! —exclamó con ironía, tomando las palabras de su amigo más como una broma de mal gusto que como un comentario digno de ser aprehendido con seriedad.

—¡Ja! Sabía que lo negarías —Chouji sonrió e inmediatamente Shikamaru se contagió de la risa. Verdaderamente disfrutaba la compañía de su amigo, aunque realmente podría obviar los comentarios conspirativos sobre una posible relación entre Ino y él. Eran sencillamente innecesarios.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, en todos lados se veían personas animadas. Paseando por la aldea, yendo de aquí para allá con los preparativos para el evento. Conversando animadamente e intentando desesperadamente conseguir pareja para poder competir, suerte que él ya tenía sino quien sabe con que clase de persona habría terminado.

De pronto oyeron una voz familiar, era femenina y evidentemente estaba sollozando. Aunque de vez en cuando se la podía oír maldecir, cosas inentendibles, a quien sabe quien.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó de repente el Nara acercándose a la muchacha, la joven forzó una sonrisa y respondió:

—¡Hola Shikamaru, Chouji! —de pronto su sonrisa flaqueó.

—¿Por qué lloras Sakura? —de pronto la cólera pareció volver a apoderarse de ella y en sus ojos se podía ver la frustración y el resentimiento, pobre del que fuera la causa de su desdicha.

—¡Por el idiota de Naruto! —ambos asintieron, obviamente se tenía que tratar de él. Siempre que había un problema el rubio parecía ser la causa inmanente—. ¡El muy idiota se puso en pareja con Sasuke!

—¿Sasuke competirá? —preguntaron de repente los dos al unísono, realmente no pensaban que el chico fuera a participar en el estado que estaba. Después de todo, hacía apenas tres meses que había regresado (tras matar a su hermano) y según habían oído, el Uchiha no era el mismo. Su cuerpo estaba dañado, sí, pero lo más perjudicado había sido su mente, tanto que parecía un muerto en vida. Sin ánimos de hacer nada, sólo y hundido en un estado depresivo. No que a ellos les importara, sólo que Ino les había comentado. A decir verdad, a Shikamaru nunca le había siquiera caído bien.

—Sí, es decir, Naruto lo convenció. Sé que sólo él era capaz de hacer que Sasuke compitiera pero aún así —de repente el estado de aparente tranquilidad de la muchacha cambió a uno histérico y nuevamente encolerizado— ¡Me dan ganas de matarlo! ¡Me dejaron sin pareja y ahora no puedo competir! Le pregunté a la cerda pero me dijo que ya estaba emparejada contigo. No se que hacer…

Ambos la miraron con pena, Shikamaru con gusto le hubiera cedido a Ino para ser su pareja. Después de todo él realmente no quería competir, ni siquiera le atraía en lo más mínimo la idea pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron, también a la par y sin decir más se despidieron. Dejando a Sakura sola, reprochando contra su suerte, Naruto, Sasuke y quien sabe cuantas personas más.

—¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto! —sollozó aún embroncada y se dejó caer. En ese momento sintió una sigilosa presencia detrás de ella y sin siquiera voltearse a ver, dijo—. ¿Qué quieres Sai?

—¿Qué quiero? —preguntó con su siempre impávido semblante, Sakura lo contempló en silencio—. No entiendo ¿Por qué lloras?

—No tengo pareja para el torneo de combates mixtos, y sin una no puedo competir.

—¿Qué hay de Sasuke? ¿No está de vuelta? —preguntó aún sin manifestar emoción, Sakura suspiró y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—Si… —murmuró con tristeza.

—¿No deberías estar feliz? Digo, era lo que querías, que él regresara. Los dos lo querían… —el joven seguía contemplándola intentando comprender el porque de su llanto. Nada le parecía lógico, obviamente los sentimientos no lo son, pero Sai tenía problemas para comprenderlo.

—¡No! Digo, sí lo estoy… es sólo que ellos dos están para el torneo juntos y yo no tengo con quien participar.

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo —la mirada de ella de repente se iluminó y en Sai se dibujó aquella extraña y fría sonrisa que a Sakura la asustaba, más que tranquilizarla. Pero no importaba, lo valioso era el gesto. Sabía que Sai lo estaba intentando.

—¡¿De verdad?! —gritó poniéndose de pié, el contraste emocional entre ambos era abismal e impresionante. Mientras la muchacha se mostraba abiertamente feliz, él parecía extrañamente frío.

—No iba a participar porque no le encontraba el sentido y justo después tengo una misión pero si quieres puedo participar, así puedes tú.

Ella sonrió y rápidamente le agradeció con un notorio gesto de agradecimiento, Sai volvió a sonreír de forma extraña e innatural y la pelirrosa agregó:

—Sai, el sentido de la competencia es divertirse y probar tus fuerzas con personas de distintas habilidades.

—¿Divertirse? —la muchacha rió y con delicadeza acomodó detrás de la oreja un corto mechón de cabello rosado platinado.

—Sí, ya verás.

—Bien —y así ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la Hokage para notificar que ellos competirían en equipo. En el camino se encontraron a Hinata.

La Hyuuga venía caminando distraída por la calle cuando notó que una voz familiar la llamaba, se volteó y al ver a Sakura dibujó una gentil y delicada sonrisa.

—Hola Hinata —el moreno junto a la pelirrosa permaneció en silencio.

—Hola Sakura, Sai —saludó con cordialidad. Sakura sonrió y rápidamente preguntó:

—¿Competirás pasado mañana? —la Hyuuga lentamente asintió—. ¿Quién será tu pareja?

—Kiba, Shino competirá con su padre así que seremos él y yo.

—Oh, entiendo. ¡Yo competiré con Sai! —exclamó enérgicamente provocando que la muchacha frente a ella se exaltara un poco. Entonces la Hyuuga la miró y con timidez, preguntó:

—¿Y Na… Naruto? —Sakura la contempló fijo, de alguna forma le provocó ternura pero aún así le parecía increíble que la joven, a sus 18 años de edad no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos al rubio, más aún le sorprendía que aún se pusiera nerviosa con su sola mención.

—Competirá con Sasuke —repuso aún con cierto rencor. Hinata sonrió y Sakura pareció serenarse—. Y sé que la cerda, competirá con Shikamaru porque me lo dijo ella.

—Oh, tengo entendido que mi primo competirá con Tenten.

—¿Y Lee? —preguntó de repente sintiendo lástima ante la posibilidad de que el chico no tuviera pareja. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que con Gai-Sensei.

Sakura no lo podía creer, de verdad el muchacho era absurdo, ambos lo eran, tanto Lee como su sensei. Y aquello ya era llevar lo ridículo al límite ¡Qué más daba! Lee era Lee, siempre lo sería y no había nada que hacer con ello. Al menos se contentaba con saber que el muchacho tenía con quien competir.

—Kakashi-sensei competirá junto a Anko, eso es lo que me dijo ¿Y Kurenai?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sus oscuros largos cabellos danzaron al son de su cabeza —No, ella no competirá. Tiene que cuidar del pequeño Asuma.

—Cierto, el otro día lo vi. Realmente se parece a su padre.

—Si.

—¡Al parecer todos tenemos pareja! Esto será divertido… —exclamó emocionada, Hinata asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y tras despedirse comenzaron a alejarse.

Podían sentirlo, en el aire vibrar, repercutir en todos las expectativas que el torneo generaba. La emoción y competitividad, el anhelo por el premio. El hecho en sí, los preparativos, todo generaba en los habitantes de Konoha ese intenso sentimiento de agitación. Definitivamente el evento sería inolvidable.


	3. Plácido sueño

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

3/40

¡Hola! Bueno acá estoy de regreso (mas que medicada jeje) pero volví. Y sin tanta temperatura, que es lo que peor te hace sentir. En fin, gracias por su apoyo :) De verdad me hace muy feliz saber de ustedes. No se preocupen, actualizar voy a hacerlo. Porque realmente quiero. Ustedes valen el sacrificio, de verdad. Y es que me anima mucho leer de ustedes. Me animan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar cada día. Por eso voy a estarles eternamente agradecida, por sus constantes comentarios. Que espero sigan llegando, porque de verdad me ayudan muchisimo. Y por seguir mis fics. Ya sea únicamente leyendo o dejando reviews. De cualquier forma quiero agradecerles ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! Espero que el capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

III

"Plácido sueño"

(Brusco despertar)

Podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, besándolo con voracidad e ímpetu. De vez en cuando la oía jadear en busca de aire pero aún así la muchacha no se despegaba de su boca, seguí mordisqueándolo y rozándolo con suavidad y sin embargo cada gesto lo sentía cargado de pasión inmediata, que ella quería saciar en él.

De pronto oyó una voz femenina llamarlo, primero le pareció que susurraba en su oído su nombre pero luego comprobó que más que susurros eran gritos. Ahora alguien lo sacudía.

—Mmm… —murmuró abriendo pesadamente los párpados, rápidamente los volvió a cerrar y dándose vuelta en la cama quedó de espaldas a la entrada de la habitación. Alguien seguía llamándolo.

—¡Shikamaru, despierta!

Volvió a girarse, intentando comprender que era lo que sucedía. Se encontraba desconcertado, no tenía idea donde estaba ni a quien pertenecía la voz que lo llamaba. Sabía que era familiar, sí, pero aún no podía identificarla.

Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y frente a él se encontró con un par de intensos ojos azules escudriñándolo. Rápidamente, asustado, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su habitación, entonces todo había sido un sueño. La pregunta era ¿Qué hacía Ino en la habitación de él?

—¿Ino? —preguntó con el corazón aún palpitándole violentamente. Pequeñas gotas de sudor frío corrían por su frente.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó la chica en un tono alegre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró el moreno extrañado, miró el reloj y un tendido bostezo escapó de sus labios—. Son las 6 de la madrugada.

—¡Vine a despertarte! Hoy es el torneo y tenemos que empezar a prepararnos —él la miró exasperado y sin siquiera dignarse a contestarle se volvió a arrojar contra el colchón, murmurando palabras inentendibles y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

—¡Shikamaru! —volvió a gritar. Él no le hizo caso pero lo cierto era que ya no podía seguir durmiendo, no con la chillona voz de Ino hablándole incesantemente hasta el cansancio.

—Bien, bien. Ya me despierto, sólo… deja de gritarme —murmuró incorporándose lentamente. La miró a los ojos y fue entonces que recordó el sueño que hacía minutos atrás había tenido. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas enrojecieron tenuemente. Ino sonrió.

—Dime Shika —preguntó en tono burlón— ¿Qué era eso tan bonito que soñabas que dormías con una sonrisa en la boca? —él la miró con ojos desorbitados.

La mirada de Ino era en extremo extraña, era como si ella supiera exactamente lo que él había estado soñando. Pero eso era imposible, él lo sabía. Además, si Ino hubiese visto su sueño jamás hubiera hecho un comentario tal. O eso él creía. No, no definitivamente era imposible.

—Nada —respondió con expresión cansina, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo y saliendo lentamente de la cama. Ino aún seguía junto a él—. Eh… Ino ¿Te molesta? Necesito cambiarme.

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron y con una sonrisa asintió, se levanto del borde de la cama en el cual estaba sentada y saliendo de la habitación cerró la puerta tras ella. Shikamaru suspiró más no se movió, permaneció unos minutos sentado al borde de su cama, rememorando su sueño. Ahora que lo recordaba todo le parecía turbio y nubloso, sin embargo estaba seguro de lo que había soñado. Y con quien.

Bufó —¡Este Chouji! Me metió ideas en la cabeza y ahora me pasa esto. Que problemático… después lo hablaré con él —se imaginó la situación y a su amigo reírse incontroladamente—, o mejor no.

—¡Shikamaru apúrate! —la oyó gritar de repente desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo caso se puso de pié y comenzó a vestirse. Lentamente y sin prisa ¡Qué Ino esperara! Él se tomaría su tiempo, como en todo e Ino estaba fuera, no podía apurarlo.

Finalmente terminó y tras recoger su cabello como habitualmente solía hacerlo, se lavó la cara y salió para encontrarse con la rubia muchacha que lo esperaba sentada en los escalones de la escalinata que llevaba abajo, lista para bajar.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿No crees? —él se encogió de hombros y aún en un completo estado de soñolencia empezó a descender por la larga escalinata, desde la cocina se oían voces.

—Ino… ¿Se puede saber como entraste a mi casa a tan tempranas horas? —murmuró él fastidiado por la situación, si había algo que odiaba más que lo molestaran, era que interrumpieran su sueño. Más aún cuando la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada por culpa del estúpido informe de la Hokage.

Ella sonrió y con tranquilidad contestó —Tu mamá me abrió.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Yoshino era la única persona de su casa que se levantaba tan temprano. Sólo ella era tan problemática como para abrirle la puerta a Ino y darle permiso para que fuera despertarlo ¡Dios! ¿En qué pensaba esa mujer? ¿Acaso nunca tenía un descanso?

—¿Sabías que nuestros papás competirán juntos? —ante el comentario el muchacho arqueó una ceja. No, no sabía pero tampoco le importaba.

De pronto vio pasar a su padre rezongando y maldiciendo, su aspecto era de alguien a quien obviamente acababan de levantar por la fuerza. Su espalda encorvada, sus brazos a ambos lados y su expresión cansina. Bajo sus ojos grandes ojeras yacían, Yoshino sonría a su lado.

—Mujer problemática… —murmuró con su voz áspera, Shikamaru lo contempló e Ino rió ante el parecido con su hijo— ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

—¡¿A quien le dices problemática?! —exclamó de forma severa y el hombre rápidamente se disculpó.

—Lo siento cariño…

—Inoichi te está esperando en la cocina ¿Recuerdas que hoy es el torneo de combates mixtos y quedaste que participarías con él? —el hombre con cicatrices en el rostro la observó indignado.

—¡Pero el torne no empieza hasta las 11 de la mañana! —repuso pero ante la mirada seria de su esposa volvió a callar—. Bien, bien ya voy.

Shikamaru bufó y miró de reojo a Ino, obviamente la muchacha tenía a quien salir ¿Cómo se les ocurría a los Yamanaka aparecer a tan tempranas horas? Y además ¿Cómo demonios hacían para permanecer tan despiertos y animados?

—Buenos días hijo —lo saludó su madre, él por el cansancio contestó simplemente con un gesto de la mano y su madre lo reprochó.

—¡Shikamaru! Así no es como se saluda a las personas, y cuando vayas a la cocina quiero que saludes al señor Yamanaka con un hola y no con ese gesto que hiciste recién ¿Me oíste? —él asintió, realmente su madre lo aterrorizaba. Ino a su lado simplemente reía.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaron a la cocina, allí se encontraba en una de las sillas un hombre alto, rubio y esbelto, de rasgos delicados y facciones finas. Su apariencia era muy similar a la de la muchacha que caminaba junto a él, y al parecer no era lo único en lo que se parecían. Shikamaru lo había comprobado.

Obviamente, el muchacho saludó con un sonoro hola, sólo para que su madre lo oyera. Definitivamente no quería desafiarla y hacerla enfadar. Sabía como se ponía cuando no se hacía en la forma en que Yoshino quería.

—Bien, Ino ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? —dijo finalmente sentándose en la mesa mientras la madre se encargaba de prepararles un gran desayuno a todos los presentes. Ino se sentó junto a él y con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad le entregó un papel.

—Primero que nada, éstas son las reglas del torneo —él bajó la vista y contempló la página donde se leían una serie de normas y explicaciones respectivas al evento.

Shikamaru las contempló con atención, el panfleto rezaba:

_1-_ _El torneo se juega en parejas, éstas pueden formarse con libre criterio. Sin importar rango, edad, sexo, aldea, etc._

_2- El torneo consiste en una preliminar (de un día), que empezará a las 11:00 AM y terminará a las 20:00 PM, y dos rondas (cada una también con la misma duración de la preliminar). Las parejas que siguen en juego a las 20:00hs, pasan inmediatamente a la siguiente etapa._

_3- A cada jugador se le otorgará un cristal (cada pareja tendrá en total dos) de determinado color dependiendo del ranking shinobi). Los cristales no tienen valores distintos. Sólo determinan la capacidad de derrotar ninjas de distintos rangos. La pareja que se queda sin cristales, queda descalificada (si no consiguió antes de la hora límite otro). La pareja necesita sólo uno para pasar a la siguiente ronda._

_4-Habrá un receso para almorzar a las 13:00hs._

_5-El premio para los participantes será una semana de vacaciones. _

_Atte. Tsunade_

_Hokage_

—¡Vaya! Cuantas reglas… —exclamó finalmente el moreno rascando la parte trasera de su nuca. Ino lo miró impaciente, esperaba que Shikamaru dijera algo más o planeara una estrategia de acuerdo al torneo. Pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Ya tienes una estrategia? —le preguntó impaciente. El chico sonrió.

—Sólo tenemos que cuidarnos de no perder los cristales y ganaremos.

—¿Y ya sabes como haremos eso? Son muchas horas ¿Sabes? Pueden vencernos en el transcurso del día.

—Iremos articulando eso en el transcurso de la jornada, ahora desayunemos bien. Lo necesitaremos si queremos pasar las preliminares.

La muchacha asintió y sonriendo comenzó a ingerir lo que Yoshino había preparado, así lo hicieron también Shikaku e Inoichi.

Faltaban apenas unas horas, la emoción de los Yamanaka era latente, y demasiado obvia. Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de los Nara quienes parecían con más ánimos de dormir que de competir.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, una vez en el torneo no podrían abandonar. Ciertamente aquello era problemático, pero era algo que tenían que hacer. Así que sólo esperarían, a la hora acordada, para acudir al evento.


	4. Preliminares

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

4/40

¡Hola! Perdonen la hora confusa, pero seguramente mas tarde no voy a poder actualizar y no quería dejarlos sin el capítulo 4 así que acá estoy. A extrañas horas subiéndolo. Espero no confundirlos demasiado, lo prometo, es solo por hoy. Y bueno como siempre agradecerles por todo, por los reviews y el apoyo incondicional que me hace muy feliz. Por leer mi historia y seguirla capítulo a capítulo. ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes y que el capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

IV

"Preliminares"

Finalmente el evento estaba por iniciar, en esos momentos todos los participantes se encontraban concentrados alrededor de la Hokage, la cual se encontraba en lo alto. En los labios de la voluptuosa rubia, una sonrisa. Junto a ella se encontraba un alto joven de intensos ojos verdes y llamativo cabello rojo; el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena: Gaara.

La Hokage se disponía a empezar su discurso para así dar inicio a la competencia, a su otro lado Shizune sonreía alegre y contemplaba orgullosa la inmensidad de Konoha.

Ino y Shikamaru se encontraban no muy lejos de Naruto y Sasuke, justo al frente de Inoichi y Shikaku y a unas personas de los Akimichi. De pronto una voz atrajo la atención del moreno, sabía quien era. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola Temari —murmuró con serenidad, volteando levemente la cabeza para verla de reojo. La kunoichi de la arena sonrió altanera y se acercó al moreno.

—Hola Shikamaru.

—Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías, no eres del tipo que se esconde en una multitud —ella rió ante el comentario de él y respondió:

—No, tienes razón. Ese eres tú —él se encogió de hombros y le dedicó un gesto amable. Ino contemplaba sorprendida la escena ¿Acaso estaban juntos? No, no era posible. Ella no lo había saludado con un beso, ni siquiera uno sutil en la mejilla. Además, Shikamaru le contaría ¿Verdad? Es decir, eran amigos desde los 12. Sí, seguramente el chico le diría.

—¿Tú hermano no compite?

—¿Cuál hermano? —él bufó.

—Sabes a cual me refiero, al que está junto a la Hokage —ella rió, efectivamente lo sabía, sólo que disfrutaba fastidiándolo.

—No, él no. Y Shikamaru… ¿Quién es tu pareja para el torneo?

—Ella —dijo sin siquiera mirar a Ino, lo cual irritó en demasía a la muchacha ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Se sintió desvalorizada, inclusive le dio la idea de que a Shikamaru le daba vergüenza competir con ella. Al menos a los ojos de Temari. Bufó indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¡Justo a ella!

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó de repente llamando su atención, el moreno se giró y la miró extrañado ¿Ahora que había hecho? Temari rió.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo nombre… ¿Sabes? —le reprochó con ironía, Temari volvió a reír y Shikamaru se sonrojó. Ino lo hacía parecer un niño a los ojos de la rubia.

—Como sea… —dijo y volviéndose a la kunoichi de la arena preguntó—. ¿Tú competirás con Kankuro?

—Sí —respondió ésta acomodando su gran abanico en la espalda. Shikamaru sonrió, Ino seguía contemplándolo con inmensos deseos de golpearlo ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla de aquella forma?! ¿Y más frente a Temari? Y, para colmo, lo había vuelto hacer. Cuando ella le había reprochado que ella tenía nombre él simplemente había obviado su observación y pasado de nuevo a conversar con la joven de la arena. Pero lo que más le irritaba era esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro, quizá fuera con ella con quien había estado soñando aquella mañana. De todas formas, la actitud de su amigo era molesta.

—Shikamaru —volvió a llamar su atención— ¿Puedes poner algo de atención? Yo realmente quiero ganar.

—Ino, ya te lo dije y además lo sabes. Esto honestamente no me entusiasma, preferiría dormir a estar aquí compitiendo.

—Típico —comentó Temari riendo, Shikamaru la miró rendido. Aquella mujer realmente podía ser demasiado problemática. Otra vez Ino se sentía ignorada.

—Como sea… —murmuró resentida y se volteó dándole la espalda al chico. Shikamaru la miró confundido.

—Espero que nos enfrentemos —comentó Temari de repente y otra vez la atención del moreno se concentró en la altanera kunoichi de la arena— y que no llores.

—¡Qué problemática! ¿Aún sigues fastidiándome con eso? —ella rió y con un gesto de la mano se marchó, en busca de su compañero. Shikamaru se volteó a Ino—. ¿Y a ti que te sucede?

—¡Nada!

—Ino… se que te molesta algo ¿Me dirás? —él insistió, ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación y el moreno bufó—.

Como quieras… —respondió él algo irritado por la conducta de la joven y sin decir más se giró hacia la Hokage, la cual estaba dando un largo discurso sobre la importancia de la amistad y la alianza con la arena. Lo cual Shikamaru encontró redundante y aburrido.

De pronto, entre tanta gente de rostros familiares oyó una voz familiar, algo escandalosa. Obviamente, tenía que ser él.

—¡Shikamaru! —saludó enérgicamente el rubio, junto a él se encontraba el Uchiha. Realmente estaba cambiado, sus facciones se habían endurecido. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y la mirada negra intensa que solía tener, había sido remplazada por dos pozos vacíos de oscuridad. Nada en él reflejaba sentimientos o emociones. Sasuke parecía muerto.

—Hola Naruto —entonces inconscientemente su vista bajó a Ino para ver si mostraba algún interés en el moreno, que una vez había sido "el amor de su vida", pero nada. Ino seguía ignorándolo a él, sin siquiera fijarse en con quien hablaba Shikamaru.

Finalmente el bullicio terminó y con las últimas palabras de la Hokage todas las parejas se dispersaron a lo largo de la aldea. Pronto el tumulto de gente desapareció y sólo unos pocos se podían ver vagando por las calles.

Shikamaru e Ino se alejaban a gran velocidad del centro de la aldea. No querían ser vistos, el plan era evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios y problemáticos. Cuidarían los cristales que ya tenían y esperarían hasta el caer de la noche.

—Shikamaru, creo que alguien nos está siguiendo el rastro —susurró la rubia corriendo junto a su amigo, su larga cabellera dorada, recogida en una cola alta, ondeaba al viento. El moreno la miró y asintió.

Podía sentirlo, no muy lejos de ellos, una presencia. No reconocía como familiar el chakra de su perseguidor pero por la intensidad de su poder podía asegurar que se trataba de un jounin. Debían huir, ocultarse y esperar a que el peligro pasara.

—Shika ¿Qué haremos?

De pronto él giró bruscamente y tomando de la muñeca a la muchacha la jaló en su dirección, entrando en un angosto callejón, la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared y con la mano tapó su boca. Si Ino hablaba todo se echaría a perder.

Al principio forcejeó asustada y algo abochornada por lo incómodo de la situación pero finalmente se tranquilizó, y esperando el peligro pasar recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Podía oír sus latidos, violentos y convulsivos. Quizá por la adrenalina que la situación producía, quizá por la agitación de correr.

Finalmente la presencia se perdió y Shikamaru la dejó ir, Ino lo contempló en silencio y luego lo golpeó.

—¿Qué?

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso —él la miró indignado ¿Cómo podía quejarse? Era simplemente problemática, tal vez lo más sabio hubiera sido dejarla sola en la calle para que se enfrentara a la pareja que los perseguía.

—Créeme, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo —se sintió ofendida ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Pero no dijo nada, quería ganar y definitivamente no lo haría irritando a su compañero.

Continuaron caminando con cuidado y sigilo hasta que a lo lejos vislumbraron una pareja de niños, aparentemente Genin recién graduados de la academia.

—¡Shikamaru, luchemos con ellos! Seguro será fácil sacarles un cristal y así tendremos más.

—Es innecesario.

—No, no lo es. Es ser precavidos ¡Mira si perdemos nuestros cristales! Perderemos… y eso no es una opción ¿Me oíste? Quiero irme de vacaciones y además no dejaré que la frente de marquesina me gane.

—Por supuesto —concedió él, debió imaginárselo—. Pero cometes un error, Ino. No debes subestimarlos por ser Genin, o niños. Por subestimarlos, nuestras chances de ganar bajan en un 15.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, adoraba cuando Shikamaru usaba parte de su cerebro para algo más que contemplar las nubes. Era por eso que lo había elegido como compañero, con él a su lado Ino podría ganar.

—¡Finalmente! Ya me estaba preocupando que tu cerebro se hubiera oxidado —él negó con la cabeza.

—Problemática ¿Quieres que ataquemos o no? —ella asintió y tomando rápidamente un shuriken lo arrojó a la pareja. Los jóvenes se apartaron, esquivando el ataque de Ino, y arremetieron contra Shikamaru. El moreno velozmente se posicionó y haciendo una serie de sellos con las manos, atrapó a ambos chicos con su sombra. Ino sonrió satisfecha.

—¡Bien Shikamaru!

—Ahora tú quítales uno de los cristales.

La muchacha se acercó, lentamente balanceando sus caderas de un lado al otro. Sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura, en su rostro una gentil sonrisa.

Finalmente tomó el que uno de los chicos llevaba al cuello y quitándoselo volvió al lado del moreno. Shikamaru sonrió.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —murmuró ella y tras Shikamaru haber liberado el jutsu, ambos se alejaron a gran velocidad.

Pasó largo rato, hasta el momento tenían sólo tres cristales. No era un mal número en relación con la cantidad del tiempo transcurrido. Sin embargo cada vez les parecía más difícil evitar los combates con jounin y chunin. Pero para alivio de ellos, el reloj dio las 13:00hs y la hora de almorzar llegó. El descanso había llegado, la tregua temporal.

Se acercaron al lugar donde todos los competidores se reunían y tomando una mesa vacía se sentaron, lo suficientemente apartados de los demás.

El bullicio era increíble, la gente hablaba animada, comparaba cantidad de cristales obtenidos y alardeaban de haber vencido a tal o cual oponente. Ellos eran más listos, mantendrían un perfil bajo y así nadie los notaría.

Sólo quedaba esperar.


	5. Sin tregua

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

5/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso, a horarios relativamente habituales, y sin fiebre :). Pero, en fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido que nada tiene que ver con ustedes. Sino que quiero agradecerles. Y ya se que me podrían objetar muchas cosas, pero no, no me canso se hacerles saber lo verdaderamente agradecida que estoy con ustedes. Y no, no lo hago por compromiso, porque la verdad es que no tengo ningún real compromiso y yo NO HAGO NADA por compromiso. Si lo siento lo hago, lo digo. Sino no lo finjo. No me interesa. Por eso es que quiero agradecerles, porque lo siento. Y porque realmente me parece importante hacerlo. En fin; ¡Gracias! A todos... A los que en silencio leen y siguen mi historia/s capítulo a capítulo, a los que me dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión, a los que me dejan sus críticas las cuales me sirven para mejorar (espero cada vez más), para los que me dan su constante apoyo. Para todos ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! Por bancarme con cada loca historia que se me ha ocurrido, larga o corta. Por todo, les voy a estar eternamente agradecida. Y espero, de verdad, seguir sabiendo de ustedes. Porque me hace muy feliz y porque su opinión me ayuda. Al igual que su apoyo. Por eso no dejen de hacerme saber lo que piensan. En fin, me prolongué demasiado... Espero que el capítulo les guste y sea de su agrado... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

V

"Sin tregua"

Miró a su alrededor, el resto de los competidores parecían concentrados en distintas conversaciones. Nadie los miraba, nadie parecía interesado en ellos. Justo lo que habían planeado, ahora era su momento.

Se volteó a la rubia y tocándole suavemente la rodilla bajo la mesa, la llamó en un susurró. Ino no lo oyó y al contacto se sobresaltó.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué te pasa? —exclamó molesta, el chico bufó.

—Baja la voz… nos oirán —murmuró—. Debemos irnos ahora.

—¿Qué, por qué? Aún no terminé de comer…

—Porque si nos vamos a la par de todos, cuando la tregua termine, seremos blanco fácil. Por eso, ahora muévete.

—Oh, bien. No eres nada divertido ¿Sabías? —él arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, sabía que era costumbre de ella hacerle ese tipo de comentarios. Sólo para fastidiarlo, era su pasatiempo favorito. O al menos así lo creía Shikamaru.

Rápidamente y en sigilo salieron, el moreno se sorprendió de que nadie lo notara. De que nadie los siguiera, le había parecido demasiado fácil. Eso era extraño, dada la calidad de shinobi que había en la competencia.

—¡Ja! No nos vieron —exclamó ella triunfal.

Shikamaru la miró y con un suave chistido la silenció, indicándole con el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Ella se extrañó ¿Y ahora porque la callaba?

De pronto a la mente del moreno acudió una escena. Aquellos segundos en el callejón en que la sintió tan cerca, aún podía rememorar el cuerpo de la chica perfectamente ensamblado con el suyo. Todavía sentía el calor que emanaba de Ino contra su propio cuerpo, la respiración agitada de ambos. Su corazón palpitándole con violencia. Y a esta imagen se sumó el sueño que aquella misma mañana había vivenciado, donde casualmente la protagonista había sido la misma rubia que ahora yacía frente a él.

Suspiró, aquello era problemático. Lo distraía, lo hacía flaquear. Ciertamente lo asustaba, Ino siempre lo había aterrorizado ¿Por qué ahora se sentía de esa forma? Seguro que no era nada, sólo ideas suyas. Ni siquiera, ideas de Chouji. Ya hablaría con él y le reprocharía por meterle aquellas ideas absurdas en la cabeza ¡Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Después de todo, ella era Ino.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo llamó la voz de la rubia, la cual lo miraba extrañada. El joven salió de repente de su trance y la miró a los ojos, no, era absurdo. El sólo pensarlo era ilógico—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me silencias? Además ¿Por qué me da la sensación que estuvieras distraído?

Él negó con la cabeza, no, él no se desconcentraba. Siempre lo más importante había sido completar la misión y ahora su obligación era ganar aquel torneo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

—No, no es nada. Sólo que me parece extraño que nadie haya notado nuestra huída. Es decir, habiendo tantas personas. Tantos shinobi y jounin, no me parece lógico.

—¿Y qué si se distrajeron? ¿No puedes por una vez pensar lo mejor y creer que realmente lo logramos?

—No se trata de pesimismo, Ino. Es sólo que no quiero dejar nada al azar ¿No eras tú la que me dijiste que debíamos ganar?

—Sí, tienes razón —admitió. El joven sonrió e Ino se extrañó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, olvídalo —aún sonreía satisfecho. Ino empezaba a impacientarse.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sólo que me diste la razón —ella lo miró como si aquello fuera absurdo, él seguía regocijándose en su victoria. Pero Ino no lo permitiría, jamás se lo admitiría.

—Eso no es cierto —repuso cruzándose de brazos. Esta actitud pareció divertir aún más al moreno que seguía sonriendo triunfante.

—Si lo es. Dijiste que tenía razón.

—¡Te digo que no, Shikamaru! —él finalmente se rindió más la sonrisa de sus labios no se borró. Quizá su amiga nunca lo admitiría, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había concedido la razón. Shikamaru no podía sentirse mejor.

Continuaron trasladándose por las ruidosas calles de Konoha, acaban de pasar por una de las calles principales sólo para ser espectadores de un combate que se estaba llevando a cabo allí: Kiba y Hinata vs. Gai-sensei y Lee. Al parecer el combate llevaba largo tiempo porque los combatientes parecían extremadamente agotados. De pronto y en un descuido, Kiba arremetió contra Gai-sensei y sin que lo notara, Akamaru arrebató su cristal. La batalla había terminado, Kiba y Hinata habían ganado.

—¡Bien Hinata! —exclamó Ino y Shikamaru rápidamente tapó su boca. La rubia indignada bufó y se retorció mientras el moreno la arrastraba lejos del lugar. Finalmente en un lugar solitario la soltó—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Durante el torneo, ellos son rivales ¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho si nos hubieran visto?

—No lo sé —respondió con terquedad no queriendo aceptar la teoría del moreno, ya había cometido un error (dándole la razón) una vez, otra vez no caería.

—Atacarnos, ven vayámonos de aquí —repuso él, ella asintió y ambos retomaron su camino, pero entonces dos figuras aparecieron cerrándole el paso. Ambos jounin le eran familiares, los conocían demasiado.

Ino suspiró y Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco ¡Justo lo que les faltaba! Ambos hombres rieron y se acercaron con lentitud a ellos, agitando el colgante de cristal rojo ante sus ojos.

—Esto es problemático… —murmuró Shikamaru a Ino, la muchacha rió y los jounin frente a ellos se decidieron a hablar. El primero en romper el silencio fue el alto moreno cuyo rostro se encontraba poblado de cicatrices.

—Hijo, no serás cobarde y pelearás con tu padre. Imagino —la gruesa voz de Shikaku resonó en el lugar, a su lado Inoichi sonreía.

—Padres e hijos —dijo el esbelto rubio similar a Ino.

Ino miró de reojo al moreno a la espera de sus órdenes, pero el moreno no dijo nada. Simplemente suspiró cansino, Ino murmuró:

—¿Shika, qué hacemos? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No nos queda opción, son ellos o uno de nuestros cristales.

La muchacha asintió y sin decir más ambos arremetieron contra los jounin. Shikamaru analizó las circunstancias, consideró los pros y los contras. Lo bueno era que tanto Ino como él conocían las técnicas y habilidades de sus padres. Lo malo, que ellos también los conocían a ellos y sabían sus debilidades, además tenían más experiencia. Aunque también más edad.

—Ino… —gritó, mirándola de reojo. Ella asintió y rápidamente tomó un par de shuriken y los arrojó a ambos hombre. Cosa que ambos obviamente esquivaron con facilidad, sin embargo Shikamaru había desaparecido de vista y de pronto lo sintieron sobre sus cabezas. El moreno caía en picada hacia ellos, ambos padres sonrieron y arrojaron al muchacho algunos shuriken. Los cuales se clavaron repetidamente en su brazo. La imagen de Shikamaru rápidamente se desvaneció y en su lugar cayó un tronco.

—Jutsu de sustitución, bien hijo —concedió Shikaku y rápidamente empezó a hacer sellos con las manos.

—¡¡Ino!! —gritó el moreno al ver que el objetivo de su padre era la rubia, la muchacha levantó la mirada y cuando comprendió lo que Shikamaru le advertía ya era tarde, Shikaku había atrapado su sombra.

Pero entonces Shikaku quiso acercarse a la chica y su cuerpo no respondió, el jutsu rápidamente se liberó y el cuerpo de Ino recuperó su libertad de movimiento. Shikamaru había atrapado a su padre desde detrás con el mismo Jutsu.

Ambos Nara se voltearon y empezaron a acercarse, Shikaku espejaba inmediatamente los movimientos de su hijo.

—¡Bien Shikamaru! —exclamó Ino pero entonces recordó que su padre aún se encontraba libre.

—Ino —la llamó, entonces ella levantó la mirada y ojos azules e intensos ojos chocolate se encontraron. Ino lo miró fijo e inmediatamente comprendió lo que Shikamaru le indicaba, no necesitaban palabras. Por su parte el moreno se estremeció ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño mirándola? De pronto la voz de su padre atrajo su atención, extrañamente Shikaku sonreía.

—Shikamaru ¿Por qué temblaste y el corazón se te aceleró? —lo cuestionó con picardía y el pequeño Nara no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por un momento lo había olvidado; su cuerpo aún permanecía sujeto al de su padre. Todo movimiento que él hiciera se vería reflejado en Shikaku, que tonto había sido. Ino al parecer no había oído el comentario del moreno, de todas formas quizá no lo entendiera pues ni él mismo lo hacía.

Finalmente la batalla terminó, con Inoichi dándose extrañamente por vencido frente a su hija. Shikamaru soltó la sombra de su padre y ambos hombres, sonrientes, se acercaron a sus respectivos hijos. En la mano de Shikaku colgaba un pendiente de cristal, de color rojo.

—Tomen, lo ganaron —dijo riendo pero sin apartar la mirada de su hijo ni por un minuto. Inoichi tampoco pareció comprender la situación pues no comentó nada.

—¡Gracias señor Nara! —exclamó Ino feliz y Shikaku le sonrió con amabilidad.

Ambos jounin se despidieron y a paso lento se alejaron por la calle principal. Cuando ya no estuvieron al alcance de la vista de los jóvenes Ino se volteó hacia su amigo.

—¿Tú crees que nos dejaron ganar? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. Fácilmente podrían habernos derrotado —ella asintió y acto seguido sonrió al Nara.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

—Nada, sólo que tenemos cuatros cristales —comentó ella y levantando la mano señaló al cielo. El sol se había ocultado ya y el firmamento había adquirido un intenso azul violáceo, sólo una estrella brillaba. Sólo una, la primer estrella de la noche— y ya es la hora. ¡Pasamos a la primera ronda! —exclamó feliz abrazando de repente al Nara, conducta que Shikamaru jamás se habría esperado de la muchacha. Al menos no con él. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa molesta sensación en su pecho y el estúpido cosquilleo en su vientre. Todo era culpa de Chouji y se lo haría saber.

La muchacha entonces lentamente se soltó y mirando una vez más al cielo, sus ojos brillaron. Respiró profundamente y dejó sus párpados descansar, por al menos efímeros segundos. Dejó que la noche se adueñara de ella, la tranquilidad y paz que la luna profería.

Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada azulina a su compañero dijo:

—Shika, pide un deseo.

Y ante esto el moreno no pudo evitar mirarla con notoria curiosidad, Ino rió y volvió a señalar el vasto cielo sobre sus cabezas. Shikamaru miró pero aún así no encontró lo que Ino tanto le marcaba, entonces ella volvió a señalar y esta vez su dedo marcó particularmente el pequeño destello solitario. Shikamaru sonrió.

—La primera estrella de la noche —murmuró él, de pronto comprendió lo que su amiga le indicaba. Pero él no era así, no creía en supersticiones y leyendas pues sabía que carecían de toda base lógica. Aún así no dijo nada, Ino se veía muy feliz.

—¿Sabes lo que yo pedí? —él la miró intrigado y negó con la cabeza, ella respondió— Ganar el torneo.

Entonces así sería, no sabía porque pero de repente se sentía obligado a ganarlo. No porque a él realmente le interesara, de hecho seguía pensando que aquel evento era demasiado problemático, sino por ella. Por que se notaba que Ino realmente lo quería. Entonces así lo haría. Ganarían el torneo, a toda costa. Sólo por Ino.


	6. Primera ronda

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

6/40

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso y mas feliz que nunca. En parte por mis resultados académicos y además por las respuestas que recibí sobre este fic. De verdad que me emociona mucho saber que interesa, y sus reviews me alegran mucho. Por eso y como siempre voy a seguir actualizando todas las noches y como es largo quizá pueda darme el lujo de subir, alguna que otra vez, dos capítulos en lugar de uno. Pero eso lo iré viendo en el desarrollo de la historia... En fin, lo que quería decirles es que de verdad estoy muy agradecida por los reviews que me dejaron y me dejan. Porque ya saben, lo repetí hasta el cansancio jeje, me ayuda mucho. Me incentiva a seguir escribiendo y es por ustedes que vale la pena el esfuerzo para actualizar todas las noches. Porque me hace muy feliz leer lo que tienen que decir, lo que piensas, les parece de mi historia. Por eso quiero decirles: Gracias. Por seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo. Gracias. Por leer. Gracias. Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes ¡Gracias a todos! Seguimos con el torneo... Espero que el capítulo les guste, sea de su agrado y esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

VI

"Primera ronda"

La sentía muy cerca, su cuerpo pegado al de él. Shikamaru la aprisionaba contra la pared, la muchacha suspiraba sobre su boca mientras con pasión y deseo lo besaba. Y él solo se dejaba llevar, se dejaba arrastrar por la locura de ella.

Continuó besándola, los labios de ella rápidamente lo abandonaron y comenzaron a descender peligrosamente por su cuello, el moreno no pudo evitar suspirar. Sentía que estaba mal, que no debían, pero no podía detenerla. Ella simplemente lo arrastraba a lugares donde la lógica parecía carecer de sentido.

Entonces la oyó murmurar su nombre y se exaltó, sonaba tan bien.

—Ino… —dijo con cierto dejo de pasión, liberando un suave suspiro tras la mención.

—¿Si?

De pronto su corazón se detuvo, se incorporó violentamente en la cama sólo para notar que la rubia se encontraba con él. En esos momentos estaba sentada junto a él, mirándolo con ojos profundos y expectantes. Shikamaru aún confundido bajó la mirada.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? —preguntó temeroso, podía sentir la sangre acumulársele en las mejillas. Por fortuna el cuarto aún estaba oscuro e Ino no podía verlo con claridad.

—Recién llegué, te llamé y tú me respondiste. Después te levantaste de golpe —la joven muchacha sonrió—, al parecer hoy estás más despierto que ayer. Eso es bueno.

El moreno suspiró y volvió rápidamente la vista al reloj; las 6 de la madrugada. Eso no podía ser ¿Otra vez? Ino podía ser realmente fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía.

—Ino ¿Por qué volviste a despertarme tan temprano?

—Ya te dije, para así poder prepararnos con más anticipación. Además ayer funcionó.

Él bufó y apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo se dispuso a salir de la cama, entonces la muchacha ya consciente de que Shikamaru debía vestirse salió de la habitación y él cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente volvió a su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón.

No podía ser, aquello simplemente no podía estarle pasando. Es decir, era ya el segundo día que soñaba con su amiga y cada vez parecía "alterarse" más.

Shikamaru lo sabía, aquello no era correcto, estaba simplemente mal. Es decir ¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos después de cada noche? Si seguía soñando aquello pronto enloquecería, tenía que hablar con Chouji. Ya no importaba si su amigo se reía, o le dedicaba un obvio "te lo dije". Tenía que contárselo a alguien, quizá así los sueños desaparecieran.

Sí, debía hablar con Chouji.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó la rubia emocionada y él sin siquiera mirarla asintió.

Ambos bajaron, tomaron un rápido desayuno que la madre de Shikamaru había preparado y se dirigieron hacia el punto de encuentro. Una vez allí se encontraron con varios rostros familiares, aunque era notorio que el número de personas había disminuido de forma llamativa.

Entre los que aún competían se encontraban: Naruto y Sasuke, Kakashi y Anko, Hinata y Kiba (quien se encontraba junto a Akamaru), Chouji y su padre, Shikaku e Inoichi (quienes aún conservaban uno de sus cristales), Sakura y Sai, Temari y Kankuro, Neji y Tenten, y un gran grupo más de personas que Shikamaru no conocía.

Se extrañó de no ver a Shino y su padre (Shibi), a quienes había visto participar el día anterior. Al parecer, Lee y Gai también ya habían quedado descalificados. Además le extrañó de no ver a Genma y Raido (con quienes se había cruzado en las preeliminares), y tampoco a Konohamaru, el sobrino de Asuma, y la muchacha con la que competía, Moegi.

—Ya quedamos menos ¡Qué emoción! —exclamó la rubia a su lado, Shikamaru simplemente la contempló.

—Problemática —su tono como siempre monótono, sin mencionar que su voz aún sonaba ronca por el brusco despertar. Realmente deseaba que aquel torneo terminara, así podría dormir en paz sin tener que despertar todas las mañanas a las 6 por culpa de Ino.

De pronto vislumbró a Chouji entre la multitud y escapándose de Ino se escabulló entre la gente y se acercó a su robusto amigo. Chouji permanecía de espaldas por lo que no lo notó así que Shikamaru jaló de su brazo, llamando su atención, e inmediatamente el castaño se volteó.

La expresión del Akimichi fue de felicidad.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó en voz alta pero el moreno lo acalló.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué es? Parece importante…

El moreno lo miró en silencio y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no era importante, es decir, no era nada. Sólo un estado de confusión temporal, nada más. Pero debía aclararlo, y debía hacerle a su amigo una pregunta.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —el Akimichi lo miró fijo con sus pequeños ojos, Shikamaru parecía levemente alterado.

—Bien ¿Qué es?

—No puedo preguntártelo aquí, es demasiado problemático —el joven robusto asintió y bajando la voz murmuró:

—Después del torneo hablamos.

—Sí, ahora debo irme o Ino me regañará —dijo y de repente notó lo estúpido que había sonado y lo patéticas que habían sido sus palabras. Suspiró y se alejó, aún así pudo oír a Chouji reír a sus espaldas. Ya podía imaginárselo diciéndole "te lo dije". Qué problemático.

Finalmente regresó junto a la chica, la cual lo esperaba con impaciencia, y permaneció a su lado. Sin decir nada.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Sólo a hablar con Chouji —ella lo miró intrigada.

—¿De qué cosa?

¿Qué podía decirle? Tenía que mentirle, no tenía demasiadas opciones. Es decir, la conocía demasiado y si le decía que era un secreto ella lo atormentaría hasta que confesara y si le decía "nada" le gritaría que eso era imposible y, también lo atosigaría, hasta sonsacarle algo.

—Fui a preguntarle cuantos cristales tenía —mintió con descaro, Ino lo examinó por unos segundos pero al final le concedió credibilidad.

—¿Y cuantos te dijo que tenía?

—No me dijo, su padre no lo dejó —al parecer las mentiras fluían libres de su boca, es decir, ni siquiera se tenía que detener a inventarlas. Ellas se creaban por sí solas ¿Cuándo él se había vuelto tan mentiroso? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que tampoco le gustaba. Es decir, sabía que una mentira blanca que otra no hacía daño a nadie pero esto ya era llevar aquella aseveración al extremo. Por que lo que él ocultaba no era algo insignificante, además comprometía directamente a Ino—. ¡Qué problemático! —exclamó, lamentablemente no notó que las palabras había escapado de su mente por sus labios. ¡Dios! ¿Cuan tonto e imprudente podía ser?

—¿Qué cosa? —sudó frío.

—Nada —tercera mentira, no sabía cuando podría detenerse. Esperaba que pronto, la situación era ya bastante incómoda ¿Desde cuando él perdía la serenidad? ¿Qué había sido de su mente fría y calculadora?

—Oh —exclamó ella feliz, la Hokage dio inicio a la competencia y las parejas rápidamente se dispersaron. Shikamaru e Ino huyeron al norte, la joven aferraba con fuerza los colgantes a su pecho.

Rápidamente pudieron sentir a alguien siguiéndolos, se voltearon a ver; Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban detrás de ellos. Persiguiéndolos a toda velocidad, la negra mirada de Sasuke llena de ansias. Era obvio que quería luchar con ellos ¿Qué harían? Shikamaru estaba seguro de que con ellos la batalla no sería fácil.

Siguieron corriendo, pasaron un cruce de calles y de repente, para beneficio de Ino y Shikamaru, dos hombres se atravesaron en el camino de Naruto y Sasuke, desafiándolos.

Ino giró la cabeza y entonces vio de quienes se trataba; sus padres. Inoichi y Shikaku los habían salvado.

—¡Gracias papá! —gritó la rubia apartando su flequillo del rostro mientras seguía corriendo, muy cerca del moreno, sin perder atención de sus movimientos—. ¿Qué haremos? Será muy difícil seguir huyendo de esta forma.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó tratando de pensar en una rápida estrategia para sacarlos de aquel apuro, entonces una pareja de chunin se travesó en su camino. No los conocían pero por lo que deducía, aquellas jóvenes eran fuertes. Es decir, de otra forma no habrían pasado jamás las preliminares.

—¡Shikamaru! —chilló Ino. Empezaba a perder la cordura pues se daba cuenta que con su estrategia de huir no estaban jugando a otra cosa que el gato y el ratón, y en la persecución ellos eran los débiles.

—Un segundo Ino—dijo el moreno, las cosas se estaban tornando difíciles. Es decir, ahora se veían forzados a enfrentarse a aquellas dos muchachas que no conocían. Ignoraban sus técnicas y habilidades.

—No hay tiempo ¡Shinranshin no jutsu! —gritó la rubia y repentinamente una de las jóvenes se paralizó e inmediatamente se giró y golpeó a su compañera, la cual gimió en dolor.

—¡Ey qué haces! —le reprochó el golpe a la otra chica, la otra simplemente respondió:

—Sentía ganas de golpearte.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó escandalizada, al parecer no había notado que la conducta de su amiga se debía al control mental que Ino ejercía sobre su victima. La rubia sonrió a Shikamaru y en un casi susurro dijo:

—Shika, es tu turno.

El moreno asintió y haciendo la combinación de sellos de mano correspondientes al Kagemane no Jutsu tomó la sombra de la muchacha y la entrelazó con la suya. La oscuridad danzó y, de repente, la joven se convirtió en el otro lado del espejo de Shikamaru.

Ino sonrió y ambos forzaron a las jóvenes a vencerse entre ellas, cuando ninguna de las dos pudo continuar. Cuando ambas estaban completamente derrotadas el moreno se acercó y del cuello de una de ellas arrebató el tan preciado cristal.

Finalmente, con ese eran cinco ya. Quizá si tuvieran oportunidad.

Pero entonces, en su distracción dos personas aparecieron detrás de ellos. Ino no llegó a ver de quienes se trataba pero pudo percibir la fortaleza de los desconocidos en su chakra.

Shikamaru miró a Ino y pudo comprenderlo, ambos asintieron y rápidamente se giraron a enfrentarlos. En ese momento se sorprendieron al ver de quienes se trataba, Ino sonrió.

—Te estaba esperando…


	7. No esta vencido quien sigue luchando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

7/40

¡Hola a todos! Acá esta el capítulo 7. La verdad es que cuando me conecté y vi tantos reviews me sentí muy feliz. Enserio, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios. Saber de ustedes, de sus ideas. Por eso quisiera pedirles que no duden en decirme nada, no duden en hacerme llegar su opinión. Porque para mi es importante. Y mucho. Es por eso que siempre les agradezco. Por el apoyo y por todo lo que me hacen llegar que me ayuda a aprender y ser mejor. Por eso y por tomarse la molestia de leer les voy a estar eternamente agradecida. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

VII

"No esta vencido quien sigue luchando"

Pero entonces, en su distracción dos personas aparecieron detrás de ellos. Ino no llegó a ver de quienes se trataba pero pudo percibir la fortaleza de los desconocidos en su chakra.

Shikamaru miró a Ino y pudo comprenderlo, ambos asintieron y rápidamente se giraron a enfrentarlos. En ese momento se sorprendieron al ver de quienes se trataba, Ino sonrió.

—Te estaba esperando… frente de marquesina —Sakura sonrió, a pesar de haber recuperado su amistad era obvio que entre ellas siempre habría un tinte de enemistad. De rivalidad, es decir, eso era lo que hacía su relación interesante. Además, Ino pretendía impresionar a Sai.

—Cerda…

Shikamaru suspiró, estaba seguro que de aquel enfrentamiento nada bueno podría surgir. Es decir, siempre que ambas competían o se enfrentaban era como si dos enormes fuerzas colisionaran. Y no se refería a sus poderes, no, porque a pesar de que ambas eran fuertes kunoichi, lo que más se anteponía de ellas era su terquedad. Y si había algo que asustara más a Shikamaru que Ino, era Ino discutiendo con Sakura.

Además, seguramente a él le tocaría luchar con Sai y a decir verdad al moreno no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea.

—¡Tonta frentona! ¿Crees que podrás ganarme? —gritó la rubia de forma altanera, la respuesta de Sakura fue una risa irónica.

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó de repente la rubia, en sus ojos podía ver flamear la pasión de la chica. Era obvio que Ino lo deseaba, vencer a Sakura. Y desde que había prometido no volver a perder frente a ella a Asuma, había buscado cada oportunidad para probarse a sí misma—. ¡Vamos a vencerlos!

—Qué problemático… —exclamó él dejando escapar al viento un suspiro, pero todo lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

—Deja de quejarte… ¡Vamos!

Exclamó y sabiendo que no tenía opción asintió y ambos se arrojaron inmediatamente sobre la pareja que se encontraba frente a ellos.

De repente Sakura gritó y golpeando con el puño el suelo creó una fisura que rápidamente alcanzó a ambos jóvenes.

Ino tropezó y cayó y Shikamaru rápidamente la tomó y ayudó a levantarla, la rubia se lo agradeció e hizo una serie de sellos con las manos pero rápidamente Sakura la alcanzó. Era evidente que la pelirrosa había mejorado sus habilidades, más aún era notorio que Sakura era superior a Ino en lo que refería a su fuerza pero aún así la rubia se rehusaba a perder. No lo haría, no le daría el gusto a Sakura de verla caer. No fallaría, no frente a Sai.

—¡Ino, cuidado! —exclamó el moreno viendo como la pelirrosa arremetía una vez más contra ella, sin piedad ¿Acaso eso era amistad? Shikamaru no lo comprendía, estaba perdido, jamás entendería a las mujeres y sus intrínsecas relaciones.

La rubia dio un salto y logró esquivarla pero la fuerza del aire contra ella le produjo un leve corte en la mejilla. Pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a rodar, Ino gritó histérica y volvió a atacar a la pelirrosa golpeándola de lleno en la cara. Sakura cayó de espaldas y golpeó con fuerza el frío pavimentos. Sai corrió a su lado a ayudarla.

—¡Cerda! —le advirtió, realmente no estaba enfadada. De hecho disfrutaba aquello y en demasía, era extraño pero el simple hecho de enfrentarse a Ino provocaban en ella deseos inmensos de vencer. De dar lo mejor de sí, la rubia siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. La magnificaba, la completaba y la hacía desear ser mejor.

Por su parte Shikamaru luchaba arduamente con Sai, la fría máscara de piel que era el rostro del moreno realmente alteraba al Nara. Es decir ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan impasible cuando él acababa de golpearle el torso repetidamente?

Definitivamente aquel chico no parecía humano pues parecía más un cuerpo sin alma que alguien vivo. Capaz de sentir y pensar.

—¡Ouch! —gritó de repente la rubia haciendo que Shikamaru girara su cabeza hacia ella, allí estaba Ino, en el suelo. De sus labios caían pequeñas gotas carmesí. Sus ojos poblados de lágrimas que pujaban por salir, sin embargo Ino no cedía. No se dejaría vencer.

En su distracción Sai lo golpeó de lleno haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y golpeara con fuerza una de las paredes. Las cosas se estaban complicando para ellos, debían huir si es que querían ganar pero Shikamaru sabía que Ino no le haría caso. No, ella se quedaría allí hasta derrotar a Sakura o caer sin más posibilidad de luchar.

—¡Kagemane no jutsu! —gritó viendo la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar a Sai pero el joven fue más rápido y velozmente la evadió. Shikamaru suspiró, aquello era demasiado problemático. Requería demasiados esfuerzos de su parte y la verdad era que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas.

Entonces vio a Ino caer golpeada a su lado, las lágrimas caían sin piedad por sus mejillas levemente inflamadas y enrojecidas.

—Ino… —murmuró él, la chica se volteó a verlo dolido junto a ella y suspiró. Sabía que a Shikamaru no le quedaban más fuerzas ya, su chakra se había agotado de intentar usar el Kagemane no jutsu repetidas veces y su cuerpo se encontraba dañado en varios lugares.

En ese momento lo comprendió, que no podrían vencer. Que no podría ganarle a Sakura, que aquella batalla ya no tenía ningún sentido. Si seguían luchando sus posibilidades de ganar pasarían a ser completamente nulas.

Por primera vez lo comprendió, que tenía que ser inteligente. Que por una vez tendría que ceder, que si realmente quería ganar a la larga tendría que dejarse vencer a la corta. Es decir, una derrota no significa necesariamente ser débil. No, ser débil significaba renunciar. No importaba si esta vez perdía, siempre y cuando volviera a levantarse.

Y así lo hizo, se puso de pié con lentitud, mirando con intensidad a Sakura. Sus labios hinchados, ensangrentados al igual que sus mejillas. Sus piernas temblaban, Shikamaru pudo notarlo pues aún se encontraba en el suelo ¿Qué se suponía que hacía?

De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, arrancó uno de los colgante de su cuello (uno de color amarillo que pertenecía al rango chunin) y se lo arrojó a la pelirrosa. Sakura la miró unos segundos y luego se agachó a tomarlo.

—¿Te rindes cerda? —ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, no esta vencido quien sigue luchando. Por ahora tómalo, ya veremos al final quien venza.

Sakura sonrió y sus ojos como esmeraldas brillaron con intensidad, era verdad que Ino era terca. El hecho era que ella también lo era, pero la rubia tenía razón. Una caída no era derrota, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Creciendo al lado de Naruto había aprendido que no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer. Nada en el mundo capaz de detenerla, sólo la muerte era capaz de apagar su espíritu combativo.

—Nos vemos cerda —se despidió alegre, alejándose de espaldas a ambos jóvenes que permanecían en el piso—, mas te vale que te vea en la segunda ronda.

Ino sonrió —Puedes apostarlo, allí estaré.

Y así ambos se alejaron y al cabo de unos minutos desaparecieron de su vista. Entonces Ino débil se giró a Shikamaru, quien aún permanecía en el frío pavimento, boca arriba y contemplando las nubes.

—¿Qué haces? —él la miró y sonrió levemente.

—Descanso —ella lo miró indignada pero luego sus facciones se suavizaron. Shikamaru seguí mirando el cielo distraído, contemplando fascinado las nubes pasar. Vagar libres y despreocupadas por el firmamento. Deseando poder ser una de ellas, lejos de allí, lejos de todo. Sin nada en qué preocuparse—. Dime ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó de repente volviendo a girar su cabeza hacia la muchacha que permanecía acostada en el piso junto a él, también contemplando el cielo distraída.

—No lo sé, tú eres el estratega aquí ¿Qué piensas?

—Bueno… supongo que deberíamos ocultarnos hasta recuperarnos —ella asintió.

—Aunque estoy algo cansada como para caminar… —él se sorprendió, por primera vez Ino parecía realmente desear sólo quedarse allí recostada.

—Mira que eres perezosa… pueden encontrarnos —repuso el moreno con una sonrisa, Ino rió.

—¿Desde cuando yo soy la perezosa y tú el sensato? —él rió.

—Yo siempre fui sensato, pero tienes razón, prefiero quedarme así.

—¿Y si nos encuentran? —preguntó ella levemente inclinándose sobre él.

—Que nos encuentren, tenemos cuatro cristales más para darles. Sakura sólo se llevó uno.

Y así lo hicieron. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron en el suelo, recostados y despreocupados de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tampoco supieron cuando fue que el sueño se había apoderado de ellos, lo único que sabían era que nada se sentía mejor en ese momento que descansar.

Serían sólo unos minutos, fueron las palabras de Ino y sin siquiera notarlo la noche les cayó encima. Los dos permanecían dormidos.

De repente la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y se giró a mirar a Shikamaru, el cual descansaba apaciblemente y de vez en cuando hacía algún que otro sonidito similar a un ronquido. La muchacha rió pero al notar la oscuridad del cielo se incorporó.

—¡¡Shikamaru!! —gritó sacudiéndolo de repente con violencia—. ¡Despierta nos quedamos dormidos!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —dijo abriendo los ojos súbitamente, sólo para encontrarse con la inmensidad de un intenso azul sobre él, la mirada de Ino. Los mismos ojos con los que acababa de soñar.

—Despierta, ya es la hora —él rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, nervioso y fingiendo calma contestó:

—Bien ¿Nos encontraron o aún tenemos algún cristal? —preguntó él, evitando mirarla. Odiaba tener esos sueños, lo hacían sentirse incómodo ante ella, débil y vulnerable. Y lo que más temía era que ella pudiera ver a través de sus ojos y descubriera la verdad.

—¡Tenemos los cuatro! —exclamó feliz mostrándole al moreno los colgantes que conservaba en su cuello.

Shikamaru sonrió, al parecer seguían en juego. Todavía podían aspirar al premio, a la victoria. No que a él le importara, pero a Ino sí. Y eso era suficiente.

Así que poniéndose de pié se dirigieron hacia el punto de encuentro, la noche bañaba de oscuridad las calles de Konoha. Otro día había pasado y ambos parecían haber sobrevivido a la competencia sin problema alguno. Seguro, aquel día había sido intenso pero al menos seguían en pié.

De pronto la rubia habló.

—Shikamaru… ¿De verdad crees que podemos ganar? —le preguntó, él se encogió de hombros y con sencillez respondió:

—Creía que no podíamos ganar y que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, pero quien sabe. Quizá si —ella sonrió.

Sabía que su amigo detestaba ese tipo de cosas, era conciente que Shikamaru no había tenido fe en ellos desde el principio y que tampoco había encontrado motivación para competir pero sin embargo ahora parecía ser que una pequeña luz de expectativa se había encendido en él. Un pequeño destello de esperanza, quizá algo de donde agarrarse.

Sí, si Shikamaru lo decía entonces era cierto. Ino estaba segura que ellos podrían ganar, después de todo sólo les quedaba un día más. Sólo un día y podrían reclamar el premio como suyo.

Eso era lo que la rubia más ansiaba, sí, sólo tenían que sobrevivir la segunda ronda.


	8. Ese espectro de cabellera dorada

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

8/40

¡Hola! Acá estoy de regreso, y muy feliz. Y es que no puedo evitarlo, sabiendo que la historia está interesando de alguna forma. Dado que es larga, tenía mis miedos. Pero es lindo saber que hay gente como ustedes que la siguen. Y verlo cada día reflejado en los reviews que me dejan. No les puedo explicar mi felicidad. Me hacen muy bien. Es por eso que quiero, si no es un abuso, decirles que me encanta saber de ustedes. Y que espero seguir leyendo sus ideas y opiniones. Porque me ayudan mucho. Es por eso que siempre les agradezco. Y espero poder hacer una historia a la altura de sus expectativas. Por eso, y por leer siempre ¡Gracias! ¡¡Eternamente gracias!! A todos... Espero que el capítulo les guste ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

VIII

"Ese espectro de cabellera dorada"

Se encontraba en su cama, hacía quince minutos sus ojos se habían abierto de repente, con la agitada palpitación de su corazón y la vibración incesante de su cuerpo sudado.

Miró el reloj; las 5:45hs. Esta vez no había sido Ino quien había perturbado su sueño, es decir, en esta ocasión no había sido la muchacha en carne y hueso, sino más bien la fantasmagórica figura de ella en los sueños de él. Ese espectro de cabellera dorada que lo seducía y arrastraba hacia la locura más desenfrenada, que perturbaba su calma esencia y corrompía su naturaleza más serena y tranquila.

Él no era así, estaba seguro que aquellas alucinaciones no eran más que delirios inducidos por los absurdos comentarios de su amigo. El hecho era que los sueños persistían, y por más que intentara racionalizarlos seguían pujando en su descanso. Lo estaban enloqueciendo, y eso no era normal en él. Shikamaru solía ser alguien de mente fría, conspirador y estratega hasta en los momentos más confusos y difíciles. Su inteligencia agitada parecía siempre elevarse por sobre el caos de la situación, sin embargo esto era más fuerte que él. Tenía que hacerlos desaparecer porque estaba seguro que cada vez las escenas en su cabeza se iban haciendo más vívidas y atrevidas. Y lo peor era que ella era su amiga.

—Esto es demasiado problemático —murmuró al silencio vacío de su cuarto. La tenue iluminación del lugar lo calmaba pero, sin embargo, sus latidos no se apaciguaban. Tenía que serenarse, Ino pronto entraría por la puerta.

Y así fue, de forma inminente y tras las palabras del muchacho, la joven rubia ingresó al cuarto. Shikamaru la contempló un momento, en silencio y en la oscuridad. La penumbra del ambiente evitaba que Ino notara que el moreno estaba despierto por lo que aprovechando la situación él la miró actuar.

Como lo había hecho en las últimas dos mañanas, ella se acercó a su cama y con cuidado de no sentarse sobre él se dejó caer al borde del colchón. Lo que más le extrañó fue que no le gritara al instante, después de todo aquella parecía una conducta más propia de la chica que la que estaba realizando en el momento: lo observaba "dormir".

—¿Ino? —murmuró finalmente, rompiendo el silencio y contemplando la reacción de ella. La muchacha sonrió sin apartar los ojos de él. Entonces el chico se decidió a preguntar— ¿Por qué me estabas mirando dormir?

La muchacha sonrió, con un ademán de su mano apartó el cabello de su rostro y en tono casual replicó:

—Nunca me había fijado en como se ve tu rostro al dormir —él arqueó una ceja pero por la falta de luz el gesto pasó desapercibido.

—¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?

—Nada, sólo me extraño. Dime Shika ¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano?

Él bostezó y estirando la mano encendió la lámpara junto a ellos, Ino seguía mirándolo intrigada. Quizá más de lo normal ¿Sería posible que ella supiera que él soñaba cada noche con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando la absurda conjetura. No, aquello era imposible. Ni siquiera con uno de sus jutsu podría saber lo que él pensaba.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! —exclamó irritada, si había algo que le fastidiara de él era su falta de comunicación ¿Cómo alguien, aparentemente, tan inteligente tenía tan poco que decir?—. ¡Eso no es una respuesta Shikamaru!

Él rodó los ojos, ahí iba. Su paz y tranquilidad, finalmente Ino empezaba su rutina. Le había parecido extraño que ella lo tratara con amabilidad y gentileza, obviamente aquello duró efímeros segundos.

—Mira que eres problemática… te estoy diciendo que no sé. Simplemente me desperté —mintió. No esperaba que ella lo creyera, es decir si había algo más improbable que Ino tratándolo bien, era él mismo despertándose temprano por su cuenta. No que se tratara a sí mismo de perezoso, sólo que conocía sus mañas y su despreocupada naturaleza.

—¡No te creo! —como lo había supuesto, Ino no había caído. En fin, ya se le pasaría porque él seguramente no le diría que la causa de su brusco despertar había un sueño acalorado de ella. Lo creería un pervertido, más aún lo golpearía hasta el cansancio.

—No me importa…

Y sin esperar la queja de ella, apartó las sábanas y se escapó de la cama. La rubia lo miró alejarse, de pronto sus labios se separaron y unas palabras como grito salieron de ella.

—¡Shikamaru! —le llamó en tono imperativo pero él siguió buscando entre sus cajones la ropa para cambiarse. Ella volvió a insistir—. ¡Shikamaru te exijo que me mires cuando te hablo!.

Él bostezó y siguió con su rutina, había una forma de silenciarla, sólo una que se le ocurriera en el instante así que habiendo separado las ropas que vestiría ese día empezó lentamente a sacarse la remera, nada más y nada menos que ante la horrorizada y avergonzada mirada de Ino.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Me visto —repuso él sin inmutar sus facciones, aunque por dentro rogaba que su plan funcionara y la muchacha saliera de la habitación antes que tuviera que quitarse el resto de la ropa. Por que sabía los límites, es decir, no tenía problemas en mostrarle su torso desnudo. Además ella ya lo había visto de aquella forma en varios entrenamientos, no era nada pero jamás se atrevería a desnudarse frente a los ojos de Ino. Entonces tras la idea de que la muchacha lo viera desnudo se sonrojó.

—¿No ves que estoy yo aquí? Él se volteó a enfrentarla.

—Sí, lo veo pero ésta es mi habitación —respondió haciendo hincapié en la palabras "mi"—. Además, tú eres bastante grande como para saber cuando salir de mi cuarto ¿Verdad? Has venido tres días a la mañana —ella bufó y sin siquiera mirarlo salió. Del otro lado de la puerta, ya cerrada, la podía oír maldecir. Cosa que lo divirtió mucho—. Ya estoy listo.

Ella lo miró indignada más no le respondió nada, estaba molesta con él y no le hablaría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y aquella situación ciertamente no lo era.

—¿Estás enfadada? —ella lo miró desafiante pero sus labios permanecían pegados.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, no me hablas por lo de recién —ella asintió en silencio, el Nara sonrió—. Me alegra que estés así, de esta forma no podrás gritarme o decirme nada.

—¡Idiota! Puedo decirte lo que quiera, sólo eres un perezoso y desconsiderado ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así frente a mí?! —Shikamaru rió.

—Hablaste —ella lo miró con fiereza y volteándose empezó a descender el largo trayecto por las escaleras. Ya unos escalones abajo la escuchó chillar:

—¡¡Eres imposible!! —el Nara simplemente la siguió, escalinatas abajo hacia la cocina.

Al llegar allí los recibió únicamente Yoshino, lo cual extrañó a ambos jóvenes pero fue Ino la que se atrevió a preguntar; el porque de la ausencia de sus padres.

—¿Por qué mi papá y el señor Nara no están aquí para competir? —Yoshino sonrió y depositando una taza de té frente a la muchacha contestó:

—Quedaron descalificados ayer.

—Oh… —entonces se giró a Shikamaru quien se encontraba bebiendo un sorbo de su taza—. Dime Shika ¿Sabes quienes quedan en competencia?

El moreno llevó su mano al mentón en clara señal de estarlo meditando y tras unos segundos, se volvió a la chica, y con pesadez respondió:

—Chouji y su padre —la muchacha sonrió al saber que su amigo también seguía en carrera, Shikamaru siguió nombrando—, creo que Temari y Kankuro, también Naruto y Sasuke. Me pareció ver a Neji y Tenten y también a Kiba y Hinata. Obviamente siguen Kakashi y Anko.

—¿Y Sai y Sakura? —preguntó emocionada, los ojos azules de Ino centelleaban de ilusión. Ante la mirada malévola y conspiradora de la muchacha Shikamaru retrocedió, a veces Ino podía ser aterradora.

—Eh… —más aún retrocedió siendo él quien debiera informarle las malas noticias—, también siguen en la competencia.

—¡Maldita frente de marquesina! ¡¿Acaso no se cansa de fastidiarme?!

—¿No crees que es un poco absurdo decir que ella se empeña en fastidiarte? —pero inmediatamente apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa frentona… ¡Ah! —chilló desesperando, de pronto se volvió al moreno y tomándolo por el cuello de la remera empezó a sacudirlo con violencia—. ¡Tenemos que ganar! ¡¿Me oíste Shikamaru?!

—Bien, bien —repuso tras haber sido soltado, aún su cabeza daba vueltas—, pero podrías obviar el desquite conmigo ¿Ino?

—Bien, no lo haré otra vez si prometes hacernos ganar.

El moreno la miró unos segundos en silencio. Pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de conformarla sin prometerle algo que obviamente era difícil de lograr, porque sabía que si se ataba a la promesa de aquella forma y luego perdían, Ino no lo perdonaría. Es más, seguramente lo golpearía y eso era algo que el chico quería obviar, sin mencionar que Ino parecía tener a cada día más fuerzas.

—Haré lo que pueda —ella sonrió, él también lo hizo. Estaba salvado, al menos por el momento.

El problema era que por más que prometiera o no ganar, si perdían, Ino de todas formas se enfadaría con él. Estaba atrapado, si, Ino siempre tenía esa habilidad de acorralarlo con sus peticiones y caprichos. Pero la diferencia yacía en que él no solía ceder a ellas, o simplemente no le importaba que ella se molestara con él. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía ahora la absurda debilidad de complacerla? ¿De evitar que ella se enfadara con él? No tenía sentido, Shikamaru lo sabía y quizá la razón de su cambio de actitud estuviera detrás de aquellos sueños "perturbadores" (como él solía llamarlos) que lo atacaban por las noches.

Finalmente recordó que aún no había hablado el asunto con Chouji, quizá el supiera que hacer, o quizá estuviera tan a oscuras como él en la cuestión pero aún así prefería compartir sus preocupaciones con él. Al menos tendría alguien que lo acompañara en su confusión.

—Shikamaru, ya es la hora ¿Vamos? —el chico finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento y levemente asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? No creo que hoy tengamos tanta suerte como ayer, digo sin nos dormimos seguramente perdamos.

—Lo sé, pero Ino tú fuiste la que quisiste dormir.

—No —exclamó como si aquello fuera absurdo—, yo jamás pensaría en dormir en un torneo. Ese eres tú, tú eres el perezoso —Shikamaru la miró indignado, Ino era increíble, simplemente no lo podía creer. Lo más asombroso era su capacidad de tergiversar la realidad para su beneficio. Y una vez más él había sido el chivo expiatorio ¡Tonto Shikamaru!

—Como sea… —replicó serio. Definitivamente tenía que solucionar aquello que inconscientemente lo ataba a la rubia. Porque si no lo hacía ¿Quién sabe a donde los caprichos de Ino lo podrían llevar? Más si él se lo permitía, como había estado haciendo estos últimos días.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó emocionada poniéndose de golpe de pié y apartándose de la mesa, Shikamaru la miró aburrido más no dijo nada y al cabo de unos segundos los dos se dirigían al punto de encuentro del torneo.

Finalmente la última ronda había empezado, sólo quedaba un día. Un día entre ambos jóvenes y el premio, sólo algunas horas entre la victoria y la derrota. La línea era delgada, un error y podrían perder. Una ventaja y el triunfo sería suyo, sólo un día que tendrían que resistir.


	9. Segunda ronda

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

9/40

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, acá está el capítulo 9 de "Sentimientos viajantes". Perdonen, se que a algunos les habrá parecido corto el capítulo anterior (aunque no lo crean es casi igual de largo que los demás) pero es que me pareció que por ser el último día del torneo, merecía más desarrollo. En fin, quería agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, que ya saben me hacen muy feliz. Por eso espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes, y seguir leyendo sus comentarios. Porque de verdad me ayudan. por eso siempre les agradezco también, para mi es algo importante. Por eso y por tomarse la molestia de leer mis fics ¡Gracias! ¡¡Mil gracias!!. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

IX

"Segunda ronda"

(La estratagema de Shikamaru)

Al salir de la casa de los Nara ambos jóvenes notaron que el día no era lo que ellos esperaban. A pesar de que la noche anterior el cielo había estado despejado e inmensamente estrellado, inclusive cuando Ino había salido de su casa, camino a la de Shikamaru no había notado la densa humedad que se asentaba en el aire. Ahora el firmamento se encontraba cubierto de espesas nubes color gris oscuro y frías gotas de lluvia caían mojando sin piedad a ambos. El viento soplaba con ferocidad, helándolos aún más, y de vez en cuando se lo podía oír silbar.

Definitivamente la última ronda no sería fácil, en lo más mínimo ya que ni siquiera el clima estaba a su favor. Tendrían que pensar en una estrategia.

—Ino —la llamó el joven elevando la voz por sobre el ruido de la tormenta, la muchacha se giró a verlo protegiendo su rostro con la mano de la tierra que se elevaba y las ramas que volaban atrapadas en el viento.

—¿Qué sucede? —gritó en respuesta y por lo bajo maldijo el clima.

—Tenemos que apurarnos, la ceremonia de apertura será pronto. Además tenemos que planear una estrategia.

—Tienes razón —exclamó mirando a todos lados, no había nadie, al parecer todos ya estaban concentrados en donde la Hokage se encontraba.

Así que en silencio y cuidándose de no tropezar continuaron su camino, finalmente llegaron al lugar donde todos se reunían y esperaban con impaciencia la aparición de Tsunade.

De pronto la rubia apareció, junto a Shizune quien cargaba en brazos a Tonton, la pequeña cerdita mascota de la Hokage. Y haciéndose de toda su voz empezó a recitar el discurso correspondiente al torneo a empezar. Las palabras de ella hablaban de fortaleza y persistencia, no que a Shikamaru le importara. Él no estaba oyéndola, más bien su atención se concentraba en los demás participantes. Observaba quienes podrían ser una gran amenaza y quienes no, de quienes debían cuidarse y de quienes no. Ino sonreí a su lado sintiéndose llenar por las palabras de la anfitriona, Shikamaru pudo ver que al lado de la Hokage se encontraba en Kazekage de la aldea de la arena: Gaara.

—Ino… —la llamó con suavidad, ella se giró incrédula mirándolo con una sonrisa. El valor de Shikamaru desapareció. No podía decirle que estaban en una gran desventaja y que probablemente no pudieran ganar, no sentía las fuerzas suficientes como para destrozar las esperanzas de la chica. Así que calló, cuando fuera obvia su derrota Ino lo sabría—. Nada —respondió. Lo sabía, era un cobarde.

Volvió a contemplar las posibilidades, entre los participantes se encontraban dos Hyuuga (Neji y Hinata) quienes tendrían ventaja segura con el Byakugan, pues podrían ver a través de la neblina y el denso manto de lluvia. Por su lado Hinata competía con Kiba quien tenía la ventaja del olfato, suyo y de Akamaru, que también los ponía un escalón más arriba que ellos. Tenten no tenía ninguna ventaja, ella era el punto débil del equipo de Neji (aunque eso no significaba que la muchacha no fuera fuerte). Naruto, al igual que Tenten no tenía ninguna habilidad que le diera ventaja. Por lo que no debían preocuparse por estar en desventaja con él, pero Sasuke si era un punto a considerar. Con el sharingan tendría una ventaja de la que ellos carecían. Por su parte, los Akimichi tampoco tenían técnica alguna para sobrepasar las trabas de la tormenta. Además, se encontraban Hana Inuzuka (hermana de Kiba) y Tsume Inuzuka (madre de Hana y Kiba), ellas tenían la misma ventaja que el compañero de Hinata. Sin mencionar los cuatro perros que las acompañaban.

Kakashi tenía el sharingan y ellos… absolutamente nada. Sin mencionar que debido a las nubes casi no había sombras en el lugar. Estaban completamente desprotegidos, a merced de los demás concursantes y sin plan fijo. Estaban en problemas.

Entonces la rubia se volteó a ver a su amigo, el muchacho se encontraba ahora juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. Uniendo sus pulgares, por un lado, y el resto de los dedos por el otro. Formando una gran "o", con los ojos cerrados. Ino sonrió, sabía lo que Shikamaru hacía.

—¿Y? —preguntó al verlo abrir lentamente los ojos, pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían de las pestañas del moreno nublando su vista— ¿Ya tienes un plan?

Él asintió más no dijo nada, no estaba muy seguro de que funcionara. Sus probabilidades eran bajas, eso era un hecho pero al menos, quizá, con su plan pudieran aumentar ese porcentaje que condenaba su derrota. Y así, tal vez pudieran ganar.

—Shika ¿Dónde están Shino y su papá? —preguntó de repente no viendo entre el tumulto de gente al extraño chico y su padre.

—Quedaron descalificados ayer —ella sonrió.

Shikamaru continuó contemplando las posibilidades, el hecho de la tormenta definitivamente favorecía a Temari, quien podía servirse del viento de la tormenta para reforzar sus ataques. Kankuro se encontraba en la misma posición que ellos. Y Sakura y Sai, bueno ellos no representaban un peligro mayor. Al menos no en lo que respectaba a la tormenta.

—Shika, el discurso de Tsunade está por terminar ¿Qué haremos?

—Esperar… —dijo de repente, enseriando. Tenía que calcular todos los detalles, tenía que asegurarse que nada fuera a fallar.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada mas no dijo nada, sabía que Shikamaru era perezoso pero si la situación lo exigía el chico podía ser muy serio, y en este caso ciertamente dudaba de que se tratara de una tontería.

Cinco minutos pasaron, el discurso de Tsunade aún seguía su recorrido y sin embargo ninguno de los shinobi lo escuchaba. Podía verse en los participantes destellos de avaricia en su mirada, expectativa y deseo por la victoria. Todos allí estaban para ganar, y ninguno renunciaría con facilidad al trofeo.

Entonces el moreno se paró justo detrás de Ino, de forma disimulada sin atraer demasiada atención, y acercándose suavemente a su oído murmuró en un tono de voz calmado y pausado:

—Cuando den la señal sígueme… —un suspiro escapó de los labios de él y rozo con delicadeza el cuello de ella, la áspera voz de él resonó en su oído provocándole un escalofrío, que inició en su nuca y se difuminó a todo su cuerpo.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo y Shikamaru volvió a colocarse junto a ella, con expresión serena y la mirada perdida.

Al parecer nadie lo había notado, la joven miró a todos lados y sin embargo nadie parecía percatarse de ellos, o del leve temblor que el moreno había provocado en ella. Ni siquiera Shikamaru.

Finalmente el discurso terminó y tras dar la apertura al torneo todos los participantes desaparecieron en variadas direcciones, más que una competencia parecía una cacería. Donde todos eran cazadores y a la vez presas.

—Shika ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó intrigada siguiendo al moreno que se dirigía de repente hacia el oeste. La lluvia seguía azotando sin piedad a todo aquel que osara desafiarla y permanecer debajo de su manto de agua.

—Ino, escúchame bien. Bordearemos las murallas de la ciudad por el oeste, luego haremos lo mismo hacia el sur. Siempre cerca de la muralla, no vayas a alejarte. Por nada te desvíes, sígueme de cerca. Nuestro objetivo es llegar al sudoeste de la aldea.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no acortamos camino Shikamaru? Tardaremos demasiado en llegar allí si hacemos este recorrido. No tiene sentido.

Él miró rápidamente hacia atrás y aceleró el paso, no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. No podían detenerse o su plan fallaría y con él sus únicas posibilidades de ganar.

—No, no acortaremos. El viento viene del noroeste, por tanto la misma dirección tiene la lluvia. Si vamos viento a favor nuestro aroma se esparcirá por todo Konoha y, tanto Kiba con Hinata, como la hermana y la madre de Kiba, nos encontrarán. Más aún con la ayuda de sus perros. Además, no se si lo notaste pero no hay sombra para que pueda realizar alguno de mis jutsu.

Entonces y por primera vez Ino entró en pánico, no lo había pensado. Ciertamente no lo había considerado y ahora que el chico lo mencionaba se daba cuenta que era cierto. Entonces ¿Qué se suponía que hicieran?

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos? —chilló, corriendo al lado del chico. El moreno la miró y comprendió la preocupación de Ino.

—No te preocupes.

—¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! ¿Qué se supone que haga, luche sola? No podría, perderíamos al instante.

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! —la llamó tratando de captar su atención pues la muchacha parecía perdida en un mar de preocupaciones. Entonces sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia él, la lluvia empapaba sus delicadas facciones. Su larga cabellera rubia completamente mojada, tanto que se pegaba al cuerpo de la chica y delineaba su silueta—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Pero… —él negó con la cabeza.

—Es por eso que tenemos que llegar al sudeste de la aldea, allí, a contra viento, los Inuzuka no nos podrán hallar. Al menos nos sacamos un par de contrincantes de encima. Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Confías en mí?

Ella lo miró en silencio, como pudo a través del denso manto de agua, y sonriendo levemente asintió. De pronto toda la energía que la caracterizaba y todo el entusiasmo excesivo regresó a ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos Shikamaru! —exclamó efusiva, él la miró entre aburrido y abrumado, simplemente las reacciones excesivas de ella lo agotaban.

Corrieron por tres largas cuadras, atravesando calles y rodeando con cuidado las murallas. Finalmente, y en lo que pareció una eternidad, recorrieron las tres cuadras correspondientes al sector norte (siempre al borde de la aldea, evitando el centro) y doblaron inmediatamente a la izquierda. Ahora se dirigían al sur, bordeando el oeste. Rogaban que el camino terminara pronto, pasaron dos cuadras y en la tercera, tras vislumbrar hacia la calle perpendicular que llevaba a la izquierda pudieron ver a Sasuke y Naruto que luchaban fervientemente con dos muchachas aproximadamente de la misma edad que ellos. Pero no viraron y simplemente siguieron hacia al sur por las altas paredes de Konoha. Pasaron el gran portón de entrada a la aldea y continuaron, tras la primera cuadra después de la puerta, una vez más mirando hacia la izquierda pudieron ver a Kiba y Hinata enfrentándose con Neji y Tenten, por lo que se podía ver desde allí y a través de la lluvia el combate se encontraba prácticamente dominado por la segunda pareja. Hinata y Kiba estaban en problemas.

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y mojándolo todo. Humedeciendo los fríos pisos de piedra haciéndolos más resbalosos y difíciles de transitar. El viento soplaba intensamente pero mientras bordearan las murallas el viento no sería problema mayor, después de todo, de alguna forma, las altas paredes los protegían.

Siguieron hacia el sur y tras haber atravesado toda la aldea sin problemas viraron una vez más hacia la izquierda, entonces Shikamaru oyó unos pasos y le indicó a su rubia compañera que se apresuraran. Así lo hicieron y en pocos minutos llegaron al extremo sudeste de la aldea. Ino se sorprendió al ver lo que se alzaba frente a ellos, el gran estadio donde se habían desarrollado los exámenes chunin. Miró confundida al moreno ¿En qué pensaba Shikamaru trayéndolos hasta allí?

—¡Entremos! —gritó, la joven asintió y ambos se escabulleron rápidamente al edificio. Ya a salvo de la tormenta y en el cálido interior de los corredores del lugar descansaron. Sólo unos segundos.

—Shi… —jadeó— ka… —su respiración agitada por el largo y turbulento trayecto—…maru.

—Ino, escúchame. Tengo que hacer una cosa, espérame en la arena ¿Quieres?

Ella lo miró incrédula y extrañada ¿Qué era eso que tenía que hacer? ¿Y por qué le pedía que se quedara sola, acaso no entendía lo peligroso de la situación?

Entonces el moreno, como si leyera los pensamientos de Ino pasmados en su expresión facial, replicó:

—Será sólo un minuto. Hazme caso y espérame allí.

—¡Bien! ¡Pero más te vale no dejarme sola allí! —exclamó molesta ¿Acaso él no confiaba en ella como para contarle su plan? —. Pero ¿Y si viene alguien?

Él la miró unos segundos y con una sonrisa en los labios y en tono casual contestó

—Vendrán, en pocos minutos estarán aquí —las facciones de ella se deformaron en una expresión de preocupación—, pero para cuando lleguen yo estaré de regreso. En esta ronda, luchar es inevitable. Sólo espérame.

—Bien, exclamó alejándose hacia el terreno de batalla, tú procura regresar—y así saltando descendió hasta la arena.

Estaba tal cual y la recordaba de los exámenes chunin, arbolada, con algunas piedras y rocas esparcidas en el terreno simulando un ambiente natural.

La lluvia seguía azotándole el rostro, ahora que estaba una vez más desprovista de un techo con el que cubrirse, y sin embargo el volumen de agua que caía del cielo parecía haber disminuido. Entonces notó las altas grandes paredes de concreto que rodeaban el estadio y al parecer, frenaban en parte al viento. Entonces ese era el plan de Shikamaru, reducir las ventajas con respecto a la tormenta.

Pero en ese momento una duda la abordó ¿Qué haría si el Nara no podía usar su jutsu? Pues debido a la ausencia del sol, o de alguna luz, no había sombras. En ningún lado, ni la más mínima. ¿Qué harían?

Fue en ese instante que algo la alertó, unas voces y una de ellas que parecía una risa femenina. Levantó la mirada y allí los vio; Temari y Kankuro, frente a ella. Los dos estaban allí para arrebatarle los cristales, y Shikamaru aún no había regresado.

—¡Idiota Shikamaru! —exclamó, por lo bajo, molesta y preocupada por la desigualdad numérica y de habilidades. Sin duda, si se enfrentaba a ellos sola perdería— ¿Dónde estás?


	10. Un as bajo la manga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

10/40

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá les traigo el capítulo 10 de la historia, que de verdad espero que sea de su agrado y les guste porque me fue difícil idear un plan digno de Shikamaru dado que no tengo más de 200 de coeficiente intelectual. Al menos lo intenté, y quedé bastante satisfecha. Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo. En fin. Como siempre quería agradecerles eternamente los reviews. De verdad me hacen muy feliz y como ya saben, porque les repetí reiteradamente, me ayudan mucho a mejorar. Y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ya que es algo que me gusta mucho pero la verdad es que nunca había pensado seguir escribiendo, y ustedes tuvieron ese efecto en mi. Quizá muchos de mis fics no existieran si no fuera por las respuestas que recibí de cada uno de ustedes a lo largo de las historias. Por eso gracias, por su apoyo y soporte. Y por tomarse la molestia de leer. Por todo y a todos ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Como ya dije, no los molesto más y los dejo para leer, espero que el capítulo les guste. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

X

"Un as bajo la manga"

—¡Idiota Shikamaru! —exclamó, por lo bajo, molesta y preocupada por la desigualdad numérica y de habilidades. Sin duda, si se enfrentaba a ellos sola perdería— ¿Dónde estás?

Temari sonrió de lado, de forma altanera como siempre solía hacerlo. Kankuro sólo observaba la escena en silencio.

La lluvia continuó cayendo sobre los cuerpos ya empapados, de repente pareció que el frío se había intensificado. Como si las nuevas ráfagas de aire trajeran hielo, como si de repente la escena se hubiera congelado.

—¿Te dejó sola? —fue todo lo que dijo la rubia proveniente de la arena. La malicia resonó nítida en su timbre de voz. Pero la reacción de Ino no fue acobardarse o retroceder como lo había esperado Temari, no, de repente Ino enfureció.

—¡Le conviene que no! —chilló irritada— ¡¡Si me llego a enterar que se fue y está dormido por ahí juro que lo golpearé hasta el cansancio!!

Entonces oyó una voz hablar tranquila detrás de ella, alguien se acercaba desde sus espaldas pero no se alteró. Conocía el tono de aquella persona, más aún sabía que se trataba de la persona que había estado esperando. Sonrió.

—¡Qué problemática eres! Si te dije que volvería es porque pensaba hacerlo —entonces notó que no estaban solos y levantando la mirada sonrió—. Hola Temari, tardaste ¿No crees?

La kunoichi hizo una mueca de satisfacción y aún contemplando a los dos shinobi frente a ella dijo:

—Ya veo que no se te escapa nada ¿Desde cuando lo supiste? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Desde antes de iniciar esta ronda, durante el discurso de la Hokage. Convengamos que no eres muy discreta —ella rió.

—No, no es lo mío.

De repente la voz de la pequeña figura junto al muchacho estremeció el lugar, interrumpiendo de un golpe la conversación entre ambos jóvenes. Sus ojos irradiaban ira, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblaba por el frío aire.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola así?! ¡¿No crees que TÚ te tardaste?! —el moreno retrocedió ante la amenazante figura de ella, Shikamaru estaba seguro de que Ino podía llegar a ser, si quería, realmente aterradora.

—Bien, bien. Lo siento —se disculpó. Temari quien contemplaba la escena sólo rió, atrayendo la atención del moreno quien extrañado por el gesto de la chica la miró—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, sólo pensaba en una teoría que tengo. En fin, eso no importa ¡Vamos Shikamaru! Quiero pelear contra ti —comentó remarcando la palabra "contra"—, no competíamos desde los exámenes chunin.

—Cierto —admitió rememorando el evento, luego bostezó—, esto es muy problemático. Ino ¿Vamos? —la muchacha levantó la mirada hacia él asustada y comentó:

—Pero Shika, no hay sombras.

—Sólo espera… —dijo con suavidad, unos segundos pasaron y de repente las luces del estadio se encendieron. Su destello era tan intenso que traspasaba la densidad de la lluvia—, ahora hay sombras.

—¡Eso! —exclamó exaltada de repente, una vez más Shikamaru observó la desmedida reacción de su amiga sin decir nada. Al menos Ino estaba satisfecha.

—Problemática… —ambos se prepararon para la batalla y de igual forma lo hicieron los dos ninja de la arena. Temari no dejaba de sonreír.

—Sabes que el viento me beneficia ¿Verdad Shikamaru? —ahora fue él el que dibujó en sus labios una mueca de complacencia.

—Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí, donde el viento es frenado por las paredes de concreto del estadio. Así no tendrás ventaja —a esto Temari no pudo replicar, definitivamente era conciente que Shikamaru era inteligente pero no detallista en exceso. Finalmente lo había comprobado, el moreno era todo un estratega. Por su parte Ino admiraba el plan de su amigo en silencio ¿De verdad lo había ideado en solo cinco minutos de pensar? Estaba asombrada, a veces Shikamaru podía sorprenderla en demasía.

Entonces el silencio se hizo y acercándose Kankuro a donde se encontraba su hermana la batalla se dio por iniciada. Lentamente Temari tomó el abanico que cargaba en su espalda y lo agitó, provocando un potente remolino de viento.

—¡Remolino cortante! —gritó y el aire se dispersó partiéndolo todo a su paso, rápidamente Shikamaru e Ino escaparon a refugiarse entre los árboles del lugar. Temari sonrió, aquello era exactamente igual a hacía seis años—. Entonces será otra vez así ¿Te esconderás? Espero no hacerte llorar —entonces lo oyó murmurar.

—Problemática, ya te dijo que eso quedó en el pasado —y saliendo repentinamente de su escondite arrojó un kunai a la espalda de la kunoichi, la cual esquivó sin problema mayor.

—¡Torpe Shikamaru fallaste! —gritó Ino pero él negó con la cabeza.

De repente una figura espeluznante y de madera surgió junto a Kankuro. Con sus tres ojos ambarinos, sus cuatro brazos y dos piernas fabricados de madera. Sus harapos por vestimenta que lo hacían ver más siniestro de lo normal y delgadas, casi incorpóreas, hebras de chakra aferrando al muñeco a su poderos titiritero: Karasu.

Entonces de la boca artificial del títere salieron despedidas una serie de bombas en dirección a la arboleda, en la que ambos jóvenes se encontraban otra vez refugiados.

—Shikamaru ¿Qué haremos? —él la miró por el rabillo del ojo más no dijo nada, estaba evaluando la situación, tenía que observar atentamente para llegar a una solución satisfactoria.

—¡Cúbrete! —gritó al ver una lluvia de kunai atravesar el estadio, tanto horizontal como verticalmente, cortando el manto de agua a su paso. La muchacha se colocó detrás de un árbol, justo a tiempo para evitar las armas. Definitivamente aquel era un ataque de Kankuro.

Entonces de repente, tras cotejar las posibilidades con caución y reparo, Shikamaru salió de su escondite, para sorpresa de Ino, exponiéndose frente a los hermanos de la arena.

Temari sonrió y una vez más utilizó el viento cortante contra el muchacho el cual dio de lleno en el cuerpo de él que de repente se convirtió en un tronco. Una vez más un kunai voló hacia Temari, sólo que esta vez desde arriba. Y otra vez más le erró.

—¡Así no llegaremos a ningún lado Shikamaru! —gritó a los árboles que protegían ahora, nuevamente, a Ino y el Nara. Realmente la rubia de la arena se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó volviendo al lado de Ino, la muchacha lo miró indignada y una vez más bufó.

—Volviste a errar, tu puntería es un desastre Shikamaru… —él sonrió a la muchacha pero no respondió. No importaba si ella no creía en él, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que Ino lo considerara un simple tonto. Quizá lo fuera, pero no había nada de malo en intentarlo.

Así que una vez más salió y arrojó un kunai en dirección a la rubia de la arena, la cual esquivó mientras reía y agitando su abanico devolvió el ataque con una ráfaga de aire cortante, algo más poderosa que las anteriores.

—Temari, terminemos con esto ¿Sí? Se que te estás divirtiendo pero se está prolongando demasiado y no tengo ganas de seguir luchando con ellos.

—Bien, como quieras. No eres divertido, Kankuro —entonces elevó su abanico con solemnidad y bajándolo con fuerza y violencia hizo aparecer un gran hurón cargando una guadaña que arremetió contra el bosque que ocultaba a ambos shinobi de Konoha.

Lo vio acercarse, su corazón empezó a latir deprisa. Había sido un momento de distracción, sólo un segundo de dispersión y ahora podía ver la guadañar acercarse con violencia hacia ella. Todo había terminado, no quedaba nada que hacer. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no había tiempo suficiente para evitar el impacto.

Escuchó a Shikamaru gritarle "Ino, apártate" o algo similar más lo ignoró. No había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse, aquella hoja fría y afilada cortaría su delicado cuerpo a la mitad "¡Ino!".

Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, el dolor, la fría guadaña, pero nada pasó. Lo único que atinó a oír fue el repique de dos metales al chocar.

Abrió los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que aún estuviera viva? Y la imagen que se encontró la sorprendió, interpuesto entre su cuerpo y la guadaña del hurón se encontraba Shikamaru. Había frenado el impacto con dos armas en su mano que Ino reconoció al instante, pertenecían a Asuma.

Shikamaru se volteó y sonrió, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, fue en ese momento que notó algo más. Las cuchillas curvadas hacia atrás, que tenían los puños que llevaba el moreno en sus nudillos, habían sido prolongadas y fortalecidas con una gran cantidad de chakra.

—Shika… —jadeó la rubia justo antes de dejarse caer al suelo. Shikamaru volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su oponente y sonrió.

—Sorprendente —admitió Temari—, pero terminemos con esto —dijo y tratando de mover su abanico se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado. Kankuro también lo notó. Miraron hacia abajo y notaron que sus sombras habían sido capturadas por el jutsu del Nara—. ¡Pero…! ¡¿Cuándo?!

Entonces la figura del moreno que se encontraba frente a Ino se convirtió de repente en un tronco y los ojos como zafiros de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente. El verdadero Shikamaru se encontraba a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

—¿Jutsu de sustitución? —jadeó Temari.

—Sí, cuando arrojé esos tres kunai no estaba intentando atacarte. Por el contrario, mi intención era que los rechazaras. Así podía medir la distancia, tanto de adelante, de atrás como desde arriba, que nos separaba y además tener conocimiento del rango de acción de tu ataque. Descontando obviamente los ataques de viento. Entonces cuando me interpuse entre tu jutsu e Ino, cree silenciosamente un jutsu de sustitución y me ubiqué cómodo y silente a sus espaldas. E hice el Kagemane no jutsu, fue fácil, dado que por la cantidad y ubicación de las luces del estadio sus cuerpos reflejan cuatro sombras, en lugar de una como sería en el caso de que hubiera sol.

Ino lo contempló en silencio, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Aún intentaba hacer el seguimiento lógico de lo que Shikamaru había relatado como la sucesión de eventos correspondientes a su plan. Aún se preguntaba cuando había sido que su amigo se había vuelto tan fuerte, estaba segura que jamás lo había visto pelear de aquella forma. Como también estaba segura de que jamás lo había visto utilizar aquellas armas, sólo se las había visto articular a Asuma. Y sólo en contadas ocasiones.

—¿Estás bien Ino? —cuestionó de repente acercándose a ella, sin soltar a ambos hermanos de la atadura de sombra.

—Si —lo miró con sus inmensos ojos azules y finalmente tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

En el momento del contacto de sus dedos el cuerpo del moreno tembló casi involuntariamente y de forma prácticamente imperceptible, lo cual repercutió en el cuerpo de cada uno de los hermanos de la aldea de la arena. Al parecer a Kankuro pasó desapercibido, o quizá lo ignoró, pero Temari lo sintió al instante. Y una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios, Shikamaru acababa de confirmarle sus sospechas.

—Nunca lo creí, no de ti —dijo la kunoichi de repente al chico, el cual inmediatamente se volteó a verla—. Que caerías tan fácilmente —rió— y que gustos tan extraños. Al menos para ti. ¿No habías dicho "problemático"? —lo cuestionó sarcásticamente, sonriendo de forma insinuante. Shikamaru comprendió inmediatamente de lo que hablaba y sus mejillas se tintaron levemente de un rojo carmesí.

—No se de que hablas… —fingió ignorancia. Ella rió más sonoramente.

—¡Vamos Shikamaru! A mí no puedes engañarme y lo sabes.

—Shika ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Ino de repente poniéndose de pié.

—De nada —repuso él de golpe, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Temari seguía regodeándose en el efecto que su comentario había provocado en el Nara.

—Uno no tiembla por nada —dijo ella, él la miró fijo y en silencio maldijo su jutsu, pero más aún, su descuido.

—¡Qué tonterías! Es por eso que las mujeres son problemáticas, además de recordar siempre cosas que quedaron en el pasado, no dejan de cuestionarlo todo —pero Temari no se calló, por el contrario siguió riendo con más entusiasmo.

—Como digas, ahora que lo pienso no sé porque pero no me sorprenden tus gustos.

Ino la miró intrigada más no dijo nada, no estaba muy segura de que hablaban los dos. No tenía idea tampoco en que contexto había surgido aquella conversación. Es decir, era obvio que Temari hablaba en códigos que sólo Shikamaru entendía pero aún así las palabras de la rubia le daban una leve insinuación de qué se podía tratar todo aquello.

—¡Casi me olvidaba! —exclamó la rubia de repente—. Tomen, es suyo —y sin decir más arrojó uno de los dos colgantes de cristales que tenía en su cuello a los pies del Nara. Éste se agachó, lo tomó y con un suave meneo de la mano se despidió de ambos.

Los dos shinobi de la arena desparecieron del estadio, tras el espeso aguacero, y Shikamaru e Ino se quedaron una vez más solos.

Entonces la rubia se giró rápidamente al chico y en un acto instintivo lo abrazó con fuerzas. Se aferró a él con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, Shikamaru se sintió estremecer. Maldijo aquellas sensaciones, estúpidas ideas. Y ahora Temari también ¿Acaso la gente no se cansaba de inventar tonterías? Aún así no podía negar que se sentía extraño, incómodamente extraño.

—¡Bien Shika! Yo sabía… —él la miró indignado ¿Cómo era posible que la muchacha fuera tan descarada cuando hacía minutos atrás le había dicho que era un tonto y que su puntería era pésima? En fin, Ino siempre sería Ino.


	11. Peleando contra el pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

11/40

¡Hola a todos! Acá esta el capítulo 11, que de verdad espero que les guste. Bueno, primero que nada quería decirles que de verdad me siento muy feliz por todos los reviews que me dejaron. Enserio estoy muy contenta y agradecida. Ya se que suena reiterativo pero pienso que es importante darle las gracias por dejarme comentarios y leer mi historia. Sobre todo porque es algo que ustedes hacen desde su propia voluntad y consumiendo parte de su tiempo para gastarlo en mi historia. Entenderan por eso que siempre que les digo ¡Gracias! Es porque de verdad estoy muy feliz de saber que de alguna forma mi historia interesa. Y más de saber su opinión, que espero nunca dejen de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Por eso y a todos ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XI

"Peleando contra el pasado"

Habían pasado largas horas ya, se acercaba el horario del almuerzo y sin embargo Shikamaru se había rehusado a moverse del estadio. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ahora refugiados del frío y cruel exterior en uno de los pasillos internos del edificio. Allí la lluvia no los alcanzaba y el ambiente era cálido y silencioso, quizá demasiado. Al menos para Ino.

Ya no lo soportaba más, estaba aburrida, hambrienta y además tenía una duda que la estaba atosigando. Shikamaru, junto a ella, descansaba recostado en el piso con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

—¡Shikamaru! —lo llamó de repente, con un gritito que hizo que el moreno se incorporara de golpe.

—¿Qué? Ino, no grites así. Pensé que había venido alguien —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —él arqueó una ceja ¿Y ahora que? Se preguntaba, temía que por los tontos comentario de Temari, Ino hubiera captado algo del mensaje subliminal que la muchacha de la arena le había enviado—. ¿Esas no son las armas de Asuma-sensei? —al parecer no, respiró aliviado.

—Sí, lo son —dijo retomando su expresión seria, algo dentro de él se quebraba cada vez que hablaba de su antiguo sensei.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste? No sabía que las supieras usar…

—Me las dio Kurenai —repuso él mirando fijo el techo, afuera se podía oír el susurro de la tormenta—, cuando estaba guardando las cosas de Asuma las encontró. Y no, no sabía usarlas pero aprendí.

—Para alguien impopular como tú… debo admitir que lo hiciste bien —el moreno ni siquiera la miró.

—Gracias, supongo… —exclamó cansino.

—¡Shikamaru, estoy aburrida! ¡Y además tengo hambre! —gritó de repente la rubia inclinándose sobre el cuerpo recostado de su amigo, para verlo mejor. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de la cercanía pero disimuló su expresión.

—Alcánzame la mochila —dijo él señalando el objeto que se encontraba junto a ella, apoyado contra la pared. Ino obedeció y al tenerla entre sus manos el moreno la abrió y empezó a revolver entre las cosas. Finalmente sacó unas bolas de arroz que se encontraban guardadas en un pequeño recipiente cerrado herméticamente.

—¡¿Trajiste comida?! —gritó feliz, sintiendo una vez más su estómago retorcerse exigiendo clemencia.

—Si, supuse que hoy no podríamos darnos el lujo de parar. Ten —y extendiendo la mano le entregó una a la muchacha. La cual lo miró con infinita desconfianza—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Lo cocinaste tú? —aún escudriñaba el alimento como si se tratara de algo asqueroso y repugnante, el chico dejó escapar un suspiro. Ino era demasiado absurda.

—¡Claro que no! Mi mamá las hizo…

Entonces la mirada azul de la chica pareció iluminarse y sin siquiera dudarlo llevó la pequeña bola de arroz a su boca. El sabor se derritió en su paladar, estaba simplemente exquisita.

—¡Esta deliciosa! —exclamó feliz, tomando otra del recipiente.

Shikamaru simplemente la contemplaba en silencio, pensando aún en las palabras de Temari. Resonaba en su cabeza, como insistente eco la voz de Chouji también. Todas las ideas absurdas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, las imágenes de su sueño se condensaban ante sus ojos y al verla a Ino, su mirada rápidamente se desvió. Aquello no podía ser, simplemente era imposible. Ya hablaría con su amigo y aclararía las cosas, así los sueños podrían desaparecer y todo volvería a la normalidad.

—¿Shika? —murmuró de repente la rubia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Creo que oí a alguien afuera.

El moreno se asomó y efectivamente se encontró con dos personas deambulando por el campo de batalla en busca de algo, o alguien. Quizá Temari les hubiera informado que ellos se encontraban allí, o tal vez solo los habrían seguido. Fuera cual fuera el caso sabían que debían pelear, ya no huirían (por más que Shikamaru lo prefiriera, sabía que no resultaría efectivo).

—Vamos Ino… —dijo, la joven se puso de pie y acercándose al moreno ambos descendieron hasta la arena donde dos muchachas los estaban esperando. Al parecer, por los cristales que tenían, una pertenecía al rango jounin y la otra era chunin, como Ino.

—Aquí estaban… —repuso una de ellas, tenía largo cabello castaño claro (quizá más largo que el de Ino) recogido en una cola alta. Entonces Ino la miró con curiosidad y de repente la reconoció.

—¡Haruko! —ambas kunoichi la miraron extrañadas y de repente también observaron el familiar parecido.

—¿Ino? —preguntó la otra muchacha, ésta era algo más baja que la anterior y su cabello era largo, lacio y negro. No tan largo, en comparación a Ino y Haruko, y con los ojos de un intenso color café.

—Satomi… No te reconocí —entonces ambas muchachas se voltearon a ver al moreno, quien miraba entre aburrido y perezoso la conversación y exclamaron al unísono.

—¿Shikamaru? —el chico arqueó una ceja y se giró rápidamente a Ino formulándole una pregunta en casi susurros.

—¿Quiénes son? —la rubia lo miró indignada.

—¡¿No las recuerdas?! Iban con nosotros a la academia, a ellas también les gustaba Sasuke —debió imaginárselo.

—Y a quien no… —murmuró con sarcasmo, las tres chicas rieron.

—No me sorprende que no nos recuerdes si te la pasabas durmiendo en todas las clases —comentó Satomi riendo, Shikamaru la miró indignado. Con razón se había olvidado de ellas: no eran de su agrado.

Finalmente y tras la breve introducción los cuatro se ubicaron en posición de batalla, y el combate comenzó. Una vez más la lluvia les opacaba la vista, el viento volvía a sentirse helado y la tierra húmeda empezaba a fastidiar, haciendo que se resbalaran. No debían prolongar el combate demasiado, sino sería contraproducente para ellos.

—¡Qué problemático! ¡¿Por qué es a mí a quien siempre le toca pelear con mujeres?! —exclamó fastidiado esquivando un golpe de una de las muchachas—. No puedo golpear a una mujer…

—¡Shikamaru no es momento para tonterías! —le gritó Ino evadiendo una serie de shuriken. Él en respuesta sólo sonrió.

—Pero tampoco puedo dejar que una mujer me gane —dicho esto hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos y rápidamente su sombra comenzó a estirarse en busca de las de sus oponentes. Cuando las alcanzó se entrelazó con ellas y ambas jóvenes quedaron inmovilizadas.

—¡Qué sucede! —exclamó Satomi.

—Posesión de sombras, cierto la técnica del clan Nara —recordó súbitamente Haruko, pero ya era tarde. Ambas estaban atrapadas y Shikamaru no pensaba soltarlas hasta que tuvieran el cristal

—¡Ino!

—¡Sí! —gritó segura, ubicándose junto a su amigo— ¡Shinranshin no Jutsu! —sus dedos índice y pulgar, de ambas manos, formaron un cuadrado e inmediatamente ambas muchachas empezaron a atacarse mutuamente.

Shikamaru se movía forzándose a mantener el jutsu mientras Ino jugaba a manipular la mente de sus oponentes, forzándolas a derrotarse entre ella. Pasaron largo rato así hasta que finalmente ambas cayeron totalmente vencidas. Se acercaron, Ino se agachó hasta tomar el colgante del bolsillo de una de ella y se marcharon.

Ya no tenía sentido que siguieran allí; tenían 6 cristales, y además parecía ser de conocimiento de todos que se encontraban en el estadio. Si permanecían sólo se verían rodeados por todo aquel que quisiera atacarlos.

Además, no quedaba demasiado tiempo del torneo. El reloj marcaba ya las 19:15hs. Pronto se oiría la campanada final y habrían ganado. Sólo tenían que llegar con cristales de regreso al punto de partida, sólo eso y habrían ganado.

—Shika —él la miró—. ¿Extrañas a Asuma?

El moreno no dijo nada, ni siquiera pudo mirarla a los ojos. Le dolía, muy dentro le punzaba la sensación de remordimiento. El saber que falló, que no pudo salvarlo. Que cuando él lo necesitó él no fue suficiente.

—Shika —esta vez esquivó su mirada azul—. Te pregunté si lo extrañabas…

—Ino —suspiró—, basta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué no hablas de eso? Actúas como si fueras un mártir, te guardas todo el dolor adentro. Sé que lo extrañas tanto como yo, me molesta que no quieras hablarlo conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo hablaría contigo? —exclamó molesto en una maniobra defensiva para evitar la conversación, sólo que hirió a Ino. Y eso lo supo al instante.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! No tienes porque… olvida que te pregunté eso.

—Ino, lo siento —pero ella lo calló con la mano.

—No me importa Shikamaru.

Entonces pasaron por una de las calles y allí vieron a Sai y Sakura compitiendo contra Neji y Tenten. Al parecer las cosas no iban bien para la pelirrosa y el moreno. Aún así no se detuvieron y siguieron caminando, Ino se rehusaba a hablarle a Shikamaru. Realmente la había herido, ella lo consideraba un amigo.

—Ino, perdóname —insistió una vez más pero la muchacha parecía no querer siquiera mirarlo. Suspiró y no dijo más nada, porque no había nada más que decir. Eventualmente lo perdonaría, se le pasaría y volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Algún día, es decir, no podía estar enfadada con él para siempre. Si ganaban seguro que se le pasaría el enfado, y la meta no estaba muy lejos. Lo lograrían.

Caminaron un par de calles más, las gotas resonaban con fuerza al morir contra el pavimento rompiendo el silencio que ambos jóvenes sostenían. La noche había empezado a caer y con ella la oscuridad que ahora cubría sus cabezas. Aún así ni una sola estrella se veía en el firmamento.

Estaba cansado, de caminar, de luchar y competir. Simplemente quería dormir, o al menos que su amiga volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

—Ino… —murmuró. Pero entonces la rubia se detuvo de golpe, con la mirada fija al frente. Aferraba con fuerza los colgantes de cristal contra su pecho.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada y allí los vio. Bajo la lluvia, expectantes a su llegar ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado a ellos tan rápido? Simplemente aquel shinobi era sobrenatural. Y ahora tenían que combatir contra ellos, si querían llegar a la meta tendrían que hacerlo. Maldijo su mala suerte, sólo estaban a un par de calles del punto de llegada.

Entonces notó la cantidad de colgantes que ella levaba en su cuello, los contó cuidadosamente: 11 en total.

Definitivamente, estaban en problemas…


	12. Final bajo la lluvia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

12/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, por todos los reviews que me dejaron. De verdad, se que siempre les digo gracias por lo mismo pero es que es la verdad, estoy agradecida. Y muy. Por apoyarme siempre y bancarme con cada loca historia que se me ocurrió. Por hacerme saber constantemente su opinión en cada capítulo, ayudándome con sus comentarios y críticas a mejorar. Y por tomarse la molestia de leer, que para mi es muchísimo. Por eso ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XII

"Final bajo la lluvia"

Entonces notó la cantidad de colgantes que ella levaba en su cuello, los contó cuidadosamente: 11 en total.

Definitivamente, estaban en problemas…

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó, justo lo que les faltaba; más obstáculos.

Volvió a mirarlos y entonces notó el fuego en los ojos almendrados de la muchacha, el fervor emanar de su cuerpo. Mientras su compañero se mantenía firme, frío e impávido. Sus ojos blancos escudriñándolos con ansias.

—Neji… —susurró al vacío Ino.

Y sin más preámbulos ni rodeos, sin siquiera esperar una réplica o siquiera una súplica, el Hyuuga arremetió contra ellos. Tenten lo siguió muy de cerca.

—¡Ino! —gritó Shikamaru viendo que ambos se dirigían a la rubia muchacha y ella seguía paralizada, con las piernas temblándole.

Entonces sin dudarlo arremetió contra el Hyuuga, el castaño lo esquivó y Shikamaru siguió de largo. Golpeando contra el piso fuertemente. Fue en ese momento que Ino reaccionó.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó corriendo hacia él, esquivando los ataques consecutivos de Neji y Tenten.

—Ino —dijo poniéndose de pié. Ambos contrincantes volvieron a atacarlos y esta vez apenas los pudieron esquivar, recibiendo el Nara un suave corte en la mejilla. Por el leve roce del kunai lanzado.

Los dos se miraron, no necesitaban gestos o palabras. Eso era accesorio, ellos eran la esencia. Y estaban más que fusionados, en ese momento y con esa mirada trazaron el plan, la secuencia y establecieron la confianza. No debían decirse más.

Pero entonces algo los golpeó, en un efímero segundo Neji se había desplazado hasta el Nara y lo golpeaba ahora repetidamente con su Jūken. Podía sentir su cuerpo arderle con cada golpe, inclusive si el Hyuuga erraba a sus puntos vitales deliberadamente, podía sentirlo cortándole el flujo de chakra. Sentía sus órganos resentidos, dolía.

Estaba por perder el conocimiento, todo le daba vueltas, podía oír una voz distante llamarlo "Shika" "Shika", repetía. ¿Sería Ino? No lo sabía, ahora todo era oscuridad y el dolor se detuvo.

El pasar del tiempo fue eterno, se preguntaba donde estaría ¿Qué habría sido de Ino? De la competencia, si habrían perdido. No sabía que hora era, ni con quien estaba. Al parecer estaba solo, la inmensa tiniebla que lo rodeaba no parecía mostrar la presencia de nadie más.

Intentó pararse pero no pudo, de pronto sintió un calor arderle en el pecho. Era gratificante, agradable. Borraba su dolor, poco a poco lo traía a la vida.

Abrió los ojos.

—¿Ino? —una fantasmagórica imagen con cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo se le aparecieron frente a él.

—¡Shika! —gritó emocionada viéndolo de repente despertar, la lluvia seguía cayendo por sobre ellos. Giró débilmente la cabeza pero al parecer no había señales de Neji o Tenten por ningún lado.

Quiso incorporarse pero ella se lo impidió, mientras que con sus manos en el pecho de él intentaba curar algunas de las heridas que la batalla le había ocasionado.

—¿Perdimos?

—Si —respondió sin apartar las manos de Shikamaru, sus ojos celestinos fijos en la herida.

Shikamaru entristeció, le había fallado. Le había dicho que ganarían y ahora se encontraban en medio de la calle, con frío y mojados, y sin premio o victoria alguna.

Entonces la rubia sonrió ¿Por qué?

—Tonto… solo perdimos la batalla —exclamó apartándose unos cuantos mechones mojados del rostro—. Mira —se quitó los colgantes y se los enseño—, todavía tenemos cinco. ¿Y sabes que hora es? —él negó con la cabeza—. Las ocho de la noche.

El moreno la miró fijo a los ojos y sonrió débilmente. Entonces la muchacha se arrojó contra él y una vez más lo abrazó, por segunda vez en el día.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Shika lo logramos! Y cuando te sientas mejor iremos hacia el punto de llegada…

—Entonces vamos… —dijo forzándose a levantarse, ella pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de él y le permitió servirse de su cuerpo como apoyo.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, lento y sinuoso, la lluvia no cesaba y aún así ya no importaba. Nada realmente importaba, habían ganado. Lo habían logrado, finalmente. Ino se veía feliz, se veía más radiante que nunca. Sus labios levemente curvados hacia arriba en una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos centelleaban de dicha. Y Shikamaru no podía sentirse más conforme. Realmente no sabía porque pero el complacerla lo había llenado de un inmenso placer, de pronto recordó los sueños y las conversaciones con Temari y Chouji, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Realmente tenía que hablar con su amigo.

Finalmente llegaron, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente esperando a que los concursantes llegaran. Algunas personas reían, otras lloraban. Tsunade contemplaba la escena desde arriba, junto a Shizune. Ambas traían paraguas, al igual que la gente que espectada la escena. Sólo ellos y los demás concursantes se encontraban empapados de pies a cabezas.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y Tsunade habló:

—¡Bien! —exclamó con una sonrisa, satisfecha por los resultados obtenidos del torneo—. Tengo el agrado de presentarles a los ganadores del evento y del premio: En 1º lugar; con 16 cristales Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi, en 2º, con 11 cristales Neji Hyuuga y Tenten. Empatados en 3º lugar, con 5 cristales cada uno, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji y Choza Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka. Y en 4º y último lugar, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga.

Ino de repente notó que no habían nombrado a Sakura y se giró para buscarla entre la gente, entonces la vio llorando con Sai a su lado. La lluvia caía sobre ambos y sin embargo a la pelirrosa no parecía importarle. A su lado Naruto intentaba consolarla pero parecía solo empeorar las cosas.

Mientras Tsunade seguía con su discurso.

—Pobre Sakura —Shikamaru la miró confundido.

—No te entiendo ¿No querías que perdiera?

—Sí, pero también quería irme con ella de vacaciones. Tú nunca lo entenderás porque no eres chica.

—Gracias a Dios —replicó él y todo lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca—. ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por que?

—Me fastidia que hagas comentarios machistas —dijo ella enfadada.

Entonces tras un sonoro aplauso, que se escuchó en todo el lugar, confirmando que el discurso había terminado la Hokage se dispuso a anunciar el premio. Y sus ganadores.

—Como saben… Kakashi y Anko tienen una importante misión por lo que no irán. Así que los ganadores del premio, que son 10 días de vacaciones a una ciudad en el país de la ola, son: Neji y Tenten —en los alrededores se oyó un fuerte aplauso y la rubia continuó—, Sasuke y Naruto, Kiba y Hinata —más vítores—, Chouji y Choza y Shikamaru e Ino. La salida hacia allá será mañana a la mañana, prepárense para el viaje ¡Y que lo disfruten! Se lo merecen.

Todos aplaudieron y tras dar por terminado el evento la gente empezó a esparcirse, cada uno retomando el camino a su casa. Sólo los ganadores del concurso y algunos familiares de estos permanecían en el lugar. Y Sakura y Sai.

—¡Shika ganamos! —exclamó feliz la rubia dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, el moreno la miró divertido.

—Supongo.

—¿Viste? No fue tan "problemático" ¿O si? —él rió.

—No, tienes razón. No hay nada de problemático en pasar un día entero debajo de la lluvia y siendo vencido por Neji —la muchacha rió nerviosa.

—No, claro que no —contestó con sarcasmo, en ese momento Chouji se acercó a ellos—. ¡Hola Chouji!

—Hola Ino, Shikamaru ¿Saben? Mi padre no irá, así que seremos solo nosotros —los ojos de Ino se iluminaron.

—¿No irá? —el joven robusto negó con la cabeza—. Chouji ¿Te molesta si le doy el lugar de tu papá a alguien más? —una vez más el gesto del muchacho fue negativo. La muchacha sonrió y salió corriendo.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó extrañado el Akimichi, Shikamaru rió.

—Si no me equivoco, a invitar a Sakura —entonces el castaño sonrió y se volvió a girar a su amigo.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —el moreno palideció, aquel definitivamente no era el lugar.

—Te contaré mañana en el camino, pero no digas nada a nadie.

—Bien.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la pelirrosa ya se alejaba del lugar con la cabeza baja y Sai a su lado. La lluvia seguía bañándolos pero ya no importaba, la felicidad de Ino era imborrable y seguramente lo mismo ocurría con la tristeza y decepción de Sakura.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —gritó feliz, la pelirrosa se volteó pero no dijo nada hasta que la rubia estuvo cerca de ella.

—Si vienes a burlarte cerda, te advierto que no estoy de humor —amenazó con peligrosidad en la voz. La rubia sonrió y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, vengo a invitarte al viaje —la chica ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó tratando de encontrar las intenciones ocultas de su amiga, aunque quizá no las hubiera.

—El papá de Chouji no va y queda un lugar disponible.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó de repente emocionada—. ¿Pero al papá de Chouji no le importa?

—No.

—¡Siiiii! —exclamó más que feliz y emocionada por la posibilidad de ir al viaje. Realmente lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, el viaje sería su posibilidad de pasar tiempo con Sasuke.

Y quizá, finalmente después de tanto tiempo pudiera estar junto a él. Como siempre lo había soñado, sólo quizá lograría estar con él. Después de todo, ya no era una niña, ahora tenía 18 años y una figura de mujer. Sin mencionar que su intuición y capacidad de seducción se habían agudizado. Por primera vez lo veía realmente posible, no sólo una idealización o un amor platónico. No, finalmente lo lograría y lo haría a como diera lugar.


	13. La partida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

13/40

**¡Hola a todos!** ¿Cómo estan? Bueno, primero que nada quería disculparme por no haber podido subir el capítulo 13 anoche. Honestamente, no se que pasó con la página que no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta y por lo tanto no pude hacer nada. Y eso que estuve intentando por largo tiempo. En fin, quería pedirles **perdon**. La verdad es que me da mucha bronca y es que no me gusta no cumplir con mi palabra. Volviendo al capítulo, de verdad espero que les guste. Como siempre quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios. De verdad, me encanta saber de ustedes y conocer sus opiniones. Así también me doy una idea de lo que piensan de la historia. Me encanta. Por eso mil, mil gracias. Por todo, por su apoyo, por ayudarme siempre a mejorar y por tomarse la molesatia de leer mi humilde fic. Por eso y a todos ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... Y no se preocupen esta noche subo otro capítulo (así todo vuelve a la normalidad y no los confundo :)) **¡Nos vemos y besitos!**

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XIII

"La partida"

(Hacia el país de las olas)

La sentía treparse sobre su cuerpo y enroscar en él sus más peligrosos atributos, ella era como una serpiente. Deslizándose lentamente, meciendo su delgado cuerpo de lado a lado, hipnotizándolo con su intensa mirada. Con toda su agresividad a flor de piel, mostrando sus incisivos colmillos. Aquellos que tanto anhelaban hincarse en él, en su cuello. Esparcir su veneno, debilitarlo, dominarlo para finalmente devorarlo con voracidad. Así era ella, y la cama era la trampa mortal. En la que él había caído gustoso: "Ino".

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su corazón latía a mil revoluciones por segundo. Su golpeteo incesante contra su pecho era la prueba indiscutible de la intensidad que el sueño había alcanzado. Y los efectos que en él había provocado.

Su cuerpo sudaba, su respiración se entrecortaba. Cada día le aterraban más los contenidos de sus alucinaciones, cada vez temía más perder la compostura ¿Qué haría cuando ella estuviera cerca? Más aún ¿Cómo soportaría los 10 días con la joven en el país de las olas? Pero nada había que hacer, finalmente el día de partida había llegado.

—¡Qué problemático! Hoy hablaré con Chouji y así podré deshacerme de esto… —exclamó saliendo de la cama. Quizá eso fuera lo que necesitara, hablar del tema y finalmente los sueños se irían, o los pensamientos, o las sensaciones. En fin, Ino podría finalmente salir de su cabeza.

Lentamente se quitó las ropas, aún soñoliento. Pronto se encontró completamente desnudo y acercándose al baño abrió la ducha. La lluvia caía mojándolo todo a su paso. El joven soltó su cabello y se metió, finalmente permitiéndose sentir el placer del agua acariciándolo. Del calor apaciguándolo y del vapor colándose en él hasta relajarle los pulmones. Todo era sencillamente delicioso, aunque el problema de Ino aún lo preocupaba. Sabía que tenía que ser discreto, nadie debía oír lo que él tenía para decirle a su amigo. Menos aún ella ¿Qué pensaría? Rió, se la podía imaginar diciéndole "pervertido". Aunque a estas alturas, él ya se sentía como tal. Y no le gustaba, le preocupaba, lo alteraba y exaltaba. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan extraño.

Cuando terminó, apagó la ducha y enroscando una toalla alrededor de su cintura salió una vez más a la comodidad de su habitación. Se vistió y comenzó a empacar, aún era temprano pero como siempre había dejado la preparación del equipaje para el final. Y ahora debía hacerlo apresurado.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó de repente su madre. El muchacho se vistió rápidamente, sin preocuparse por preparar lo que llevaría al viaje, y bajó apurado. Temía que si se retrasaba cuando su madre lo llamaba recibiera una reprimenda. Y no era buena idea enfadar a Yoshino, así como no lo era molestar a Ino.

—¿Qué sucede mamá? —la castaña sonrió mientras servía el desayuno, con extraña amabilidad, a su hijo.

—Ven, desayuna. Ya te preparé la mochila con todas las cosas para el viaje y los diez días.

El moreno arqueó una ceja y acercándose lentamente a la mesa tomó su lugar en la silla que habitualmente solía ocupar. La mujer parecía de buen humor, no que Yoshino no fuera una persona alegre sino que en lo que respectaba a él y su forma de ser, siempre tenía algo que reprochar.

—Gracias… —exclamó, aún sin comprender que sucedía. Definitivamente los últimos días habían sido bizarros, con los sueños de Ino y demás, pero esto ya era absurdo ¿Qué faltaba, Ino tratándolo bien y Chouji a dieta? No, eso nunca sucedería. De hecho, creía más probable la dieta de Chouji que el buen trato por parte de la muchacha. De todas formas ya se había acostumbrado, aquella era su rutina. Su relación de amistad.

—De nada, hijo.

Realmente no sabía que sucedía pero quizá no quisiera saberlo tampoco, después de todo, para que su madre estuviera tan compasiva con él, tenía que estar por ocurrir algo realmente sorprendente. Quizá una catástrofe.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, se puso de pié llevó su taza al lavamanos, la dejó allí junto al resto de la vajilla sucia y tomando su mochila se despidió de su madre.

—Te voy a extrañar hijo —exclamó feliz, Shikamaru la miró indignado, si seguro, lo que iba extrañar era tenerlo a él para gritarle y ordenarle que hacer.

—Yo también mamá —dijo y tomando sus cosas salió de la casa, camino a la entrada de la aldea. Donde supuestamente debían juntarse para partir.

Era una mañana agradable, finalmente la tormenta había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. En el cielo sólo permanecían flotando algunas nubes blanquecinas, y el sol, intenso y ardiente, típico del verano, yacía alzado imponente sobre ellos. Al igual que el clima, la temperatura era agradable. Ni muy caliente, ni fresco. Simplemente agradable.

—Hola… —saludó con su siempre cansina expresión, al llegar. En el lugar se encontraban ya Neji, quien permanecía relativamente apartado y en silencio, Tenten, que sonreía alegre, Sakura, la cual tenía la misma expresión risueña de la castaña, Kiba (sorprendentemente sin Akamaru), Hinata y Sasuke, el cual simplemente no expresaba sentimiento alguno, sólo apatía. Sus ojos parecían vacíos.

—¡Hola! —respondieron alegres las tres muchachas y Kiba, Neji hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, que Shikamaru interpretó como su forma de saludar, y Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró. No que le importara, después de todo el Uchiha nunca le había caído bien. Entonces oyó una voz femenina y aguda detrás de él.

—¡Hola a todos! —Ino había llegado. Y al cabo de unos segundos, también lo hizo Chouji. El único que faltaba era Naruto, como siempre.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó aburrido a la espera del rubio. Sakura parecía a cada segundo más y más irritada.

—Cuando llegue lo voy a…

—Tranquila Sakura —sugirió Ino, en eso una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—, estamos de vacaciones.

—Tienes razón… es sólo que Naruto me altera —Ino asintió, el rubio podía ser bastante irritante.

De pronto oyeron unos pasos y al mirar hacia una de las calles se encontraron con una figura mayormente anaranjada, con cabello rubio, que corría hacia ellos.

—¡Hola! —rió nervioso al ver las miradas de fastidio que sus amigos le dirigían. Definitivamente aquella no era la mejor forma de empezar el viaje—. Lo siento es que…

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde?! —pero una mano en su hombro la serenó, al voltearse se encontró con los intensos ojos negros de Sasuke. El moreno no dijo nada y simplemente la soltó dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Neji lo siguió e inmediatamente el grupo se unió. La caminata sería larga, pero gracias al puente que intercomunicaba ambos países el viaje sería rápido y ameno.

Caminaban despreocupados, adelante se encontraban Kiba y Hinata. Junto a Neji, que seguía a su prima y Tenten quien caminaba junto al Hyuuga.

Unos pasos más atrás iban Sakura e Ino. Sasuke iba en la misma fila aunque un tanto alejado, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Y detrás se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji.

—¡Esto será divertido! —exclamó emocionada la pelirrosa, Ino sonreía fervientemente a su lado.

—Tienes razón.

—Qué problemático… —exclamó viendo la emoción de ambas jóvenes, definitivamente no sería fácil convivir 10 días con ellas. Más extraño aún sería vivir con Sasuke o Naruto. No había quien pudiera negarlo, eran un grupo extrañamente heterogéneo.

—Pero será interesante, además no tendremos que hacer misiones —comentó el Akimichi, que caminaba a su lado con una bolsa de papas en las manos, y la boca llena de comida.

—Al menos… —exclamó cansino—. ¿Sabes? Hoy confirmé que jamás comprenderé a las mujeres… —Chouji rió sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras de sus amigos. Kiba desde lo lejos rió y comentó:

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros podrá jamás…

—¡Oh cállense ustedes dos! —replicó Ino con Sakura asintiendo a su lado—. Que sean deficientes para conseguir novias no significa que por eso nosotras seamos un misterio.

—Que yo sepa Ino, tú no estás con nadie —exclamó en tono juguetón Kiba—. ¿No será que tú también eres deficiente para comprender a los hombres? —Shikamaru lo miró aburrido y contemplando a Ino, agregó:

—Grave error, Kiba —en ese momento Ino estalló en furia, haciendo valer el punto del Nara, y comenzó a gritarle al Inuzuka decenas de cosas que para ninguno de los presentes tenía sentido.

—¡Bien! Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó con la rubia, y lentamente la paz volvió a reinar. Entonces Kiba volvió a hablar—. ¿Por qué decías eso Shikamaru?

El moreno levantó la vista aburrido y tras dar un largo y tendido bostezo comentó la extraña situación con su madre durante la mañana. No hizo falta explicar el porque de considerarlo extraño, todos o al menos la mayoría, conocía el carácter de la señora Nara.

Entonces Kiba rió.

—Quizá está feliz de que te vayas y así pueda, por fin, estar a solas con tu padre —dijo denotando un cierto tono pícaro en las palabras "estar a solas". La expresión de Shikamaru era indescriptible.

—No creo que todavía lo hagan —repuso él, pero entonces Sakura habló.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es su edad; 40?

—43 y 41 —explicó el moreno no queriendo seguir con aquella conversación. Pero todos parecían demasiado divertidos con el asunto.

—Yo creo que sí, y mientras tú te vas de viajes ellos están…

—No lo digas —interrumpió el Nara, no quería oírlo. Pensar en aquello era demasiado perturbador, aún para alguien tan lógico y racional como él.

—¡Oh vamos! Tus padres no son asexuales Shikamaru.

—Prefiero pensar que lo son —dijo dejando escapar un largo y tendido suspiro—. Traten ustedes de imaginar a sus padres…

—¡No! —exclamaron de repente Ino y Sakura. Kiba hizo una mueca de asco y Chouji simplemente dejó de comer. Tanto Neji, Sasuke como Naruto no dijeron nada, después de todo ellos no tenían padres.

—Por fin lo entendieron —finalmente contestó el moreno con una mueca de satisfacción y el tema "sexualidad de los padres" no se volvió a tocar en todo el camino. Lo cual agradó de sobremanera al Nara.

Finalmente atravesaron el país del fuego y se encontraban ahora en uno de los extremos del puente que los llevaría al país de la ola. Aquel que habían construido hacía ya seis años, gracias a la misión que Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura habían llevado a cabo allí, y que llevaba el nombre de cierto rubio.

—¡El puente Naruto! —exclamó Sakura contemplando la extensión de la infraestructura. Estar allí realmente la hacía muy feliz y le traía buenos recuerdos.

—¡¿Se llama así?! —exclamó Kiba sorprendido, Naruto asintió orgulloso. Sakura golpeó a Naruto.

—¡Ouch! Sakura… ¿Y eso por que?

—No te la creas tanto… —entonces se giró a todos y comentó la historia mientras comenzaban a atravesar el gran puente.

A ambos lados se veía el amplio mar, inmensamente azul. Extenso y eterno. Las olas chocaban contra los pilares que sostenía el suelo de concreto que los chicos se encontraban atravesando. Se podía percibir la sal que se evaporaba del agua en el aire. La sensación era simplemente relajante.

—Y así fue —concluyó el relato la pelirrosa—. ¿Te acuerdas Sasuke? —preguntó girándose al moreno que caminaba apenas delante de ella.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que él dijo. La sonrisa de Sakura lentamente decayó.

—¡Claro que se acuerda! —exclamó Naruto—. Sólo que el muy idiota se siente avergonzado porque fui mejor que él.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesito para hacerlo hablar. Un leve pinchazo al ego Uchiha y el moreno reaccionó como si hubieran dicho algo inconcebible. Como si Naruto estuviera loco.

—¡De que hablas idiota! Yo te tuve que salvar ¿Recuerdas? —Naruto estalló y rápidamente respondió.

—No, no recuerdo. ¡Estoy seguro que al que vencieron en este puente fue a ti!

Y así continuaron, discutiendo el resto del camino. Sakura sonreía, al menos Naruto podía traer a Sasuke a la vida. Al menos por segundos podía hacerlo permanecer en este mundo. Con ellos, con ella. Como siempre lo había hecho.

Era increíble lo que el rubio podía hacer, a pesar de que muchos lo vieran como un simple bufón (al menos al principio) él había sabido ganarse el respeto de todos. Y el cariño de ella. Naruto era un gran amigo. Él siempre había estado con ella, y finalmente había cumplido su promesa. Sasuke estaba de vuelta, ahora estaba en ella hacerlo revivir.


	14. Dividiendo tareas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen.**

14/40

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá está lo prometido, el capítulo 14. Como siempre, perdón por lo reiterativa, quiero agradecerles eternamente por todos los reviews que me dejaron. Como ya saben sus comentario y constante apoyo me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan. Por eso espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes. De verdad, gracias. Por leer mi humilde historia ¡Gracias! ¡¡Mil, mil gracias!! Espero que el capítulo les guste… ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XIV

"Dividiendo tareas"

El sol empezaba a descender lentamente, el cielo se encontraba tintado de un intenso carmesí, con delicados haces dorados que atravesaban el firmamento desde el sol poniente. Un hermoso atardecer.

Finalmente las cosas se habían calmado, Sasuke y Naruto ya no discutían (aunque lo había hecho las tres cuartas partes del trayecto sobre el puente) e Ino se había quedado en silencio. El Nara la seguía muy de cerca disculpándose por un cierto comentario que había herido directamente el orgullo de la muchacha.

—Lo siento, Ino —murmuró ya cansado, ni siquiera sabía porque se disculpaba. Lo que había dicho era verdad.

—¡Déjame en paz Shikamaru! —exclamó, desviando la mirada. Sus largos cabellos se mecían con el suave meneo de la cabeza de la rubia.

—Problemático… —exclamó y sin decir más volvió junto a Chouji, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Ya se le pasará, siempre se olvida.

—Lo sé.

Así continuaron finalmente hasta que llegaron al otro lado, la ciudad que una vez había sido pobre, pequeña y humilde ahora había vuelto a recuperar el esplendor que una vez había tenido. Aún así, aquella no era la ciudad en la que se quedarían, sino una que se encontraba más adelante en el camino. Por lo que siguieron, por unas horas más hasta que sí llegaron a la que correspondía. E inmediatamente se sorprendieron.

La ciudad era hermosa, tenía grandes negocios y lugares que visitar. Se encontraba sobre la playa más grande de la isla, que era el país, y era ciertamente un destino turístico.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Sakura contemplando a todos lados mientras atravesaban la calle principal en busca del lugar en el que se alojarían.

—¡Si, lo es! —admitió Ino a su lado, verdaderamente aquel lugar era bullicioso y llamativo.

—Es muy ruidoso… —bufó el Nara, a decir verdad el prefería un lugar más calmo donde poder descansar y no una gran ciudad. Y aunque aquella no era tan extensa, en tamaño, sí lo era en cantidad de lugares nocturnos. Bares, restaurantes y tiendas. El número de cosas para hacer era interminable, y sin embargo el prefería reposar y dormir.

—Eso es porque eres un aburrido —repuso de repente la rubia, aún molesta por lo que el moreno le había dicho. Es decir ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle que no usaba la cabeza? Sí, seguro ella era impulsiva pero siempre pensaba antes de actuar. Casi siempre, al menos algunas de las veces—. ¡Estúpido Shikamaru! —jadeó por lo bajo tras volver su vista al camino, una vez más ignorando al moreno, que a pesar de la distancia la oyó. Chouji también.

—Parece que la heriste —comentó el Akimichi sin sorprenderse, ya se había hecho rutina el verlos discutir y pelear sin sentido. Al menos Ino era la que discutía, Shikamaru simplemente recibía los insultos. Siempre había sido así, Chouji suponía que el Nara encontraba demasiado problemático defenderse. O quizá las palabras de Ino nunca fueran suficientes para realmente herirlo.

—No me importa… es muy problemático tratar de razonar con ella. Ino no escucha y yo ya me disculpé.

—Es cierto.

Finalmente llegaron, el número que Tsunade les había dado era el de un edificio, relativamente grande y de varios pisos. Al parecer el departamento en el que se alojarían se encontraba en el tercer piso. Sólo debían entrar y subir las escaleras y estarían allí.

—¿Quién trae la llave que nos dio Tsunade? —preguntó de repente Kiba, girándose hacia el resto del grupo.

—Yo no —repuso Tenten. Sakura a su lado negó con la cabeza.

—A mi tampoco me la dio.

—Ni a mi —dijo la rubia. Hinata tampoco parecía tenerla en su poder y parecía obvio que la Hokage jamás confiaría algo tan importante en Naruto.

—Hmp —respondió Sasuke finalmente a lo que todos interpretaron como un no. Neji también negó tener posesión del objeto. Sólo quedaban Chouji y Shikamaru.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo cuestionó la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a él, aún era obvio el resentimiento latente en ella—. ¿No será que la tienes tú?

—Sí —dijo él y sacándola de su bolsillo se la entregó, cuidando de no rozar su mano con la de ella por si alguna extraña sensación lo invadía. O Ino lo golpeaba.

—¡¿No se te ocurrió entregárnosla antes?!

—Te la estoy dando ahora —replicó él, el resto miraban aburridos la discusión. Ya era demasiado, lo había sido durante el viaje por el puente y más lo era aún ahora. Cuando ya habían pasado casi dos horas.

—Yo abriré —dijo Kiba de repente acercándose a la rubia y tomando las llaves que la muchacha agitaba frente a los ojos aburridos del Nara. Todos se sintieron satisfechos con la acción del Inuzuka y tras destrabar la puerta, entraron.

La entrada era agradable, decorada con algunas flores y las paredes pintadas de suaves tonos anaranjados que daban al lugar una inmensa sensación de calidez. El aroma era suave y sin embargo se podía percibir que se encontraban cerca del mar. El edificio se encontraba cerca de la playa.

Tras ubicar las escaleras retomaron su camino, esta vez hacia el departamento en el que vivirían los próximos 10 días. Finalmente y tras subir los tres pisos correspondientes, llegaron. La puerta, de color blanco, llevaba el número 3 en ella. Aparentemente aquel departamento era el único del piso, lo que decía que sería un lugar amplio y espacioso.

Kiba abrió e inmediatamente todos se abarrotaron en la entrada para ingresar, tras unos segundos entre tirones y empujones, lograron entrar.

—¡Oh! Es hermoso —exclamó de repente la rubia, examinando con sus grandes ojos azules el lugar que a simple vista se veía como la cocina comedor.

Era amplio, también de pulcras paredes blancas. Las aberturas se encontraban pintadas del mismo color que habían visto en la entrada y los muebles, que se encontraban uniformemente distribuidos por el lugar con intenciones de hacerlo ver más grande, tenían los mismos colores que las aberturas. Sólo que un poco más oscuros.

Contemplaron el lugar, exactamente frente a la puerta, a unos 5 metros de distancia, se encontraba la cocina con largas mesadas de mármol, un refrigerador y un horno. Además de los típicos e indispensables utensilios de cocina.

Hacia la derecha se extendía un amplio espacio en el que se encontraba una gran mesa con 10 sillas, cuatro de cada lado del largo y dos en las puntas, una en cada punta. Justo detrás de la silla que se encontraba al final había una gran puerta de cristal que llevaba a un balcón tipo terraza, con vista al mar. Y junto a la puerta, también hacia la derecha, había un gran sofá (para tres o cuatro personas, inclusive) de color anaranjado que se extendía por la pared hacia el balcón. De hecho el extremo más alejado del sillón se encontraba a la par del inicio de la mesa.

Y hacia la izquierda se veía un espacio más pequeño, donde había dos sillones individuales separados por una mesita baja, y cuatro puertas. Que seguramente llevaban a las habitaciones, separadas por un angosto pasillo de no más de metro y medio, de largo, que llevaba a la entrada de un baño único.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Sakura, contemplando junto a su amiga el lugar en el que vivirían durante la siguiente semana.

Entonces los problemas empezaron, las preguntas y dudas ¿Quién dormiría con quien? ¿Quién cocinaría? ¿Cómo harían con un solo baño cuando eran 10 personas las que deberían convivir? ¿Y quien limpiaría?

—Hay dos habitaciones con dos camas individuales, cada una, y dos con tres camas —comentó Chouji quien se había adelantado y había ido a observar lo que había detrás de cada puertas. Las de la izquierda, más cercanas a la entrada eran las triples y las de la derecha del pasillo eran las dobles.

—Me parece más sensato que en las dobles duerman las chicas ya que son cuatro, divididas de a dos, y en las otras dos nosotros que somos seis —todos asintieron e inmediatamente las muchachas se emparejaron para compartir cuartos: Sakura dormiría con Ino y Tenten con Hinata.

—¡Vamos a ver nuestra habitación! —gritó la rubia y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a una de las puertas, Hinata y Tenten desaparecieron tras la otra.

—¿Y nosotros como dormiremos? —preguntó de repente Chouji.

—Puede ser tú —dijo el moreno refiriéndose a Chouji—, Kiba y yo. Y en la otra Sasuke, Naruto y Neji. Si les parece bien… —todos asintieron y rápidamente se dispersaron en grupos para ubicar sus cosas en los cuartos.

Finalmente entraron, el lugar era amplio. Las camas se encontraban dispuestas de forma paralela, al menos dos de ellas, separadas por una mesita de noche en común (sobre la cual había una lámpara). La tercera se encontraba ubicada contra la pared, sobre la cual estaba la puerta, y tenía una mesita de noche propia.

—Yo dormiré aquí —dijo de repente Chouji sentándose sobre la cama que se encontraba frente a la puerta (de forma paralela con la otra). Shikamaru inmediatamente tomó la de al lado y Kiba la que se ubicaba paralelamente a las otras.

Todos se acomodaron y tras haber visitado y visto las habitaciones de los demás se reunieron en la cocina para organizar las comidas y la limpieza.

Tanto Neji como Sasuke miraban desinteresadamente el asunto. Las muchachas aún seguían murmurando lo maravillosas que eran sus habitaciones y lo divertido que serían aquellas vacaciones y Chouji no dejaba de comer un nuevo paquete de papas que acababa de abrir. Al parecer el único que le prestaba atención era Kiba, porque no estaba realmente seguro de que Naruto lo estuviera escuchando.

Definitivamente serían unas largas y agitadas vacaciones.

—Que problemático… —susurró al notar que aún nadie lo escuchaba, entonces Kiba hizo un agudo silbido e inmediatamente todos se silenciaron.

—Escuchen a Shikamaru…

—Pensaba que lo menos problemático sería dividirnos en parejas. Seríamos cinco y así nos tocaría cocinar cuatro veces a cada uno, que correspondería a cocinar dos almuerzos y dos cenas.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —exclamó Sakura—. Pero… ¿Cómo formaremos las parejas?

—Pensaba un chico y una chica… en la medida de lo posible para equiparar las habilidades culinarias de cada uno. Podría ser según como competimos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Kiba—, sino las comidas serán un desastre.

—Pero Sasuke y Naruto son dos chicos y compitieron juntos… ¿No crees que lo que cocinen ellos sea un desastre? —exclamó Ino. Kiba la miró y sonrió.

—Puede ser… pero ustedes son cuatro nada más. No hay nada que hacer.

—¡Pero con quien yo competí no está acá! —rezongó Chouji.

—Pero está Sakura —contestó a secas Neji. Todos asintieron y Sakura bajó la cabeza, justo lo que le faltaba.

—¡¿Y si yo cocino con Sasuke y Chouji con Naruto?! —exclamó la pelirrosa considerando la posibilidad del intercambio como una esperanza. Pero todos la miraron como si hubiera hablado incoherencias.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Naruto y Chouji cocinando?! Dios ya me lo puedo imaginar… —dijo Ino y a la par todos asintieron. Sakura una vez más se sintió abatida, allí iba su última esperanza.

—Bien.

—Entonces… —volvió a hablar Kiba— las parejas serían: Shikamaru e Ino, Neji y Tenten, Chouji y Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, y Hinata y yo ¿Y en que orden empezaríamos?

—¿Por qué no en el orden en que terminamos el torne?

—Eso dejaría a Neji y Tenten primeros —ambos asintieron, al parecer ninguno tenía problema de hacerlo. Quizá si los fastidiara un poco, pero en fin. No había nada que hacer. A todos les tocaría alguna vez.

—Pero el resto empatamos, a excepción de Kiba que terminó último —comentó Naruto y Kiba lo miró receloso.

—Como quieran… —exclamó Shikamaru bostezando.

—¡Nosotros seremos segundos! —gritó la rubia de repente, Shikamaru pegó un saltito ante el repentino grito.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos ofreces así? A mí nadie me consultó…

—No me importa tu opinión Shikamaru —repuso aún molesta, aunque en cierto grado su enfado había disminuido—, seremos segundos y punto.

—Problemático… —susurró, contemplando a la rubia sonreír satisfecha por la nueva manipulación que había logrado ejercer sobre él ¡Dios, de verdad que necesitaba hablar con Chouji! Así todo podría volver a la normalidad.

—Nosotros seremos los terceros —dijo Sakura—. No te importa Chouji ¿Verdad? —el Akimichi negó con la cabeza. Naruto suspiró.

—Supongo que eso nos deja cuartos —Sasuke bufó molesto más no objetó. Entonces Kiba y Hinata serían los últimos.

Finalmente y arregladas todas las tecnicidades, cada joven se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, con la intención de descansar y recuperarse del largo trayecto que habían recorrido.

Mañana seria un día largo. Finalmente las vacaciones habían empezado.


	15. Te lo dije

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

15/40

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá está el capítulo 15, espero realmente que lo disfruten. Como siempre quería agradecerles profundamente por los reviews que me dejan siempre. Por seguirme capítulo a capítulo y mucho de ustedes historia tras historia (por más loca o absurda que sea). Por eso quería decirles gracias, por el apoyo, por ayudarme a mejorar. Por animarme a seguir escribiendo, porque realmente lograron eso. Por tomarse siempre la molestia de leer mis humildes fics. Por eso ¡Gracias! ¡¡Mil, mil gracias!! De verdad me hacen muy feliz. Por eso no dejen de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Para mi es importante su opinión, y si es crítica. No importa. Todo ayuda a mejorar. Por eso, repito, ¡Gracias! :) Como dije antes, espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XV

"Te lo dije"

(Un día en la playa)

El calor de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se filtraba por su cortina dando agradable calidez a la habitación. Abrió lentamente los ojos y en su cabeza danzaron las alucinaciones que el moreno acababa de tener. Una vez más había soñado con Ino y las cosas cada vez se volvían más complicadas, al menos para él que tenía que convivir con ella después de haber soñado todas esas cosas con la chica. La situación era realmente incómoda.

De pronto la oyó llamarlo, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y al girarse en la cama la vio junto a él. Miró el reloj; las 9 de la mañana.

—¡Shika! Despierta —el murmuró algo inentendible y volvió a girarse dándole una vez más la espalda. La oyó bufar molesta—. Ino… ¿No estabas enfadada conmigo?

—¿Lo estaba? —preguntó extrañada no recordando la discusión del día anterior, ni siquiera rememoraba lo que el moreno le había dicho para hacerla enfadar. La voz de Chouji, emanante de la cama de al lado, se elevó entre el silencio. Sólo tres palabras, dirigidas a Shikamaru.

—Te lo dije…

—Lo sé, ya se olvidó —murmuró el moreno cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada para evitarse de oír la voz de su rubia amiga.

—¡Oh cállense! —exclamó golpeando al moreno con la almohada que acababa de arrebatarle de las manos.

—Ino ¿Qué quieres? —ella se levantó y sonriendo dio una voltereta ante sus ojos chocolate, llevaba un traje de baño.

Fue en ese momento que lo notó, antes por la soñolencia no había podido verla de cuerpo entero pero ahora era ella quien se mostraba ante sus ojos.

—¡Vamos a la playa!

Pero él no le hizo caso, sus palabras se desvanecieron en el momento en que Shikamaru posó su mirada en ella. Llevaba un bikini púrpura. La parte de arriba atada a su cuello y espalda, dejando ver por primera vez los ahora crecidos pechos de la chica, los cuales no eran demasiado grandes aunque definitivamente no eran chicos, y su vientre plano. Sus curvas parecían perfectamente delineadas, al parecer las piernas de Ino se habían torneado deliciosamente con el pasar de los años. Y eso Shikamaru no lo había notado, hasta el momento.

Lo peor era la parte baja del traje de baño, la cual se ataba a ambos lados de las ahora desarrolladas caderas de ella, haciendo lucir a la prenda más pequeña de lo normal.

—Shika ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó de repente la rubia inclinándose sobre él para palpar la frente del moreno—. Estás todo rojo.

—No —exclamó de repente incorporándose—, estoy bien.

Su voz parecía acelerada pero al parecer Ino no lo notó y el único que parecía oír su conversación era Chouji, quien seguramente estaría regodeándose en su victoria.

—¡Bien! Entonces vamos… hoy iremos a la playa. Neji, Naruto y Sasuke ya están despiertos. Sakura, Tenten y Hinata los despertaron. Yo vine a despertarlos a ustedes ¡Así que arriba! —dijo y rápidamente corrió las cortinas permitiendo a la luz hacerse con el cuarto.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Buenos días Kiba! —exclamó la muchacha alegre acercándose a la cama del castaño—. Es un día hermoso y vamos todos a la playa. Él asintió y se incorporó en la cama, su torso desnudo y la parte baja de su cuerpo cubierta con las sábanas. Entonces Shikamaru habló.

—Ino ¿Puedes salir de nuestro cuarto así podemos vestirnos? —ella rió y salió inmediatamente cerrando la puerta al pasar—. ¡Qué problemático! Supongo que Ino no me dejará dormir hasta tarde…

—No lo creo —respondió Chouji.

—Bien, vamos —exclamó entonces el castaño y los tres se dispusieron a vestirse para así poder ir a la playa.

Y aunque Shikamaru ciertamente no tenía ganas de ir, sabía que no tenía opción. Porque si se negaba, seguramente la rubia lo arrastraría todas las calles que fueran necesarias hasta llevarlo allá. Y para ser honesto, prefería caminar.

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron del cuarto, afuera los esperaban las cuatro kunoichi y los tres muchachos restantes. Tanto Neji como Sasuke no parecían muy complacidos con la idea y Naruto más que despierto parecía sonámbulo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamaron las cuatro jóvenes y tomando cada uno sus copias de la llave, que Tsunade les había dejado dentro del departamento, salieron.

Ciertamente el día era perfecto y el departamento quedaba a tan solo dos cuadras de la playa por lo que hacía realmente corto el viaje. Además, en caso de que alguno olvidara algo o se sintiera mal, siempre podría regresar fácilmente

Y tras caminar por cinco minutos, llegaron. El lugar era amplio, suelo cubierto de blanca arena. El mar se veía precioso desde allí y su inmensidad lo hacía aún más atractivo. El viento soplaba con suavidad acariciándolos, las olas morían tranquilas en la costa. Y la cantidad de gente en la playa no era mucha. Hecho del cual tanto Shikamaru como Neji y Sasuke estuvieron agradecidos.

—¿Verdad que es hermoso? —preguntó la rubia radiante. Shikamaru miró el cielo, sobre él varias nubes paseaban despreocupadas. Quizá Ino tuviera razón, y después de todo aquello no fuera tan malo. Inclusive podría dormir.

—¡Cerda! ¿Quieres ir a bañarte al mar?

—¿Cómo me llamaste frente de marquesina? —chilló la rubia alterada, tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke rodaron los ojos. Ya empezaban…

—¡Una carrera! —dijo de repente Tenten, las dos kunoichi la miraron y sonrieron.

—¿Juegas Hinata? —preguntó Sakura, la tímida muchacha asintió y las cuatro se pusieron en posición para comenzar. El conteo inició.

—3 —todas se miraron con una sonrisa—, 2 —ahora las cuatro kunoichi miraban hacia el frente, 1 —la mirada fija en la meta, la orilla del mar que tocaba la arena— ¡YA!

Y sin decir más las cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a correr hacia el agua, la arena las hundía y a veces las hacía tambalearse pero ninguna se detuvo. Siguieron así y la primera en llegar a la costa fue la castaña, la cual se zambulló en el agua y salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Gane! —todas rieron, a lo lejos los chicos las contemplaban en silencio. Algunos divertidos por la situación otros simplemente con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

—Chouji —recordó de repente el moreno, era su oportunidad de hablar con su mejor amigo. Era ahora o nunca— ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta? —el Akimichi asintió y rápidamente se puso de pié. Y aprovechando que ninguna de las muchachas se encontraba cerca se separaron del resto y caminando lentamente por la playa se alejaron.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por lo que querías hablar conmigo? —él asintió pero no dijo nada, buscaba en su mente las palabras para contárselo. Para decírselo sin sonar demasiado extraño o pervertido.

—¿Por qué crees que Ino me gusta? —Chouji sonrió.

—No lo sé. Es una impresión que tuve siempre ¿Me dirás que estoy equivocado?

—Debes estarlo —levantó la mirada al cielo, las nubes vagaban sin preocupación alguna. Ojalá él pudiera ser como ellas.

—Sólo respóndeme algo ¿Por qué te sentabas junto a Ino en la academia? —el Nara lo miró extrañado pero sin perder su mirada casual y despreocupada.

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!

—Sólo respóndeme.

—No lo se… Ni siquiera recuerdo quien de los dos se sentó primero en aquellos lugares.

—Fue Ino ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. Tampoco sé porque he estado teniendo estos sueños con ella. Todo es demasiado extraño —Chouji sonrió, Shikamaru podía verse venir las palabras que el castaño tanto deseaba decirle.

—Te lo dije, te gusta Ino. Finalmente lo notas —el moreno bufó molesto, eso no podía ser cierto ¿O si?

—Que problemático… —exclamó y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo—. Bien, supongamos que todo esto me pasa porque realmente me gusta. Supongamos. ¿Cómo hago para que se me vaya? —Chouji rió.

—Shikamaru, para ser alguien tan listo a veces, en algunas cosas, pareces realmente tonto —comentó el Akimichi—, sin ofensa. Eso no se "va", ni se "cura". Por más que lo quieras o lo desees con todas tus fuerzas.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta? —el moreno lo miró incrédulo y con cierto sarcasmo replicó.

—Sí, como no. Ya puedo imaginármelo, Ino golpeándome —comentó como si fuera más una broma que un comentario serio, pero Chouji no reía—. ¿Lo dices enserio?

—¿Por qué no? Estamos de viaje y en vacaciones, además estamos todos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Así que ¿Por qué no decírselo?

—¡¿Bromeas?! Porque es Ino…—Chouji arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y? —repuso, sabía que Shikamaru sólo estaba excusándose— Para mí debes decírselo ¿Querías mi opinión? Bien, aquí la tienes: Busca una buena oportunidad, que sé tendrás de sobra, y díselo.

—No lo se… Supongo que lo pensaré —Chouji sonrió y dio una amigable palmada en el hombro del chico, confortándolo. De pronto el moreno se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Y tú Chouji como sabes tanto?

—Eh… —balbuceó nervioso—. Digamos que hace un tiempo conocí a alguien.

El Nara realmente se vio sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el Akimichi tuviera secretos que él ignoraba. Por lo general solía comentarle todo lo que pasaba en su vida.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —su expresión de aburrimiento se había modificado a una de felicidad. Chouji también parecía muy alegre.

—Quería contártelo pero no era nada seguro. Ahora me siento más tranquilo.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que están juntos? —el Akimichi asintió.

El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse bien por su amigo. Le gustaba verlo feliz, realmente parecía muy emocionado con el asunto y es que a Chouji nunca le había sido fácil relacionarse. Siempre había sido rechazado por muchos por su contextura física, que para Shikamaru siempre había sido algo accesorio en las personas. Lo que importaba era la esencia, y Chouji era una gran persona y un buen amigo.

—Me alegro —dijo y ambos se dirigieron de regreso a donde todos se encontraban. El sol y el viento en conjunto con el bullicio de las olas eran realmente relajadores. El aire salado y el constante vaivén de la marea hacían que Shikamaru se sintiera tranquilo y despreocupado. No tenía misiones ni obligaciones que cumplir, ni nadie a quien rendirle cuentas por su actuar. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza era: Ino. Siempre ella, presente en él. Atosigándole y confundiéndolo, seduciéndolo e ignorándolo. Lo único que tenía era aquel juego que ella hacía y al que él había cedido gustoso.

Quizá le dijera, sí, quizá lo hiciera. La verdad era que si no hacía algo, aquella situación terminaría enloqueciéndolo.


	16. Eligiendo la nueva presa

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

16/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno continuando con la historia, acá está el capítulo 16. Que realmente espero disfruten. Ya saben, como siempre y aunque parezca pesada y reiterativa, quiero agradecerles. De verdad, ya se que les dije. No importa, lo repito. Sus reviews y comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Sus opiniones y críticas me ayudan muchísimo. Me sirven para mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Por eso, espero no dejen de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Sus ideas o pensamientos con respecto a la historia. Y es justamente por todo eso, que siempre insisto en que para mí es importante, decirles ¡Gracias! ¡A todos, gracias! Por leer, por firmarme, por seguir mi historia capítulo a capítulo. Por tomarse las molestias de dejarme reviws. Por todo. ¡¡Mil Mil Gracias!! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y esté a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XVI

"Eligiendo la nueva presa"

(De amores, sol y arena)

El mar cubría hasta sus cinturas, el vaivén de las olas las acariciaba al pasar y las hundía más al regresar. Debajo de sus pies la arena se removía, mientras la sal se adhería a sus delicadas figuras. Las cuatro kunoichi se encontraban aún en el mar, jugando con la marea y disfrutando del placer que el agua y el sol les daban. Desde lo lejos se podía ver a Naruto, Kiba y Chouji correr por la playa mientras que Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru se encontraban recostados sobre la ardiente arena.

—Naruto… —dejó escapar Hinata en un gentil suspiro, contemplando con una sonrisa al rubio correr por todos lados (al parecer persiguiendo a Kiba). Entonces se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Sakura la miraba con una sonrisa —¿Por qué no aprovechas el viaje y le dices? —Hinata empezó a enrojecer aún más y las piernas le temblaban, sólo que nadie lo notó ya que el agua la ocultaba.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

—Es… que… —balbuceó nerviosa, entonces Ino tomó la palabra.

—Dime, haz estado enamorada de Naruto por digamos… ¿Cuántos años? ¿Seis?

—Diez… —susurró avergonzada, todos la miraron asombradas. Siempre habían sabido que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto y que cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, la chica empezaba a temblar, enrojecía y perdía el conocimiento, pero nunca habían sabido que había sido por tantos años. Es más, estaban seguras que el enamoramiento de la Hyuuga había empezado el año en que todos se habían graduado como ninjas.

—¡Con más razón! —exclamó indignada Ino, luego sonrió—. Díselo, todos sabemos que él nunca se dará cuenta si no lo haces.

—Pe… Pero es que… —bajó la mirada con tristeza— he intentado decírselo… desde que teníamos doce y no he podido.

—¡Entonces te ayudaremos! —exclamaron las tres con seguridad. Una ola pasó y azotó sin piedad los cuerpos de las muchachas.

—¿Y tú Tenten? —preguntó de repente Hinata. La muchacha de cabellera castaña se sumergió, obviamente evitando la conversación porvenir.

—Si no sale se va a ahogar… —repuso Sakura con una sonrisa, al cabo de un minuto Tenten no resistió más y emergió de debajo del agua. Tanto Hinata, como la pelirrosa e Ino rieron. Tenten jadeaba agitada.

—No puedes escapar a la pregunta —dijo Sakura mirándola con tono insinuativo, haciendo que la castaña retrocediera.

—Yo se que te gusta mi primo Tenten —confesó la Hyuuga tímidamente, Tenten bajó la mirada y en sus labios se dibujó una mueca de tristeza.

—Si, estoy enamorada del hombre de piedra —susurró, todas la miraron con pena.

—No creo que Neji sea de piedra —dijo finalmente la rubia tratando de animar a la muchacha que parecía aún más entristecida que antes—, digo, nadie es de piedra. Después de todo es un hombre ¿No es así? Debe tener sus deseos.

—Créeme, el hombre es de piedra. Creo que inclusive ignora que soy mujer —Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, y si es así entonces hay que ablandarlo. Eso es todo.

—Yo creo lo mismo —dijo Sakura y Hinata asintió en silencio.

—¿Pero que se supone que haga? —Ino sonrió.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaremos.

Las cuatro kunoichi rieron y tras el nuevo paso de una ola saltaron, junto con el mecer del agua, haciendo que la marea separara sus pies del suelo por efímeros segundos.

Pero al volver a poner los pies sobre la arena, Sakura ya no sonreía. Simplemente miraba distraída hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

—No te preocupes frente de marquesina, yo te ayudaré con Sasuke. Todas lo haremos —la muchacha sonrió débilmente.

—Pero Ino… ¿A ti no te gusta más Sasuke? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sólo era un capricho y además jamás podré perdonarle que se haya ido de esa manera —entonces miró a la pelirrosa cuya expresión era de tristeza—. Pero sé que tu lo amas, se cuanto lloraste por él y cuanto deseaste que regresara. Yo no sentí eso cuando él se fue, bueno al principio si lloré, pero luego sólo quería golpearlo. Por dejarnos y herirte.

—Gracias… Ino —la rubia la abrazó y de repente el ambiente volvió a tornarse más alegre y ameno. Entonces la rubia bufó dejándose arrastrar por una ola que pasaba, luego volvió junto a las demás.

—Las envidio… —las tres le dirigieron una mirada de notorio curiosidad y esperaron a que la rubia se explicara— Es que todas están acá con quienes quieren… Sakura tiene a Sasuke, Hinata a Naruto y Tenten a Neji. Yo no tengo a nadie…

—¿No te gusta nadie? —la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Sai, supongo. Pero no está aquí, además no estoy tan segura de que siga estando interesada en él. Es decir, es lindo y todo pero… No sé.

—¿Y tampoco te gusta alguien que esté aquí? —la rubia miró a la costa y vio a Shikamaru acostado, mientras Kiba y Chouji perseguían a Naruto.

—Si, claro ¿Shikamaru o Chouji? —la muchacha rió ante lo absurdo, luego volvió a mirar y su mirada se posó en el Inuzuka—. Aunque Kiba…

—¿Te gusta Kiba, Ino? —preguntó de repente Hinata mirando a la rubia y luego a su amigo.

—No lo sé. Me agrada… —y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia. Si, estaba segura de que Kiba era, de todos los presentes, el chico que más se amoldaba a sus gustos.

Se encontraba recostado, la arena bajo su cuerpo se amoldaba a su figura configurándole el más cómodo de los lechos. El abrasador sol sobre ellos le daba la calidez que necesitaba y sobre él se extendía el cielo celeste. Inmenso y vasto, con blanquecinas y pomposas nubes flotando libres en él. Aquello era sencillamente relajante, hacía demasiado ya que no sentía tal sensación de paz. Tal libertad.

Suspiró, aún seguía en su cabeza dando vueltas la temática: Ino. Se preguntaba que debía hacer ¿Decirle o no? Suponía que lo haría pero entonces la pregunta mutaba a otra ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cuándo y donde?

—Shika… —una fría gota cayó sobre él, perturbando su descanso. Otra gota— Shika… —abrió un ojo y allí estaba ella. Se encontraba de pié a su lado, con su torso levemente inclinado hacia él para poderle así ver la cara. Las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que pendían de su cabello dorado ahora amenazaban por caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

—¿Qué quieres Ino? —¿Por qué era que siempre que estaba en completa paz, y que lograba ordenar sus pensamientos aparecía ella y lo desbarataba todo?

—Te broncearás desparejo, debes girarte —él frunció el seño.

—¿Y? No soy una chica… no me importa broncearme —ella suspiró cansina y se agachó junto a él.

—¡Pero quedarás horrible! No entiendo porque eres tan terco, sólo acuéstate boca abajo.

—No quiero —ella parecía enfadarse más y más a cada palabra de él.

—¡Date vuelta! —ordenó, todos los presentes miraban la escena divertidos.

—No, y menos si me lo dices así —ella apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños. Luego respiró profundamente.

—Shika —murmuró fingiendo dulzura, de pronto su voz endureció y entre dientes dijo—, por favor ¡Date vuelta! —él sonrió.

—No lo haré.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! Te obligo a que te voltees.

—Inténtalo.

Entonces enfuriada se arrojó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo sobre su estómago. Shikamaru se quejó por el peso sobre él pero no se movió e Ino tomándolo del costado con las manos intentó girarlo pero el moreno se resistía.

—Shikamaru ¿Porque eres tan terco? Sólo gírate —dijo forcejeando, todos los presentes reían.

—No ¿Por qué te importa si soy yo el que se va a quemar desparejo? Además, si sigues así me quemaré con tu marca encima de mí.

—¡No! Quiero que te voltees Shikamaru —él frunció el seño.

—Suena mal Ino.

—¡No me importa! —gritó. Él sonrió y se incorporó, con ella encima. Quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro e Ino no pudo evitar sino sonrojarse por la cercanía del chico.

—No —el cálido aliento de él chocó contra los labios partidos de la muchacha. Sonrió y volvió a recostarse. Ino molesta se paró y se apartó.

Entonces el moreno bostezó y con lentitud, como si estuviera provocándola, se giró pesadamente hasta quedar recostado boca abajo. Con los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza. Como Ino había querido. La oyó bufar, abrió los ojos e Ino ya se alejaba de él a grandes zancadas, murmurando palabras indescifrables. Seguramente maldiciéndolo.

—¡Estúpido Shikamaru! —chilló al pasar junto a sus amigas, Sakura rió e Ino se dejó caer en la arena cansada—. No puedo creer, lo hizo a propósito, sé que lo hizo a propósito.

—Quizá —miró al moreno descansar y volvió la vista a su amiga, dejándose caer junto a ella.

—¡Es un idiota! No se ni siquiera porque me molesto en aconsejarle… la próxima que se broncee desparejo y parezca un payaso. Por lo que me importa.

La pelirrosa rió mas no dijo nada. Siempre le había gustado provocar a la rubia hasta el punto de exasperarla al límite, sin embargo parecía que Shikamaru se había vuelto tan hábil como ella en irritarla. Quizá más, y también parecía que el moreno disfrutaba más que la propia Sakura el ver a Ino en ese estado.

Entonces Kiba se acercó y sonriendo les ofreció algo para beber.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Ino con una sonrisa—. Algo fresco, el calor me estaba enloqueciendo ya.

La rubia miró al Inuzuka y entonces comprendió que era su oportunidad de seducirlo. Y así lo haría, Kiba sería suyo. Porque cuando ella quería algo lo conseguía, y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era atraer la atención de aquel chico.

—Kiba —lo llamó con suavidad, contemplándolo sentada de lado con las piernas delicadamente cruzadas. Sus dorados cabellos aún empapados por el agua del mar.

—¿Si Ino? —respondió el castaño, Shikamaru miraba la escena por el rabillo del ojo. Había algo que no estaba bien, porque él conocía ese todo de voz de Ino y la muchacha solamente solía usarlo con aquellos chicos que le atraían. Como lo habían sido Sasuke y Sai.

—¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta por la playa? Quiero ver que hay para allá —exclamó sonriendo señalando la extensión de la playa hacia uno de los lados.

—Eh… ¡Claro! —y poniéndose de pié la rubia se acercó al chico y los dos empezaron a alejarse de donde se encontraba el resto. Primero hacia el mar y luego bordeando la costa con el agua hasta los tobillos. Ino gesticulaba y de vez en cuando reía divertida, o quizá lo fingiera.

Entonces Chouji miró a su amigo pero se sorprendió de ver que Shikamaru no se encontraba más recostado en la arena sino de pié. Sacudió de su cuerpo la arenilla que aún le quedaba adherida y tomando sus cosas se volteó al resto. Quienes no se percataron de la expresión del Nara, sólo Chouji lo miraba con ojos de quien no ignora la verdad.

—Yo me voy, estoy cansado —y sin decir más empezó a alejarse. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico había desaparecido de la vista de los demás. Chouji suspiró pero no dijo nada. Al parecer las cosas para su amigo no serían tan fáciles como lo habían pensado.

—Tenten —la llamó el Hyuuga e inmediatamente la castaña se acercó a él—, vamos. Nos toca hacer la comida hoy y ya casi es el mediodía.

La muchacha sonrió feliz y tomando rápidamente sus cosas corrió a alcanzar a Neji que ya se encontraba en camino al departamento. Finalmente tendría un tiempo para pasar con el castaño. Quizá fuera una oportunidad, para ablandarlo. Después de todo, nadie conocía mejor a Neji que ella misma. Y eso era algo de lo que Tenten estaba orgullosa.


	17. Cocinando contigo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

17/40

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, la verdad es que quería disculparme con ustedes. Por no haber podido subir el capítulo ayer como había prometido. Tuve un problema con la computadora y no pude actualizar, como hubiera querido. Y había prometido. Por eso perdónenme. **Mil mil disculpas**, no saben lo mal que me sentí por no haber podido. Mi conciencia no me dejó en paz. Y además, sentía que se los debía porque ustedes siempre son muy buenos conmigo. No me lo merezco. Pero espero que puedan perdonarme. Y bueno, acá está el capítulo. Que realmente espero les guste y esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Como siempre agradecerles profundamente por todos los reviws que siempre me dejan, a pesar de todo. Animándome. Alentándome. Y ayudándome a ser siempre un poquito mejor. Ayudándome a mejorar. Por eso gracias. A todos **¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!** Por leer y por comentar. Por favor no dejen de hacerlo, y yo prometo no volver a atrasarme con la actualización. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XVII

"Cocinando contigo"

(Neji y Tenten)

Giraron la llave y abrieron la puerta lentamente, el apartamento estaba en completo silencio. Al parecer vacío.

Entraron y tras dejar las cosas cada uno en sus cuartos se encontraron en la cocina, frente al refrigerador. De pronto Tenten recordó que Shikamaru también había dicho que regresaría allí ¿Dónde estaba?

—Neji ¿No viste a Shikamaru? —el Hyuuga arqueó una ceja en señal de interrogación. Entonces la castaña comprendió que era lo que Neji estaba pensando, así que se aclaró—. Me refiero… dijo que venía y no está acá, quizá le paso algo.

—¿Te fijaste en su habitación? —ella negó con la cabeza y a paso lento y silencioso fue a asomarse a la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta. Con sigilo metió la cabeza y allí lo vio. Durmiendo plácidamente con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la cabeza.

—Esta durmiendo —susurró riendo suavemente.

—No me sorprende…—comentó con voz fría, Tenten volvió a reír pero la expresión seria de Neji nunca se suavizó.

Entonces la muchacha se acercó al refrigerador, que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de donde se encontraban ellos y abriendo la puerta con cautela lo investigó. No había demasiadas cosas en él, ni comida ni bebida. Seguramente tendrían que hacer las compras, Tsunade lo había previsto y les había enviado dinero. Pero por el momento tendrían que conformarse con lo que había.

—Neji… ¿Qué podemos cocinar? —el Hyuuga se acercó al refrigerador y parándose inmediatamente detrás de ella observó el interior del electrodoméstico. En su interior había cuatro variedades diferente de pescado, algo de salsa de soja, extrañamente algo de wasabi, daikon y abundante arroz.

Contempló un segundo más las posibilidades y tras meditarlo y analizarlo cuidadosamente sacó los pescados, 750grs de daikon, 125grs de wasabi y por último, la salsa de soja. Tenten lo miraba extrañada pero no decía nada. Entonces reconoció los ingredientes y se hizo evidente lo que Neji pretendía cocinar.

—¿Sashimi? —él asintió, sus facciones serias—. ¿Tú sabes hacerlo Neji?

—Si —Tenten lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que Neji pudiera cocinar. Cualidad que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

—Yo no… —admitió con tristeza. Él la miró de reojo y entregándole uno de los pescados dijo:

—No te preocupes, yo te guiaré —la muchacha sonrió—. Ahora limpia ese atún. Con cuidado.

La muchacha asintió, se acercó al lavabo donde limpió sus manos cuidadosamente. Igual lo hizo Neji, y así los dos se dispusieron a limpiar cada uno el pescado que les correspondía.

Mientras el castaño se encontraba concentrado y silencioso Tenten lo miraba de reojo, definitivamente el Hyuuga había crecido en todos esos años. Y aunque en ocasiones había demostrado tener corazón, aunque varias veces había actuado generosamente con ella y poco a poco había dejado atrás aquella actitud fatalista ante la vida, sin embargo aún era extremadamente estricto y ceremonioso. Sólo cuando peleaba era cuando Tenten podía ver la pasión que él ocultaba en su interior.

—Ya está —dijo feliz, Neji ya había terminado de lavar el jurel y se encontraba ahora limpiando la dorada.

—Toma —le entregó la última de las cuatro variedades; la lubina y volvió a lo suyo. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera un débil intento de hablar con ella. Tenten bajó la cabeza y comenzó a limpiar el nuevo pescado que el chico le había entregado.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente los cuatro pescados estuvieron completamente limpios y listos para ser cortados. Entonces Neji volvió a dirigirse a Tenten, entregándole un cuchillo y uno de los cuatro pescados.

—Córtalos en rodajas de medio centímetro de grosor, aproximadamente, pero antes quítale todas las espinas ¿Si? —ella asintió y una vez más posó la mirada triste en el pescado frente a ella. Definitivamente aquel momento entre ellos dos no lo había imaginado de aquella forma, al menos había tenido la esperanza de una pequeña charla.

—Neji ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar Sashimi? —el joven levantó la mirada y posó sus marmolados ojos blancos en ella. Tenten lo contempló en silencio pero no dijo nada. Aún esperaba la respuesta de él.

—Mi madre solía hacerlo —los ojos de ella escudriñaron los de él, detrás de ellos no vio nada.

—Nunca te había oído hablar de ella —él negó con la cabeza.

—Por que murió cuando era pequeño.

—Oh, lo siento —él sin decir nada volvió a su tarea de rebanar el pescado. Tenten suspiró y no dijo más nada.

Finalmente cuando estuvieron cortados los cuatro pescados en pequeñas rodajas de entre cuatro y cinco milímetros. Neji los ubicó ceremoniosamente en el plato, de forma particular entremezclando los colores y sabores.

—Ralla el wasabi, yo cortaré el daikon —la chica una vez más tomó las órdenes, entristecida, y las obedeció inmediatamente. En silencio y sin replicar, no se le ocurría que decirle. Que hacer o como actuar. Era extraño pero cuando entrenaban o luchaban se entendían a la perfección. Ambos compartían esa pasión por la lucha. Y era en ese momento en que Neji más la respetaba. Pero fuera del ámbito de misiones y entrenamientos, ellos dos no eran nada.

—Neji… ¿Cómo te fue en la última misión? —esta vez ni siquiera lo miró al preguntar, temía que el Hyuuga descubriera la decepción en sus ojos. Que descubriera sus sentimientos.

—Bien.

—Oh —un intento más, fallido. Al menos ya pronto llegarían todos y podría desaparecer de al lado del joven. Realmente adoraba estar junto a él, su compañía y demás pero aquello ya se había prolongado demasiado y se había vuelto bastante incómodo. Al menos para ella que sentía inmensos deseos de llorar y obviamente, con él allí, no podría.

—Listo —dijo de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La muchacha lo miró y en el intervalo en que ella había terminado de rallar el wasabi y se había perdido en su propio hilo de pensamiento, él había tomado todos los ingredientes y los había ubicado uniformemente en cada plato. Diez platos en total— justamente equilibrados —ella sonrió y Neji pareció responder, con una débil mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—Te quedaron muy bien Neji.

—Eso creo… —admitió en cierto tono vanidoso y Tenten rió—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, es sólo que nunca te hubiera imaginado cocinero —él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y te parece gracioso?

—No, me parece lindo —dijo con voz suave y sus mejillas se tintaron de un leve rosado. Lo cual para Neji no pasó desapercibido, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un gran grupo de gente entró carcajeando y gritando. Al frente venían Naruto y Kiba riendo estridentemente, junto con Chouji que los seguía atrás. Sasuke caminaba en silencio junto al Akimichi y detrás venían Ino, Sakura y Hinata hablando en voz alta.

Neji miró a Tenten, la cual lució decepcionada y dijo:

—Prefería el silencio —y sin decir más se separó de la encimera en la que se encontraba apoyado. La castaña lo miró alejarse.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo comeremos? —gritó Naruto. Chouji asintió sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde se encontraban los platos de comida.

—Lávate las manos Naruto y comeremos —le reprochó Sakura quien salía del baño, junto con Ino y Hinata. Las tres venían de higienizar sus manos para así poder almorzar.

—Bien, bien.

En ese momento la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y del interior apareció Shikamaru, sus cabellos levemente enmarañados. Su torso desnudo y sus ojos entrecerrados, aún por la soñolencia que llevaba encima. Bostezó y miró al resto.

—Podrían haber sido menos ruidosos. Estaba durmiendo… —exclamó con la voz áspera. Todos lo miraron indignados más no dijeron nada. Entonces Ino lo vio y se acercó a grandes zancadas. Se paró frente a él y lo miró fijo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te fuiste de la playa? —Chouji los miró de reojo, el resto se encontraban ubicándose en sus respectivas sillas. Preparándose para comer.

—Estaba cansado —su expresión seria. Ino empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan perezoso?! ¡¿Venimos de vacaciones y tú lo único que haces es dormir?!

—Ino… si vienes a gritarme… —pero ella lo ignoró y continuó.

—¡No lo permitiré! Se supone que venimos a divertirnos, no a dormir. Dormir puedes dormir en tu casa —lo cual el moreno sabía que era mentira porque de estar en su casa su madre lo obligaría a levantarse y hacer algo. Al parecer nunca lograría escaparse de las mujeres problemáticas, por primera vez había logrado escapar de su madre y ahora Ino cumplía el rol de ordenarle que hacer—. Así que a la tarde vendrás a la playa de nuevo. Y no aceptaré un no ¡¿Me oíste?!

—Bien, bien.

—¡Ino deja de gritarle a Shikamaru y ven a la mesa que queremos comer! —la rubia se volteó y se ubicó en su silla. La cual se encontraba entre Sakura y Tenten.

—Problemática… —murmuró por lo bajo e imitándola se ubicó en la última silla que quedaba vacía. La cual se encontraba junto a Chouji y Naruto.

Entonces se hizo el silencio y todos empezaron a comer. Lo único que se oía era el resonar de la vajilla y el sonido al tragar que los jóvenes emitían.

Realmente estaba delicioso, simplemente perfecto. El sabor, los colores, la textura. La presentación del plato era ideal. El almuerzo estaba exquisito.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamaron Sakura e Ino al unísono. Kiba asintió y tanto Chouji como Naruto siguieron comiendo con voracidad—. ¡De verdad!

—Me alegro —contestó la castaña con una sonrisa—, pero lo hizo prácticamente Neji. Yo sólo ayudé.

—¿De verdad? Quien lo diría… —comentó Kiba. Hinata sonrió.

—Mi primo siempre cocinó bien.

Todos rieron y continuaron comiendo. El almuerzo fue verdaderamente ameno, sin mayores discusiones. A excepción de Sasuke y Naruto quienes realizaron una competencia de quien comía más. Obviamente nadie supo el resultado pues se aburrieron y se levantaron de la mesa para lavar los platos. Ya una vez terminados todos los quehaceres se prepararon y se dispusieron una vez más para ir a la playa.


	18. Tu actuar raro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

18/40

Hola a todos. Acá estoy de nuevo, con el capítulo 18 que correspondía a hoy. Una vez más me quiero disculpar, por el retraso y la hora. La computadora no parece estar muy cooperativa. Sepan que con esto no quiero excusarme, sino explicarles. Y pedirles una vez más perdon. Parece que últimamente pido más perdon de lo que realmente me gustaría. No me gusta faltar a mi palabra, de hecho lo odio. Y agradecerles por el inmenso apoyo que me brindan a cada capítulo con sus reviews. No saben lo bien que me hace y lo mucho que me ayuda. Sin mencionar que me encanta saber de ustedes. ¡Gracias! ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!! Por gastar de su tiempo en leer mi humilde historia. Por ayudarme a crecer y mejorar, por animarme a seguir escribiendo. Por bancarme durante mis historias. Gracias. Y perdonen los inconvenientes, no va a volver a pasar. Espero que el capítulo les guste ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XVIII

"Tu actuar raro"

Se encontraban una vez más en la playa, en el transcurso del mediodía la marea había subido unos centímetros y ahora la extensión de la arena se había visto más reducida.

Tanto Kiba como Naruto y Sasuke, a quien Naruto había desafiado para que compitiera, jugaban carreras desde donde se encontraban hacia el mar, y parte de él. Parte corriendo, parte nadando.

Por su parte Chouji y Shikamaru se encontraban jugando una partida de Shogi, no hacía falta decir que esta era la tercera y el Nara las había ganado todas. Neji estaba sentado, meditando y concentrándose. Y las cuatro kunoichi se encontraban dispuestas una al lado de la otra, extendidas sobre la arena a favor del sol, bronceándose.

—No le diré —dijo de repente el moreno, levantando la vista a su amigo que segundos antes se encontraba concentrado en el juego y ahora levantaba la vista para verlo.

—¿Por qué no? —repreguntó Chouji, al parecer Shikamaru volvía a acobardarse.

—Porque no, ya la viste con Kiba. Tú conoces a Ino tan bien como yo Chouji. No le diré para que se ría o me mire como si estuviera loco —aunque en el fondo el Nara pensaba realmente que debía estar loco. Es decir aquello no era algo que pudiera pasarle a él. Era ilógico, y sin embargo había ocurrido.

—Ella jamás haría eso, no a ti —el Nara bajó la mirada y siendo su turno movió uno de los peones un lugar hacia delante. Chouji miró el movimiento y contraatacó.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé. Ino te aprecia, de alguna forma y la prueba es que quiso competir contigo en el torneo de combates mixtos.

—No, eso lo hizo porque quería ganar.

—No lo creo —él negó la cabeza y movió una pieza más, hacia el rey de Chouji.

—Me lo dijo, que me elegía porque quería ganarse las vacaciones —el punto de Chouji se vio inmediatamente desmoronado.

—Quizá no fue eso lo que quiso decir… —intentó articular pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Si Ino había sido tan clara con los motivos, entonces no había duda. Además, Shikamaru jamás creería otra posibilidad que no fuera la que la rubia le dijo.

—Si lo fue —movió una de las piezas y finalmente capturó el rey de Chouji. El Akimichi lo miró vencerlo por cuarta vez y entonces el moreno se puso de pié y sin decir más empezó a alejarse.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —Shikamaru agitó una de sus manos restándole importancia y replicó:

—A dar una vuelta.

Entonces Sakura, quien se encontraba entre Ino y Hinata abrió los ojos y vio al moreno marcharse. Lentamente arrastrando los pies y levantando con ellos la arena bajo sus dedos. El sol era quizá aún más abrasador que durante la mañana.

—Ino —llamó la pelirrosa, la joven abrió los ojos y se giró levemente a su amiga. La cual se encontraba boca arriba.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —la pelirrosa levantó el dedo y señaló la pequeña mancha en la que ahora se había convertido el Nara. El cual se alejaba más y más.

—¿Qué le pasa a Shikamaru? —los ojos azules de Ino se posaron en la distancia y luego en Sakura. Su expresión era de total desentendimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa con él? —Tenten y Hinata que permanecían en silencio se incorporaron, al igual que Sakura e Ino y las miraron intrigadas. La rubia simplemente miraba a su amiga confundida, que ella supiera a su amigo no le pasaba nada. Ni lo había visto actuar extraño, por el contrario.

—Está actuando raro —Ino rió.

—Shikamaru es raro —entonces Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No… creo que lo que Sakura se refieres es… que Shikamaru se va seguido.

—¿Se va? —las tres asintieron ante la mirada, aún más confusa, de la Yamanaka.

—Si, por ejemplo esta mañana. Se fue a dormir al departamento —Ino volvió a reír y comentó.

—Eso no es extraño, Shika siempre se escapa para dormir. Es lo que hace, siempre ha sido así.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué se fue?

—Quizá sólo quisiera caminar por la playa ¡Yo que se! —la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza y volviendo a hablar admitió— A mi no me parece extraño.

—Quizá no… —murmuró Sakura mientras volvía la vista al lugar por donde el chico había desaparecido. Ya no se veía nada, sólo personas jugando en el mar y familias disfrutando del soleado día. Pero ninguna de esas personas era Shikamaru, él simplemente había desaparecido.

Se encontraba cada vez más y más lejos, no tenía intenciones de volver. Ni deseos. No le animaba en nada la idea de regresar y ver una vez más a Ino con Kiba ¡Dios! Aquello era extraño ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él nunca había actuado así, nunca ni en la más bizarra de las situaciones había sido así. Bueno, quizá no hubiera vivido nunca ante algo tan bizarro, como lo era desear a Ino. No, seguramente aquello era lo más extraño.

Y lo afectaba, profundamente. Modificaba su conducta, y eso definitivamente no era bueno. No para él.

Maldecía una y otra vez el día en que Chouji le había comentado aquello como posibilidad, sabía que su amigo no tenía la culpa, aún así aquella misma noche habían empezado los sueños. Estúpidos sueños.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No sentía que debía decírselo, verdaderamente no pensaba que el contárselo supusiera algún resultado beneficioso. Y él como toda persona con cierta lógica, sabía que era un desperdicio actuar de una forma si los resultados no beneficiaban en lo más mínimo. De hecho, el que siempre se encontrara de forma apática suponía ese tipo de filosofía. Una jerarquía de prioridades, y si el resultado era peor que la prioridad que se encontraba más arriba en la lista, entonces no se hacía.

Pero lo extraño era, que aunque sabía que nada bueno saldría de confesárselo, nada beneficioso, quería. Quería decírselo.

—¡Qué tonterías! Ni siquiera debería estar considerándolo. Sé lo que dirá, puedo imaginármelo. Ino es demasiado transparente.

Pero el hecho era que la sola posibilidad de que la muchacha pudiera corresponderle, a pesar de las bajas probabilidades, lo atraía en demasía. Era extraño, obviamente difícil de explicar pero quizá ni su gran capacidad intelectual fuera capaz de aprehender algo tan confuso y sinuoso como los sentimientos humanos.

Entonces se asustó ¿Quién había hablado de sentimientos? Respiró profundo, estaba seguro de que no eran sentimientos. Sólo atracción, sólo eso. Algo completamente natural, sobre todo en él que ya tenía 18 años y ningún contacto cercano con una mujer. Sí, seguramente era eso. Sólo eso.

—¡Maldita sea! Mujer problemática… estúpidas hormonas.

Y sin decir más, y tratando de evitar la aparición de la imagen de la muchacha en su cabeza, emprendió su camino de regreso. Si no volvía pronto todos se extrañarían y lo que menos quería él era levantar sospechas sobre un posible comportamiento extraño.

Tras caminar largo rato por la costa, arrastrando los pies por el agua. Donde el mar y la arena se fundían. Llegó de regreso. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto seguían compitiendo tontamente. Le sorprendió ver la capacidad energética que los dos albergaban, bueno no tanto de Naruto.

Por su parte Chouji dormía sobre la arena, roncando sonoramente con la boca entreabierta. Tenten, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en el mar, extrañamente con Neji que al parecer había decidido dejar de permanecer fijo en el cálido suelo de la playa y se había aventurado al fresco mar.

Y entonces se detuvo de contemplar, allí estaba Ino, junto con Kiba. Ambos se encontraban riendo, comiendo una especie de dulces que habían comprado a un vendedor ambulante. Y de la mano.

Ninguno de los dos parecía notar la presencia de él observándolos fijo.

—Ino, tienes dulce en la nariz —dijo Kiba señalando con su dedo la punta de la pequeña nariz delicada de la muchacha. La rubia rió e intentó sacárselo, obviamente en vano.

—¿Listo? —Kiba volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—No, a ver déjame.

La muchacha sonrió y acercándose lentamente a él le ofreció su rostro para que quitara el pequeño trozo pegajoso de ella. Kiba sonrió ante la cercanía y con suavidad tomó el dulce y se lo quitó. Sus manos aún entrelazadas.

—¡Listo! —exclamó satisfecho él.

—¿Ahora si salió?

—Si, eres un desastre comiendo ¿Cómo llegó el dulce allí? —ella rió y con disimulo recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Shikamaru podía sentir algo dentro de él retorcerse.

—No lo sé —Kiba cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, y entonces los volvió a abrir. Shikamaru se encontraba allí.

—¡Oh! Shikamaru… no te había visto.

Fue en ese momento en que la rubia notó la presencia de su amigo junto a ellos. Rápidamente se incorporó y poniéndose de pié corrió hacia él, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero Shikamaru no sonreía, sus labios levemente curvados hacia abajo.

—Mira, prueba esto —dijo acercándole el dulce a la cara, él lo rechazó—. Vamos, pruébalo. Veras que no te arrepentirás, es delicioso.

—No gracias —entonces la rubia miró confundida a Kiba quien se encogió de hombros, era notorio que Shikamaru no se encontraba en el mejor de los ánimos.

—Parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor. Con más razón debes comer un dulce, te animará. Ya veras.

—Ino te dije que no, no significa no —respondió con dureza, sus ojos fríos y su semblante inmutable. Ino retrocedió y volvió junto a Kiba. Nunca lo había visto de aquella forma, Shikamaru no se enfadaba. Simplemente él no era así, inclusive cuando ella lo molestaba y fastidiaba él prefería ignorarla a gritarle o decirle algo cruel. De hecho, Ino estaba segura de que el moreno jamás había sentido la necesidad de tratarla de malos modos. Nunca le había hablado así, no a ella. No a nadie.

¿Entonces que le sucedía? Seguramente estaba teniendo un mal día, sólo eso.

—Kiba ¿Quieres más? —preguntó volviendo a endulzar su voz, permitiéndose otra vez recostarse en el hombro desnudo del castaño.

—Claro…

Shikamaru los miró un segundo y asqueado de la situación se dejó caer en la arena y dándoles la espalda se dispuso a dormir. Los oía reír tontamente y murmurar, se sentía fastidiado y hastiado. Quería irse y alejarse lo más posible de ellos. Pero no podía, si se iba levantaría sospechas. Y aquello era lo que menos quería el muchacho. Además ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Evitarlos durante todo el viaje? No, aquello simplemente no era posible. Pero se sentía mal… simplemente erróneo.


	19. Una errónea visita a tu habitación

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

19/40

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, la verdad es que me puso muy feliz leer sus reviews. Son tan buenos conmigo, no me lo merezco. Les prometo que no vuelve a pasar. En fin, quería (como siempre) agradecerles el constante apoyo. De verdad, me animan tanto que logran que quiera seguir escribiendo, y mejorando día a día. Al igual que sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas. ¡Me encantan! Me encanta saber de ustedes, por eso (y si no es mucha molestia) quisiera que siguieran haciéndome saber lo que mi historia les parece. Porque de verdad valoro mucho su opinión, así como las molestias que se toman para leer mi humilde fic. Por eso, y a todos, gracias. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! Espero que el capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XIX

"Una errónea visita a tu habitación"

(Evitar verte así)

Finalmente la noche había caído y todos se encontraban ya refugiados del frío en el departamento. Como era de esperarse, y como en toda ciudad costera, el calor infernal que durante el día había abrazado las playas ahora se había convertido en un fresco hiriente. Sin mencionar el fuerte viento que traía el mar.

—¿Cuándo terminará de bañarse? ¡Ino! Sal de ahí, aún nos faltaba bañarnos a mí y a Hinata —gritaba la pelirrosa, junto a la Hyuuga, golpeando fervientemente la puerta del baño a puño cerrado. Nadie respondía, lo único que se oía desde el interior era el sonido de la ducha—. ¡Maldita cerda! ¡¿Cuánto más tardará?!

—Sakura… ¿Crees que podamos bañarnos?

—¡Mas le vale! Sino me encargaré yo misma de golpearla fuera del departamento ¡¡Cerda!! —en ese momento la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Ino, con el largo cabello empapado y una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo. Desde arriba de los pechos hasta apenas debajo de la cola.

—Ya, ya frente de marquesina. No te irrites tanto… ya terminé —exclamó, rápidamente salió por el angosto pasillo y justo antes de salir a la cocina gritó—. ¡No miren!

Todos los hombres de la sala repitieron la misma conducta que habían hecho cuando Tenten había salido del baño y cubriendo sus ojos desviaron la mirada. Ino rápidamente pasó, corriendo descalza y aferrando la toalla a su cuerpo, y se metió en la puerta. Jadeó agitada, finalmente estaba segura.

—¿Ino? —la llamó una voz áspera desde las espaldas, definitivamente una voz masculina. Y una muy familiar. Se giró lentamente, su rostro ardía en vergüenza.

—¿Shikamaru? —el moreno la miró extrañado y notó que la chica sólo vestía una muy pequeña toalla. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Ino inconscientemente juntó las piernas, aunque sabía que el moreno no podía ver nada desde allí—. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

—Ino —exclamó él, ahora cubriendo sus ojos con la mano. Aún así podía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas—, este es mi cuarto. Mío, de Chouji y Kiba.

Entonces la rubia se sintió aún más avergonzada y forzándose a recordar el trayecto recorrido desde el baño hasta la habitación recordó que en lugar de haber girado hacia la izquierda lo había hecho hacia la derecha. O eso suponía, sino de que otra forma podría explicar aquello.

—Lo… lo siento. Me equivoqué —exclamó en una voz aguda, aferrando con aún más fuerzas la toalla a su frágil cuerpo. Se disculpó una vez más y sin siquiera despedirse salió apresurada de la habitación. Pidiendo una vez más antes de llegar a la sala que "no miraran".

Tras oír el ruido del impacto de la puerta descubrió sus ojos, aún sentía su cuerpo arderle. Como si una llama de fuego invisible subiera por él y se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Inclusive sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, podía sentir la sangre acumulada en ellas.

—¡Dios Ino! —exclamó sintiéndose de repente sofocar ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? Tan torpe… de entrar con solo una toalla en el cuarto de él. Aún tenía la imagen grabada en su cabeza, quizá nunca la pudiera borrar. Lo cual era un problema si la intentaba olvidar. Pero no parecía una opción, después de todo el destino parecía jugar con él como con un pequeño y frágil juguete.

Ya una vez todos bañados y cambiados en ropas más cómodas, que los trajes de baño, se encontraron en el comedor para cenar. Una vez más algo cocinado por Neji y Tenten.

Esta vez el plato había sido dango, una de las comidas favoritas de Tenten. Al parecer la castaña había convencido al Hyuuga de que la ayudara a cocinarlos. Y ahora todos tenían un palillo en mano.

—¡Están muy ricos! —exclamó Hinata, la cual se encontraba en una de las sillas, junto a Sakura y Tenten. La castaña sonrió.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Yo sabía la receta pero no estaba muy segura de hacerlos y Neji me ayudó.

—De verdad, Tenten —contestó la Hyuuga y una vez más llevó el palillo con el dango a su boca.

Por un largo rato continuaron comiendo, alegres. Tanto las tres kunoichi como Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Neji y Shikamaru se encontraban en la mesa. Mientras que Kiba e Ino se encontraban levemente recostados en el sofá y abrazados.

Shikamaru sólo podía desviar la mirada y evitar verla a ella, sonreír en los brazos de él. Y hablar tontamente intentando provocarlo.

—A ver —exclamó la rubia riendo y acercando uno de los palillos a la boca del Inuzuka— di "ah".

El castaño obedeció tontamente e Ino colocó algo de la comida en su boca. Tenía que admitirlo, era fastidioso. Verlos juntos y actuando tan "dulces". Aquello era demasiado, tanto que inclusive parecían más empalagosos que los mismos dangos que estaban comiendo. La simple idea de verlos juntos le repugnaba y hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Shikamaru tenía que admitirlo, quien dijo que el amor hacía mejores a las personas debió haber aclarado que también los hacía mas estúpidos.

¿Estaba enfadado? Si.

—Shikamaru ¿Qué sucede? No comiste… —preguntó de repente Tenten temiendo que al moreno no le hubieran gustado. Él miró el palillo en su mano y sin responder le dio un bocado.

—Están bien, de verdad Tenten —contestó con pesadez. Y es que simplemente ver a Ino actuando de aquella manera lo amargaba. Ni siquiera el dulce de la comida podía hacerlo sentir mejor. No podía fingir felicidad, sencillamente era innatural.

Entonces Naruto, quien había terminado su décimo sexto palillo (lo cual complació a la castaña que los había cocinado) se puso de pié alegremente y gritó.

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo? —todos lo observaron. Sakura arrugó la nariz.

—¿Cómo que? —el rubio miró confundido, ciertamente no lo había pensado. Sólo lo había sugerido.

—Idiota —murmuró Sasuke al verlo dudar, el rubio se giró y una vez más la disputa entre ambos estalló.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea —sugirió Hinata en voz muy suave. Ignorando los estridentes gritos que se oían por sobre la mesa.

—¿Alguien tiene naipes? Podemos jugar al póquer —todos asintieron y Chouji rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación en busca de la baraja.

Una vez de regreso todos se ubicaron en sus respectivas sillas y se dispusieron las reglas del juego y Shikamaru se dispuso a repartir, cuando entonces notó que ni Ino ni Kiba se encontraban en la mesa.

—¿Ustedes dos no jugarán? —preguntó de forma tosca el moreno, en verdad no había querido sonar así pero no había podido evitarlo. Las palabras simplemente le habían salido de aquella brusca forma. Pero al parecer nadie lo notó.

—No, gracias —respondió Kiba mientras Ino se abrazaba a su brazo. Entonces se giró y ambos rieron tontamente. Aquello era demasiado.

Shikamaru repartió las cartas, cinco para cada uno. Las apuestas se hicieron y la ronda comenzó. El primero fue Chouji, quien pidió cambiar dos cartas. Luego Naruto, quien no pidió, Sasuke que pidió una. Neji que se fue, Tenten quien también abandonó la mano, Sakura quien decidió quedarse con las cartas que tenía en mano y Hinata quien se retiró. Ahora era el turno del Nara, quien analizando los movimientos de sus compañeros, el mazo y las cartas en mano decidió cambiar tres de sus cartas.

Todos volvieron a apostar luego de realizados todos los cambios, esta vez fue Sakura la que se retiró (al ver que Sasuke subía la apuesta) y el momento de mostrar los naipes llegó.

—Par de ases —dijo Chouji mostrando en su mano el as de corazones, el as de trébol, una jota, el tres de trébol y el cinco de pique.

Naruto emocionado gritó y colocó de golpe sus cartas sobre la mesa. En ellas se veía una clara pierna de tres nueves y dos cartas que en nada se relacionaban. Pero entonces Sasuke aún más emocionado por ganarle al rubio mostró su mano, siendo también una pierna pero de tres kas.

—Maldito seas Sasuke… —refunfuñó y todos los presentes rieron.

Entonces, llegado el tiempo de mostrar las cartas, Shikamaru las descendió con desinteresada lentitud y tras mostrarlas boca arriba en la mesa todos exclamaron.

—Color —cinco cartas del mismo palo, en este caso: corazones.

—¡Maldito Shikamaru! —exclamó Naruto de forma caprichosa, todos rieron y el Nara tomó el dinero.

Entonces, en la distracción de los demás el moreno miró a la chica. Sólo para encontrarla rendida en los brazos de Kiba, hablándole bajito al oído. Kiba aparentemente parecía complacido por esto pues sonreía ampliamente y satisfecho. Shikamaru podía sentir una vez más su estómago revolverse. O quizá no fuera su estómago.

Pero no podían ser celos, la simple idea le parecía absurda.

—Shikamaru, tu turno —lo llamaron, el chico asintió y una vez más analizando el juego pidió una carta. El cambio fue hecho y la mano continuó.

Una vez más con el mismo resultado, como Shikamaru como ganador. El juego duró varias horas hasta que finalmente cansado de jugar se puso de pié, tomó su dinero y se fue a dormir. Todos se despidieron de él y una vez que estuvo en la habitación cerró la puerta permitiéndose algo de intimidad para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sabía que la verdadera razón por la que se había marchado era por Ino, pero eso no importaba pues el resto, a excepción de Chouji, no lo sabían. Y para el Nara aquello era lo mejor.  
Así que finalmente rendido a sus pensamientos y sin poder luchar con aquellas fuerzas extrañas que dentro de su ser se arremolinaban, se desvistió, dejó caer con pesadez en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño. Aunque no sabía si temía más a lo que podía ver en la vigilia o a las fantasías que alucinaba cuando dormía.


	20. ¿Por qué estás siempre enojado?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

20/40

¡Hola a todos! Estoy tan feliz, no puedo creer que ya llegué a los 100 reviews. Y todo es gracias a ustedes, no podría estar más feliz. Me animan mucho. La verdad es que jamás me canso de agradecerles, y es que siempre me apoyan. Siempre me alientan y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Es por ustedes que mejoré (y espero seguir mejorando) mi forma de escribir. Sin mencionar que si no fuera por sus reviews quizá habría dejado de escribir hace bastante, después de todo no pensaba que lo ifuera a disfrutar tanto. Pero vale la pena, por saber de ustedes. Por eso gracias, muchísimas gracias. Espero seguir leyendo de ustedes, sepan que todo comentario, opiníón y/o crítica es bienvenida. Y también quiero agradecerles por invertir parte de su preciado tiempo en leer mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias! No duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan. Y ahora si, no los aburro más con mi bla bla sin sentido. De verdad espero que este capítulo les guste... (A mi me pareció tierno, pero claro quien soy yo para opinar. Después de todo nada se puede ver bien si no es desde afuera) En forma de agradecimiento a todos... Por los 100 reviews. Se los dedico a cada uno de ustedes. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XX

"¿Por qué estás siempre enojado?"

(Cocinando juntos II: Shikamaru e Ino)

Lentamente abrió los ojos, la efigie de Ino desnuda en sus sueños aún lo acosaba ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? No lo sabía, quizá hubiera sido la reiterada cantidad de sueños o el recuerdo de la muchacha vestida en toalla que había visualizado la noche anterior y que quizá hubiera influenciado su inconsciente para armar semejante fantasía.

Fuera la razón que fuera, sabía que aquello era definitivamente problemático. Más aún sabiendo que aquel día le tocaba cocinar con ella.

—Maldición —exclamó contemplando el techo, sin poder apartar de su cabeza la imagen de ella. Su cuerpo peligrosamente sinuoso, su pálida piel terciopelada, sus labios escarlata e irritados por la pasión de los besos. Sensación que Shikamaru nunca percibiría, al menos no en la vigilia. Dada la realidad de los hechos. De que Ino estaba con Kiba.

Miró el reloj a su lado y se sorprendió de ver que marcaba las 11 de la mañana. Contempló el resto de la habitación, nadie. Estaba vacía. Al parecer todos habían decidido ir a la playa y nadie lo había despertado. No que se quejara, realmente quería descansar, más aún después de la funesta noche que había tenido.

Entonces apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo y con lentitud se incorporó. Salió de la cama y se vistió, colocándose su traje de baño negro que le era poco más amplio que sus pantalones habituales y hasta debajo de la rodilla. Su torso completamente desnudo exponiendo su delgado pero marcado torso bronceado, sus pies descalzos.

—¡Al fin paz! —bostezó saliendo del cuarto, entonces sobre la mesa encontró una pequeña nota. La tomó con cuidado y desdoblándola cautelosamente la leyó. No había duda, la letra pertenecía a Ino.

_Shika:_

_Fui con Sakura a hacer las compras para la comida, dado que no había nada con que preparar. Estaré de vuelta a eso de las 11:15hs, por lo que espero que ya estés levantado y listo para cocinar ¡Si no me asegurare de arrastrarte hasta la cocina!_

_Besos_

_Ino_

_Pd: Mas te vale que no te escapes de la casa porque juro que te buscaré hasta encontrarte y te arrepentirás de haberlo considerado en primer lugar…_

Cuando terminó de leerla la dobló según las marcas en el papel y dejó la nota una vez más sobre la mesa.

—Mujer problemática… —exclamó aún pensando en lo que la chica había escrito—, definitivamente Ino es demasiado agresiva.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Ino y Sakura, cargando varias bolsas en las que se veían todo tipo de alimentos y botellas. Ambas lo saludaron con una amplia sonrisa y empezaron a distribuir lo comprado en el refrigerador. Hasta que finalmente sacaron las botellas y Shikamaru notó que se trataba de bebidas alcohólicas.

—¿Sake? —preguntó de pronto, la rubia asintió feliz y colocó tres de las botellas en la puerta del refrigerador, Sakura sacó dos más de las bolsas—. ¡¿Cinco botellas?!

—Y tres de vino —agregó la pelirrosa feliz, el moreno seguía contemplándolas con la expresión en blanco.

—¿Y se puede saber que piensan hacer con tanto alcohol? —las dos negaron con la cabeza fingiendo inocencia.

—Nada, además nosotros somos 10. Si lo piensas no es tanto, son sólo cinco botellas de sake —comentó la pelirrosa. Ino rió.

—¿Y los vinos?

—Para una ocasión especial —replicó Ino como si aquello fuera lo más obvio. Tomó ambas botellas y las llevó hasta una de las encimeras y las dejó allí.

—¿Y cual sería esa ocasión?

—Yo que se, estamos de vacaciones. Ya tendremos algo porque brindar y en ese momento abriremos los vinos ¡No seas aburrido Shikamaru!

—¿Y ahora porque soy aburrido?

—Por que no quieres beber, nadie dijo que debas beber demasiado. Puedes tomarte unas copitas para acompañar la comida —le guiñó pícaramente el ojo y tras dejar el resto de las cosas se despidió de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se fue de regreso a la playa y ambos jóvenes quedaron solos, a merced de su suerte y con el desafío de la cocina por delante.

—Trata de no arruinar la comida ¿Si Shikamaru?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que YO la arruinaré? —replicó él un tanto ofendido ¿Por qué era que Ino siempre lo desvalorizaba? Parecía ser que sólo cuando era para beneficio de ella aceptaba sus cualidades. No que Shikamaru pensara que tuviera demasiadas. Pero un gracias de vez en cuando no hería a nadie ¿O si?

—¿Qué te parece que podemos hacer? —él se encogió de hombros—. Debe haber un libro de recetas por aquí ¿No crees? Sino que clase de casa sería.

Y rápidamente se agachó y empezó a revolver los cajones y gabinetes de la cocina. Utensilios y más utensilios, fue todo lo que encontró. Cucharones, cucharas, espátulas, recientes. Ollas y cacerolas, pequeñas medianas y grandes sartenes. Pero nada más, no un libro de cocina. Ni siquiera un bloc de notas donde hubiera recetas anotadas, nada.

—¡Oh! ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¡¿Eh?! —exigió demandante a él, el moreno simplemente la miró aburrido.

—¿Y por qué debería saberlo yo? Tú eras la especialista ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Cierto! —exclamó tomando las palabras de él más como un cumplido que como un comentario sarcástico.

Se acercó al refrigerador y tras abrirlo y contemplar largamente su interior se decidió por el arroz. Lo sacó y colocó sobre la encimera, justo frente a la mirada intrigada del chico.

—¿Arroz?

—Sí —repuso ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Supongo que no mucho… —admitió. Ambos lavaron sus manos y se dispusieron a cocinar. Todo el tiempo Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Ino. Lo cierto era que aún no podía borrar la expresión de amargura de su cara, no después del espectáculo de la chica y Kiba la noche anterior. Sin mencionar que las imágenes de sus sueños pasaban delante de sus ojos cada vez que la miraba.

La muchacha tomó una de las ollas, quizá la más grande que hubiera en la casa y vertió el arroz en ella. Encendió la hornalla y se dispuso a ponerla sobre el fuego pero el moreno la detuvo.

Ella lo miró ofendida y retiró la cacerola.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Hay que ponerle agua, además limpiarlo.

—Cierto —fingió haberlo olvidado y rió. La verdad era que no lo sabía, jamás había cocinado ¿Pero que tan difícil podía ser?

—Toma, ponle agua y revuélvelo a mano.

Y así lo hizo, lentamente el agua fue enturbiándose y adquiriendo un color blanquecino. Claramente consecuencia del arroz.

—Listo —sonrió.

—No —su semblante serio, la felicidad de Ino pareció desaparecer.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que repetir el proceso hasta que el agua salga casi transparente.

—¡Pero eso tomará demasiado tiempo! —se quejó.

—Pero es como se debe hacer, para que el arroz esté limpio. Tienes que repetirlo entre siete y diez veces.

—Bien.

Y sin decir más repitió el procedimiento una y otra vez. Siempre que el agua se turbaba a aquel peculiar color blanquecino ella la quitaba y la reemplazaba por una nueva. Ocho veces fueron las que se necesitaron para que finalmente el arroz estuviera completamente limpio.

—¿Así? —él asintió.

—Si, bien.

—¿Y ahora?

—Hay que ponerle más agua —ella bufó y dejó la olla sobre la encimera.

—¡¿Más agua?!

—Si, se supone que es un 20 más de agua que la cantidad de arroz.

—¿Y como se supone que calcule eso? Además ¿Cómo sabes tú esto?

—Mi mamá me obligó a cocinar un par de veces. Y es esta cantidad de agua —dijo de repente volcando a medida correcta del líquido.

Entonces ambos cubrieron de forma adecuada y perfectamente hermética la olla con su tapa correspondiente y la dejaron reposar. Como correspondía 10 minutos, en el agua.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente y finalmente la que se decidió a hablar fue Ino.

—Shika ¿Por qué estás siempre enojado? —el moreno la miró incrédulo ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?

—No estoy siempre enojado, de hecho no soy de enojarme Ino. Tú lo sabes.

—Si, si es muy "problemático" —dijo citándolo tontamente. Fingiendo una voz cantarina y bastante tediosa—. Pero desde que llegamos de vacaciones no te he visto una vez sonreír —eso no era cierto, estaba seguro de que eventualmente había sonreído ¿O no?

—No te creo.

—¡Oh! Vamos Shika. Dímelo, soy tu amiga.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo y su consejo sobre que le dijera a Ino lo que realmente le pasaba con ella ¿Pero cómo decirle que cuando se acercaba a él lo invadían los nervios y se volvía la persona más torpe? Simplemente no sonaba normal en él, seguramente la espantaría. Sin mencionar que aquel no parecía el momento adecuado para decirle algo de semejante magnitud. Simplemente no era el tiempo ni el lugar.

—No me pasa nada —mintió, y con que descaro. Pero Ino no lo supo, no pudo descifrar la verdad detrás de aquellas palabras.

—No te creo —volvió a repetir.

—Realmente no me importa.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No actúo de ninguna forma Ino. Es sólo que estoy cansado, nada más ¿Puedes dejar el tema? Además mira, los diez minutos ya pasaron.

Ella asintió y ambos colocaron la cacerola a fuego fuerte y por un largo rato esperaron, en silencio y sin decir nada. Entonces el agua empezó a hervir y bajaron el fuego. Otro rato pasó y cuando estuvo listo lo sacaron de la hornalla y lo dejaron reposar.

—¿Por cuánto?

—20 minutos —repitió cansado dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

Ella lo miró y notó que su expresión cansina parecía más una mueca de tristeza que cansancio únicamente. Entonces ella se acercó a él y con delicadeza se inclinó y depositó en una de sus mejillas un suave, tierno y sonoro besito fugaz. Algo ciertamente inocente, y que sin embargo a Shikamaru pareció mucho más.

—¿Qué fue eso? —ella arqueó las cejas y rió.

—Un beso, tonto ¿Qué crees? —el joven negó con la cabeza.

—Me refiero a porque —ella sonrió y volvió a darle un beso similar, sólo que en la otra mejilla. El rostro de Shikamaru parecía arder, suerte que podía culpar al calor del fuego y el vapor de la olla por ello.

—Porque aunque no quieras decírmelo yo se que estás triste… —dijo ella y sin darle más importancia se acercó a la olla, levantó la tapa y contempló el alimento reposar—. Y porque somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, hacer sentir mejor al otro. Mi mamá dice siempre que un pequeño gesto puede animar al alma más triste.

Y ciertamente lo había hecho. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sino sonreír y cuando ella no veía llevó lentamente sus manos al lugar donde los labios de Ino lo habían tocado. Era extraño, como si aún pudiera sentirlos sobre su piel. Como si en él hubiera quedado la evanescente esencia de Ino. Sí, era extraño pero ciertamente el Nara no se quejaba. Después de todo, los besos de la rubia habían cumplido su objetivo.


	21. Veneno a base de arroz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

21/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá les traigo el capítulo 21. Ojalá les guste :). En fin, como siempre quería decirles ¡Gracias! Por todo, por el apoyo incondicional, por hacerme saber siempre lo que piensan. Por animarme a seguir escribiendo, por motivarme a seguir mejorando (espero que este fic, y demás futuros sean fruto de su ayuda. Y espero, cada vez mejores). Por los reviews :) Por hacerme saber siempre su opinión y por tomarse las molestias de leer mi humilde historia :). Por todo eso, quiero repetirles, gracias. ¡Gracias! ¡GRACIAS!. De verdad, espero que les guste el capítulo. Seguimos con un poquito más de ShikaIno. Por favor, si no es mucho pedir (y abusar), háganme llegar en sus comentarios que les parece, tanto el capitulo como la historia. Y para los que piden SasuSaku. No se preocupen, todo llega. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXI

"Veneno a base de arroz"

Finalmente estaba listo, el arroz estaba preparado y listo para servirse. El resto del grupo había ya regresado y se encontraban sentados en la mesa a la espera de la comida. Sobre todo Chouji quien ansiaba devorar algo al instante, porque aseguraba que si no lo hacía pronto, moriría.

—¿Qué comeremos? —preguntó Naruto emocionado y cuando Ino trajo la olla y la mostró a todos el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado— ¿Arroz? —es decir, no que no le gustara el arroz sino que, como el día anterior habían comido comidas "mas elaboradas" se esperaba algo más espectacular. No sólo arroz.

—¡¿Algún problema Naruto con lo que cociné?! —el chico volvió a sentarse y permaneció en silencio, todo el tiempo negando con la cabeza. Ciertamente la rubia podía ser aterradora.

—¡Bien a comer! —exclamó Sakura e inmediatamente todos partieron sus palillos, se sirvieron y dispusieron a comer.

Todos prácticamente al mismo tiempo llevaron una pequeña cantidad a la boca, pero al sentir el sabor del arroz lentamente sus expresiones se deformaron y empezaron a escupir la comida. Haciendo muecas de asco y bebiendo mucha agua.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Chouji, lo extraño era que para que el Akimichi rechazara una comida, ésta ciertamente tenía que saber terrible. Así que el moreno llevó un poco a su boca y apretando los ojos la tragó.

—¡¿Cerda qué demonios puedes hacerle al arroz para que sepa tan mal?!

—¡¡Acaso tratas de envenenarnos?! —chilló Naruto bebiendo agua directamente de la botella. Neji seguía mirando con asco el plato frente a él y Sasuke acababa de apartarlo de su vista.

—¡¡Qué dices frente de marquesina?! —gritó ofendida y rápidamente llevó un poco a su boca, fue en ese momento que notó que el arroz estaba pasado y más salado de lo que una comida jamás debería estar. Pero no dijo nada y lo tragó, fingiendo agradarle.

—Que esta horrible —gritó en respuesta la pelirrosa— ¡Tú y Shikamaru son un asco! —Kiba asintió y apartó su comida.

—Creo que Sakura tiene razón… ni Akamaru comería esto.

De pronto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y ofendida se paró y corrió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta al pasar. Todos la miraron marcharse y al ver que Ino no estaba cerca tiraron la comida a la basura. Algunos aún quejándose de lo asquerosa que había quedado y otros maldiciendo por el hambre que aún tenían.

—¿Vamos a comprar algo para comer? —preguntó de repente Sasuke, todos asintieron y se pusieron de pié para salir. Shikamaru permaneció sentado.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó de repente el Hyuuga al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

—No —replicó serio y se puso de pié—, ciertamente ustedes saben como ser crueles —llevó su plato a la encimera y dejándola allí se retiró en busca de su amiga.

Sakura lo miró entristecida pues sabía a lo que el moreno se refería, quizá era cierto que habían sido demasiado crueles con Ino. Quizá era cierto que al menos podrían haber sido más considerados a la hora de decirle lo de la comida pero simplemente les había salido decirlo así. Y ahora no había nada que hacer.

Sakura quiso ir pero Chouji se lo impidió.

—Deja que Shikamaru se encargue de ella, vamos a comer algo —la muchacha asintió y todos salieron por la puerta. Cerrándola con llave al salir. Pronto el departamento quedó una vez más en silencio.

—¡Ino! —llamó Shikamaru desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella molesta le gritó.

—¡Vete!

—Quiero hablar contigo —volvió a decir pero esta vez nadie respondió. Entonces se escuchó un golpe, al parecer la rubia había arrojado su almohada contra la puerta.

—Si vienes a decirme lo de la comida, créeme, ya me quedó claro.

—No sabes ni que vengo a decirte ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? —entonces el puerta se destrabó y quedó completamente abierta para que el moreno entrara. Ino regresó a su cama y hundió su rostro en el colchón.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella, su voz apagada y sofocada por la cama cubriéndole la boca.

—Mírame ¿Quieres? No me gusta hablar con una cama con voz propia —ella sintió deseos de sonreír pero no lo hizo. Simplemente no podía.

Él se sentó junto a ella y tocándole suavemente la espalda la hizo voltearse. Sus ojos vidriosos eran prueba irrefutable de que unas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos pero nada más parecía haberle afectado sus bellas facciones.

—¿Qué? —demandó con brusquedad.

—Tenías que salarlo ¿No es así? —preguntó el, ciertamente no con intenciones de ofenderla sino de descubrir la verdad. Pero Ino lo tomó mal e inmediatamente le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, el cual el moreno resintió.

—¡Ouch! Sólo preguntaba, te dije que no venía a burlarme.

—¿Dónde están todos? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Se fueron a comer afuera.

—¡Oh, bueno no me importa! ¡Qué se vayan!

—Ino…

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Fueron todos muy crueles —él sonrió.

—Puede ser, pero yo estoy aquí.

—Cierto —admitió, levantando la mirada para ver al chico—, eres un gran amigo ¿Sabes?

Y sin decir nada más se inclinó sobre él y rodeándolo con los brazos lo abrazó.

Shikamaru sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, por suerte Ino no lo notó pero lo cierto era que estar así con ella, por más agradable que fuera, lo alteraba. Lo confundía.

Pero tenía que decírselo, y quizá ese fuera el momento perfecto. Sin los demás mirándolos, completamente solos y abrazados.

—Ino… Quiero decirte algo —ella levantó la mirada y asintió. En silencio y a la expectativa de sus palabras. La muchacha no podía verlo pero Shikamaru movía sus pulgares nerviosos, en círculos. De arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

—¿Si? —de pronto la boca se le secó y la garganta pareció cerrársele. Todo quedó en un extraño silencio que antes no había notado y su valor comenzó a esfumarse lenta y pausadamente.

—Quiero decirte que aunque me quedé contigo aquí, tengo hambre —completó la frase de repente cambiado a un tono burlón. Acto seguido fingió una sonrisa.

—¡Tonto! Bueno, creo que podríamos comer el arroz —ambos hicieron gesto de asco—, o tirarlo.

—Quizá sea lo más sabio.

—Y queda algo de dango de anoche, podemos comérnoslos ¿Qué crees?

—Me parece bien —el chico sonrió y ambos se pusieron de pié y regresaron a la cocina. Donde quedaba algo de arroz en la cacerola, que inmediatamente arrojaron a la basura, y abriendo el refrigerador tomaron un plato con algunos palillos con dango. Se sentaron en el sillón y se dispusieron a comerlos.

Pasaron largo rato allí, recostados tras haber terminado de almorzar. Los dos se encontraban en silencio, Shikamaru recostado sobre el respaldar, levemente inclinado hacia uno de los lados e Ino se encontraba recostada de igual manera sólo que sobre el pecho de Shikamaru. La pausada respiración del muchacho la tranquilizaba.

—¿Sabes? —habló de repente ella, él la miró en silencio—. Me encantaría poder cocinar algo delicioso para esta noche, así se retractan de sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Porque ya lo viste, y aunque odie admitirlo, soy un desastre. Al menos tu si sabías que hacer.

—Trata de convivir con mi problemática madre y veras como aprendes rápido —ella rió y de pronto una sonrisa amplia y cómplice se dibujó en su rostro. Shikamaru la contempló algo asustado, pues la conocía demasiado y sabía que ella únicamente sonreía así cuando planeaba algo. Y sus planes… bueno digamos que no eran los más brillantes que Shikamaru había escuchado. Aún así sabría que jamás podría detenerla de lo que quería.

—¡Ya se! Cocinaremos la comida más deliciosa y todos tendrán que retractarse. Les demostraré que puedo ser buena cocinera.

—Eh… Ino. De verdad que a mi no me importa que piensen que soy pésimo cocinando.

—¡¿Qué!? —estalló en gritos, Shikamaru simplemente la observaba asustado— ¡¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo y amor propio?

—Si, pero en verdad no me importa lo que piensen de mi forma de cocinar.

—¡Eso es fácil decir porque tu eres chico pero yo soy una chica y se supone que debo saber cocinar para la persona que amo! —él arqueó una ceja y pícaramente preguntó.

—¿Qué es…? —ahora era ella quien fruncía el seño.

—No te diré —y sin decir más se puso de pié del sillón y se paró frente a él, mirándolo con expresión severa. Tanto que le recordaba a su madre—. Ahora levántate, no seas perezoso que tenemos toda la tarde para cocinar y preparar la más deliciosa de las comidas. Y así tendrán que decir que soy la mejor cocinera, incluso que Neji y Tenten —fantaseó.

—Pero Ino, no sabemos cocinar —dijo de repente él, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad—. Al menos el arroz nos salió terrible y no tenemos receta alguna.

—Eso no importa, tú espérame aquí y yo iré a conseguir un libro de cocina —él la miró preocupado más no dijo nada, entonces ella se giró, tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento apurada.

Shikamaru volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón y bufando cerró los ojos. Ciertamente la muchacha era problemática y terca, sin mencionar insistente hasta el punto de intolerante y en exceso confiada. Pero tenía que admitirlo, su perseverancia y pasión en el hacer de las cosas eran realmente una cualidad atractiva en ella. Cualidad que él ciertamente no tenía, de hecho el 90 de las situaciones se sentía desmotivado y completamente fastidiado. Por algo era el cobarde #1 de Konoha, por ello y por no ser capaz de decirle a una chica lo que realmente pensaba de ella.

—Las mujeres son tan problemáticas…


	22. El que no arriesga no gana

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

22/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, acá les traigo el capítulo 22. Realmente espero que les guste, seguimos con más ShikaIno (por ahora). Bueno como siempre quiero agradecerles, perdón, no quiero sonar pesada y reiterativa. De verdad. Pero realmente siento que debo agradecerles, no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios. Por eso, y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia, de seguirla capítulo a capítulo y de hacerme saber su opinión. Por todo, y por su apoyo, quiero darles las gracias ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! De verdad espero que les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXII

"El que no arriesga no gana"

—¡Shikamaru regresé! —exclamó dejando las llaves junto a la puerta y buscando con la mirada al muchacho, llevaba un libro bajo el brazo. Entonces lo vio, dormido en el sofá, completamente explayado con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y la boca entreabierta.

Entonces lentamente se acercó a él, dejó el libro en uno de los apoya brazos del sillón e inclinándose sigilosamente sobre él gritó. De forma estridente.

—¡¡Depiertaaaa!! —el joven abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, tan rápidamente que perdió el equilibrio y cayó del sillón golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

—¡Maldición Ino! —exclamó frotando su espalda, aunque hiciera lo que hiciera dolía—. No era necesario que gritaras ¿Sabes? —ella rió y tomó el libro.

—¡Mira, lo conseguí! Y tiene cientos de recetas deliciosas para hacer. Shika, me ayudarás ¿Verdad?

—No tengo ganas… —repuso volviendo al sofá pero una vez más Ino insistió, y otra y otra hasta finalmente lograrlo.

—¡Gracias Shika! —odiaba el poder que la rubia ejercía, simplemente podía arrastrarlo a donde quisiera y seguramente él se dejaría llevar.

Así se levantó y tomando el libro empezó a ojearlo. Era cierto que tenía cientos de recetas y al parecer cada una estaba lo suficientemente bien explicada, paso a paso, como para que inclusive la persona menos hábil pudiera hacer los diferentes platos.

—Dime ¿Cuál te parece la mejor? —lo cuestionó poniéndose en puntitas de pié e intentando espiar las hojas que el moreno observaba.

—No lo sé. Hay cientos ¿Por qué no eliges tú?

—¡Oh! Shikamaru podrías demostrar más interés ¿No crees? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no me interesa y no tengo ganas, no insistas Ino.

—Bien —exclamó molesta pero conforme con la respuesta de su amigo y sin decir más volvió la vista una vez más al gran libro frente a ella.

Volvió la vista a la primera hoja, la página leía:

_**Sopa de miso con almejas:**__(Para cuatro personas)_

**_Alimentos Base_****_:_**_ Almeja __Dificultad:__ Fácil_

_Tiempo de preparación:__ 20 minutos. _

_Ingredientes:_

_350g de almeja_

_150g de miso _

_1 trozo de puerro picado _

_Preparación:_

_Lavar y cocer las almejas. Agregar el miso pasándolo por un colador. Retirar cuando se diluya en la sopa._

—No, no. Muy fácil —exclamó contemplando la receta y rápidamente pasó a la siguiente.

_**Sukiyaki (Carne con verduras rehogadas) **__(Para seis personas)_

_Alimento Base:__ Solomillo de ternera. __Dificultad:__ Media_

_Tiempo de preparación__: 30 minutos._

_Ingredientes:_

_500 g. de solomillo o lomo de vaca  
10 cebolletas  
1 cebolla mediana, en rodajas de 1-2 cm.  
2 planchas o trozos de tofu (cuajada de soja), en dados de 2-3 cm.  
250 g. escurridos de shiritaki, son fideos muy finos que se hacen a partir de féculas de ciertos tubérculos, se venden en latas con agua, en Japón se encuentran en bolsas de plástico, se pueden sustituir por fideos de harina de trigo.  
100 g. de shungiku (hojas de crisantemo japonés) se puede sustituir por tres veces de espinacas, berros, canónigos o repollo chino.  
225 g. de brotes de bambú de lata, cortados en rodajas,  
12 champiñones. Cortados en discos.  
1/2 taza de salsa de soya  
1 taza de café de "mirin", sake suave que se emplea solamente en cocina, se puede comprar en tiendas de productos orientales, no es caro.  
½ taza de caldo dashi  
4 cucharadas de miel de arroz, (Glucosa de arroz integral, melaza)  
1 pulgarada de glutamato  
1 pella de sebo de vaca o 1 cucharada de aceite.  
4 huevos  
Arroz blanco (optativo)_

_Preparación:_

_Cocer el shiritaki en agua durante 1 minuto, escurrir y cortar por la mitad. Si usamos fideos hervirlos por 2 minutos y escurrir.  
Colocar todos los ingredientes en una fuente.  
En un cazo mezclaremos la salsa de soya, mirin, caldo, glutamato y miel de arroz, llevar a ebullición, ponerlo en una jarra para llevarlo a la mesa. Ya todos los ingredientes en la mesa, se pone el la olla en el hornillo. _

_Una vez el recipiente en el hornillo lo dejamos calentar por varios minutos, estos dependerán del grosor que tenga el recipiente utilizado. Untar el recipiente con el sebo de vaca o el aceite vegetal. Dejar el trozo de sebo en el recipiente, si se usa.  
Para oficiar el plato, ir poniendo los ingredientes en la sartén poco a poco; poner un poco de carne y dejar que se fría 1-2 minutos sin dar vueltas. Agregar las cebolletas y la cebolla, luego verter la mitad de la mezcla de salsa de soya sobre los ingredientes. Poner la mitad de los fideos, la cuajada de soja, verduras, brotes de bambú y champiñones y rehogarlo con los palillos por, como máximo, 4 minutos.  
Los huevos se rompen en cuencos individuales y se revuelven. Los bocados que se van cogiendo se untan en el huevo antes de comerlos. Seguir añadiendo mas ingredientes para rehogarlos como se ha hecho la primera vez, conforme se vayan terminando en el recipiente. El arroz servirlo en cuencos individuales._

Nota:  
El recipiente que utilicemos estará muy caliente cuando se pone la carne y las verduras y a una temperatura de mantenimiento cuando se esta degustando el plato.  
El plato admite otras combinaciones de verduras.

—¡Este! Mira Shika… Haremos Sukiyaki —el moreno se acercó a ver la hoja y se aterrorizó de ver tantos ingredientes, notas y complejas cocciones y procedimientos.

—No lo se Ino… —exclamó preocupado, aquello sería seguramente un desastre.

—¡No seas cobarde Shikamaru!

—Sólo digo que si nos sale horrible seremos condenados para toda la eternidad, en vez de enmendar las cosas.

—¡El que no arriesga no gana! —exclamó feliz y tomando la lista empezó a buscar entre el refrigerador los ingredientes. Mientras iba tachando los que ya tenía. El moreno por su parte se había quedado contemplando las palabras de ella. Quizá debiera arriesgarse y decirle.

—Ino… —se armó de valor para decirle, lo haría de una y sin dudar o tomar aire. Luego vería su reacción.

—¡Toma! —lo interrumpió de repente ella, le entregó algo de dinero en la mano y dijo—. Nos faltan champiñones, tenemos 12 pero necesitamos 24. Así hacemos doce porciones, como es un plato abundante nadie se quedará con hambre pero por las dudas haremos dos más. Para Chouji —sonrió y el moreno asintió. De repente todo el coraje reunido para confesarse había desaparecido. Así que tomó el dinero, lo metió en el bolsillo y tomando las llaves salió del lugar.

Pasaron quince minutos y finalmente lo oyó regresar, tras escuchar el ruido de una llave girando en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y el moreno ingresó al lugar con una bolsa.

—Ya regresé, Ino.

—¡Bien! Aquí estoy —exclamó feliz.

Finalmente y tras haberse organizado en cuanto a lo que harían cada uno y los ingredientes que usarían. Los cuales se encontraban dispuestos sobre la mesa empezaron con la preparación. Siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del libro para no cometer ningún error. Esta vez no habría equivocaciones. Todo sería perfecto, y así podría hacer que todos se disculparan y más aún, atraería la atención de Kiba.

Sin notarlo empezó a tararear suavemente una melodía melancólica, Shikamaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada. No sabía porque pero tenía la extraña sensación de que conocía la canción que la rubia entonaba. Aunque aquello no era lo más importante, al parecer Ino estaba feliz y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Shikamaru para estarlo él también.

—Jajaja —él la miró extrañado ¿Ahora de qué se reía? Tras un largo rato en silencio la rubia finalmente lo rompía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —ella se acercó y tomando un paño de la cocina limpió el rostro de él, con suavidad y delicadeza. Acariciando su rostro con su mano, sólo el paño evitaba el contacto de las pieles. Shikamaru se sonrojó, suerte que una vez más podía culpar al vapor de la olla.

—Tenías salsa de soya en la cara, te veías muy gracioso —exclamó aún risueña.

—No te rías —susurró él avergonzado. Aquello recordó a Ino la vez que Shikamaru se había convertido en chunin.

—Bien, dime Shika ¿Te gusta alguna chica? —preguntó de repente, mientras rompía los huevos, cada uno en un cuenco diferente. Ocho en total.

—¿Qué? ¿Y a que va eso? —sus manos temblaron y una rodaja de cebolla cayó al suelo haciendo que el cuchillo resbalara y provocara un pequeño tajo en su dedo— ¡¡Ouch!!

—Que torpe, a ver, déjame ver —dijo la rubia y dejado uno de los huevos se acercó a tomar la mano del chico. Ante el contacto tembló e inconscientemente retiró la mano.

—No es nada —ella arrugó la nariz, lo cual Shikamaru encontró divertido.

—Si lo es, te cortaste. No me vengas con esa estupidez de los hombres no sufren dolor y son mas fuertes que las mujeres. Es demasiado anticuado e incluso machista.

—No iba a decirte eso, no me duele —ella suspiró y se marchó. Él la miró extrañado meterse en el baño.

La oyó revolver cajones y estantes, la pudo ver a través del espejo buscar algo frenéticamente hasta que aparentemente lo encontró y regresó junto a él. En sus manos llevaba un botiquín.

—¡Te dije que estoy bien! —replicó una vez más pero ella lo ignoró y sacando un algodón con alcohol lo mojó en su herida haciendo que el moreno gritara del dolor.

—Veo que estas bien… —sarcasmo latente en sus palabras. Tomó una bandita y tras haber limpiado la herida la colocó alrededor de la punta de su dedo índice. El cual era el que se había cortado—. Ya está.

—Te dije que estaba bien, no soy mujer. No necesito una bandita.

—¡No! No eres mujer, pareces un niño —le regañó la muchacha—. Además no quiero que el Sukiyaki se llene de tu sangre. Así si sabrá asqueroso.

—Como sea… —replicó el y ambos volvieron a lo suyo. Cada uno a efectuar la tarea realizada, después intercambiaban y evaluaban lo que el otro había hecho. Así se fue toda la tarde, entre cocina y risas.


	23. ¿Quién es ella?

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

23/40

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 23, que de verdad espero les guste. Seguimos con el ShikaIno y un poquito de Nejiten, NaruHina y SasuSaku (muy leve, por algo hay que empezar :)). Bien, como siempre quería agradecerles a todos por su constante apoyo. De verdad me hacen muy feliz :). Como también me alegra mucho saber de ustedes, me encanta leer sus comentarios y opiniones. Además me ayuda mucho a mejorar y a querer seguir escribiendo. Por eso gracias. Mil gracias. Y por tomar parte de su preciado tiempo para leer mi humilde historia. Por todo y a todos: ¡¡GRACIAS!! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. No los molesto más y los dejo para que lean, que lo disfruten. Me voy yendo que me tengo que ir a correr :) ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXIII

"¿Quién es ella?"

(Un juego más doloroso que inocente)

Finalmente empezaba a emanar el aroma de la comida. Pronto estaría listo y al parecer las cosas habían salido bien para ambos jóvenes ya que el olor era agradable.

Entonces mientras Ino se encontraba limpiando, una vez más arroz para servir junto con el Sukiyaki, Shikamaru estaba poniendo la mesa. Pues sabía que pronto llegarían los demás, después de todo ya eran más de las siete y media de la tarde.

—Shika… —lo llamó de repente la muchacha con voz cantarina. El moreno se giró y dejando el último de los platos se acercó a ella. Mientras Ino revolvía con la mano el arroz en el agua haciendo que una vez más adquiriera aquel color blanco característico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó acercándose y asomándose por sobre la espalda de ella para observar el contenido de la olla—. Ya debes cambiar el agua.

—Si, lo sé —dijo tomado la olla, la vacío del agua turbia y la llenó con nueva. Empezando una vez más el proceso—. Oye, no me contestaste.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si te gustaba alguna chica —repuso ella, con una sonrisa. De repente Shikamaru palideció.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —intentando cambiar el tema. Mientras la muchacha fue al refrigerador, tomó una de las botellas de sake y la depositó en la mesa.

—Por algo que dijo Temari… en el torneo —él suspiró cansino ¿Cuántas veces lo tendría que explicar?

—No me gusta Temari, Ino.

—Lo sé —él la miró confundido, sería la primer persona que en verdad le creía que entre él y la kunoichi de la arena no había nada—. Por lo que dijo pareció que hablaba de otra chica.

—Oh —definitivamente la situación se estaba poniendo demasiado incómoda. Rogaba que pronto llegaran los demás así podría evadir el tema. Miró la puerta, al parecer eso no ocurriría pronto.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta alguien o no?

—No lo sé ¡Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas! —exclamó dejándose caer en la silla. Ino rió y se sentó junto a él, mientras esperaban que el arroz estuviera listo.

La muchacha lo miró fijo y entonces comprendió todo, en los ojos de él estaba la respuesta y las palabras no habían sido más que una afirmación disfrazada.

—¿Eso fue un si? —él desvió la mirada—. ¡Fue un sí! —chilló. Shikamaru bufó.

—No seas tan escandalosa…

—¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Quién es? ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Se lo dirás? ¿Desde cuando te gusta? ¿La conozco? —él simplemente la miraba aburrido, aunque verdaderamente estuviera temblando. Quizá fuera esta, la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando. Decirle ahora parecía lo más oportuno y además podía servirse de las preguntas de ella para decirle sin ser tan directo. Si era perfecto.

—Eh… Si la conoces pero, no, ella no lo sabe —dijo de pronto, los ojos celestinos de ella centellearon de emoción ante la expectativa de saber.

—¿Y quien es?

De repente su boca se secó, una vez más sus manos transpiraban. Sin mencionar el pequeño temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que aquello no era normal, la verdad era que él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Menos aún para lidiar con sus propios sentimientos, ni los de los demás.

Pero ya estaba jugado, era el momento. Su oportunidad, sólo le quedaba arrojar la bomba y esperar que estallara en su cara. O quizá, con un poco de suerte, no.

—Es…

En ese momento se oyó el girar de la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y ocho personas ingresaron. Gritando y riendo, algunos conversando y otros simplemente sintiendo el aroma que emanaba la comida que ambos jóvenes habían hecho.

La rubia miró a todos y saludó alegremente, él bajó la cabeza y levantándose sacó el arroz de la olla y lo distribuyó en distintos platos.

—¡Hola! —chilló Ino.

—Cerda, Shikamaru ¿Por qué no fueron a la playa? —la rubia sonrió pero el primero en hablar fue él.

—Porque a cierta personita se le ocurrió que quería volver a cocinar para la cena.

—¡No! —exclamó asustado Naruto, las suaves facciones de Ino inmediatamente se desfiguraron en una expresión encolerizada y sonando los nudillos se acercó amenazante a él. El rubio retrocedió.

—¡Estuvimos toda la tarde cocinando y hasta que no lo prueben no quiero oír ninguna crítica! ¿Entendido?

—Eh… Entendido —respondió Naruto ocultándose detrás de Kiba.

—Shika, sirve la comida ¿Quieres?

Entonces la rubia fue corriendo hacia Kiba y lo abrazó, el muchacho rió al sentirla chocar contra su pecho e Ino sonrió. Mientras Shikamaru se encontraba de espaldas, no sólo porque debía servir la comida sino que también porque estaba al tanto de la situación que estaba pasando detrás de él y ciertamente no quería verlo. No quería verla a ella, actuar así con Kiba.

Así que fingió ignorarlo y con lentitud empezó a distribuir la comida en los diez platos individuales que había ubicados sobre la mesa. Todos se sentaron, Ino esta vez no con el resto de las kunoichi sino al lado de Kiba, y empezaron a comer.

Aunque de repente Shikamaru perdió el apetito, aún así terminó su plato para no levantar sospechas. Simplemente no estaba humor para preguntas y cuestionamientos tales como "¿Te pasa algo?" "¿Estás bien?" o "¿Qué te pasa?". No estaba de ánimos para contestarlas.

—¡Cerda, Shikamaru esto les quedó riquísimo! —exclamó Sakura, Tenten asintió.

—Es verdad Ino —admitió la Hyuuga en un tono calmado y suave. Ino sonrió.

—¡Gracias Hinata! Eres muy amable.

—De verdad Ino te quedó exquisito —exclamó Kiba junto a ella. Ino sonrió fingiendo sentirse halagada. Entonces suavizó la voz y señalando con el dedo índice su mejilla exclamó:

—Merezco un beso ¿No te parece? —él rió. Shikamaru simplemente quería marcharse, pero no podía.

—Me parece justo —e inclinándose levemente besó con suavidad la mejilla de la muchacha. Ino rió tontamente y Shikamaru sintió su estómago revolverse. Una vez más, o eso era lo que quería creer. Que tanta demostración de afecto le asqueaba pero en el fondo sabía que el problema era Ino.

La comida continuó, para el moreno inmensamente lenta. Sentado frente a la rubia y su compañero. Teniendo que ser testigo de todas las tonterías que hacía la muchacha para llamar su atención y como Kiba gustoso correspondía cada absurdo juego.

Teniendo que soportar el tono de voz infantil que ella usaba cuando le hablaba bajito y al oído. Lo peor era que el único que parecía ver todo esto era él, al resto no le importaba o no lo encontraban de ninguna forma extraño. Sólo Chouji sabía y lo miraba de vez en cuando en señal de reprobación, más aún cuando veía a la cara del moreno. Que definitivamente no tenía una sonrisa pasmada en ella.

—¡Juguemos un juego! —dijo de repente la rubia.

—¿Qué juego? —preguntó Naruto entonces se asustó de ver la expresión que la pelirrosa llevaba. Su rostro ensombrecido y una sonrisa maléfica, las chicas planeaban algo.

—Es fácil, cada uno tiene una copita de sake ¿Verdad? —todos asintieron, aunque dudosos de si eso era exactamente bueno o malo—. Bien, sería como el juego verdad-consecuencia, es decir. Si eligen verdad y alguien les pregunta algo, tienen que responder con honestidad. Si eligen consecuencia tienen que hacer un reto que el otro disponga. Por lo general será beber, la cantidad depende del que reta. Aunque los retos quedan a la imaginación de cada uno —la muchacha sonrió y Sakura a su lado rió complacida.

—Bien ¿Quién juega? —preguntó de repente la pelirrosa—. Yo sí.

—Yo también —dijo Ino. Kiba rió, aquello definitivamente sería divertido.

—Yo también —contestó el Inuzuka, después se giró al Akimichi—. ¿Tú Chouji?

—Yo juego si Shikamaru juega…

—Yo no juego —dijo serio el moreno.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó Ino—. No seas aburrido… ¿A qué tienes miedo?

—A nada, sólo que me parece tonto Ino —replicó. Ella se cruzó de brazos y volvió a hablar.

—¡Vamos! ¡Juega! —le ordenó—. Deja de ser cobarde una vez en tu vida, es sólo un juego.

Y por un largo rato siguió insistiéndole, usando distintas estrategias y modos de persuasión hasta que finalmente el moreno, ya harto de escucharla, tuvo que aceptar. No que realmente quisiera jugar.

—Listo, entonces Shika y Chouji juegan —sentenció la rubia y se volvió a la peliazul que se encontraba a su lado. Su mirada blanca como la nieve.

—¿Hinata? —entonces la rubia se acercó al oído y murmuró algo, lo cual hizo que la Hyuuga inmediatamente aceptara.

—Yo juego —dijo Tenten de golpe, Neji la miró indignado ¿Cómo era posible que su compañera jugara a algo tan tonto?

—¿Tú Sasuke? —preguntó con voz suave Sakura, el moreno negó con la cabeza. Ante esto la muchacha entristeció.

—¡Ja! El idiota de Sasuke tiene miedo… —el moreno lo miró de reojo y de repente Naruto pudo ver la competitividad arder en la mirada negra del Uchiha. Ciertamente si había alguien que conocía a Sasuke era Naruto, y él era el único capaz de provocarlo.

—Bien, juego.

Entonces todos miraron a Neji, el cual se encontraba sentado cerca de uno de los extremos de la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Jugarás ¿Verdad Neji? —preguntó la pelirrosa, aquello era simplemente estúpido. El juego en sí le parecía infantil e innecesario. Una completa pérdida de tiempo pero al parecer no le quedaba otra. Si todos jugaban, él tendría que hacerlo ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera prestado para jugar a algo tan tonto? No lo sabía.

Entonces todos se acercaron al centro de la mesa, llevando cada uno su pequeño vaso de sake en la mano, y giraron una botella para ver quien empezaba.

El objeto giró incesante, una y otra vez su boca apuntando a uno, después otro y otro. Lentamente fue perdiendo velocidad y terminó en Shikamaru.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué se supone que haga? —preguntó aburrido, sí, aquello era tonto. Muy tonto, nunca tendría que haber permitido que la rubia lo arrastrara pero como siempre ella había hecho su trabajo muy bien. Quizá lo absurdo no fuera la situación, sino él.

—¡Tonto! ¿No oíste las reglas? Elige a alguien y pregúntale si elige verdad o consecuencia —el moreno suspiró.

—Bien, bien. Que problemático. A ver… Chouji.

—Verdad —contestó el Akimichi, sabía lo que el moreno le preguntaría porque de hecho él ya se lo había contado y ciertamente no tenía problemas en decirlo.

—¿Cómo se llama la chica con la que estás? —Chouji sonrió y sin mayores problemas ni tabúes contestó.

—Chie —contestó. Entonces Ino saltó de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás con una chica y no me lo dijiste?! —el muchacho robusto se encogió de hombros.

—Hacía mucho que no hablábamos Ino —ella se sentó y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Te toca Chouji.

—Mmm… —pareció meditarlo y luego finalmente se decidió por Naruto.

—Consecuencia —dijo este orgulloso. Chouji rió y lo retó a tomar tres vasitos de sake de una y sin respirar. Al terminar el rubio se encontraba un poco aturdido.

—¿A mi? —sonrió, entonces se giró a Sasuke junto a él y gritó—. ¡Sasuke! —el moreno arqueó una ceja aburrido y replicó sin manifestar emoción alguna, verdad. Después de todo él nunca había tenido problema alguno en ser brutalmente honesto. Tampoco le había importado si en el proceso hería a alguien—. ¿Qué piensas de Sakura?

La pelirrosa se estremeció y pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, el único que no la miraba ni parecía alterado era el mismo Sasuke quien seguía con la expresión insensible en su rostro.

—Es molesta…

El silencio invadió e lugar, todos esperaban la reacción de Sakura pero ésta nunca llegó. No dijo nada, no demostró emoción. Cierto, por dentro estaba muriendo, de oírle decir las mismas palabras que le había proferido hacía casi seis años. De decirle que no era más que un fastidio para él. Si Sakura por dentro se sentía destrozada, pero no lloraría. No otra vez.

Porque ella lo sabía, era bien consciente de que encontrar el corazón de Sasuke (si es que aún lo tenía, ella quería pensar que sí) no sería nada fácil. Y lo había aceptado, y si quería salvarlo, tenía que dejar de actuar como una niña herida. Porque ya no era una niña, era una mujer.  
Por su parte Ino sentía inmensos deseos de golpear al Uchiha ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con la persona que más lo había amado? No, simplemente el chico era un idiota.

—Eh… —exclamó Naruto nervioso, no había considerado que las cosas resultaran tan mal. De hecho, había tenido la esperanza de que Sasuke fuera amable por una vez con ella. Sólo para hacerla feliz—. Tu turno…

—Sakura —ella levantó la mirada y con tono de voz seco respondió consecuencia—. Tres vasos de sake.

Que con gusto bebió, más que un castigo era como una recompensa. Sentir el alcohol descenderle lentamente por la garganta y quemarle todo a su paso. Barrer con su angustia y dolor, hacer arder su decepción. En ese momento, aquello era el mejor de los placeres. El mayor de los escapes.

—Hinata… —llamó la pelirrosa y la muchacha temerosa respondió con verdad. Sakura sonrió— ¿Qué piensas de Naruto? —inmediatamente los ojos de Kiba se posaron en su amiga.

El castaño sabía perfectamente como se sentía Hinata con respecto al rubio, de hecho estaba seguro de que todos los presentes (a excepción de Naruto mismo) sabían lo que la Hyuuga sentía por él. Como también estaba seguro de que Sakura lo había hecho a propósito, con intenciones de ayudarla a hacérselo notar.

—Eh… Na… Naruto… —balbuceó, su rostro parecía arderle. Sus mejillas tintadas de un intenso carmesí. No podía encontrar las palabras, no podía dejar salir todo lo que pensaba. Muchas veces lo había intentado y siempre había fallado ¿Por qué sería aquella la excepción?— Naruto… yo pienso que eres muy fuerte y te admiro… —recitó rápidamente, sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire entre palabra y palabra. Kiba sonrió.

—Gracias Hinata, yo también pienso que eres muy fuerte —el rubio sonrió e inmediatamente la Hyuuga perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Kiba y fue a atender a su amiga—. Demonios ¿Por qué siempre lo mismo? Pensé que había mejorado…

Todos rieron y cuando finalmente Hinata abrió los ojos, se recompuso y recordó que era su turno. Entonces, aún algo débil, miró a Neji y lo retó.

—Verdad —respondió él aburrido, Hinata sonrió y repitió la misma pregunta que le habían hecho a ella pero con respecto a la compañera de su primo.

—Neji ¿Qué piensas de Tenten? —él simplemente arqueó una ceja ¿A qué iba aquella pregunta?

—Es fuerte, y una buena compañera —respondió sin denotar emoción alguna. Tenten suspiró y simplemente bajó la cabeza.

En verdad que no había esperado mucho más, Tenten no era inocente. Sabía la forma de ser del chico y tenía una clara idea de los sentimientos de él por ella. Si es que los había, mera camaradería. Nada más, nada de mayor trascendencia. Sólo eso, lo único que la unían a él eran los interminables entrenamientos que tenían. Nada más. Solo eso.

—Te toca Tenten —dijo de repente Ino, mirándola con latente preocupación. La chica parecía todavía más triste y desanimada que antes.

—Kiba —su voz de repente se había suavizado y hablaba de forma extraña. Como si estuviera cuidándose de llorar y que su voz se quebrara. Respiró profundamente, forzó una sonrisa y preguntó—. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

—Consecuencia —dijo él, seguro de sí mismo. Entonces la castaña miró a Ino y se le ocurrió algo.

—Bien, beberás un poco de sake…

—Esta bien —dijo él, algo inseguro pues el reto parecía demasiado fácil. Entonces la muchacha continuó.

—Del abdomen de Ino —la rubia se puso de pié.

—¡¿Qué?! —tanto Hinata como Sakura reían. Kiba de repente había palidecido. Y Shikamaru sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Aquello era demasiado, simplemente excesivo.

—Serán solo una gotitas Ino —dijo Tenten. Ino parecía contemplar la idea y Shikamaru miraba fijo a la rubia rogando que no aceptara. Entonces ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y la acción se llevó a cabo. Fue algo rápido y Kiba tan solo tuvo que beber unas gotitas de Ino. Sin embargo aquello había sido demasiado para el moreno que de pronto se sentía completamente abatido y desmoralizado.

Entonces se puso de pié, sacó un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos. Lo encendió y salió a fumarlo al pequeño balcón.

Chouji lo siguió de cerca, aún así nadie pareció darse cuenta del porque de la actitud de él.

Afuera el aire soplaba frío e impetuoso. Pero Shikamaru no lo sentía, el viento no le afectaba. Nada parecía poder lastimarlo porque el moreno ya no sentía nada. Estaba completamente entumecido.

—Lo siento… —alcanzó a susurrar su amigo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no importa.


	24. Leyendo tus gestos, tu cuerpo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

24/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo tengo que admitir que muy muy feliz. Y es que conectarme y ver que me dejaron tantos reviews me anímó muchísimo. De verdad. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y espero que este les guste tanto como el anterior. Ya saben, voy a ser reiterativa una vez más y decirles que estoy muy agradecida. Y es que es la verdad. Por eso me parece necesario decirles ¡Gracias! A cada capítulo, porque ustedes a cada capítulo se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, de firmarme y hacerme saber lo que piensan. Sus opiniones y críticas. Y me ayudan muchísimo, me animan y me dan ganas de mejorar a cada día más. Por eso y a todos ¡¡GRACIAS!! MIL MIL GRACIAS. No los molesto más :). Espero que les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXIV

"Leyendo tus gestos, tu cuerpo"

(Castillos de arena)

Un nuevo día había empezado, el sol filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación como habitualmente solía pasar cuando alguno de los tres olvidaba cerrarlas del todo la noche anterior.

Entonces fastidiado por la invasión de la luz que parecía querer meterse en sus ojos, se volteó y cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas.

Ciertamente no quería despertar, menos aún levantarse y salir de la cama. No tenía motivación ni deseos, mucho menos sabiendo que si salía de la habitación tendría que ver a la muchacha con Kiba. No, ciertamente no tenía deseos de volver a presenciar eso. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para él.

—¡Shikamaru, despierta! —lo llamó una voz familiar, se volteó y allí estaba Kiba junto a él. Justo lo que le faltaba, pensó. Y a pesar de que el castaño era uno de sus amigos (sin mencionar que no sabía de los sentimientos del Nara por la rubia), Shikamaru no podía evitar sentir algo de aversión hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Chouji entrando de repente a la habitación.

—Shikamaru no se quiere levantar —replicó aún intentando despertar al moreno, el cual ahora cubría su cabeza con la almohada.

—¡Déjenme en paz! Quiero dormir…

Dijo cansino y una vez más se volteó dándoles la espalda. Chouji suspiró y lo contempló unos segundos. Él sabía perfectamente el porque de la conducta de él, y después de la noche anterior le parecía verdaderamente entendible que su amigo no quisiera salir de la cama pero también sabía que aquello no era bueno. No le haría ningún bien quedarse simplemente durmiendo, y viendo pasar el día en un cuarto a oscuras. Por más que el Nara verdaderamente disfrutara dormir, debido a su naturaleza. Aún así el trasfondo de la cuestión era aún más intenso. Y Chouji sabía que había que hacer algo.

—¡Levántate Shikamaru! —le ordenó Chouji. El moreno se volteó y lo miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Tú también Chouji?

—Si, ahora arriba. Iremos a la playa —el chico bufó, maldijo por lo bajo y finalmente rendido salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

Lo dejaron tranquilo ponerse las ropas y cuando estuvo listo salió del cuarto, sólo para encontrarse con el resto del grupo esperándolo. Únicamente a él.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡¡Te estábamos esperando!! —chilló Ino enfadada. El chico suspiró, ya empezaba.

—Como sea… no me hubiesen esperado —dijo y bajando la cabeza se dirigió junto a Naruto. El rubio le sonrió pero al parecer el Nara no estaba en el mejor de los ánimos. Ciertamente aquel no era su día.

Todos salieron y se encaminaron hacia la costa. El día era extremadamente cálido y despejado, ni una sola nube en el cielo. Cosa que al moreno no le favorecía demasiado, pero en fin, que se podía hacer.

Caminaron las dos largas calles y finalmente llegaron a donde la piedra de la calle desaparecía y el suelo se convertía en cálida arena. A pocos metros se veía el mar. Como siempre impetuoso, imponente. Profundo e inmensamente azul. No supo porque pero en ese momento se sintió imantado a los ojos de Ino, que tanto le recordaban el agitado océano. Con todo su esplendor. Como Ino.

Que tonto era, ciertamente tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, ciertamente tenía que arrancar de su cabeza los absurdos pensamientos. Borrar los sueños que había tenido, olvidar las fantasías. Simplemente aquello no ocurriría. Malditas hormonas.

—¿Y Neji y Tenten? —preguntaron de repente Sakura y Hinata, al notar que ninguno de los dos se encontraba entre ellos.

—Dijeron que iban temprano a entrenar —respondió Sasuke, su voz fría e impasible.

—¡¿A entrenar?! Neji ciertamente es exigente… —opinó la rubia, pensando que seguramente Tenten no se había negado en absoluto a estar con él.

El sol ardía por sobre sus cabezas, la arena hacía más difícil el moverse y trasladarse. Lo cual intensificaba el entrenamiento.

Por su parte Neji y Tenten también se encontraban en la playa, sólo que más alejados de la parte poblada. Donde tuvieran el espacio y el lugar suficiente para luchar.

El problema era que desde que había amanecido Tenten no había podido dejar de pensar en el joven que se encontraba frente a ella. No paraba de contemplar su cuerpo, sus facciones, sus fríos pero eternos ojos blancos como el mármol. Cada movimiento. Y temía que Neji pudiera descubrir sus pensamientos.

De hecho, cada práctica y misión se forzaba a encerrar sus pensamientos y sentimientos por él en lo más profundo y remoto de su mente porque la chica sabía que si el Hyuuga usaba su Byakugan en el momento en que Tenten lo tuviera en su cabeza, ella sería transparente. Tanto o más que el agua, y podría ver a través de la chica su corazón latir con violencia. Por él. Podría adentrarse en sus pensamientos y saber la verdad. Que lo amaba, con todo su ser. Más que a nadie en el mundo. Que era a quien más admiraba, que realmente lo necesitaba y lo quería cerca de ella.

—¡Byakugan! —gritó él, de pronto sus ojos se posaron fijos en ella y las pequeñas venas alrededor de sus globos oculares se exaltaron.

Entonces notó que aún pensaba en él, quiso sellarlo en su inconsciente pero cuanto más lo intentaba más difícil se le hacía. No quería que la viera, rogaba que en ese momento algo se interpusiera entre ellos. La sensación era incómoda, se sentía completamente desnuda y expuesta.

—Tenten… —la llamó de repente, ella se encontraba en posición de ataque. Al igual que él—. ¿Qué te sucede? Algo te distrae, algo te retiene.

—No —trató de negarlo aunque sabía que era imposible. A los ojos de él ahora no tenía mentiras.

—Apenas empezamos moviste tu pié derecho, el que tienes más cerca de mi cuerpo, hacia atrás. Como alejándolo de mi, como si quisieras alejarte de aquí. Por la presión de mi mirada

—…

—Luego por la misma razón llevaste tus ojos hacia arriba a la izquierda, como recordando algo del pasado más no un pasado remoto sino inmediato —Tenten quiso objetar pero no tenía palabras. Lo que Neji decía era verdad, hacía tan solo unos segundos había recordado las palabras del Hyuuga, la noche anterior. Sobre lo que pensaba de ella.

El viento sopló levantando algunas partículas de arena pero nada inmutó la mirada del Hyuuga que seguía escudriñando a la chica frente a él.

—Entonces tu labio inferior tembló levemente —su voz fría y pausada—, como si quisieras reprimir algo. Como queriendo ocultar algo. En ese mismo momento llevaste los brazos frente a tu cuerpo, queriendo crear una barrera entre nosotros.

—Neji… —suspiró. Rogando que parara, aquello era una tortura psicológica simplemente demasiado cruel. No estaba segura de si ya lo sabía o no. No tenía idea, pero tampoco sentía el valor para decírselo. Aunque seguramente lo hubiera visto a través de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no quiero entrenar más… me siento mal —declaró y dicho esto empezó a marcharse de regreso al departamento. No quería estar allí, se sentía débil y vulnerable. Además el hecho de que Neji lo supiera (porque seguramente tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de ella por él) y no hiciera nada, ni dijera la más mínima palabra al respecto, le dolía. Saber que seguramente no decía nada porque nada tenía que decir.

Se alejó unos metros más, cuando supo que el Hyuuga no la seguía empezó a correr. Sin destino, mientras las lágrimas escapaban sin piedad de sus inmensos ojos café. Se sentía terrible, la opresión que tenía en el pecho la sofocaba. Jadeaba, tanto por el llanto como por el correr. Le dolía, hería mucho. Pero no quería parar, y ciertamente no lo haría.

En esos momentos, sentía que quería desaparecer y maldecía constantemente el día en que había descubierto que amaba a Neji. Maldecía el estúpido sentimiento, el amor sólo la hacían débil y frágil. Y ella ciertamente no era así, ella era fuerte. Siempre lo había sido, ante todo y ante todos. Pero con él era diferente, ante sus ojos ella no tenía posibilidad.

—Neji…

Por su parte, el resto del grupo se encontraba disfrutando del cálido día soleado. Hinata, Naruto y Kiba estaban adentrados en el mar, disfrutando de las húmedas caricias de las olas mientras la espuma del agua se pegaba a sus cuerpos. Ciertamente estar allí, así era relajante.

Mientras Sakura e Ino se encontraban sentadas en la arena, disfrutando de los calientes rayos de sol y conversando. Sasuke dormía. Y Chouji y Shikamaru se encontraban recostados, sin hacer nada. Simplemente aprovechando el correr del viento. El día era perfecto.

—¡Shika! Mira —lo llamó de repente Ino, el moreno giró la cabeza y la observó. La muchacha señalaba algo frente a ella, una pequeña y rústica escultura de arena.

—¿No te parece que estás grande para hacer castillos de arena?

—No, hay que mantener el espíritu joven. Sino envejecerás antes de tiempo —él frunció el seño sin levantarse de su cómodo lecho de arena. Ciertamente lo que la rubia había dicho no tenía ningún sentido ni base lógica.

—Eso no es cierto —ella arrugó la nariz.

—Tú lo dices porque eres un aburrido que no sabe divertirse y no quieres admitir que te va a pasar a ti.

—Deja de decirme aburrido —repuso él de repente. Ella rió y arrojó un poco de arena al rostro del moreno. Lo cual provocó que se enfadara más— ¡Ino! —advirtió.

Entonces la muchacha se puso de pié y acercándose a él lo llenó completamente de arena. Sakura simplemente veía la escena divertida, sabía que Shikamaru era perezoso pero ciertamente no creía que fuera a perdonarle su amiga aquel atrevimiento.

—Ino… cruzaste el límite —rápidamente se puso de pié y empezó a correr detrás de ella. La rubia sonrió y rápidamente empezó a huir de él.

La veía más cerca, cada vez más y más. Ya casi la tenía al alcance de las manos, unos pasos más y podría atraparla con sus brazos. Así que aceleró e intensificando su ritmo finalmente la alcanzó. Rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura, desde detrás. Ino rió.

Fue en ese momento que notó lo que había hecho y percibió la cercanía de sus cuerpos. La suave piel de ella (expuesta ya que sólo traía el traje de baño) rozaba con la de él. Su delgada figura se amoldaba a la de él. Ino intentaba zafarse y lo único que lograba era acercarse más.

Entonces el moreno la soltó, de repente y sin decir nada. Sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas y su cuerpo ciertamente alterado. El contacto con ella lo había sacudido.

—Shika ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al ver la expresión de él. Era indescifrable, ciertamente un enigma.

—No… —entonces fingió serenidad y poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza exclamó—. Eres muy problemática.

Y sin decir más regresó a su lugar, junto a Chouji. Aparentemente nadie notó lo verdaderamente alterado que estaba. Él siempre había sido alguien serio y relajado, que rara vez demostraba sus emociones. Sólo en casos críticos. Y por eso había desarrollado una increíble capacidad para fingir seriedad. Pero eventualmente Ino parecía afectarlo más y más, y lo que era innegable era que su corazón latía deprisa. Muy deprisa, tanto que podía sentir los latidos repercutir en todo su cuerpo.

Bostezó, se dejó caer y mientras por fuera fingía tranquilidad, por dentro se sentía más confundido que nunca. Y ciertamente no le gustaba sentirse así.


	25. Lágrimas y cigarrillos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

25/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 25. Y con lo mismo de siempre espero no sonar demasiado reiterativa (aunque se que lo soy, perdon). Pero de verdad siento que tengo que agradecerles. No, tengo no. QUIERO agradecerles. Tampoco quiero que suene como que lo hago por obligación, porque no es por eso. En fin, voy a tratar de ser breve para no aburrirlos demasiado y dejarlos leer tranquilos. Como siempre quiero decirles a todos ¡Gracias! Por el apoyo que me dan siempre(y que me anima muchísimo), por tomarse la molestia de firmarme en cada capítulo y dejarme reviews (que me hacen muy feliz) y por gastar parte de su tiempo en leer mi humilde historia (lo cual es muchísimo, y me alegra). Por eso y a todos ¡GRACIAS! Por bancarme siempre. No los molesto más :). Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXV

"Lágrimas y cigarrillos"

(Hipotéticamente hablando se llega a la verdad)

La hora del almuerzo finalmente había llegado y se encontraban todos de regreso en el departamento. Menos Neji, de quien se desconocía el paradero desde la mañana en que Tenten lo había dejado. Por su parte la castaña no decía nada, aunque era obvio por sus ojos que había estado llorando. Tampoco nadie preguntó. No tenían intenciones de hacerla hablar de lo que le sucedía en frente de todos.

Aquel día había correspondido cocinar a Sakura y Chouji, y tras varios intentos fallidos, donde Sakura cocinaba y Chouji se comía lo que anteriormente Sakura había preparado, la comida estaba lista. El grupo esperaba expectante en la mesa.

Así que la pelirrosa se acercó y lentamente distribuyó los platos, inmediatamente todos empezaron a comer.

—Esto está muy rico Sakura —dijo Naruto, la muchacha sonrió y continuó con su comida. Mientras Ino felicitaba a Chouji por sus habilidades en la cocina. Entonces el rubio decidió hablar de nuevo— ¿Y Neji?

Ante el nombre, Tenten sintió formársele un nudo en el estómago. El silencio invadió el lugar y pudo sentir las miradas sobre ella. Sabía que sólo se preocupaban pero ciertamente lo que menos quería era hablar del Hyuuga en aquellos momentos. U oír su nombre. Lo cierto era que cuanto menos supiera de él, mejor. Porque aún le dolía y muy en el fondo sabía que tardaría en curarse.

—Mira que eres idiota —murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo, Naruto lo miró indignado pero cuando se dispuso a insultar a Uchiha, Sakura habló.

—¡Naruto! Eres un tonto.

—¿Y ahora que hice? —Hinata negó con la cabeza, en verdad el muchacho podía ser muy distraído. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Olvídalo —repuso Ino, luego se giró a Kiba y empezó a hablar animadamente con él. Entonces Shikamaru se paró, tomó un cigarrillo y salió al balcón a fumar.

—Esto es un desastre…—suspiró Chouji. Parecía ser que las cosas se les estaban escapando de las manos. Era cierto que nadie sabía lo que verdaderamente le pasaba al Nara pero los hechos indicaban que los sentimientos empezaban a interponerse en sus tranquilas vacaciones. Y seguramente lo peor aún no había llegado.

—¿Y Shikamaru? —preguntó entonces la rubia notando que su amigo faltaba en la mesa y que su plato se encontraba aún lleno. Que el moreno prácticamente no había tocado su comida.

—Fue a fumar afuera.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló poniéndose de repente de pié y saliendo a grandes zancadas hacia el balcón.

Corrió la gran puerta de cristal y una vez afuera la volvió a cerrar, sellando herméticamente las voces de los demás en el interior del departamento.

Entonces se volteó y lo vio, recostado en una pequeña silla reclinable. Con un cigarrillo en la mano y la vista perdida en las nubes que vagaban libres por el cielo. Sin decir nada se acercó, el humo escapaba de sus labios partidos.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar de nuevo? —repuso en tono severo la chica, él la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada y dio una larga y tendida pitada al cigarro.

—No eres mi madre Ino, así que déjame.

—¡No! Pero me preocupo por tu salud —exclamó ella, llevando las manos a sus caderas—. Contéstame ¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar de nuevo?

—Hace un día, y fumé un par cuando regresé de la última misión en Konoha —ella frustrada se dejó caer junto a él, en una silla similar a la que se encontraba el chico.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dio ganas… —ella pareció encolerizar.

—¡¿Sólo por eso?! No te creo. Estás actuando raro.

—Cree lo que quieras.

—¡Siempre me dices eso! ¿Podrías por una vez ser honesto en tu vida?

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no contestó, llevó una vez más el cigarrillo a su boca y aspiró, sintiendo la nicotina relajarlo, y dejó escapar una densa nube de tóxico humo. Ino tosió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él y apartó el cigarrillo de donde se encontraba la chica.

—Sabes que odio que fumes… No te disculpes ¡Deja de hacerlo! O al menos dime que te pasa ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No ¿Por qué lo estaría? —la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no quieres decirme que te pasa. Porque obviamente algo te pasa.

—No es nada, Ino —ella se levantó e inclinándose sobre él y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca le arrebató el cigarro de las manos. Él rápidamente se incorporó y la miró molesto.

—Voy a fumar —dijo con cierto recelo y lentamente acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios. Pero él la detuvo.

—No lo hagas —ella lo miró fingiendo indignación. Él seguía deteniéndole la mano para que no fumara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú puedes y yo no? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero… —bajó lentamente la mirada, ocultando sus ojos de la mirada cobalto de ella—. Te hace mal.

—A ti también—dijo de pronto devolviéndole el pequeño objeto humeante entre sus dedos. Él lo miró y tras alternar una vez más la mirada en la chica y el cigarrillo, lo arrojó—. Gracias Shika.

—Como sea… eres muy problemática —y sin decir más volvió a recostarse y poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos. Dejándose guiar por sus pensamientos, permitiéndose ser arrastrado por sus propias idea. Liberándose ante las caricias del viento.

Entonces la imaginó a ella, una vez más, como la había visto en sus sueños. Completamente entregada a él, mirándolo con aquella mirada cobalto que tanto lo hipnotizaba. Susurrando entre suspiros su nombre.

Su corazón se violentó y de pronto sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlarse. Más aún frente a ella.

—¿Shika? —él abrió un ojo y allí la vio, junto a él. Mirándolo con expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte…

—Créeme, no puedes —respondió, sabiendo que seguramente ella jamás lo consideraría a él más que como un amigo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que aparentemente estaba con Kiba.

—No sabes ¿Es por esa chica que te gusta que estás así? —él pareció de repente ahogarse con el mismo aire e inconscientemente empezó a toser ¿Por qué era que siempre que hablaban ella guiaba la conversación hacia ese tema?

—Eso es un sí —y rió.

—….

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, en esos efímeros segundos en que él se adentró en su mirada. Se perdió por completo en el etéreo azul que eran sus ojos. Tan expresivos y a la vez enigmáticos, había veces en que Ino parecía completamente transparente y otras en que era un absoluto misterio. Para él, siempre sería imposible comprenderla por completo. No únicamente por el hecho de ser mujer, las cuales él ciertamente no comprendía, sino por el hecho de ser ella misma. Ino y todo lo que el nombre conllevaba. Todas las locuras de la chica, los gestos, las explosiones emocionales, los llantos y las risas. Todo en ella era un misterio. La chica era una caja de sorpresas.

—Supongo —respondió finalmente.

—¿Ella sabe que te gusta? —preguntó entonces ella, él comprendió inmediatamente que quizá pudiera insinuárselo indirectamente sin necesidad de decirlo.

—No creo.

—¡Oh! Shikamaru… eres un cobarde. No me digas que aún no se lo dijiste —suspiró—. En verdad no me sorprende de ti, raro ya me parece que te guste una chica. Tú siempre decías que las mujeres somos problemáticas.

—Y sigo sosteniéndolo, pero eso no significa que no me guste una. Después de todo yo soy un chico —ella sonrió y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Pero ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

—Ella está con alguien… —replicó, Ino arrugó la nariz— Además él es mi amigo.

—¡¿Te gusta la novia de Chouji?! —gritó de repente, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas que el moreno estaba tejiendo. Obviamente incorrectamente. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, la novia de Chouji no. Ni siquiera la conozco.

—Cierto, de verdad lo tenía en secreto. Me pregunto si será linda. Como sea, más le vale que la presente cuando regresemos. Después de todo nosotros somos sus compañeros y tenemos derecho a saber.

—¿Somos sus compañeros? —repreguntó él citando las palabras de ella. Entonces notó a lo que se refería su amigo. Ciertamente ellos ya no pertenecían al mismo equipo. Desde la muerte de Asuma y la promoción del moreno a jounin el equipo 10 prácticamente se había desintegrado.

—Lo siento… es que aún tengo la costumbre de decir que somos un equipo. Es difícil —él sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero siempre seremos el equipo 10 —dijo el moreno en un tono que recordó en extremo a Asuma. Inclusive aquellas palabras habían sido las que prácticamente su sensei les había proferido justo antes de morir "No olviden que somos el equipo 10".

—¡Tienes razón! Oh, cierto. Volviendo a la chica que te gusta —las mejillas de él se tintaron de un suave rosado. Y es que simplemente oírlo de la boca de ella resultaba extraño y vergonzoso—. ¡Te sonrojaste! —chilló alegre y Shikamaru desvió la mirada.

—No te rías.

—Bien ¿Y es serio lo de esta chica con tu amigo?

—No lo sé —sintió inmensos deseos de completar la frase con un "dímelo tú", pero se resistió. Las palabras simplemente no le salieron.

—¿Y tu amigo sabe que también te gusta ella?

Él negó con la cabeza, estaba 100 seguro de que Kiba ignoraba como se sentía el moreno con respecto a la chica. Más aún estaba en lo cierto al pensar que el castaño jamás creería que a él pudiera atraerle Ino. De hecho, ni el mismo lo creía. Y es que era demasiado bizarro, y aparentemente contradictorio. Como siempre lo había sido todo entre ellos y es que ambos jóvenes eran sencillamente opuestos.

—No —y tampoco le diría, no le correspondía. Si Kiba estaba con ella entonces él no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Y como se llama ella? —preguntó de repente, al parecer emocionada por descubrir el nombre de la misteriosa muchacha que aparentemente había cautivado a Shikamaru. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente alguien lo había atrapado. Y si se lo hubieran dicho hacía unos años atrás, seguramente no lo habría creído.

—Se llama…


	26. Corazones rotos y encuentros nocturnos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

26/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso, con el capítulo 26. Que espero de verdad les guste. Y para los que pidieron SasuSaku, bueno, acá está. Aunque levemente, ya que por algo se empieza. Pero me costó mucho hacerlo y de verdad espero que lo disfruten y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece. Hace bastante ya que no escribía SasuSaku y temo haberme oxidado :). Bueno como siempre, ya saben, quería agradecerles profundamente por todos los reviews. De verdad, me hacen muy feliz (no se imaginan cuanto) y me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar. Sobre todo a la hora de seguir escribiendo, aunque no lo crean me ayuda con el nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando. Por eso, espero nunca dejen de hacerme saber su opinión. Para mi es muy valiosa. Al igual que su constante apoyo. Y el tomarse la molestia de leer ¡Gracias, de verdad! :) A todos ¡Gracias por animarme el día! No los molesto más, espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXVI

"Corazones rotos y encuentros nocturnos"

—Se llama…

En ese momento oyeron el correr de la puerta de cristal y del otro lado se asomó Kiba. Shikamaru lo miró por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia el mar. Ino permaneció en silencio.

—Perdón ¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo de repente notando lo tenso de la situación. La rubia negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa respondió.

—No, no Kiba —entonces se giró al moreno, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y preguntó—. No te molesta que sigamos hablando después ¿Verdad?

Él agitó la mano en señal negativa y dándole a entender que fuera sin preocuparse ella se puso de pié y corrió hacia el castaño. Entonces los oyó reír, el correr de la puerta y ya no estaban más. Otra vez estaba solo, una vez más había dejado escapar la oportunidad de decírselo. La verdad era que a cada día que pasaba tenía más y más dudas. No estaba muy seguro de que confesarle aquello fuera lo correcto, pero había algo en él que albergaba esperanza. Al parecer esa pequeña parte ilusa e irracional de él era aún más fuerte que la que se regía por la lógica.

—Qué problemático… —dejó escapar en un largo y tendido suspiro. Ciertamente aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Justamente que había pasado su vida evitando situaciones problemáticas con mujeres. En fin, la vida tiende a ser caprichosa.

Mientras Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en el cuarto de la Hyuuga y Tenten, junto con la castaña que lloraba sin cesar. Sus ojos ya se encontraban en extremo irritados, sin mencionar la hinchazón en los párpados y el rastro de lágrimas a lo largo de sus delicadas mejillas.

—¿Qué sucedió Tenten? —preguntó por tercera vez la pelirrosa, la chica aún no había podido contarles lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Neji.

—Él lo sabe… —fue todo lo que atinó a decir, de pronto las dos comprendieron a que se refería.

—¿Pero como? —cuestionó la Hyuuga. Su mirada blanca posada en la chica frente a ella. En verdad parecía destrozada. Se encontraba arrodillada sobre una de las camas, con el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia delante, apoyando las manos frente a sus rodillas y la cabeza baja. Mientras las pequeñas gotas caían sin piedad de sus ojos. Tenten parecía, en ese instante, un ángel al que le habían cortado las alas. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Hinata.

—Lo vio, con su Byakugan. No estoy muy segura pero creo que lo sabía desde antes —sollozó—. ¡Y no dijo nada! No hizo nada… Se quedó mirándome, como si yo fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo. Fue horrible, no lo soporté más y me fui.

—Lo siento Hinata, sé que es tu primo pero realmente es un idiota —dijo molesta la pelirrosa. Ella negó con la cabeza, aparentemente en esos momentos las dos tenían la misma idea del chico.

—No te preocupes Tenten —trató de ayudarla la peliazul. Sakura asintió más animada.

—Ya le mostraremos lo que se está perdiendo, igual que Naruto y Sasuke.

La castaña levantó la mirada y en sus labios se dibujó una débil y sutil sonrisa, finalmente asintió.

—¡Si! —exclamó emocionada la pelirrosa y todas rieron.

Al menos la habían animado. Aunque fuera con unas tontas palabras y sólo escuchar habían hecho que la muchacha levantara la cabeza una vez más y no se diera por vencida. Porque al final del día, ellos podían fingir dureza y frialdad, pero no eran más que caducos seres humanos. Mortales de carne y hueso, con deseos y necesidades. Con anhelos y debilidades, como todo el mundo. Ninguno de los tres era la excepción, y finalmente, caerían.

El día se fue casi tan fugaz como la mañana, finalmente la noche había llegado con su manto de oscuridad cubriéndolo todo a su alrededor. El negro firmamento se encontraba intensamente cargado de estrellas y una inmensa luna llena que iluminaba con sus haces plateados el departamento, tenuemente.

Hacía largas horas ya que todos se habían ido a dormir, la cena había sido apacible. A excepción del regreso de Neji que había conmocionado por segundos a la chica de cabellos marrones pero nada más había trascendido. El Hyuuga ni siquiera la miró, simplemente se bañó y se marchó a su cuarto. Nadie preguntó.

Ella por su parte se encontraba en la cama, dando vueltas una y otra vez. Enredándose más y más con las sábanas mientras el insomnio parecía reírse de ella y su condición. Definitivamente aquella no era su noche.

—¿Ino? —llamó a su compañera de cuarto, en un tono suave y bajo, pero la rubia no respondió. Simplemente siguió durmiendo. Sakura maldijo su suerte y se incorporó.

Sabía que permanecer en la cama no la ayudaría en lo más mínimo, inclusive lo más probable sería que la despabilara aún más. Y a decir verdad ya estaba aburrida de estar allí, en la oscuridad y en silencio. Sin mencionar que la sed la estaba enloqueciendo.

Así que, finalmente decidida se levantó de la cama y tomando algo con que abrigarse y cubrir la semidesnudez con la que dormía, se dirigió a la cocina. Arrastrando los pies descalzos, acariciando la suavidad de la alfombra debajo de sus plantas.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, para no despertar a Ino y salió. Cuando ya se encontraba del lado de la cocina cerró nuevamente la puerta con cuidado, quedando de espaldas a la mesa. Fue en ese momento que oyó una voz llamarla. Era áspera y ciertamente masculina, más aún era para ella una voz familiar. Lo que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

—¿Sakura?

Lentamente se volteó y allí lo vio, con la puerta del refrigerador abierta. Aparentemente buscando lo mismo que ella, algo para beber. La botella de agua en sus manos lo confirmaba.

El moreno rápidamente cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y se sentó en una de las sillas, la más cercana.

—Sasuke… —lo miró a los ojos, como siempre eternamente oscuros e impávidos— ¿Qué haces despierto?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo… —ella sonrió.

—Me dio sed, veo que a ti también.

—Hmp —ella suspiró y sin decir más se dirigió en busca de una nueva botella de agua. Entonces él volvió a hablar—. Esta es la última botella.

—Oh —admitió decepcionada—, está bien. No importa.

De repente él giro la cabeza, desviando la mirada de ella y estiró su brazo— Hay suficiente para los dos.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó feliz. En verdad que el gesto de Sasuke no había sido de gran trascendencia, es decir, quizá no para alguien cualquiera pero para él, ciertamente había sido un logro. Además, es sabido que el amor hace apreciar hasta los detalles más ínfimos de aquel que amamos. Más aún cuando rara vez el otro se nos presenta de manera tan amable. Sin mencionar que éste era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tómala antes de que me arrepienta —ella asintió, la agarró y tomando dos vasos de uno de los estantes sirvió equitativamente a ambos.

Él llevó lentamente el pequeño recipiente de cristal a su boca y apenas el agua mojó sus labios sintió relajarse. Sakura simplemente lo miraba. Sasuke parecía completamente consumido, como si algo hubiera estado drenándolo por las noches y dejándolo débil por el día. Era como si estuviera perdiendo fuerzas, sus negros ojos más opacos que nunca. Quería preguntar, ciertamente quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Qué había sido de su venganza y que sería de su futuro. Pero no se atrevía, sólo una pregunta escapó de sus labios.

—¿Me odias? —y esas dos palabras fueron suficiente para hacer al moreno sorprenderse. Más lo disimuló, después de todo él no tenía intenciones de que ella lo viera vulnerable o frágil. Simplemente aquella conducta no era digna de él.

—No se de que hablas.

—Del porque me tratas como me tratas —él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y como te trato? —ella bajó la mirada y se forzó a no llorar, su voz lentamente perdía fuerzas pero tenía que decírselo.

—Como si fuera una "molestia" en tu vida —replicó ella recordando las últimas palabras que él le había proferido antes de partir, y que se las había repetido la noche anterior. Como si la simple presencia de ella lo asqueara, como si fuera algo repulsivo e incompatible con él.

—Lo eres… —su corazón se quebró, pudo sentirlo resquebrajarse dejando una grieta en ella. Un vacío paradójicamente lleno de dolor. Una lágrima escapó, como si fuera ácido. Cayó sobre ella y estuvo segura de que le quemaba. Entonces él continuó, para sorpresa de ella. Quien en verdad no tenía deseos de seguir oyendo al hombre que amaba decirle aquellas crueldades— pero no te odio.

Entonces ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos como esmeraldas se perdieron en el inmenso abismo negro que era la mirada de él. Sasuke se puso de pié y dejó el vaso, aún Sakura no decía nada.

De repente por sobre ellos se había elevado el silencio, cubriéndolo a ambos. La pelirrosa no sabía que decir, tenía miles preguntas y dudas. Sus manos temblaban y sus dedos jugaban nerviosos entre ellos.

Entonces se decidió y le preguntó, aquello que más deseaba saber. La duda que la consumía y la estaba matando.

—¿Entonces por que me dices siempre que soy una molestia? —él volvió a colocar la botella en el refrigerador y sin decir más se retiró a su cuarto. Cuando colocó la mano sobre la perilla, la miró de reojo y con voz fría e insípida se despidió.

—Buenas noches —y sin decir más desapareció.

La cocina quedó a solas, sólo Sakura permanecía en aquella habitación vacía y silente.

Sin embargo su alma ya no estaba desgajada, de pronto él le había dado un nuevo motivo para no renunciar. Quizá no hubiera sido la intención del Uchiha. Pero nada podía negar que Sakura se sentía de repente viva. Como no se había sentido en tantos años de soledad, como no se había sentido desde que tenía trece años. Desde aquella misma noche en que él se había marchado dejándola inconsciente en una fría y solitaria banca de concreto.

Y por primera vez, en casi seis años, volvía a sentir esa sensación de calidez en su pecho. Y volvía a sonreír con entera felicidad, pura e incorrupta. Con dicha infinita y eterna inocencia. Como siempre lo había amado. Otra vez su corazón volvía a latir, con verdaderos deseos de vivir.


	27. De relaciones de amistad y algo más

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

27/40

¡Hola a todos! O voy a ser breve por cuestiones de tiempo, sepan disculparme. Lo único que verdaderamente quería decirles es: ¡GRACIAS! A todos, por el apoyo de siempre, los reviews y leer siempre mi historia. Me animan mucho. Espero que les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXVII

"De relaciones de amistad y algo más"

Podía sentirla recorrerlo por entero, percibir sus largas hebras doradas como cabellos entrelazarse en sus dedos. El aroma que emanaba era sencillamente exquisito, como ella. Todo en la muchacha era perfecto, sus sinuosas curvas, sus rosados labios. Tan apetecibles, tan dulces. Como ella, y a la vez voraz. Deseosa e impetuosa. Tan contradictoria, tan Ino.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de repente al sentir la presencia de alguien en su cama, se giró y allí vio a Chouji. Quien lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa, una que el moreno obviamente no compartía debido a la sucesión de hechos ocurridos desde el inicio del viaje.

Junto a Chouji se encontraba Kiba, quien lo miraba indignado.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? —murmuró intentando evitar la confrontación con sus amigos mediante cubrir su cabeza con la almohada, cosa que obviamente no funcionó ya que Chouji se la arrebató con las manos y la arrojó lejos.

—Despierta.

—¿Por qué están los dos acá? —los cuestionó aún con la voz ronca, intentando fingir interés. Lo cual se le hacía realmente imposible dado que él solamente quería dormir—. No me digan que ya quieren ir a la playa. Vayan ustedes.

—No es eso —dijo Kiba, quien aún seguía mirándolo de forma extraña.

Entonces cansado, y sabiendo que obviamente no tenía escapatoria de ellos se incorporó y apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama los miró demandante. Si lo despertaban, que al menos le dieran una buena razón para hacerlo.

—Eres un idiota —dijo de repente Kiba. El moreno arqueó una ceja, ciertamente aquella no era una buena excusa. De hecho creía innecesario el insulto.

—¿Y ahora que hice? —Chouji rió.

—¿Te gusta Ino?

De pronto las calmas facciones del moreno se deformaron en una expresión de asombro y claros nervios. Chouji volvió a reír tontamente y Kiba seguía mirándolo expectante de su respuesta.

Obviamente él lo negó.

—No.

—Shikamaru ¡Chouji me lo dijo! —volvió a insistir con la temática el Inuzuka. El moreno miró con resentimiento a su amigo más este no dijo nada. Ni se defendió, ni lo negó.

—Qué problemático, justo lo que me faltaba —bufó y volvió a acostarse en la cama cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas—. Váyanse.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó el Akimichi, más el moreno no contestó. Entonces Kiba sonrió con malicia y sus palabras salieron con obvia intencionalidad.

—Si me dices que es cierto, me alejaré de ella —Shikamaru lo miró incrédulo y sus facciones mostraron una expresión de clara confusión. Entonces Kiba se explicó—. Obviamente tú pareces más interesado en ella que yo, si me lo hubieras dicho antes me habría mantenido alejado. Eso es lo que hace un amigo, y nosotros nos conocemos de la academia. En fin, sólo tienes que admitirlo y hoy mismo hablaré con ella.

Por un silencio pareció meditarlo pero temía lo que el Inuzuka pudiera decirle a la rubia ¿Y si hablaba de más? ¿Y si por error le decía las verdaderas razones? No encontraba otra forma, sino que se suponía que le dijera para explicarle el porque de su repentino distanciamiento.

Si, lo que más le aterrorizaba era lo que Kiba pudiera decirle a su amiga, más aún lo aterraba el que Ino se enterara. Porque si sabía que por Shikamaru, Kiba se había alejado de ella, nunca más le hablaría. Jamás lo perdonaría.

—¿Hablar con Ino? —preguntó pretendiendo serenidad. Obviamente su intento resultó en vano, su voz lo traicionó. Kiba y Chouji rieron.

—Nunca pensé ver este día ¿Ino y tú? —exclamó entre risas el castaño, Chouji también parecía divertido por la idea de la extraña posibilidad. No que lo creyeran imposible, sólo que si alguien se los hubiera sugerido años atrás hubieran asegurado que estaba loco.

—Si, si. Gracioso —repuso fastidiado el Nara ¿Cuál era el problema de las personas que disfrutaban el regodearse de la desgracia ajena? Porque obviamente él no había elegido aquello, es decir, si hubiera podido elegirlo, nunca jamás hubiera creído posible fijarse en Ino de aquella forma. Y sin embargo la vida era un juego y ellos no era más que las piezas. Que se movían en el tablero de acuerdo a los deseos de quien sabe que loco destino.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Yo se que decirle, tú solo habla con ella pronto ¿Si? Porque la próxima vez no seré yo, pero será otro quien te la quite —Shikamaru simplemente fingió aburrimiento y se volvió a recostar.

Tanto Kiba como Chouji rieron y salieron del cuarto listos para desayunar, el Nara decidió quedarse. Al menos por unos segundos más, quería meditar lo que sus amigos acababan de decirle.

Era extraño explicarlo, de hecho si alguien se lo pidiera seguramente no podría, pero se sentía de repente mejor. Con más ánimos, sin mencionar que ya no tendría que sentir esas extrañas sensaciones que lo invadían cuando solía verlos juntos. Obviamente él nunca lo admitiría, siquiera consideraría, que aquello eran celos. Sin más ni más.

—Buenos días —saludaron Kiba y Chouji. Todos los recibieron y al cabo de diez minutos apareció también Shikamaru en la cocina. Con su habitual expresión perezosa, sin embargo, de alguna forma parecía distinto. Aunque nadie realmente lo notó.

—Ino ¿Podemos hablar hoy? —ella asintió feliz y rápidamente lo tomó del brazo. El castaño se sintió incómodo de repente y miró de reojo a Shikamaru, quien evitaba observar lo que Ino hacía—. Es importante.

—Si, por supuesto ¿En la playa? —él asintió y una vez más miró al Nara en busca de alguna reacción extraña o de algo que pareciera molestarle. Chouji también miraba la escena en silencio.

Finalmente y tras haber terminado todos de desayunar se pusieron de pié y se dispusieron de forma ordenada para la playa. Como todos los días, aquel era extremadamente cálido. Con cierto viento suave que acariciaba a todo aquel que se interponía en él. El firmamento inmensamente azul como habitual, con algunas naufragas nubes perdidas en él. Vagando libres y despreocupadas, sin lazos a nada ni a nadie.

Rápidamente las dos cuadras pasaron y el suelo firme bajo sus pies desapareció dando lugar a una caliente arena fina y blanca. El mar parecía hoy más agitado de lo normal, haciendo aparecer más espuma en sus orillas. Además de eso, nada especial diferenciaba el día de los anteriores. Sólo el humor de ciertas personas del grupo que parecían haber sido iluminados.

—Quiero ir al mar —gritó Ino emocionada, entonces Kiba la tomó por el brazo con delicadeza y suavemente la jaló. Ella se volteó solamente para verse reflejada en los intensos ojos color café del castaño—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito hablar contigo —ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Bien —no sabía porque, pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía la sensación de que lo que el chico tuviera que decirle no era bueno. Y la expresión de él lo confirmaba.

Así que él la tomó de la mano y lentamente comenzaron a alejarse, más y más por la costa hasta que ya no se vieron más. Y los demás desaparecieron de igual forma para ellos.

Entonces llegaron a un lugar prácticamente despoblado y él le indicó que se sentara en la arena. La joven obedeció e inmediatamente él se sentó junto a ella.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —él bajó la mirada.

—Ino, se lo que quieres. Y no quieres estar conmigo —los ojos de ella se abrieron descomunalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, los dos sabemos que sólo haces esto por diversión. No es como si de verdad te gustara. Solamente no te querías quedar sola en el viaje —antes de que ella pudiera objetar él continuó—. No me molesta, pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Es sólo un juego.

Ella finalmente comprendió las palabras de él y lentamente bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y avergonzada. Todo lo que había dicho el muchacho era verdad, todas y cada una de las palabras eran ciertas. Ella misma se lo había dicho a Sakura, de hecho Kiba había sido elegido sólo por ser el más acoplable a sus gustos. No porque verdaderamente le gustara, sólo porque no se quería quedar sola. Menos aún cuando Sakura estuviera con Sasuke, lo cual ella estaba segura de que pasaría, y Hinata con Naruto. Y quizá Neji con Tenten.

—Bien —finalmente contestó—. Lo siento —él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Me divertí mucho contigo Ino… —ella sonrió y ambos se pusieron de pié, listos para regresar junto al resto.

Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la muchacha en cierta forma estaba enfadada. Se sentía rechazada y aunque Kiba realmente no le importara de forma sentimental, no le gustaba sentirse despechada. Era simplemente humillante.

—¡Cerda! —la llamaron las tres kunoichi, la rubia sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ellas. Se sentó junto a Hinata y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la oía, les contó todo lo ocurrido. Narró cada detalle y palabra, con veneno emanando de cada una de sus palabras. Obviamente no estaba enfadada con Kiba pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Que extraño Kiba… —susurró Hinata tras oír el relato de su amiga—. Debe de haber tenido una buena razón para decirte eso.

—¿Tu crees que se lo dijo por algo más? —preguntó entonces la pelirrosa. La Hyuuga se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también lo creo —repuso Tenten. Ino las miraba confundida, simplemente no podía comprender que hubiera otra razón detrás de las palabras de el Inuzuka.

Si, era cierto que le parecía extraño que de un día para el otro decidiera aquello. De forma tan súbita e inesperada, sin embargo no se le ocurría ninguna razón oculta que hubiera movilizado al muchacho a hacer aquello. Pero estaba segura, que si había una razón externa a él, la descubriría.


	28. Conspirar en la noche

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

27/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno hoy si voy a poder permitirme extenderme (para su desgracias :P). Y acá está el capítulo 27, que espero que les guste. Como siempre quería agradecerles inmensamente por su apoyo. En serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Me alegra tanto conectarme y ver los reviews que me dejaron, saber de ustedes. Reírme con los comentarios que me dejan (si si a veces me rio como loca adelante de la computadora :P ¡Jaja!). Aprender, saber que es lo que tengo que mejorar y que no. Sentir que me apoyan. Saber que es lo que esperan de la historia, de cada capítulo. Que les parece. Todo. Me encanta, por eso les pido no dejen de hacerlo. Me encanta saber de ustedes, como ya dije. Y me encanta que se tomen la molestia para firmarme, o inclusive leer mi muy humilde historia. Y me alegra que al menos les guste, yo también soy de volverme adicta a los fanfic y se lo que se siente que una historia te atrape. Y tengas la oportunidad de leerla completa con la seguridad de que vas a poder leer un final. Por eso es que actualizo todas las noches, porque odio quedarme con la intriga de lo que pasará. Y como dice el dicho "No hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a vos". En fin, esto parece una tortura para ustedes. Estar leyendo tanto jeje. Supongo que como ayer no pude hoy tomé revancha. Ahora sí, los dejo para que lean. Espero que lo disfruten... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXVIII

"Conspirar en la noche"

Shikamaru miró por la venta, a través del cristal y hacia el negro cielo sobre ellos. Salpicado de pequeños destellos de plata, mientras una hermosa luna de bronce se alzaba sobre ellos.

Frente a él se encontraba el tablero de Shogi y del otro lado, Chouji. Ambos habían estado jugando el mismo partido por quizá una hora, aunque el ganador era claro. Y en tres jugadas más Chouji había perdido, inevitable e indudablemente. Kiba, quien contemplaba el partido, simplemente reía. Aquel era el tercer juego que el Nara le ganaba, consecutivo. Y Chouji ya empezaba a frustrarse, aunque sabía que nunca ganaría. Aún así lo intentaba.

Entonces la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en la sala se vio perturbada, con la simple aparición de Ino. Como siempre tan ruidosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aburrido el moreno, pero solo con verla le bastó para comprobar que ella tramaba algo. Seguramente algo con lo que él no estaría de acuerdo, como habitualmente sucedía.

—¡Cámbiense de ropas! —ordenó, los tres muchachos la miraron con curiosidad—. Esta noche saldremos a conocer la ciudad.

—No, gracias —respondió inmediatamente el moreno. Tanto Kiba como Chouji lo miraron indignados, por momentos parecía que al Nara no le importaba en lo más mínimo su plan de confesarse a su amiga.

—Iremos, los tres —dijo de repente Kiba, Ino sonrió satisfecha y regresó a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse. Rápidamente los ojos color café de Shikamaru se posaron irritados en sus amigos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia el Akimichi, Kiba por su parte reía. Aunque el moreno ignoraba la razón o el porque.

—Yo dije que no iría —replicó, aunque obviamente sus amigos lo habían oído la primera vez.

—¿Y? Dijiste que le dirías, quizá esta noche sea tu oportunidad.

—No me importa, es muy problemático. Y además no tengo ganas… estoy cansado y quiero dormir —Kiba negó con la cabeza.

—Ciertamente suenas como un anciano. Con razón Ino te vive diciendo aburrido.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Si lo es —respondieron ambos al unísono. Shikamaru bajó la cabeza rendido, al parecer no le quedaba más opción. Era obvio que sus amigos no lo dejarían en paz.

—Bien, vamos a cambiarnos.

Y así los tres jóvenes regresaron a su habitación. Largos minutos pasaron y al cabo de media hora, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, cocina-comedor, esperando a las cuatro kunoichi.

Shikamaru simplemente esperaba aburrido, en una silla junto con el resto de los chicos, mientras todos bebían una copa de sake. Nada excesivo, sólo algo mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo en la innecesaria espera.

—¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! —reprochó Naruto, golpeando la mesa. Sasuke lo miró indignado y respondió con un simple y plano "idiota". A lo cual Naruto respondió con un nuevo insulto. Pero en pocos segundos se habían calmado.

—Porque son mujeres… —repuso pesadamente el Nara— y son problemáticas.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y las cuatro muchachas aparecieron ante la vista de ellos.

Ciertamente ninguna de ellas era la chica que habitualmente veían diario. Ni siquiera Hinata parecía la misma, por el contrario estaban extremadamente deslumbrantes. Tanto que cualquiera que las viera quedaría atrapado en su mirada sin poder resistirse. Quizá ellos tampoco. Ellas nunca lo sabrían porque ellos no lo demostraban, como siempre se veían fríos, serios y apáticos.

A excepción de Naruto quien realmente parecía sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de la Hyuuga. Sin mencionar que por primera vez notaba que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, sino el de una mujer.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó emocionada la rubia, su larga y rubia platinada cabellera ahora suelta caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros dando a la chica una apariencia angelical y a la vez seductora. Sus ojos delineados con negro, resaltando su intensa mirada azulina y en su cuerpo llevaba un vestidito de verano hasta arriba de las rodillas, de color negro. Sujetado debajo de los pechos con un lazo de raso igualmente negro y algo más holgado de la cintura para abajo. Sin dejar de acentuar las curvas de su cuerpo a su paso.

—¡Si! —exclamó la pelirrosa emocionada, la cual llevaba, por su parte, el cabello recogido en un fino tocado y llevaba también un vestido, solo que a esta le llagaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y en la espalda era descubierto, atado únicamente con varios cordeles cruzados. De color rosado pálido.

—¿Hinata? —exclamó de repente confundido y asombrado el rubio. De verla tan distinta, tan reluciente y hermosa. Con sus largos cabellos recogidos en una media cola. Sus ojos igualmente delineados como los de Ino y usando un vestido blanco, que resaltaba su belleza y pureza y la hacían lucir como un perfecto ángel.

Por su parte Tenten llevaba el cabello suelto, permitiendo sus largas hebras color café danzar al son del mecer de su cabeza. Su maquillaje muy similar al de las tres kunoichi, de hecho ninguna de las tres estaba excesivamente maquillada sino que preferían algo más natural. Sin que se perdiera la esencia, sólo para acentuar algunos rasgos. Y vestía, al igual que el resto de las kunoichi, un vestido pero de color azul oscuro el cual era sencillo y sin embargo lucía perfecto y adecuado a la frágil femenina figura de ella.

—Vamos… —dijo serio Neji y todos inmediatamente se encaminaron. Tenten miraba de reojo al resto de las kunoichi, entristecida por la reacción del Hyuuga. O más concretamente, por la no reacción. Es decir ¿Cómo era posible que al verla de aquella forma ni siquiera expresara sorpresa? Porque la castaña estaba segura de que él nunca la había visto siquiera en falda. Entonces ¿Por qué no reaccionaba como Naruto? O al menos un parpadeo, algo que le diera señal de que de alguna forma había traspasado su barrera. Nada. Ciertamente Neji parecía de piedra.

Entonces ya decididos a partir, salieron al departamento y tras descender las escaleras se encontraron en las animadas calles de la ciudad.

La noche era magnífica, sin una sola nube que turbara la vista al oscuro firmamento. Sin viento frío que helara sus cuerpos, simplemente agradable. Una perfecta noche de verano.

Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas, la gente paseaba y disfrutaba de un paseo nocturno. Algunos bebían mientras otros simplemente contemplaban maravillados las luces coloridas del lugar, que adornaban la ciudad.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos allí? —preguntó de repente Sakura, señalando un púb frente a ellos. Todas las chicas asintieron inmediatamente, al igual que Kiba, Naruto y Chouji, mientras que Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru parecieron dudarlo. Y es que en verdad no apreciaban los lugares demasiado poblados de gente. Ciertamente aquel lo era.

—Vamos Shika… —intentó convencerlo la rubia aunque el Nara no parecía querer ceder ante esta disputa. Simplemente no le gustaban esos lugares.

—No, Ino. No quiero —Kiba y Chouji seguían, a su lado, negando con la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que fueran ambos tan tercos? Sin mencionar que si el muchacho quería decirle a la chica lo que realmente pensaba de ella, debería ceder. Y no se preocuparon, porque tarde o temprano cedería.

—Por favor ¿Si? —Shikamaru bajó la cabeza, allí estaba. Finalmente Ino había vencido sobre la terquedad del chico.

—Bien.

Entonces, y una vez ya convencidos todos los miembros del grupo, entraron. Ya adentro el humo concentrado de los cigarrillos del lugar los sofocó. El local estaba tenuemente iluminado, con varias mesas distribuidas, y sillones en algunos de los rincones. Una barra en el centro y la música resonaba fuerte en las cuatro paredes. Sin mencionar la cantidad de personas que se reunían allí, prácticamente era imposible caminar. Al menos no sin empujar a alguien.

—¿Qué les parece si buscamos algo de beber? —preguntó la rubia gritando por encima del ruido para hacerse oír. La gran mayoría asintió y mientras unos fueron a ubicarse en una de las mesas, otros fueron hacia la barra en busca de sake.

—Hinata —habló de repente Sakura, dirigiéndose a la Hyuuga. Esta la miró fijamente haciéndole saber que tenía su atención—, esta noche es tu oportunidad con Naruto.

—¿Qué?

De pronto el miedo la invadió, los nervios y ansiedad. Se sentía una vez más insegura, las manos le temblaban y sus mejillas se encontraban violentamente coloreadas de un intenso escarlata. Haciendo a Hinata verse más tímida de lo normal.

—Es… que… no… yo… —balbuceó de forma inentendible, de repente había perdido toda capacidad del habla y ciertamente le parecía imposible hilar una frase perfectamente coherente.

—Vamos, Hinata —intentó animarla Tenten, pero la peliazul seguía temblando. Al parecer los nervios dominaban por completo a la Hyuuga y no había nada que hacer para hacerla salir de aquel estado. Sólo les quedaba una opción, forzar las cosas.

—Espérenme aquí —anunció de repente la rubia y sin decir más se marchó en busca de los chicos. Pronto los encontró ubicados en unos sillones y rápidamente se acercó. Buscó con la mirada a quien buscaba y tras haberlo ubicado lo llamó, para sorpresa de él— Kiba—y fastidio del Nara.

El castaño se puso de pié lentamente, mirando de reojo a Shikamaru quien ciertamente parecía fastidiado. No que realmente se notara sino que él lo conocía bastante como para saberlo. Sin mencionar que ahora era consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo por la chica junto a él.

Sin decir nada se acercó a ella y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró lejos del resto.

Él la miró extrañado más no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que ella le explicara.

—Necesito tu ayuda —repuso de repente, él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Con qué? —ella miró en dirección del resto de las kunoichi y viendo a Hinata temblar, se volvió a él.

—Con Hinata, tú eres su amigo. Sabes lo que siente por Naruto. Además también eres amigo de Naruto, puedes ayudarnos doblemente.

—¿Quieres que ayude a que Hinata esté con Naruto? —ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y señaló a la muchacha, la cual seguía temblando por los nervios de la situación—. Bien —se acercó a su oído y suavemente susurró— Esto es lo que haremos…

En la distancia Shikamaru podía verlos murmurar, reír, podía ver la cercanía de su amigo e Ino. Percibía inconscientemente cada movimiento de ella, cada curvatura de sus labios. Cada gesto de las manos de ella, cuando lo tocaban a Kiba. Cada pequeño detalle imperceptible a la vista.

Desvió la mirada, al parecer su amigo no quería renunciar tan fácilmente a la chica. No lo culpaba, si él estuviera en su lugar ciertamente no lo haría. Definitivamente, sería una noche larga.


	29. Artimañas que unen corazones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

29/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno para los que lo habían pedido, en este capítulo hay NaruHina. Espero que les guste. Y realmente si no les molesta me gustaría que me hicieran saber que les parece porque la verdad es que, hasta ahora, no escribí demasiado NaruHina ( a excepción de este fic y en "Matices del sentir") y aunque me gusta mucho. Todavía no me animé demasiado a escribir de esta pareja. Incluso quizá me gustaría, si la inspiración llega, escribir un NaruHina (así como un NejiTen... tantos proyectos. Jaja). En fin, por eso si no les es mucha molestia me gustaría saber que les parece. Y bueno, como siempre ya saben quería agradecerles, perdón por lo reiterativa pero de verdad me es importante hacerles saber lo mucho que me ayudan y lo feliz que me hacen. Por eso ¡Gracias! De verdad, por hacerme tan feliz. Por animarme y apoyarme tanto en cada loco fic que se me ocurrió. Por todo, por tomarse la molestia de leer. Y por dejarme siempre comentarios tan bonitos, tan alentadores. Tan constructivos, que me ayudan a crecer. Por eso ¡Mil Gracias! A todos. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXIX

"Artimañas que unen corazones"

Finalmente y tras un largo rato de espera las tres kunoichi, junto con Kiba regresaron donde el resto se encontraba. Esperando impacientes la llegada de ellas, y más aún de las bebidas.

—Se tardaron ¿No crees? —preguntó con ironía el Nara, ciertamente no había tenido intenciones de decir aquello pero una vez más se había dejado llevar por esa fuerza en su interior que lo empujaba hasta el límite y lo dejaba pagando en la línea. Sólo para que él estallara y profiriera palabras venenosas. Ciertamente una conducta infantil, pero inevitable.

—Es que tuvimos que hacer algo —dijo la rubia mirando a Kiba con complicidad más sentándose al lado de Shikamaru. Entonces le extendió un pequeño vasito a su amigo— ¿Quieres?

Él sin siquiera contestar tomó el pequeño recipiente de cristal y llevándolo a sus labios bebió de golpe y hasta el fondo el transparente contenido. Sintiendo el alcohol quemarle la garganta a su paso, difuminando un extraño calor en su cuerpo mientras el sake descendía por sus entrañas.

—Shika, no debes beberlo tan rápido —repuso Ino, Shikamaru la miró más no dijo nada y tomó otro que, al igual que el anterior, bebió de un sorbo—. ¡Shikamaru! ¡¿No me oíste?!

—Si te oí Ino —replicó con pesadez, mirándola a su lado. Sus ojos fijos a los de ella. Su tan inmenso azul hundiéndolo lentamente. Podía ver por su mirada que en verdad le preocupaba él, mas no dijo nada. No se sentía con ánimos para hablar con ella.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no.

—¡Oh! Cierto, no me dijiste como se llamaba la chica —recordó de repente. Haciendo que al moreno lo invadiera un súbito escalofrío que lo recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies. Tomó un vaso más y lo vació de una.

—No importa…

—Si importa, quiero saber. Soy tu amiga —él arqueó una ceja.

—¿No será que te da curiosidad? —la muchacha sonrió nerviosa.

—Bueno, eso también.

Él negó con la cabeza y bebiendo un poco más de sake se puso de pié, dejando a Ino sentada y extremadamente confundida.

Tanto Kiba como Chouji seguían mirándolo extrañado ¿En que demonios pensaba el Nara? ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía y listo?

No, quizá eso fuera problemático. Al menos para el moreno que no parecía tener el valor necesario para hacer algo tan sencillo como lo era hablar con su amiga.

—Después te digo —y sin decir más se volteó y desapareció entre la gente. Entonces Ino rápidamente se giró a Chouji.

—Chouji ¿Tú sabes quien es la chica que le gusta a Shikamaru? —él asintió lentamente. Dudando de si había hecho lo correcto o cometido un error—. ¿Quién es? —exclamó emocionada.

—No puedo decírtelo, Ino. Es él quien te tiene que contar eso —ella bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos caprichosamente. Kiba simplemente rió. Si ella supiera…

Mientras Naruto bebía, junto con Sasuke. Quienes se encontraban tontamente compitiendo, como habitualmente solían hacerlo. Neji, por su parte, simplemente los observaba en su patética competencia. No importaba quien ganara, seguramente al final de la noche los dos se sentirían descompuestos y completamente mareados.

Tenten por su parte miraba a Neji de reojo, en silencio y sin decir nada. No prestaba atención a nada más, tanto que no veía cuanto bebía. No se controlaba, simplemente la angustia que sentía adentro la atormentaba. Y el chico no había vuelto a decirle nada desde el incidente durante los entrenamientos.

—Kiba, Kiba —lo llamó Ino contemplando al rubio, bebiendo quien sabe que número de vaso de sake. Lo mismo se aplicaba para Sasuke.

El castaño comprendió y súbitamente de puso de pié y ordenó a Naruto que lo siguiera, juntos caminaron un largo rato y desaparecieron en el tumulto de la gente. Hinata los vio partir con tristeza.

Entonces Ino se puso de pié también, Sakura la imitó y ambas se giraron a la persona que tenían al lado.

—Shika ¿Me acompañas a la barra? —el moreno levantó la mirada con pesadez y lentamente asintió.

—¿Hinata me acompañas tu también? Creo que hay que traer más sake, ya se nos acabó —dijo señalando la mesa de vasos vacíos, la Hyuuga asintió y los cuatro se marcharon en la misma dirección.

Shikamaru miraba confundido de reojo a la rubia, Ino sonreía de aquella forma particular. Medio de lado, mostrando parte de su prolija y blanca dentadura. Sus ojos llenos de significado, que ciertamente él no podía descifrar.

—Ino ¿Qué sucede? —ella sonrió y no dijo nada, sólo le chistó y con un gesto de su dedo lo calló. Él asintió y no dijo una palabra más en todo el trayecto hasta la barra.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, varias personas se abarrotaban tratando de conseguir sus bebidas. Shikamaru miró a su alrededor pero sin embargo no encontró ningún rostro familiar. Entonces vieron a Kiba y Naruto y los cuatro se acercaron.

Hinata bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio. Naruto hablaba sin parar, cosas sinsentido. Definitivamente el alcohol había hecho su parte. Sin embargo se podía ver que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para tomar responsabilidad de sus actos.

Entonces, fingiendo que Tenten los llamaba, se alejaron dejando a Hinata y Naruto solos. Maniobra que obviamente fue demasiado obvia, y sin embargo pareció dar resultado ya que ninguno se movió de su lugar.

—¿Hinata y Naruto? —preguntó de repente el Nara. Kiba, Sakura e Ino asintieron. Entonces Kiba se explicó, con intenciones más de aclarar el asunto con Shikamaru, que de explicar el plan, el cual estaba seguro que al moreno no le interesaría en lo más mínimo.

—Ino me llamó porque quería ayudar a Hinata a que hablara con Naruto, así que hicimos un plan para dejarlos solos. Sé que Hinata se pone nerviosa cuando está frente a él pero más que esto no podremos hacer.

—¡Si! —exclamó la rubia orgullosa. Quien se encontraba de pié junto a Shikamaru. Entonces un shinobi, de aproximadamente diecinueve años se acercó a la rubia. Ignorando el moreno que estaba a su lado.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se encontraban en completo silencio, el uno enfrente del otro.

Hinata miraba hacia abajo, con las manos acomodaba su vestido nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Naruto simplemente la observaba con la expresión en blanco.

—¿Hinata?

Ella levantó lentamente su mirada marmolada sólo para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules de él.  
Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerársele con cada respiración, sentía todos los sentimientos que por tantos años había acumulado hacia el chico apiñárseles en el pecho. Condensarse y entremezclarse, las palabras que tanto había querido decirle. Parecían apiñársele en los labios, sólo que algo las detenía de salir, una fuerza invisible. La vergüenza, el miedo, la angustia ante el posible rechazo. Quería que Naruto lo supiera pero le era difícil, entregar su corazón temiendo que lo rompieran en pedazos. Sabiendo que eso sería lo que exactamente ocurriría si el chico no la correspondía. Pero ya no podía más, él tenía que saberlo.

Así que se armó de coraje y tomando aire profundamente lo dijo, en voz muy suave. En el momento en que salieron se arrepintió, pero al parecer Naruto no la había oído.

Obviamente el ruido y bullicio del lugar se elevaba por sobre ellos y las palabras de Hinata quedaron ahogadas en un mar de tumulto.

—No te oí, Hinata —dijo sonriendo, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar con su oído a la altura de los labios de ella. La peliazul tembló, sintió desfallecerse pero se contuvo. Y al final decidió que finalmente se lo diría. O más bien, se lo susurraría al oído.

—Eh… Naruto…

Entonces una extraña sensación la invadió, una repentina calidez en la mejilla que rozaba con la de Naruto. El chico la había besado, con suavidad y de forma fugaz. Un pequeño beso inocente en la mejilla y sin embargo el gesto suficiente para hacer el corazón de la chica dar un vuelto. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Naruto haciendo cosa similar. Lentamente giró la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de él, las mejillas del rubio levemente sonrojadas. Lo cual le confirmó que el beso no había sido un accidente sino más bien un gesto premeditado. Tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar, las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Na… Naruto? —él rió nervioso y se enderezó, alejándose del rostro de ella. Por un momento se sintió decepcionada pero entonces el joven volvió a hablar. Su tono de voz lo traicionaba.

—Eh… Lo siento Hinata si te molestó. Es solo que… —volvió a reír tontamente, los nervios lo traicionaban, y continuó— quise hacerlo. No se porque —ella sonrió levemente y sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más.

—Naru… Naruto, no me molestó —en los labios de él se dibujó una gentil sonrisa. Entonces suavemente volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y al oído le murmuró.

—¿No te molesta que te bese Hinata? —su voz levemente temblorosa. La muchacha bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Él tomó lentamente el mentón de la peliazul y levantando su rostro lo acercó a él. La distancia entre ambos desapareció y sus labios se fundieron en un cálido y suave beso. Un pequeño roce de bocas, Hinata sentía su pecho estallar por la inmensa felicidad que en el momento estaba sintiendo.

Naruto delicadamente la acercó más y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola contra él. Hinata no se resistió y simplemente se dejó llevar por los suaves movimientos sincronizados de sus bocas. Sus manos entrelazas detrás de la nuca del muchacho, respirando pausadamente sobre los labios de él. Con una amplia sonrisa.

—Naruto…

No muy lejos se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba quienes observaban ocultos entre la gente la situación entre sus dos amigos. Finalmente lo había logrado, después de tantos años de observarlo en la distancia. De tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo, de sentir su corazón danzar galopante cuando él se acercaba y no poder evitarlo. De entrenar duramente para mejorar, sólo para ser más fuerte por él. Y sentirse un poquito orgullosa de sí misma, después de tanto tiempo. Finalmente Hinata lo había conseguido, su final feliz. Y un principio aún más dichoso.


	30. Alguien como tú, alguien como él

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

30/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, la verdad que debo admitir me puso muy contenta ver tantos reviews que me habían dejado. Me alegra mucho que el NaruHina les haya gustado, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace. Por lo demás, y para los que lo pidieron, acá hay ShikaIno. Y ya saben, no quiero abusar de su bondad. Si no les molesta me encantaría saber su opinión con respecto a este capítulo. Me gustaría mucho. Pero si no es mucha molestia, obvio. Así que volviendo a lo de siempre, por no perder la costumbre :) (Espero no desgastar las palabras, no es mi intención. Sepan que cada vez que lo digo es porque verdaderamente lo siento) Que de verdad estoy agradecida. Y muchísimo. Estoy muy ilusionada, nunca había llegado a tantos reviews, faltando tantos capítulos. Es inexplicable el apoyo que me dan, lo mucho que me animan. No se dan una idea. Lo verdaderamente agradecida que estoy. Por bancarme siempre y tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión con respecto a mi humilde historia. Por leer y seguir el fic capítulo a capítulo. Por todo y a todos ¡Gracias! **¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! **Me hacen muy feliz, espero al menos poder devolverles con una historia digna de sus expectativas. Ahora si, no los molesto más y los dejo para que lean. Espero que les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXX

"Alguien como tú, alguien como él"

Finalmente Hinata lo había conseguido, su final feliz. Y un principio aún más dichoso.

Mientras Sakura, Kiba, Ino y Shikamaru los miraban intrigados. Rápidamente desviaron la mirada para dejarle a ambos jóvenes algo de privacidad.

—¡Si! —exclamó la rubia orgullosa. Quien se encontraba de pié junto a Shikamaru. Entonces un shinobi, de aproximadamente diecinueve años se acercó a la rubia. Ignorando el moreno que estaba a su lado.

—Hola bonita —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con sus intensos ojos verdes. La chica lo miró desinteresadamente pero por cortesía saludó. Shikamaru a su lado lo examinaba con desconfianza.

—Hola… —se volteó a hablar con el Nara pero una vez más el chico habló.

—¿Me dirías tu nombre? —Ino suspiró y asintió.

—Ino —aunque obviamente no estaba interesada pues ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar el nombre de él. Aún así él se lo dijo.

—Yo soy Ichiro —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, la rubia seguía sin mostrar interés alguno—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a la barra conmigo?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, completamente indignada ¿Acaso era tan ciego como para no ver las indirectas negativas que la chica le había enviado? ¿O acaso era tan insistente que ni siquiera le importaba y simplemente las ignoraba? En cualquiera de los casos se podía notar que el joven era ciertamente pesado. E Ino no estaba de ánimos para tolerar las insistencias de él.

—No lo siento —él arrugó la nariz y en tono casual insistió.

—¡Oh vamos! —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

El chico inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia el moreno que se encontraba al lado de ella, era aproximadamente de la misma estatura. Cabello negro, recogido en una cola, y ojos marrones. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de entre fastidio y aburrimiento.

Entonces una mueca de malicia se dibujó en los labios del shinobi y examinando a Shikamaru despectivamente contestó.

—¿No me dirás que estas con "esto"? —indicó señalando al Nara de arriba abajo, como si él fuera lo más patético del mundo— Es decir, míralo —el moreno seguía sin inmutarse— es obvio que no está a tu altura. Es un perdedor.

Shikamaru ni siquiera se inmutó pero Ino, ante las nuevas palabras del sujeto encolerizó y enrojeciendo de repente por la bronca contenida gritó:

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Shikamaru no te hizo nada —el chico rió.

—Como sea… sólo decía que me parece imposible que alguien como tú —señalando a Ino— esté con alguien como él —señaló al Nara quien seguía en su actitud apática habitual. Y es que ciertamente no le importaba lo que un sujeto como ese pudiera decirle, además, algunas veces lo había pensado seriamente. Que Ino estaba fuera de su alcance, y sabía que varias personas más lo pensaban y seguramente lo pensarían. Pero eso a él no le importaba, en absoluto. Por su parte, Ino estaba a punto de estallar. Sin mencionar los inmensos deseos que tenía de golpearlo.

—¡No se quien te crees! Pero Shikamaru tiene mucho más de mí de lo que tú jamás tendrás—ante esto el shinobi estalló de repente en risas de burla. Obviamente no creyendo ni una de las palabras que Ino había proferido. Y aunque la rubia sabía que no eran verdad, porque ciertamente ella no estaba con el moreno sino que eran estrictamente amigos, le fastidió la reacción de él. Por su parte, el resto de los presentes miraban sorprendidos a la rubia por lo que había dicho. Aunque el más sorprendido, por no decir impactado, era Shikamaru— ¿No me crees?

El joven negó con la cabeza y una vez más rió con malicia, ciertamente aquella muchacha debía estar bromeando.

Entonces, sin previo aviso ni más que decir Ino se dio vuelta rápidamente y atrapando a Shikamaru contra la pared, lo besó. Con cierta brusquedad al principio, y voracidad. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él mientras abriendo uno de los ojos miró de reojo al joven que molesto observaba la escena.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir los labios de ella buscar nerviosos los suyos, sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante la sorpresa de la inesperada acción de la chica. Sintió un brusco latir y finalmente dejándose llevar por el momento, dejó caer sus párpados e inmediatamente correspondió. Imitando los movimientos de la boca de Ino, rozando con desesperación sus labios. Sentirla así era simplemente delicioso, tan cerca, tan suya. Al menos por efímeros segundos.

Entonces deseoso de más colocó su mano en la nuca de ella y atrayéndola aún más hacia él, lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Ino partió los labios y él gustoso se adentró en ella, recorriendo con deseo y pasión la húmeda cavidad de la joven. Por su parte la muchacha jadeaba en busca de aire, sin dejar de besarlo.

Mientras Kiba y Sakura permanecían estáticos, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. Ciertamente ambos jóvenes parecían querer devorarse y a pesar de que el shinobi que había provocado a Ino se había marchado hacía un par de segundos, ambos aún seguían entrelazados. Y parecían no tener intenciones de detenerse. Pero lo hicieron, al cabo de un instante se separaron, lentamente sus labios se arrancaron como queriendo prolongar el contacto la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Entonces Shikamaru la miró a los ojos, su corazón palpitaba de forma extraña. Prácticamente podía sentir el retumbe en todo su cuerpo. Intentó calmarse, aunque era obvio que no podía. Pero necesitaba saber algo, saberlo; el porque.

—Ino —la muchacha levantó su mirada azul a él, sus mejillas levemente coloreadas— ¿Por qué me besaste?

Kiba y Sakura se miraron, no tenían que decirse nada. Sabían que estaban de más, que necesitaban marcharse de allí y dejar a ambos chicos solos. Seguramente tenían que hablar, y ellos solo harían las cosas más difíciles.

—Eh… Sakura ¿Vamos a llevar estos vasos de sake a los demás? —la pelirrosa asintió. Ambos se despidieron y rápidamente desaparecieron entre el tumulto de la gente. Shikamaru seguía con la mirada fija en Ino.

—Es solo que me molestó que dijera esas cosas ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es para insultarte?!

—¿Lo hiciste para aclarar un punto? —preguntó fingiendo serenidad, aunque por dentro la decepción lo estaba consumiendo. Sintió hundirse más cuando ella asintió.

—No te molestó ¿Verdad? —él la miró en silencio ¿Si le había molestado? Ciertamente no pero ahora la sensación era terriblemente amarga— Después de todo somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo. Fue un simple beso de amistad.

La rubia sonrió y Shikamaru no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo, aunque muy en el fondo sintiera que aquello era simplemente incorrecto. Inconscientemente desvió la mirada y asintió, sin mirarla a los ojos. El Nara no era bueno mintiendo, y si la veía a los ojos ella lo descubriría. Que él no le estaba siendo honesto, que en el fondo aquel beso había significado para él muchísimo más de lo que jamás significaría para ella.

—Shika —la sonrisa en sus labios se agrandó—, fue tu primer beso ¿Cierto? —él la miró incómodo y contestó, obviamente con la verdad, no tenía sentido mentirle en algo tan absurdo.

—¿Tan obvio fue? —ella rió y las mejillas de él enrojecieron aún más.

—Bastante —simplemente la miró serio, algo molesto y fastidiado por el comentario respondió.

—Discúlpame, yo no voy besando gente por ahí porque si —latente sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras, así también como cierto resentimiento. Ella frunció el seño.

—¿Perdón? Yo no voy besando gente por ahí porque si.

—No, por supuesto —replicó irónicamente, ella lo miró enfadada. Él continuó—. ¿Entonces Kiba que es? ¿Y yo? Y quien sabe hasta donde se extiende la lista…

—Idiota —le gritó golpeándole el brazo—. Este también fue mi primer beso, a Kiba no lo besé. Ni a nadie más. Sólo a ti, ahora.

De repente se sintió un completo tonto. Ino parecía realmente ofendida y en verdad tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Además ¿Quién era él para juzgarla de aquella forma? Peor aún, para prejuzgarla.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó rascando nerviosamente su nuca—. Pensé que Kiba y tú…

—Nunca nos besamos —volvió a repetir.

—Es que estaban siempre tomados de la mano y yo pensé… —ella lo miró indignada. Ciertamente lo que él decía no tenía sentido alguno.

—Eso no significa que lo halla besado ¿Acaso tu me viste hacerlo?

—No… —bajó la cabeza— Lo siento, no quise insinuar…

—Está bien Shika —sonrió, el chico se sintió relajar—, no importa. Ahora ¿Vamos? O nos quedaremos sin sake.

Él asintió, ella lo tomó firmemente de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo a través del tumulto de gente hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos. Todos los miraban sorprendidos, inclusive Hinata y Naruto quienes acababan de regresar y se encontraban ahora tomados de las manos. Al parecer todo el grupo había presenciado la escena entre ambos. Shikamaru bajó la cabeza avergonzado, por su parte Ino no se dio por aludida. Simplemente se sentó junto a su amigo en uno de los sillones, sonriendo.

Por su lado el moreno se sentía extrañamente vacío. Miraba con fijeza el piso por miedo a levantar la mirada y que ella lo viera a través de sus ojos, la decepción que sentía.

Estiró la mano lentamente, podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos posadas intensamente en él pero las ignoró y tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño recipiente de cristal que contenía aquella bebida capaz de ser el peor de los venenos o la mejor de las curas. Lo acercó a sus labios y lo bebió de un sorbo, aún con el sake en la boca el sabor amargo no lo abandonaba. Quizá porque no fuera algo que pudiera cubrir fácilmente. Sin mencionar que se sentía frustrado, y de que manera.

Entonces la voz del Hyuuga lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, levantó la mirada y lo vio ponerse de pié. Tenten a su lado lo miraba fijamente, su pequeña nariz levemente enrojecida por el efecto del alcohol. Sus ojos color café tristes y vacíos.

—Yo me voy —anunció, todos lo miraron en silencio. Tenten se puso de pié y lo observó. Luego bajó la mirada, Neji la intimidaba y ciertamente la hería verlo allí. Tan cerca y tan imposible.

—¿Puedo irme contigo? Yo también estoy cansada y no quiero volver sola… —él asintió y ambos empezaron a alejarse, lentamente y sin mirar atrás.

Pronto desaparecieron, ya no estaban.


	31. Amor egoísta, amor incondicional

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

31/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, la verdad es que me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ahora, con respecto a este... Bueno ya se lo vieron venir. En este capítulo hay NejiTen. Perdón a los que no son tan fanáticos. De todas formas y si no es mucha molestia, al igual que con el NaruHina, me gustaría que me hicieran llegar su opinión sobre el capítulo. Ya saben... tampoco escribí ningún fic NejiTen (todavía), aunque me gustaría intentarlo. Algún día. Y me ayudaría mucho que me dieran su opinión. Me haría muy feliz. Como me hace muy feliz, saber de ustedes. Leer sus comentarios día a día. Adoro el apoyo que me dan, el ánimo. Enserio, me encanta. Y me ayuda mucho, a seguir escribiendo. A seguir mejorando (lo cual espero poder estar logrando :)). Por eso, y por tomarse la molestia siempre de firmarme y leer mi humilde historia quiero decirles a todos ¡Gracias! ¡¡Mil mil Gracias!! Por todo. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXI

"Amor egoísta, amor incondicional"

Caminaban lentamente de regreso al departamento, el silencio sepulcral de la noche los acompañaba. Nada perturbaba la paz de la oscuridad, ni siquiera el oír del canto de los grillos. Sólo a la distancia parecía oírse el lamento del mar, al morir contra las rocas.

Ella se sentía fría, nunca antes había percibido aquella sensación de soledad junto a él. Y es que jamás lo había sentido como una entidad tan incorpórea, tan distante inmaterial e intocable. Y a la vez tan cerca, aún así Neji siempre sería como un espectro para ella. La idealización de una figura que jamás podría sentir en la realidad. Por más que quisiera, él era imposible.

Neji por su parte miraba a la muchacha por el rabillo del ojo, seguía cada movimiento, delineaba su perfil. Podía sentirla distante, sabía que Tenten no estaba bien. Pero también sabía que nunca la vería llorar, porque ella era muy orgullosa. Y fuerte, si embargo su corazón se caía a pedazos. Y él era el único culpable, lo sabía.

Pero a pesar de querer serle indiferente, tanto a Tenten como a sus sentimientos, no podía. Algo en su interior, una fuerza extraña se lo impedía. Quizá fuera culpa, si, eso tenía que ser. Después de todo la castaña había sido la única persona a la que él había dejado acercarse lo suficiente. Ella era la única que siempre estaba cerca, desde hacía muchos años. Cuando él le había permitido a ella traspasar su gruesa barrera de soledad, pidiéndole de entrenar con él. Desde ese día, todo había cambiado. De alguna forma, Tenten se había convertido en la única persona capaz de estar cerca de él sin querer salir corriendo. La única que lo había apoyado en todo. Y él sabía que la muchacha lo admiraba, más aún había descubierto que lo amaba. Pero él no podía sentir amor, su corazón había sido congelado.

Aunque eso había sido hacía mucho ya, las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque no necesariamente él.

Finalmente llegaron, él se acercó a la puerta y abrió con sus llaves. En ese momento la oyó suspirar, larga y tendidamente. Como si de entre sus labios hubiera escapado un fragmento de alma, aquel sonido le había parecido al Hyuuga más un lamento que una simple expiración. Aún así tampoco dijo nada, es decir ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Entraron, los pequeños pasos de ambos resonaron en el lugar vacío, a aquellas horas no había nadie en el vestíbulo del edificio, ni en las escaleras. Estaban solos.

Una vez más Neji sacó sus llaves e introduciéndolas cuidadosamente en la cerradura, la puerta se destrabó. Lentamente la abrieron y entraron. Finalmente adentro, Tenten habló. De forma lenta, suave y pausada. Su voz monótona, sin denotar sentimiento alguno. Y es que tanto dolor finalmente la había adormecido. Sin mencionar el alcohol que aún vagaba por su organismo.

—Creo que me voy a dormir… —aunque ella sabía bien que eso no pasaría, era imposible que en aquel estado pudiera siquiera pensar en conciliar el sueño. Él no respondió— Buenas noches.

Dio unos pasos, en su mente rogaba oír su voz. Que le dijera algo, al menos la mínima palabra de consuelo. Un "buenas noches" tal vez. Un adiós, cualquier cosa. Sólo que no la dejara marcharse así.

—Tenten…

Sintió su nombre fracturar el denso silencio, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentirlo escapar de los labios de él. Más aún de aquella forma, tan lenta, como un susurro. Su pecho se llenó de angustia y una vez más la invadieron las ganas de llorar, pero él no la vería.

Así que no se volteó, simplemente se detuvo y quedando de espaldas a él esperó. A lo que tuviera que decirle. Sin embargo ningún sonido más fue emitido, Neji no dijo nada. Se quedó allí, de pié, contemplándola temblar. Apretar los puntos. No podía verla ni oírla pero sabía perfectamente que Tenten estaba sollozando. Que él recordara, nunca la había visto así.

—Buenas noches —repitió, su voz traicionándola permitiendo escapar un pequeño chillido de dolor. Casi imperceptible, su corazón se estaba quebrando. Otra vez.

Y sabía que esta vez no la detendría, estaba segura de que esta vez no habría ninguna palabra. Ningún suspiro o susurro. Sólo vacío, el que separaba a ambos infinitamente y el que Tenten sentía en su interior, y sólo silencio. Eterno e inmenso, interminable y lentamente tortuoso. A veces el no decir nada duele más que mil palabras. Y aquella situación la estaba matando.

Pero una vez más, Neji la sorprendió.

—Tenten—esta vez su nombre sonó con más fuerza. Lo cual no pudo descifrar si era bueno o malo, sin embargo la muchacha estaba segura de que era mejor que oír el suspiro del silencio.

—¿Qué? —respondió con brusquedad, y esta vez no lo pudo evitar. El sollozo llegó a los oídos de Neji, pero ya no importaba. Nada importaba, si él la veía de aquella forma o no. Simplemente todo había dejado de tener sentido. Fingir ya no le servía al dolor.

Pero no pudo esperar a su respuesta, simplemente no podía. La ansiedad y la angustia la estaban consumiendo. El miedo la estaba devorando lentamente y Tenten estaba segura de que no podría resistirlo. Escapar de sus labios, aquellas palabras que tanto la aterraban. Así que estalló, en llanto descontrolado. Su pecho se cerró de repente y el aire parecía escasear en su organismo, más no importó y con la fuerza que le quedaba gritó, con la voz temblándole.

—¿Por qué? —era la enigmática y tortuosa pregunta que la lastimaba día a día. Aunque aquella cuestión no iba dirigida al castaño, sino a ella misma.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué la soledad? ¿Por qué? Si se suponía que el amor era el sentimiento más maravilloso ¿Por qué se había enamorado de un golem de piedra y sin corazón? ¿Por qué? Porque ella si había visto su corazón, porque sabía que muy en el fondo el Hyuuga aún era humano. Y por eso había albergado esperanzas, tonta ella.

—Neji… —sollozó ¿Cómo podía decírselo?— Sé que sabes que me pasa. Así que… ¿Porque no me dejas ir de una vez? En verdad, me siento mal y quiero dormir.

Pero simplemente no respondió, seguía aún mirándola con sus ojos como témpanos. Tan fríos, blancos e inexpresivos como siempre. Al parecer nada lo derretía, nada. Quizá Sakura e Ino estaban equivocadas y en verdad había cosas imposibles. Y tal vez, Neji era una de esas.

—¿Necesitas que te lo diga? —gritó molesta, se estaba despedazando por dentro y él solo la miraba romperse—. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, sabes que moriría por ti. No sólo porque soy tu compañera. Tú sabes que yo te… —pero antes de que la castaña pudiera decirlo, él la interrumpió.

—Lo sé —no supo porque la cortó, realmente no quería oír las palabras. No quería ver la reacción de ella cuando se lo dijera, pero más no quería saber como sería capaz de reaccionar él ante ellas. Ante Tenten, cuando ella no tuviera más secretos para él. Cuando finalmente la viera completamente vulnerable, aquella no era la muchacha que él conocía. Y ciertamente, aunque lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, lo aterraba.

—Lo sé, lo viste —él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo supe cuando teníamos 13 —ella de repente palideció, sus piernas flaquearon y temblando alcanzó una silla y se sentó. Ciertamente su cuerpo ya no podía sostenerse por sí solo. Neji acababa de desarmarla.

Respiró profundamente, bajó la mirada y una vez más sus ojos se posaron en el piso. Mientras las pesadas lágrimas de sal caían por sus ojos hasta morir en su regazo. Donde mantenía sus manos, cerradas y aferradas firmemente.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me detuviste aquella vez? —su voz frágil, sus piernas temblorosas—. ¿Por qué no mataste mi ilusión cuando aún era una niña? Entonces quizá… ahora no estaría sintiéndome así. Y no tendría esta sensación en mi pecho, y esta conversación nunca hubiera existido. Podríamos seguir siendo amigos, y todo estaría bien.

Neji la contempló unos segundos más, sin decir nada. Tenten seguía llorando brutalmente. Pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo cuando los sollozos incontrolados la invadían.

Para él también era difícil, sólo que ella no lo sabía. De hecho, hasta un punto ni él mismo tenía conocimiento de sí mismo.

—No lo sé —de alguna forma le había gustado sentir el afecto incondicional de ella. Aunque sabía que era egoísta.

—Eres muy cruel ¿Lo sabes? —él asintió ¿De que servía mentirle? ¿Más aún mentirse? Sabía que lo que había hecho y hacía estaba mal—. ¿Cómo puedes no decir nada? ¿Cómo puedes decir que sí?

—¿Qué esperabas que dijera Tenten? —su voz lenta y estricta. Como habitual.

—¡No lo se! ¡¿Qué lo sientes?! —llevó las manos a su rostro, ya no quería llorar más.

—No estoy arrepentido —ella levantó la mirada y sintió inmensos deseos de abofetearlo. Pero se contuvo, sabía que no lograría nada.

Así que sin decir más se puso una vez más de pié y se dirigió de regreso a su habitación. Entonces él volvió hablar. Aunque ciertamente la chica ya no quería oírlo.

—A nadie… —la muchacha lo miró, por primera vez vio al Hyuuga bajar la mirada— le importé tanto. Como a ti. Supongo que por eso no te lo dije, cuando teníamos 13. Tú me admirabas… y no por las razones que los demás veían en mí. No por el Byakugan, ni el apellido.

—Eso es… simplemente egoísta —replicó, conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas.

—Si.

—Y sin embargo… —murmuró, acercándose a él. Lentamente tomó su mano y lo miró fijo, pero Neji no la apartó— es lo más sincero que he oído de ti.

Se hizo un breve silencio y sin previo aviso Tenten tomó la mejilla de él en su mano y lo besó. Lenta y pausadamente, Neji permanecía rígido y sus labios parecían congelados.

La castaña repetía en su mente las palabras del Hyuuga, sabía que Neji nunca le había mentido. Jamás, por el contrario tenía la mala costumbre de ser brutalmente honesto. Y sin embargo pocas veces hablaba de él, pocas veces se mostraba. Como realmente era.

Siempre se había mostrado como alguien frío, lleno de odio. Aquel había sido el único sentimiento que había mostrado. Y Tenten sabía que sólo era una máscara, un disfraz. Porque el odio hace a la gente fría, el odio impulsa y, de alguna forma, fortalece. Porque el odio genera odio y miedo, y eso era lo que el Hyuuga había querido, al menos durante un tiempo de su vida, que parte de su familia lo odiara, lo temiera. Y que por ello lo respetaran. Sin embargo la verdad era otra, y por dentro Neji estaba destrozado. No era más que un niño que había perdido a su padre, y había sido traicionado por su propia familia. De hecho aún llevaba en la frente la marca de muerte, que el Souke había impuesto al Bunke.

Y sin embargo la verdad había sido otra, su padre había decidido morir voluntariamente, por su hermano. Por él y por Hinata. Desafiando a su destino, quebrando la secuencia temporal que aseguraban un final predeterminado. Esa vez Neji había cambiado, aunque aún así permaneció como alguien distante y frío. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar.

Entonces lo sintió lentamente corresponder, con la misma suavidad y lentitud. Como saboreando tímidamente el momento. Dejándose llevar poco a poco, derritiéndose ante ella. Y por ella.

Por nadie más, en ese momento sólo eran ellos dos. Y nadie más existía. Ni siquiera el tiempo se aplicaba.

Por primera vez Tenten era feliz, y por primera vez, Neji se sentía vivo. Con todo lo que aquello implicaba.


	32. Otro encuentro furtivo en la noche

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

32/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, primero que nada quería disculparme por la hora y la demora. La verdad era que quería subir este capítulo más temprano, como habitualmente lo hago. Sin embargo se me hizo imposible. ¡Perdon! Bueno, como siempre quería agradecerles por el apoyo incondicional. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Y bueno, continuando con la historia quiero que sepan en este capítulo hay SasuSaku. Ya se, ya se que me pidieron mas ShikaIno y no se preocupen que lo habrá. Después de todo el fic en sí es un ShikaIno y por ende ellos son la principal pareja así que a no desesperar :). También quería agradecerles inmensamente por todos los reviews, lo cierto es que no puedo creer que haya conseguido hasta ahora tantos reviews. Jamás me lo imaginaba. Espero al menos estar escribiendo historias a la altura de sus expectativas. Y poder devolverles así mi agradecimiento. Por todo, por el apoyo y ánimo incesante, por los comentarios alentadores y críticos/constructivos y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Por todo y a todos ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que les guste, como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXII

"Otro encuentro furtivo en la noche"

(De necesidades inconfesas)

Hacía aproximadamente media hora desde que habían regresado de aquel lugar, Ino se había dormido al filo de las cuatro. Pero ella aún no podía conciliar el sueño, le era inmensamente imposible. Y es que no dejaba de recordar las palabras del Uchiha, no podía siquiera apartarlo de su cabeza por un segundo. Miró lentamente el reloj y fue entonces que notó que las agujas marcaban la misma hora en que se había levantado la otra noche. Suspiró. Sabía que no estaría nuevamente en la cocina, pero aún así sentía que debía ir. Aunque fuera poder rememorar el breve instante que habían pasado juntos.

Así que se levantó, y una vez más poniéndose un abrigo sobre el cuerpo salió de la habitación. En silencio, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su amiga. Una vez afuera, respiró profundamente.

Entonces una voz le habló, fría e impávida. Aunque familiar.

—Sasuke… —murmuró, aunque más para sí que en respuesta a él. No se volteó, por unos segundos permaneció de espaldas a él. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar agitado, de pronto se sintió feliz de haber decidido salir.

Entonces lo observó de reojo, moverse. El moreno lentamente se deslizó desde una de las sillas al refrigerador, de donde sacó una botella de sake y se sirvió. Y sirvió un segundo vaso.

—¿Aún tienes problemas para dormir? —preguntó, acercándose lentamente aunque manteniendo cierta distancia prudente. Tomó el vaso y bebió un sorbo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo… —repuso él, posando sus negros ojos en ella.

—Lo siento, no quise inmiscuirme —se disculpó dolida, aunque sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Pues había sido él el cruel.

Lo miró fijo, su mirada parecía inmensamente oscura y vacía. Sin la menor expresión de humanidad en ellos, sin embargo había algo extraño en él. Aunque Sakura no fue capaz de descifrarlo.

Y aún no se quería marchar, quería seguir allí junto a él. Así que tomó la botella y se sirvió un poco más, luego le sirvió él.

La situación ciertamente rozaba la línea de lo bizarro. Allí estaba ella, como siempre, junto al hombre que había amado desde que tenía quizá ocho años, y él, que por su parte mostraba indiferencia, y sin embargo no se iba de su lado. Quizá solo fuera por el sake, aunque aquella conducta ciertamente no parecía propia de él.

Entonces notó en el cuello de él una cicatriz horizontal. De aproximadamente cinco centímetros.

—¿Qué sucedió a tu cuello? —preguntó de repente, un poco más atrás se podía ver el sello maldito.

Él inconscientemente llevó la mano a la base de su cuello y con la yema de sus dedos acarició la extensa cortada, ahora cicatrizada, que se extendía sobre su piel.

—Itachi me cortó…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron descomunalmente y su corazón dio un vuelco al oír el nombre del hermano mayor del Uchiha, pues desde que había regresado jamás se lo había oído nombrar. Cuando antes era de todo lo que el vengador podía hablar.

—Pero él esta…

—Muerto —interrumpió él, una vez más, de forma inconsciente sus negros ojos se posaron en sus manos. Imaginando en ellas la sangre del que una vez había sido su hermano… y su modelo a seguir—. Yo lo maté.

Aunque no lo vio sonreír, no lo vio aliviado ni siquiera liberado de una carga. Inclusive ahora parecía aún más frío y vacío que antes. Y sabía que no debía, pero tenía que preguntárselo. Si había valido la pena, si al menos ahora podía volver a vivir.

—¿No estás contento? Digo… eso era lo que querías.

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia ella, sus intensos ojos penetrándola, atravesándola, como si ella no fuera más que cristal. Como si fuera completamente transparente ¿Cómo era que el Uchiha aún tenía ese efecto en ella?

—No me arrepiento —Sakura tembló, había algo ciertamente siniestro en esa forma de verla. Y es que Sasuke podía ser aterrador algunas veces.

—Pero no estás satisfecho… —replicó la pelirrosa, sus ojos verdes sostenían la mirada negra de él. Aquella forma de mirarla le hacían recordar a un cuervo.

Entonces él terminó de un sorbo su sake y dejándolo en la mesa se puso de pié, lentamente desvaneciéndose en la penumbra de la sala hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su cuarto. No sin antes murmurar un gélido "Buenas noches".

—Buenas noches… —suspiró ella y guardando una vez más los pequeños recipientes de cristal y devolviendo la botella al refrigerador, se dirigió de regreso a su habitación.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta. Se metió en la cama y apagó la lámpara junto a la mesita de noche. La oscuridad lo cubrió todo, y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

En cambio para el Uchiha las cosas eran distintas, aún al cerrar los párpados podía verlo. Con sus ojos rojos, su pupila en forma de hélice. Rememoraba cada evento de la batalla, cada corte, herida. Aún podía sentir la sangre escurrírsele por las manos, en el justo momento en que su katana había atravesado el corazón de Itachi. Sintió placer, no lo negaría, pero también algo indescriptible. Mientras todas las memorias de su infancia pasaron delante de sus ojos.

Itachi aún lo llamaba "débil". Y de pronto su cuerpo se vació de toda alma, si es que alguna vez la había tenido. E Itachi cayó rígido, frío y sin vida.

Y esas escenas aún lo atormentaban, pero él no era débil. No se quería mostrar destruido, y sin embargo sentía la necesidad de cada noche salir de su cuarto y hablar con ella.

Se había vuelto una adicción, desde la primera vez. Cuando se había marchado había sentido algo dentro de él agitarse, y tenía que admitirlo, hacía demasiado que no sentía nada. Ni siquiera dolor, su cuerpo y su ser. Ambos se encontraban entumecidos.

Pero ella le mostraba que aún había humanidad en él, le mostraba que aún no estaba muerto. Que la muerte solo era irremediable cuando ya no había forma de regresar. Y él aún podía, aunque no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Pues a veces la vida era aún más cruel y perversa que la misma muerte.

Y tampoco quería ser débil, no ante Sakura. Ciertamente debía dejar de suavizarse ante ella. Sólo porque sabía que la pelirrosa le era incondicional.

Lentamente se dejó someter por el sueño y finalmente cayó dormido. Dejando a todos sus pensamientos danzar libres por su mente. Atravesado todas las barreras, simplemente en el dormir podía liberarse de recuerdos y pensamientos que por el día lo atosigaban.

Sakura era uno de ellos.

Finalmente se fue la noche y el cielo se cubrió de un cálido tono anaranjado. El sol acarició la frente de una joven rubia y esta despertó a la calidez de la caricia.

—Mmm… —lentamente se giró y su larga cabellera dorada se esparció en la cama.

Miró a su lado, Sakura aún dormía. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, tomó el calendario y marcó el día en que se encontraban. Aquel era el sexto día de su viaje. No les quedaba mucho de sus vacaciones, que ciertamente habían sido divertidas hasta el momento.

Entonces se incorporó y rápidamente despertó a su amiga, la cual se encontraba acurrucada completamente debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Sakura! —gritó, quitándole las frazadas de encima, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró molesta.

—¿Qué quieres cerda? —preguntó intentando cubrirse nuevamente pero la rubia no se lo permitía. Así que rendida se incorporó.

—Estaba pensando… Esta noche podemos salir sólo las chicas —la pelirrosa arqueó una ceja.

—¿Para qué?

—Para divertirnos, solo nosotras. Sin ellos. No nos quedan muchos días aquí.

—Sólo lo dices porque no tienes a nadie —repuso vistiéndose. La rubia frunció el seño.

—¡Tú tampoco tienes a nadie frente de marquesina! Además ¿Qué importa si Hinata está con Naruto y Tenten se besó con Neji? ¿Acaso no podemos divertirnos las cuatro? —Sakura pareció considerarlo y asintió.

—Tienes razón, quizá sea una buena idea.

—¡Claro que lo es! —repuso entusiasmada—. Además puedes poner celoso a Sasuke.

—No creo que le importe Ino, en verdad. No le importo —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que si —Sakura se encogió de hombros y ambas, tras vestirse, se dirigieron a darle la noticia de sus planes a las dos muchachas restantes.

Entraron lentamente y allí las encontraron, ninguna de las dos dormía realmente sino que hablaban alegremente. Y era de esperarse, dado que ambas habían logrado estar con la persona que más amaban. Y por la que habían esperado tantos años.

—¡Hola chicas! —repuso Ino, tanto la castaña como la Hyuuga saludaron. Sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. De alguna forma la rubia las envidiaba.

—Venimos a decirles que esta noche saldremos nosotras, ya saben, solo las chicas —sonrió la pelirrosa. Ambas asintieron emocionadas.

—Suena divertido —respondió Hinata en voz suave.

Entonces las cuatro se voltearon rápidamente Ino, los tres pares de ojos mirándola fijamente. La rubia retrocedió y se sentó en una de las camas, ciertamente no tenía idea de porque la miraban así y sin embargo era obvio que la hacían sentir incómoda.

—¿Qué?

—Dinos Ino… ¿Por qué besaste a Shikamaru? —sus mejillas rápidamente se colorearon.

—¡Ya les expliqué! Sakura, tú estabas allí. El sujeto era un idiota.

—Eso no justifica besar a tu amigo —replicó la pelirrosa.

—Fue sólo un beso de amigos —las tres negaron con la cabeza.

—Los amigos no se besan, Ino —respondió Tenten. Las demás asintieron ante la mirada extrañada de Ino ¿Por qué le decían todo aquello? Ciertamente la cuestión era absurda, el beso no había significado nada. Sólo un gesto inocente.

—No se de que hablan…

—Una pregunta más —repuso de repente la pelirrosa, intercambiando miradas de complicidad con las demás— ¿Por qué estuviste provocando a Kiba por casi cinco días y no lo besaste? ¿Y cuando se trató de Shikamaru ni lo dudaste?

Movió lentamente los labios intentando articular una respuesta coherente pero nada salió. Ninguna palabra y es que no tenía razón lógica para responder ante aquella cuestión.

Había actuado por impulso, sí, quizá sólo había sido eso. Pero aún la cuestión seguía girando en su cabeza. Sin mencionar que ella no creía en el actuar por impulso como un error, sino como la manifestación más pura de un deseo. Sin la contaminación de las dudas, retenciones o represiones.

Pero esta vez no podía ser aquello, era imposible, seguramente había sido un error. Simplemente eso. Si, un error.


	33. De crudas verdades y resentimientos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

33/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno volviendo a la historia acá está el capítulo 33, regresando al ShikaIno. Espero de verdad que les guste. Perdonen, no quiero sonar reiterativa o pesada. Mucho menos abusar de su bondad. Pero es que de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión de este capítulo. Así que si no es demasiada molestia, sepan que me harían muy feliz. Pero como ya dije, si no es demasiado pedir. En fin, como siempre y volviendo a lo habitual quería agradecerles de todo corazón los comentarios que me dejan a cada capítulo. No se dan una idea lo mucho que me ayudan y sepan que si les digo gracias por esto es porque realmente aprecio su opinión. Me gusta mucho saber de ustedes. Y obviamente no podía dejar de agradecerles el constante apoyo. El ánimo que me dan a cada capítulo, algunos de ustedes a cada historia. Y para mi es demasiado, en buen sentido. Y es que me da ganas de seguir escribiendo. De hecho ya tengo otro ShikaIno en camino... :) Y es todo gracias a ustedes. Todavía no puedo creer la cantidad de reviews que alcanzó esta historia. Y ustedes lo hicieron posible. Por eso ¡GRACIAS! Por todo y a todos ¡GRACIAS! Por leer mi humilde historia y seguirme en cada locura que se me ocurrió escribir. Los adoro. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXIII

"De crudas verdades y resentimientos"

Miró el vaso frente a él, con la mirada perdida, delineando con la mirada las ondas que se formaban en el sake con cada golpe que alguien daba a la mesa. Luego levantó la mirada una vez más y volvió a ver hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Ino y Sakura. Hacía demasiado que las cuatro kunoichi se habían encerrado allí ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo? Ciertamente ellas eran un misterio.

—Nunca entenderé a las mujeres… —bufó finalmente rendido, ciertamente siempre serían un enigma para él. Y quizá la más enigmática fuera Ino.

Kiba y Chouji lo contemplaron y tras oírlo murmurar aquellas palabras rieron, ciertamente Shikamaru estaba perdido. Era un hecho que a pesar de considerar a las mujeres "problemáticas" había caído por una, irónicamente la más opuesta a él. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma parecían encajar juntos. Sólo bastaba que Ino lo supiera, pero ella nunca lo notaría si él no se lo decía.

—Tu turno —dijo de repente Naruto, mirando una vez más sus cartas. Aquella noche era ciertamente demasiado fría como para salir. Sólo las chicas habían decidido que irían a recorrer la ciudad. Ellos habían preferido quedarse refugiados en el calor del departamento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y las cuatro muchachas salieron, hablando animadamente y riendo. En ese momento se hizo silencio, por alguna razón las chicas que habían conocido desde que eran niños, en ese momento, parecían más hermosas que nunca.

Y Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar, a pesar de querer parecerle indiferente a la escena que Ino le mostraba, sus ojos se vieron imantados a ella. Su delgada figura sinuosa, sus grandes y profundos ojos azules como el océano, su larga cabellera dorada suelta de su habitual recogido. Estaba simplemente hermosa, vistiendo un pequeño vestido celeste, que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Permitiéndole al Nara vislumbrar sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas, largas y desnudas.

Suspiró, ciertamente ella tenía un efecto abrumador en él. Por suerte Ino al parecer no notó la forma en que su amigo la miraba.

—¡Bien! —gritó emocionada la pelirrosa— Noche de chicas…

—¡Si! —gritó igualmente exaltada la rubia.

Ciertamente para ellos era un misterio lo que aquello significaba. No tenían idea de lo que planeaban hacer cuando estuvieran solas y lejos de ellos.

Finalmente el Nara se atrevió a preguntar lo que tantos estaban pensando.

—¿Qué significa noche de chicas, de todas formas? —en tono aburrido, aunque más para ellos mismos que para las kunoichi. Kiba sonrió.

—¿Emborracharse y buscar hombres? —comentó como gracia.

—Deja de decir tonterías —espetó la rubia con una sonrisa— No se trata de eso. Eso es lo que USTEDES hacen cuando salen. Nosotras no.

—Oh, o sea no beberán —repuso en tono irónico Kiba, Chouji rió. Ino, por su parte, no lo negó.

—Bueno un poco de sake… —replicó la pelirrosa riendo.

—Y me imagino que si se les acerca alguien que les gusta saldrán corriendo —comentó sarcásticamente, aún más risueño. Chouji seguía riendo mientras que Shikamaru analizaba las reacciones de su amiga a cada pregunta del castaño.

—Ya déjanos en paz ¿Y a ti que te importa que hacemos? —le reprochó, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza.

—A mi no me importa —bebió un sorbo y miró de reojo a los demás—, pero imagino que a Naruto si le importará que haga Hinata.

Inmediatamente ambos se sonrojaron y Chouji rió contemplando la escena, Kiba seguía mirando fijo a la rubia.

—Hinata se portará bien —contestó feliz la pelirrosa—, y no será la única que lo hará —agregó mirando a Tenten, la cual evitaba cruzar miradas con el Hyuuga. Aún no habían hablado desde lo sucedido la última vez, pero ciertamente no quería perderlo. Y él lo sabía, que para ella él era el único.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Chouji, Sakura desvió la mirada.

—¿Yo que? A nadie le importa lo que haga yo… —replicó, aunque de reojo miró al Uchiha, el cual mantenía la mirada fija en ella.

—Y yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie —dijo Ino.

De pronto el Nara temió lo peor, la miró fijo rogando, muy en el fondo, que algo sucediera que hiciera que se quedaran. Pero sabía que aquello jamás pasaría, Ino se iría a quien sabe donde. Con quien sabe quien. Y él no podría hacer nada, no podría evitarlo.

No tenía derecho de hacerlo tampoco. Después de todo ¿Quién era él para detenerla? Nadie, sólo un amigo. Por lo que no debía preocuparse, lo que no significaba que no lo hiciera.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó de repente la rubia. Las tres asintieron, Hinata se acercó lentamente a Naruto y lo despidió con un fugaz beso en los labios. Que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y Chouji y Kiba rieran por la reacción del rubio.

Tenten simplemente miró al Hyuuga alejarse a la distancia mientras más cerca de la puerta estaba ella, pronto salieron y cerraron. Ya no estaban. Se habían ido.

Entonces Kiba se giró a Shikamaru y habló.

—Mira que eres lento y perezoso —el moreno lo miró en silencio, sin replicar. Después de todo tenía razón, aunque se había olvidado de mencionar cobarde— Así perderás la oportunidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido el rubio mirando para todos lados. Ciertamente no entendía de que hablaban sus amigos—. ¿De qué hablan?

—A Shikamaru le gusta Ino —explicó el Akimichi, Shikamaru lo miró resentido.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias Chouji —repuso con sarcasmo el Nara—, ahora todos lo sabes. Sólo te falta decírselo a Ino —Chouji rió.

—Y quizá lo haga, si no lo haces tú.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asustó de repente ¿Acaso lo estaba considerando enserio?

—Tranquilo, solo bromeaba —replicó, con una sonrisa. Naruto y Kiba seguían riendo y Sasuke y Neji lo miraban fijo.

—Como sea…

Y sin decir más continuaron su juego, pronto sobre la mesa se encontraban varias botellas vacías de sake. Y los vasos llenos. Aún quedaban un par de manos más y sin embargo el alcohol parecía empezar a surtir efecto, al menos en algunos de ellos. Quienes ya se podía ver por el color de sus mejillas que habían bebido de más. Shikamaru era uno de ellos.

Sin embargo no supo cuando ocurrió, quizá fue el menospreciar la bebida lo que lo llevó a aquel estado. Ya que había bebido un vaso tras otro como si el sake fuera agua. O quizá era la falta de costumbre de beber. Entonces una escena vino a su mente y suspiró.

—Ya me parezco a mi padre… —repuso mirando su reflejo en el pequeño recipiente de cristal. Chouji rió.

—Si, ya nos imagino a los 40 —rió y bebió un sorbo— a los tres en un bar. Será como repetir la historia —todos los presentes rieron.

—Espero que no… —bebió un sorbo— Eso sería demasiado problemático.

Entonces oyeron el girar de la perilla de la entrada y la puerta se abrió. Mostrando a las tres muchachas que ya se encontraban de regreso, después de una larga noche de pasear por la ciudad.

—¡Sakura! —gritó feliz Naruto. La pelirrosa se acercó y saludó alegre a los presentes. Entonces el rubio siguió hablando—. ¿Quieres saber un secreto? —todos lo miraron, obviamente era el alcohol hablando— Yo se quien es la chica que le gusta a Shikamaru.

Entonces y sin darle tiempo a seguir se arrojaron sobre él Kiba y Chouji, y mientras uno cubría su boca el otro lo detenía de moverse. Ino se acercó y miró la escena extrañada, de pronto empezó a reír.

—¿Estas ebria? —preguntó de repente el Nara, notando la punta redondeada de la pequeña nariz de la muchacha sonrojada. Sus ojos azules se posaron en él y sonrió.

—Y parece que no soy la única, señor Nara —replicó, mirando a su amigo.

—¿Señor Nara? —preguntó Chouji riendo. Entonces Naruto se soltó de su agarre y empezó a gritar

—La chica que le gusta al señor Nara es… —entonces fue Kiba quien lo acalló, con un golpe.

—¡Cállate Naruto!

Entonces Sakura miró a Sasuke y notó que el moreno la miraba fijo, con los ojos fríos. De pronto se sintió retroceder ante él. Había algo en la mirada de él que la preocupaba.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —preguntó, mirándolo con afecto contenido. El Uchiha desvió la mirada y con frialdad respondió:

—Eres patética.

En ese instante las palabras de Sasuke cortaron el ambiente ameno y de pronto el silencio se elevó por sobre todos. Sakura seguía mirando entre horrorizada y destrozada al Uchiha, quien ahora se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos ¿Qué había sucedido? No lo sabía, no podía ser que al moreno le hubiera molestado algo que hubiera dicho pues la pelirrosa no había emitido una palabra desde que había llegado. Quizá fuera por el hecho de que había bebido, pero él también. Entonces no lo sabía.

Pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer lentamente por sus ojos, sus mejillas hasta morir en sus labios. Sollozó al principio en silencio pero después rompió en llanto desmedido ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel con ella? Parecía que fuera una necesidad de él herirla. O algo que disfrutaba.

Entonces Ino a su lado estalló, finalmente dejándose llevar se permitiría decirle al Uchiha todo lo que pensaba de él.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó, apretando los puños mientras oía a su amiga llorar pedazos de su corazón por culpa de aquel chico insensible y egoísta.

—Ino… —susurró la pelirrosa, Naruto rápidamente fue al lado de Sakura.

—Eres un desconsiderado y un egoísta. No puedo creer que haya alguien tan egocéntrico en el mundo. No tienes valores, no tienes escrúpulos. Te fuiste de Konoha hace seis años, dejaste sin importarte nada personas a las que les importabas. Traicionaste a los que confiaban en ti, por poder. Me das asco, no puedo creer que alguna vez me haya fijado en ti. Pero Sakura te ama, siempre lo hizo. Y te esperó, y te perdonó. Incondicionalmente. Y así le pagas ¡Y Shikamaru! —gritó, su voz salía como una ráfaga de rencor acumulado. El moreno se giró a verla— ¡Y Chouji! Naruto, Kiba y Neji… Todos ellos dieron su vida por traerte de vuelta.

—Yo no pedí que me trajeran de vuelta —replicó, sin siquiera inmutarse. Pero Ino lo ignoró y siguió gritando contra él.

—Chouji casi muere en aquella misión, tú idiota. Por ti —miró a sus amigos que la miraban conmovidos— y no puedo creer que haya derramado una lágrima por ti. No lo mereces, no mereces a Sakura.

De pronto el Uchiha se puso de pié y mirándola con intensa bronca replicó, de forma cruel y sin importarle la repercusión de sus palabras.

—Cállate, no sabes nada —todos miraban angustiados la escena. Sakura lloraba, Ino gritaba y Sasuke agredía a Ino—. No tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar, sólo eres una niña mimada. Una caprichosa que no sabe que quiere. Superficial, no eres una shinobi. Eres una vergüenza.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó la pelirrosa llorando, rogándole que se detuviera. Rogando que ambos dejaran de pelear.

—Sasuke basta —repuso el rubio, el Uchiha lo miró más lo ignoró, y siguió gritándole a la rubia.

—Eres una chiquilla, no sabes lo que es siquiera vivir ¿Me dices egoísta? Cuando no eres más que una vanidosa que sólo piensa en ella. No eres más que eso, no vales nada. Nunca, ni antes ni ahora ni nunca.

—¡Cálmate! —replicó de repente Shikamaru poniéndose de pié. El Uchiha se sentó e Ino salió corriendo, hacia su cuarto. Cientos de lágrimas escapando de sus orbes celestinas.

Shikamaru suspiró y la miró marcharse, entonces Chouji se giró y le ordenó seguirla.

—Ve.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres su amigo y te necesita —replicó el Akimichi, ante la mirada preocupada de Shikamaru. Sabía cual era la verdadera razón del Nara para no ir, pero no importaba, tenía que apartar su cobardía por un momento e ir tras ella.

—¡Tú también eres su amigo! —espetó. Chouji negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sabes que tú solo puedes hacerla sentir mejor, siempre fue así. Sólo a ti te escucha.

—Qué problemático… —murmuró y contemplando la entrada al dormitorio de la chica asintió.

Entonces lentamente se alejó del resto hasta encontrarse en la puerta de la habitación, golpeó un par de veces. Nada, ninguna respuesta. Insistió una vez más, desde dentro la podía oír sollozar.

—¡Ino! —la llamó— Ábreme, soy yo. Shikamaru.

Nada, entonces unos pasos fueron oídos y el cerrojo de la puerta giró. Lentamente la entrada se abrió, dejando un pequeño espacio para que sólo él entrara, y una vez adentro, la muchacha volvió a trabarla.

Simplemente no quería ver a nadie, ni tener que hablar o dar explicaciones o disculpas. Por supuesto no al Uchiha.

Quería estar sola, y al único que permitiría verla llorar era a Shikamaru. Sólo a él. Como siempre solía ser, desde que Asuma había muerto.

—Ino…


	34. Pasiones y precipitaciones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

34/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo más que feliz, cuando me conecté hoy y vi que me habían dejado tantos reviews no pude creerlo. De verdad, jamás me hubiera imaginado. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo les haya gustado, para mí es la mayor de las satisfacciones. Bueno, retomando la historia acá esta el capítulo 34. Quedan cada vez menos para el final, me pareciera que fue ayer cuando subí el primer capítulo (Jeje. Estoy nostálgica :D) y sin embargo ya está terminando. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado. Y como les decía, acá continuando con el ShikaIno. Este capítulo es estrictamente de ellos y, una vez más voy a abusar de su bondad (¡Perdon!). Pero es que me costó bastante hacer este capítulo y me gustaría, verdaderamente, saber su opinión. Me harían muy feliz. Se que es pedir mucho, si de verdad no les molesta me encantaría. No quiero parecer demasiado insistente. Ya saben, no me gusta serlo pero soy pesada :D. Jaja. Y bueno, ya saben que siempre les agradezco y hoy no va a ser la excepción. De ningún modo. Para mí es importante hacerles saberlo lo verdaderamente agradecida que estoy. Por eso ¡GRACIAS! Por el apoyo incondicional, por el ánimo capítulo a capítulo (historia a historia, algunos de ustedes). Por tomarse la molestia y tiempo de su vida en leer mi humilde historia. Por todo y a todos ¡MIL GRACIAS!. Los adoro. Y no los molesto más, les dejo que lean tranquilos. Espero que les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXIV

"Pasiones y precipitaciones"

—Ino… —la llamó, la muchacha seguía de espaldas sentada al borde de su cama. El chico trepó por el otro lado y se sentó junto a ella. Sólo que un poco más atrás.

—Shi… Shikamaru —sollozó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Sus hombros temblaban.

—Ino, no lo escuches. Sabes que es un idiota, ya viste como trató a Sakura. No sabe siquiera tratar a las mujeres —replicó, acariciando con suavidad el hombro desnudo de ella.

—Pero aún así… —murmuró, tratando de detener a las lágrimas de salir, más estas no cesaban.

Entonces lo sintió, abrazarla desde detrás y atraerla hacia él, contra su pecho. Ubicándola entre sus piernas, ella sentada en medio.

La aferró con fuerza, susurrando palabras de consuelo. Sus brazos se sentían tan seguros en ese momento, tan confortables. Que se dejó estar y lentamente se recostó sobre el pecho de él. Reposando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Shikamaru.

—Shika… —sollozó, aún se sentía frustrada, humillada, insultada y menospreciada— ¿Tú…?

—No, Ino, no pienso eso de ti —anticipó antes de que siquiera atinara a preguntárselo. Y es que era reiterativo en ella, que cada vez que se sentía mal porque alguien le decía aquellas cosas, ella se lo preguntaba a él. Y el Nara obviamente lo negaba, entonces Ino se sentía mejor. Hasta que alguien más se lo dijera y volviera a llorar.

—Pero…

—No —reiteró, con voz firme. Sus brazos seguían aferrándola con fuerza. La muchacha permanecía sentada frente a él, entre sus piernas, recostada en su pecho y con la cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro. Más su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio, en el eterno vacío silencioso de la habitación.

Bajó la mirada, la tenía tan cerca. La sentía tan suya, no quería soltarla. No sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol o que pero se sentía inmensamente tentado de besarle los hombros, que estaban a solo centímetros de sus labios. Expuestos y desnudos por el vestido que la chica llevaba. Su piel tersa y pálida, su respiración pausada y acompasada con el movimiento de su propio pecho.

Se sentía tan bien estar allí, con ella. De pronto todo rastro de cobardía desapareció, ni siquiera la vergüenza existía ya. Aquello era demasiado, se estaba volviendo loco. Sentir cada curva de ella amoldarse a la silueta de él.

Acercó sus labios al punto donde nacían sus hombros y moría su cuello, pero entonces la muchacha volvió a hablar y él se detuvo.

—Es un tonto —jadeó, dejando escapar unas lágrimas mas. Él extendió sus manos al rostro de ella y con su dedo índice limpió las pequeñas gotas de dolor.

—Olvídate de él —susurró levantando apenas la cabeza para hacer coincidir sus labios con el oído de la chica. Ante la acción de él Ino se estremeció. No supo porque, una indescriptible sensación la invadió de repente. Y Shikamaru sonaba extrañamente seductor.

Entonces la boca de él descendió por su cuello, rozando sutilmente la piel de ella con sus labios, hasta que llegó al hombro de ella. El cual empezó a devorar, al principio con suavidad y lentitud y luego con más intensidad.

Al sentirlo Ino jadeó e inclinó aún más la cabeza hacia la izquierda para permitirle acceso completo a su piel. Entonces él la tomó por la cintura y la aprisionó fuertemente contra él. Besando cada centímetro de ella, desde su hombro hasta ascender por su cuello y una vez más bajando.

Entonces ella se separó unos centímetros, despegando los labios del Nara de su piel. El alcohol tomó acción y la habitación pareció dar vueltas. Si no fuera por el agarre del chico seguramente ya habría caído. Aunque al parecer Shikamaru también se tambaleaba por efecto de los vasos de sake.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó de repente. Él se encogió de hombros y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella respondió:

—Porque quise.

Y sin previo aviso volvió a besarla, una vez más recorriendo su hombro y su cuello. Luego ella recostó su cabeza del lado derecho y él empezó a besarle el hombro izquierdo.

Por su parte Ino se deleitaba con las caricias de él. Las manos de Shikamaru viajaban ahora de arriba abajo, delineando su cintura. Haciendo que su vestido corriera de arriba abajo por su cuerpo. Al son de su toque. Amenazando con mostrar la piel desnuda de ella.

Un pequeño jadeó escapó, cuando lo sintió mordisquearle con fuerza la base del cuello.

—Shikamaru… —susurró entrecortada. Él temió que lo detuviera pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y apartando su rubia cabellera de la espalda, descubrió los cabos entrecruzados que ataban el vestido a su espalda. Debajo de la red de hebras se podía ver su espalda desnuda.

—Ino… —él la miró sorprendido y besando una vez más su cuello, con extrema lentitud, empezó a desatarlos. Uno por uno, empezó a destejer la trama que la mantenía vestida.

Con suavidad, podía sentir las ásperas manos de él moverse en su espalda. Desvistiéndola lentamente, desamarrando lo único que aferraba la prenda a su cuerpo. Era extrañamente delicioso, sentirlo obrando sobre ella. Desnudándola con lento placer. Sabiendo que él estaba disfrutando tanto como ella del momento. Viendo la expresión de deleite al verla, le encantaba saber que tenía ese efecto en el moreno.

Entonces y tras haber desatado por completo el vestido lo bajó, deslizando lentamente los tirantes del hombro hacia abajo. Acariciándola a su paso. Hasta que el vestido cayó hasta detenerse en la cintura de ella, plegándose allí. Dejando a vista de él la espalda desnuda de la rubia y sus pechos completamente expuestos.

La tomó desde detrás y comenzó a acariciar con lentitud las curvas de ella. Hasta que sus manos se posaron en los senos de ella. Ino jadeó.

Entonces lentamente la volteó para enfrentarlo y la besó, una vez más, en los labios. Sintiendo esa extraña descarga descender por su espina. Haciéndolo temblar y quizá, por un breve momento, vacilar. Pero no se detuvo, ellos ya estaban más allá de la locura. Y el alcohol sólo añadía vértigo al momento. Permitiéndoles a ambos jóvenes sentirse con más intensidad.

Rápidamente su beso se volvió más apasionado y profundo, mientras sentía su lengua acariciar la de ella. Poco a poco se fueron recostando hasta quedar él encima de ella.

—Ino… —susurró a su oído, ella tembló y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Pronto todo rastro de lágrima se había secado. Y él lo había borrado con sus besos.

Entonces lentamente se apartó de sus labios y lentamente empezó a descender por la extensión de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los cuales besó con suavidad y ternura, alternando.

Debajo de él la podía sentir jadear y susurrar. Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y mientras él besaba su cuerpo ella besó su cuello. Justo como él lo había hecho, imitando sus movimientos. Ahora el que parecía perder el control era él. Shikamaru temblaba. Y ella no perdió la oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

—¿Por qué tiemblas Shikamaru? —una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sentía el alcohol recorrer su cuerpo haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación de estar flotando.

—No lo sé —entonces masajeó su pecho con fuerza y comenzó a descender más y más, hasta quitarle completamente el vestido. Dejando en ella solamente aquella pequeña prenda que cubría de él sus partes más íntimas. Entonces lentamente acarició uno de sus muslos y la rubia se estremeció, cosa que el Nara aprovechó—. Dime Ino ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Ella rió y se aferró más a él, besando una vez más sus labios. Sintiendo la lentitud con que el moreno la acariciaba. Como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana capaz de romperse con extrema facilidad. Y sin embargo la pasión emanaba de los dedos del Nara que ahora la acariciaban una vez más. Sintiendo sus piernas, levantándolas con firmeza para encajarlas sobre la cintura de él.

Entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, alguien llamaba desde afuera "¿Ino estas bien?", era Sakura.

La rubia rió y volvió a besar al moreno, ignorando por completo el llamado de su amiga desde afuera. De todas formas no había nada de que preocuparse, la puerta estaba trabada desde adentro.

—Ino —la besó con lentitud, también ignorando el llamado de los demás. Por primera vez no le importó si aquello era lo correcto o no. Por primera vez ignoró las reglas y la moral. Nada importaba, sólo ella. Y se aseguraría de tratarla con sumo cuidado. Como una princesa, como si lo fuera todo. Porque ella lo valía, más aún, ella se lo merecía. Alguien que la cuidara. Y él quería ser ese que la protegiera, que estuviera allí para ella. Que la cuidara de los males del mundo. Que la alejara de personas que quisieran dañarla. Él quería ser ese para ella. Se preguntaba si ella podría sentirlo en su toque. Si pudiera percibir que la acariciaba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Algo que quisiera guardar y nunca dejar ir.

—Shika.

Lo llamó con suavidad, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de él. La mirada del moreno era simplemente enigmática. Ino no sabía que pensar. Por un lado parecía confundido, asustado y vacilante, por el otro feliz y completamente posesionado por el momento. Y el efecto hipnotizante de sus ojos.

Entonces con lentitud tomó la remera de él y poco a poco la deslizó por el torso de él hasta quitársela. Una vez expuesto contempló el cuerpo de él, ciertamente delicioso. Estaba segura que jamás había visto al Nara de aquella manera, no que no lo hubiera visto sin remera, sólo que nunca se había fijado en su constitución anatómica. La cintura de él delgada, y a pesar se ser flaco se podían ver en el los músculos delineados. Cada uno, abdominal por abdominal. Sus hombros bien tallados, al igual que sus brazos y su espalda. De la cual Ino se aferró. Mientras él la besaba.

—¡¿Ino estás mejor?! —oyó gritar a Chouji desde el otro lado de la puerta. Junto a él se podía oír la voz de Sakura, aunque lo que decía era inentendible para ambos amantes— ¡Shikamaru!

Una vez más ignoraron los llamados de los demás y continuaron besándose. Con locura y pasión, con deseo y voracidad. Y sin embargo con extraña dulzura y suavidad.

Entonces él se separó y con sumo cuidado empezó a descender por las piernas de ella la última prenda que la cubría. Dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, ella sonrió y luego su expresión se deshizo, al sentirlo tocarla. Donde nadie jamás la había sentido. Suspiró.

—Seguro se quedaron dormidos —se oyó comentar al Akimichi—, siempre que pasa algo así ocurre eso.

Ino sonrió contra los labios de él, sabía que lo que su amigo había dicho era cierto. Siempre que algo malo pasaba con ella era a Shikamaru a quien recurría. Él era el único al que le permitía verla llorar, porque él había hecho lo mismo con ella. El Nara rara vez lloraba, pues era orgulloso, pero cuando lo hacía siempre estaba la rubia presente. Seguro, otros lo habían visto llorar (Chouji, su padre, Temari) pero Ino siempre había estado allí con él. Y ella confiaba en él tanto como en ella.

Pronto el Nara también estuvo desnudo y sobre ella, Ino tembló y por un instante de reflejo juntó las rodillas. Prohibiéndole el paso.

—Ino… —suspiró él, dejándose caer sobre los pechos de ella, que le sirvieron de almohada. De allí podía oír el corazón de ella saltar alterado—. Esta bien. Si no quieres…

Ella lentamente levantó la mirada al techo, sintiendo al joven descansar sobre ella. Entonces con lentitud acarició la cabeza de él, sintiéndolo derretirse bajo su toque y sonrió. Adoraba sentirlo tan vulnerable sobre ella. Y en un acto rápido desató su cabello, haciendo que sus cortos mechones negros cayeran sobre la espalda de él. El Nara la miró confundido. Ino simplemente respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

—Tú viste mi cabello suelto, pero yo nunca vi el tuyo. No era justo —lentamente él levantó la mirada y la besó en los labios. Con ternura y suavidad.

Pero pronto el beso se profundizó, con la chica tomando la iniciativa, mientras lentamente separaba las rodillas para permitirle acceso hasta ella. Shikamaru sonrió y ubicándose entre ella arremetió.

Al principio lento y sin ejercer fuerza alguna, pudo ver por la expresión de ella que no se acostumbraba a la invasión de él. Sin mencionar que el moreno jamás se había sentido así. Dio un pequeño empujoncito más y llegó finalmente a la barrera de la chica.

—I… Ino —jadeó, sintiéndose estallar con solo estar de aquella forma en ella. La muchacha sonrió intentando disimular la expresión de dolor.

—Shika —extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de él y la acarició con cuidado—, confío en ti.

Entonces la mirada de él se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa. Ino nunca le había dicho algo así, jamás le había insinuado siquiera el menor respeto. No sabía, no tenía idea que la muchacha se hubiera sentido así. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ino lo besó y mimando su rostro le indicó que continuara.

—Parece que dormiré con Hinata y Tenten —oyeron decir de repente a Sakura desde el exterior. Desde afuera del mundo en el que solo ellos dos existían, y nadie más.

Así, con lentitud y cuidado de no dañarla fue adentrándose en ella. Cada vez más, la sintió sollozar y por miedo a que gritara cubrió su boca. Entonces ella le tomó la mano y besó su palma, cada centímetro que se encontraba al alcance de sus labios. Shikamaru por su parte se mantenía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, respirando de forma agitada. Permitiéndose percibir cada sensación que la muchacha le daba, sentirla aprisionándolo. Mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo y jadeaba eventualmente su nombre.

Por su parte ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndolo colmarla por completo. Sus cuerpos fundidos en uno.

Pronto él empezó a moverse en ella y al cabo de unos segundos la intensidad aumentó. Todo se volvió vertiginosos, cada embestida de él, cada caricia. Por primera vez se descubría completa, en el tacto de otro. Por primera vez sentía su cuerpo como enteramente suyo, y era por Shikamaru que lo cedía. Completamente a él, solo a él. Porque así lo había decidido y porque así lo quería.

Finalmente sintieron sus cuerpos tensarse, el tiempo detenerse con ellos, y luego una sensación de completa relajación y pureza. Todo había terminado.

—Shika —Ino sonrió débilmente al chico sobre él. Mientras seguía acariciándole las mejillas. El moreno por su parte se sentía completamente débil, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de trapo. Como un muñeco o una marioneta, incapaz de moverse demasiado. Y sin embargo sintiéndose más dichoso que nunca.

Entonces lentamente se dejó caer sobre Ino, usando sus brazos para no aplastarla. Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado.

La muchacha besó su mejilla y frente y se acurrucó junto a él, abrazándolo por la cintura. En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba completamente dormida.

Y fue en ese momento que el efecto del alcohol desapareció, como si nunca hubiera bebido. Y cayó en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho, del error que había cometido. Ni siquiera le había confesado lo que tanto había querido decirle, sabía que había procedido mal. Ahora en él solo reinaba la confusión, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pensaba ella de él. O que sentía, no tenía idea. Por lo que sabía inclusive podía llegar a pensar que aquello había sido un error. Quizá para ella eso era lo que había sido, una necesidad. Nada más.

—Maldición —si, se había equivocado.


	35. Cadena de decepciones consecutivas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

35/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo una vez más sorprendida (¡Y feliz! ¡Muy feliz!), y es que no puedo siquiera creer la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron. No sólo en este capítulo sino en la historia en general. Jamás me esperé algo así, puedo decirles que me malcrian :). Y de verdad me hacen muy feliz, porque para mi su apoyo es más que importante, porque me animaron mucho (y me siguen animando). Enserio, no puedo explicarles lo agradecida que estoy. Todavía no puedo creer que a tantos de ustedes les gusten mis historias. Que decir ¡GRACIAS! De verdad, se que suena reiterativo y no quiero desgastar la palabra (no es mi intención, por el contrario cada vez que la digo es porque la siento). Por eso lo voy a repetir una y otra vez, porque creo que es importante que lo sepan. Que adoro sus comentarios, me hacen reir, me alegran el día, me encanta saber de su opinión. Saber que tienen expectativas con respecto a la historia. Saber que con su opinión y crítica puedo mejorar día a día. Que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Que se toman la molestia para leer lo que escribo, humildemente. Por eso voy a repetirlo, por tercera vez (y si es necesario más, también) ¡GRACIAS! :D ¡Los adoro! Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que el capítulo les guste... Ya solo quedan 5 capítulos. Así que espero sean de su agrado y logre escribir algo a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXV

"Cadena de decepciones consecutivas"

Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, su corazón aún no parecía dispuesto a aminorar su marcha y su respiración continuaba irregular y agitada. Ahora los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por las cortinas, la noche había muerto con el emerger del cálido sol y sin embargo él escasamente había dormido aquella noche, quizá hubiera cerrado los ojos por efímeros minutos interrumpidos pero a la larga no había dormido más de una hora ¿Y cómo podría? Si acababa de cometer quizá el error más importante de su vida. No que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, con ella. No ese no era el error pues había deseado que aquello sucediera por demasiado tiempo ya ¿Había sido como en sus sueños? No, la mera alucinación no se asemejaba nada a la realidad. Tener y sentir a Ino como lo había hecho aquella noche era simplemente incomparable con una mera fantasía. Por lo que si tuviera que dar un juicio a lo que entre ambos había sucedido… quizá dijera que había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Quizá lo dijera, pero en el fondo ciertamente lo sabía. No lo dudaba.

Pero aún así algo lo preocupaba, más bien diría que lo estrangulaba. Una cierta y extraña opresión en el pecho, una especie de vacío que sólo sentía cuando pensaba en las posibles reacciones de Ino al despertar. Lentamente giró el rostro hasta contemplarla dormir junto a él, aún abrazándolo por la cintura. Shikamaru juraría que podría pasar el resto de su existencia así, allí, con ella. Por más problemática que fuera. Y sin embargo estaba el pequeño detalle, de su reacción. Después de todo ellos habían estado ebrios, y aunque ella le había asegurado que estaba conciente de sus actos él, a la larga, había temido que sólo fuera una ilusión. Y al amanecer, Ino desapareciera.

—Mmm… —la oyó murmurar, la miró lenta y cautelosamente. Sin emitir sonido, sólo quería ver su reacción. Ahora su corazón parecía más acelerado.

—Buenos días —susurró lentamente, forzándose a serenarse. Los ojos azules de ella se posaron en él y tras contemplarlo unos segundos se incorporó. Aunque no de forma lenta sino alarmantemente brusca. Sosteniendo las sábanas contra su pecho, como queriendo cubrir su desnudez de él. Mala señal— Ino…

—Shikamaru —su voz temblorosa.

—¿Si?

—Dime que no… es decir —balbuceó recordando la noche anterior, extrañamente cada detalle parecía fresco y reciente en su cabeza. Sin importar el tiempo pasado ni el alcohol ingerido.

—Lo sabía… —replicó él, más para sí que para ella aunque las palabras llegaron a oídos de la rubia. Y es que por un momento había llegado a creer que ella… Ni siquiera quería considerarlo. Después de todo el del error había sido él, en no decirle antes. Que era ella quien le gustaba, ahora Ino lo consideraría como un simple error, un desliz. Nada más.

—Shikamaru yo… —pero la verdad era que no sabía que decirle. Es decir ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en situación similar? ¿Habiendo despertado junto a su amigo tras haber perdido su virginidad con él la noche anterior? ¿Y más aún estando confundida? No, no había palabras. No había nada. Sólo silencio.

—Toma —le dijo él de repente arrojándole las ropas, que le pertenecían, a los pies de la cama. Ino la miró con tristeza, luego a su amigo quien permanecía de espaldas a ella y sin decir más comenzó a vestirse. En lento y angustiante silencio. Mientras el Nara podía sentir como si una hebra invisible estrangulara su corazón, extraña sensación, que nunca había percibido antes. Había sido inocente, y ahora sólo era ingenuo y rechazado. Quizá no con palabras, pero las acciones de ella hablaban más. Y el sabía mejor, había sido un tonto.

—Ya está —dijo ella, su tono de voz suave. Tanto que resultaba extraño a la rubia. Él asintió y lentamente empezó a vestirse. Todo el rato mirándola de reojo, pudo ver que en ocasiones quiso esclarecerse o hablar pero nada salió de sus labios. Ni el más ínfimo sonido.

—Arreglemos este desastre —dijo mirando hacia abajo y señalando la cama deshecha con las pequeñas motas carmesí impregnadas en las sábanas, prueba de la pérdida de pureza de ella. La rubia suspiró y asintió.

Entonces ambos tendieron la cama, en largo y denso silencio. Sin mirarse o dirigirse palabra alguna. Sólo en sosiego eterno y abismal. Al igual que la distancia que ahora los separaba, a pesar de que espacialmente no se encontraban a mas de siete pasos el uno del otro.

—Listo —dijo ella, intentando hacerlo hablar. Aunque sabía muy bien que no lo haría. Después de todo ¿Qué diría?

—Bien, será mejor que salgamos separados —miró por la ventana y con la mirada fija en el cristal siguió hablando— tú primero. Yo saldré en unos minutos.

—Bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo y habiendo concertado el trato, dio unos pasos y salió por la puerta. Dejándolo de repente solo, con la mente llena de las imágenes de la noche anterior y la mirada quebrada.

Pasaron largos minutos y finalmente decidió salir, tras haber amarrado su cabello como habitualmente lo hacía. Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y pronto ya estaba afuera.

En la cocina todos hablaban alegres y animados, a excepción de él (aunque al parecer nadie lo notó) y de Ino, quien parecía bastante incómoda.

—¡Bien! —exclamó de repente la pelirrosa animada— ¡Vamos a la playa!

Todos asintieron y tomando sus cosas se marcharon, por supuesto el Nara se quedó atrás. Caminando lentamente y en silencio, sin mirar a nadie ni querer entablar conversación alguna. Y es que no se sentía él. No se sentía a sí mismo ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Por más que quisiera comprenderlo no podía racionalizarlo en absoluto. Y aquello lo enloquecía en extremo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera algo que no pudiera descifrar? Más aún, cuando se trataba de sí mismo. Seguramente era el cansancio, sí eso tenía que ser.

Entonces finalmente llegaron y tras ubicarse en la cálida arena, bajo el sofocante sol, se relajaron.

Pero en el momento en que el Nara empezaba a dormirse, dos siluetas oscuras se cernieron sobre él, dos sombras. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber de quienes se trataba.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó Kiba, a su lado Chouji lo miraba fijo.

—Qué problemático… —murmuró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando pretender que sus amigos no se encontraban allí.

—¡Shikamaru! —volvió a insistir el Inuzuka, obviamente había sabido que no podría pretender por demasiado.

—¿Qué? —bufó molesto.

—¿Y? —fue todo lo que recibió de respuesta.

—¿Y, qué?

—¿Y? ¿Le dijiste? —el Nara los miró sin mostrar expresión y se volvió a recostar.

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Kiba indignado— ¡Dios! ¿Cuan lento puedes ser en avanzar con una chica? ¿Mas aún con una que conoces desde los doce? Inclusive desde antes.

Sin embargo él no dijo nada, no replicó. Si Kiba supiera… si alguien supiera. Aún se sentía estúpido, más aún sentía su ego desgarrado. Pero lo peor era aquella sensación abrumadora que no dejaba de ahogarlo ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

—¿Por qué no le dijiste?

—No lo sé, estaba llorando —repuso. Sin abrir los ojos, tratando de imaginarse lejos. De regreso en Konoha. Solo.

—Esa no es excusa.

—Para mí si, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me guste —gran mentira— así que dejen ya el tema ¿Quieren?

—¡Oh! Parece que alguien se levantó de malhumor —comentó sarcásticamente el Inuzuka justo antes de pararse y alejarse del lugar. Dejando al Akimichi junto a su amigo.

—¿Estás bien Shikamaru?

—Si, sólo cansado. Quiero dormir… —el castaño asintió y se recostó junto al Nara.

Largos minutos pasaron, que se hicieron un par de horas y pronto la hora del almuerzo llegaría. Aquel era finalmente el séptimo día, lo que significaba que aquella fecha en particular tocaba a Ino y Shikamaru cocinar.

—Shikamaru, despierta —dijo de repente el Akimichi sacudiendo a su amigo. El moreno se volteó, dándole la espalda, y continuó durmiendo. Una vez más Chouji lo intentó, finalmente lográndolo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó frotando sus ojos.

—Hoy les toca a Ino y a ti cocinar.

—Justo lo que me faltaba… —murmuró por lo bajo. Justo la persona que menos quería ver en el momento. Su rubia compañera de equipo, pero si lo pensaba bien podría hablar con ella. Aclarar las cosas, saber cómo la muchacha realmente se sentía y decirle, finalmente, lo que tanto le había querido confesar desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar. Decirle que ella era la chica que le gusta, aunque sonara extraño y tontamente femenino. No era algo que realmente quisiera hacer, pero sabía que era algo que debía. Por su bien y sanidad mental. Y por su amistad— Bien.

Miró a todos lados y no la vio, seguramente ya habría ido para el departamento. Dadas las circunstancias lo más probable era que hubiera decidido obviar la incómoda caminata en silencio de regreso junto a él y ya lo esperara allá.

Caminó lentamente por las largas y abarrotadas calles de aquella alegre ciudad costera, hasta que finalmente llegó. Tras haber recorrido las dos cuadras habituales, se encontraba una vez más frente al edificio. Decido, entró, subió las escaleras y con lentitud empezó a abrir la puerta. De pronto el aroma de algo cocinándose lo cautivó.

Dio unos pasos y lo que encontró frente a él lo descolocó por completo, aquello no lo esperaba. Jamás lo había pensado. No de ella.

—¿Dónde está Ino? —preguntó de repente, la muchacha junto a la hornalla se volteó y lo miró confundida.

—Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y me pidió que la reemplazara —respondió la pelirrosa en una voz lenta y pausada. Aunque era obvio por su expresión que no entendía nada de la situación ¿Y como podría?

Se sintió vacío, se sintió abandonado y quizá más herido que antes ¿Cómo había podido actuar así? Dejándolo solo, evitándolo. Porque obviamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había hecho toda la mañana y había decidido sostenerlo por el día entero.

Suspiró, no había nada que hacer. Sólo cocinar y fingir desinterés, con respecto a todo. A la noche anterior, al mismo día, las reacciones de Ino y más aún, lo que él mismo sentía.

Sí, fingiría. Que todo estaba bien. Jugaría a la mentira, a la falsedad e hipocresía. Porque sino ¿Qué más le quedaba? La respuesta era clara; Nada… Y eso era lo que tenía a pesar de todo.


	36. Capricho, enamoramiento y amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Ninguno.**

36/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?. Como siempre, espero que bien. Bueno yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 36 de "Sentimientos viajantes". Como ya saben, nada más quedan 4 capítulos para el final. Y todavía no puedo creer que me hayan dejado tantos reviews. Me parece increíble, ya les dije. Me malcrían. Pero si al menos logro escribir historias de su agrado, entonces yo estoy feliz. Si a ustedes les gustan, entonces yo seguiré escribiendo (además me encanta escribir :P). Y como les dije después de este fic voy a subir un nuevo ShikaIno (y ya empezando otro). Pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo. Y ahora volvemos a esta historia. Como siempre quería decirles lo mucho que me encanta leer de ustedes. No les puedo explicar lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios. Sus opiniones, me alegran mucho. Me animan y me ayudan muchísimo. Para seguir mejorando, día a día. Capítulo a capítulo. Historia a histora. Y espero poder devolverles el agradecimiento con historias que sean de su agrado y estén a la altura de sus expectativas (al menos lo intento :D). En fin, que decirles. No hay muchas palabras así que voy a repetir el tan habitual ¡GRACIAS!. Por leer mi/s humilde/s historia/s. Por bancarme con cada loca idea. Por tomarse la molestia de dejarme saber lo que piensan. Por el ánimo incondicional ¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que el capítulo les guste... (Perdón por la extensión) Los dejo tranquilos para que lean. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXVI

"Capricho, enamoramiento y amor"

(Tres conceptos fácilmente confundibles)

Lentamente el sol se veía caer en el horizonte, llevando con él su aura de calor haciendo que la temperatura descendiera mientras los rojos del cielo deleitaban a todos con la preciosa escena. El grupo de shinobis se encontraba aún en la playa, a excepción de Shikamaru quien había decidido no regresar después de haber cocinado y almorzado. Sin Ino.

Al parecer la muchacha había decidido desaparecer por el día entero, lo que sólo él sabía era que la rubia huía de él. Él era su razón de ausencia, y en el fondo aquello lo hería. Ino y él habían sido amigos desde los 12, a pesar de ser ella demasiado problemática él había aprendido a quererla, a su modo al menos. Y las cosas se habían calmado por un largo tiempo, pero ahora los problemas parecían regresar. Y esta vez las cosas eran aún peores, él lo sabía, no era tonto. Aquello no se trataba de una infantil pelea, un golpe o un insulto. No, esta vez ambos habían trascendido los límites, y ahora las repercusiones pegaban de lleno en él.

Se quedó un largo rato en la sala, completamente a oscuras mientras veía el día morir con el nacer de la noche. La luna se alzaba hermosa en todo su esplendor. Sin decir nada, permaneció largo rato en una de las sillas. Con la mirada fija en la puerta. Quince minutos pasaron, luego veinticinco. Miró el reloj; 19:45. Pronto la muchacha llegaría, aún les quedaba hacer la cena. Aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que viniera. No era pesimista. Pero dada la situación, simplemente no lo creía posible.

Un crujir en la madera lo alertó y al levantar la mirada vio una pequeña silueta ingresar. De la altura de Ino, pero no era ella. Era Sakura, una vez más.

—No vendrá ¿No es cierto? —preguntó de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a la pelirrosa.

—¡Shikamaru! Me asustaste… —entonces bajó la mirada y negó débilmente— Lo siento, me dijo que tenía que terminar algo…

—Por supuesto… —exclamó indignado, ciertamente la chica era problemática ¿Por qué demonios no hablaban, aclaraban el asunto y así finalmente podrían olvidarlo? Y quizá él dejara de sentirse tan extraño y surreal.

La muchacha caminó lentamente hasta la encimera y depositó allí las bolsas que traía, se giró y miró al moreno extrañada. Era obvio que algo pasaba, Ino no había permanecido junto a ellos todo el día y Shikamaru parecían en urgencia de verla. Quizá hubieran discutido, después de todo no era nada extraño o inhabitual.

—Fui a comprar algunas cosas para preparar algo simple —dijo la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa.

—Bien —se puso de pié y se acercó junto a la chica. Extendiendo la mano tomó lentamente uno de los vegetales y empezó a cortarlos en pequeñas y delgadas rodajas. Sakura todo el tiempo lo miraba de reojo, había algo extraño en el Nara. Aunque no podía definir exactamente que.

—¿Pasó algo?

—¿Con qué? —preguntó fingiendo ignorar de que hablaba, sabía a que se refería la pelirrosa.

—Con Ino, me refiero si discutieron o algo. Hoy no la vi y parece que tu tampoco, de hecho pareciera como si estuviera ignorándote —el chico arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ignorándome? No veo porque lo haría —se sentía el mayor de los mentirosos, pero estaba seguro de que Sakura estaba en lo cierto. Peor aún, no sólo lo ignoraba sino que también lo evitaba. Era obvio.

—No lo sé —admitió—, por eso te preguntaba a ti.

—Oh, no. No creo que lo esté haciendo.

—Está bien.

Largos minutos pasaron en silencio, en su cabeza se debatía cientos de razones. Las ideas se abarrotaban en su cabeza y ninguna parecía ser la adecuada para conceptuar aquello que le ocurría y satisfacer su espíritu. Y es que era imposible encontrar una palabra que pudiera describir por entero lo que le sucedía, aquellas extrañas sensaciones. La constante intranquilidad que lo aquejumbraba, los pensamientos mezclados e impuros que no hacían más que complicar la cuestión e Ino. Sus recuerdo, su imagen plasmada en su memoria. Grabada a fuego, tanto que por más que quisiera apartarla retornaba. Quería olvidarse de todo, del asunto, el beso, la noche anterior. Quería volver a ser despreocupado y perezoso. Pero ella no lo permitía, peor aún, complicaba las cosas a más no poder. Ciertamente las mujeres eran problemáticas, pero la rubia debía ser la máxima expresión de aquella frase. Ni siquiera la más entramada de las cuestiones podía quitarle el sueño como ella lo hacía.

Y odiaba no poder comprender algo. Más que a nada. Es por eso que encontraba a las mujeres problemáticas, porque ciertamente no las comprendía. Y quizá jamás lo hiciera.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo llamó de repente la pelirrosa. Él se volteó algo distraído, aún en su cabeza daban vuelta miles de cuestiones. Ninguna satisfactoriamente explicatoria.

—¿Qué? —la chica señaló la verdura frente a él, hacía ya más de diez minutos que había estado cortando la misma y ahora eran sólo pequeños cubitos. Ínfimos, casi inservibles—. Oh, lo siento.

—Pareces distraído… —él negó con la cabeza y tomando otra verdura empezó a cortarla.

Quizá fuera… No, no podía ser. Aquello simplemente debía ser imposible. Nunca había creído realmente en lo absurdo de la cuestión, creía que era algo pasajero y meramente físico. Una cuestión biológica, obvia dada su edad y necesidades humanas. Pero quizá fuera algo más, algo de lo que él ignoraba. Algo que jamás había llegado a comprender, porque no existía definición unánime de tal fenómeno aparentemente inexplicable. Y sin embargo inevitable.

Miró a la joven junto a él, sabía que si había alguien a quien debiera preguntarle aquello. Esa era Sakura. Pero no sabía como formular la pregunta, sin sonar inmediatamente como un idiota. O demasiado obvio, o demasiado afectado. Finalmente decidió que no había forma sutil de hacerlo y sin pensarlo más, de la nada formuló la pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabe una persona si está enamorada? —si, ciertamente debía haber sonado como un idiota. Sin mencionar que en el proceso se había delatado completamente, que era él quien quería saber si era aquello lo que lo afectaba.

Sakura lo miró extrañada y tras ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de él, rió suavemente. El Nara la miró molesto de reojo más no dijo nada, y esperó la respuesta de ella.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? —bien, ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando. Sakura sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles, e incómodas. Al menos para él, que ciertamente odiaba sentirse así.

—No lo se, supongo que tu sabes. Por lo de Sasuke… digo tu siempre dijiste que lo amabas.

—Y lo hago —admitió con tristeza.

—No entiendo como puedes —replicó fastidiado, el Uchiha simplemente era un idiota. O al menos ante sus ojos.

—No es algo que se elige, enamorarse o amar a alguien. No puedes elegir de quien, simplemente sucede —él la miró confundido, ciertamente aquello no tenía demasiado sentido para él. Siempre pensando que el ser humano había sido dotado con libre albedrío. Y ahora ella le decía que él había sido una víctima. Pasiva y susceptible de caer en las trampas y redes de aquello desconocido, en cualquier momento. Y lo más irónico, era que era cierto. Porque si él hubiera podido elegir, estaba seguro de que jamás hubiera preferido por encima de todo a su amiga. Ella era simplemente demasiado compleja y problemática.

—Verás, hay una diferencia entre enamorarse y amar a alguien. O eso creo yo. Cuando uno está enamorado… se siente extraño, como un constante cosquilleo en el estómago. Tu corazón se acelera cuando esa persona está presente, a veces uno llega actuar como un tonto por ello. Pero es que el enamoramiento desorienta, vulnera.

—¿Esos son los síntomas? —preguntó entonces el Nara. Sakura lo miró indignada.

—No es una enfermedad Shikamaru, es un sentimiento. El más hermoso de todos.

—Es problemático —replicó frunciendo el seño—, si fuera como tu dices ¿Por qué Sasuke te hace llorar más que sonreír?

—Él es… —de repente su voz se suavizó y bajando la mirada contempló a la olla delante de ellos— diferente.

—Nunca entenderé como a ustedes, las chicas, puede gustarles alguien como él —ante esto Sakura sonrió divertida.

—Suenas celoso.

—No es eso, es que simplemente no lo entiendo. Eso es todo.

—Bien, te creo —repuso, aún sonriendo y volviendo a cortar la zanahoria frente a ella continuó con su explicación— En cambio, cuando amas a alguien es distinto. Es más profundo, a veces el enamoramiento es pasajero (a veces no) pero el amor no lo es. Y lo sientes muy dentro de tuyo. Es como si la otra persona fuera una extensión tuya —él arqueó una ceja.

—Eso suena cursi… —repuso— y problemático.

La muchacha lo miró con una sonrisa y de pronto sintió una suave carcajada escapar de sus propios labios. El Nara era ciertamente gracioso, intentando comprender por la lógica lo que no podía sino ser comprendido por aquellos que lo sentían. Sin mencionar que aparentemente el moreno luchaba consigo mismo. Como si no quisiera admitir que aquello era lo que le sucedía.

—¿Y quien es la afortunada? —preguntó de repente la chica, sus inmensas orbes verdes posadas en él.

—¿Qué?

—Que quien es la chica de la que estás enamorada —explicó dejando las rodajas de zanahoria caer en la olla de agua hirviendo. Él suspiró.

—Que problemático… sólo era curiosidad.

—No —retrucó ella— eso era cierto. Y tú lo sabes.

El moreno rascó nervioso su cuello e ignorando las preguntas de ella volvió a sus quehaceres con la cocina. Pero sabía que aún Sakura lo estaba escudriñando con la mirada, podía sentir sus profundos ojos como esmeraldas vagar por el rostro de él. Y en el momento supo que debía estar sonrojado porque la chica rió.

—¡Entonces es cierto! Shikamaru Nara esta enamorado —él refunfuñó por lo bajo más no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo, después de todo ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que sentía— ¿Me dirás quien es ella?

—No.

—¡Oh vamos! —imploró, Shikamaru la miró de reojo. Finalmente entendía porque Ino y Sakura habían sido amigas por tanto tiempo. Eran exactamente iguales de insistentes, hasta el punto de ser fastidiosas— ¿La conozco?

Ante esto no respondió, no podía mentirle porque sabía que su propia voz lo traicionaría. Y no quería, así que decidió que lo más sensato era permanecer en silencio.

—¡La conozco! —afirmó ella, su sonrisa ensanchándose más y más a cada segundo. Hasta que dio en el blanco—. Como no lo vi antes… Es Ino.

Y ante esto el Nara se estremeció y la miró asustado. Estaba rogando que si quizá, no lo decía, no fuera cierto. O simplemente el absurdo sentimiento pasara de largo. Pero para su desgracia no lo hizo, por el contrario su corazón se aceleró. Al oír la sentencia completa "Estás enamorado de Ino", fue como si su alma le hubiera caído a los pies. Justo lo que le faltaba, no sólo era suficiente con una mujer problemática sino que ahora empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos igualmente de problemáticas hacia ella. Sin mencionar el error de la noche anterior. Definitivamente las cosas no se veían bien para él, al menos no si lo que quería era volver a su estado anterior. A ser despreocupado y sin ligazón alguna a su rubia amiga. Si, las cosas se habían complicado.


	37. Odio que me ames

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

37/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo casi sin poder creer que estoy a un review de los 200, jamás (y cuando digo jamás me refiero a JAMÁS) me hubiera imaginado tal cosa. Y es todo gracias a ustedes :D. Me hace tan feliz. No se imaginan. Y bueno, volviendo a la historia... Acá está el capítulo 37 (lo que signifíca que nada más quedan 3 capítulos para el final). Hasta ahora espero que la historia les haya gustado. Bien, en este capítulo hay SasuSaku y ShikaIno casi por igual. De hecho la primer mitad refiere a la primer pareja y la segunda, bueno, al ShikaIno. Espero que les guste... y me gustaría pedir, una vez más (aunque ya saben, si no es mucha molestia), su opinión. Crítica también. Todo me ayuda, y muchísimo, no se imaginan cuanto. Por eso y si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad se los pido. Y además porque me encanta leer de ustedes, sus comentarios me animan muchísimo. Ustedes me apoyan demasiado, espero poder al menos devolverle el agradecimiento con historias de su agrado. ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS! No saben lo eternamente agradecida que estoy. Y es que me hace tan feliz saber que hay quienes les gustan mis humildes historias. Y se toman la molestia de leerla, y más aún se molestan en dejarme reviews. Me alegran tanto. ¡Los adoro! En fin, los dejo para que lean tranquilos (porque seguramente estan pensando: la pesada esta no se cansa nunca de... bla bla bla :D) Espero que les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXVII

"Odio que me ames"

(Evitaciones)

Se refugió debajo de las sábanas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cientos de pensamientos colgando de su mente. Se arremolinaban, se turbaban entre ellos y le ofuscaban la razón.

Recordaba una y otra vez la noche anterior, y cada vez que lo hacía las lágrimas volvían a escapar frías por sus ojos. Helándole el alma, recordando como Sasuke le había quebrado el espíritu. Con tan solo dos palabras, sin embargo no era el contenido, bueno en parte quizá si, sino el tono de voz. La frialdad, el aparente rencor. Sin mencionar que obviamente dolía, porque había sido él. Aquel que tanto amaba, quien la había lastimado.

Sin embargo se encontraba en una encrucijada, a pesar de saber que no debiera hacerlo. Quizá él ni siquiera estaría allí. Aún así, no debía escapar del cuarto. No al encuentro de él. Y allí estaba, otra vez encerrada por el dolor provocado y el insaciable deseo de acudir a él. Quizá decirle que lo amaba, o gritarle y abofetearlo. En cualquiera de los casos, lo necesitaba.

—Que tonta…

Era como beber arsénico por voluntad propia. Beber el veneno sabiéndolo dañino y morir intoxicada. En él, en su esencia o en su propio lamento. En caso que él volviera a rechazarla.

—Sasuke

Definitivamente él no lo merecía, no lo valía. Sin embargo su corazón no oía razón alguna. Y al parecer el dolor nunca era suficiente. Quizá simplemente fuera del tipo que prefería el placer entremezclado con dolor. Después de todo el amor tiene algo de dolor siempre. Y el sentimiento puede adaptarse a las necesidades de cada persona.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y sigilosamente salió. Se volteó y allí estaba. La mirada que esperaba ver, que amaba y temía. Esos fríos ojos negros, inexpresivos y mentirosos. Aquellos de los que el Uchiha había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones. No eran nada, sólo un abismo de eterna oscuridad.

—Sakura —fue su única palabra, más su voz extrañamente indefinible. No era fría, no era rígida más no era suave ni accesible.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, no supo la razón pero en el mismo instante que lo vio las escenas de su partida volvieron a su cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué me dijiste un estúpido "gracias"? —bajó la mirada y aclaró— Antes de irte…

—Hmp —fue su respuesta inmediata, pero temporal. Sakura lo sabía, el Uchiha estaba buscando las palabras. Quizá para sonar lo más cruel posible, o desalmado o insensible. O quizá, y solo quizá, esta vez quisiera darle una respuesta honesta. Como lo había hecho las últimas noches.

—Si vas a mentirme no hables, menos si piensas insultarme.

—No lo haré —replicó mirándola fijo. De pronto una pregunta vino a su cabeza, algo que había confundido su ser—. ¿Nunca te cansas?

—¿De que?

—¿Nunca te das por vencida? Sabiendo que quieres alcanzar algo que no existe…

—¿De que hablas? —sus ojos se volvieron de repente vidriosos. Él impávido e inamovible, como siempre.

—Sólo amas una idea, lo que crees saber de mi.

—No, yo…

—Una ilusión, soy eso para ti.

—¡No! Respóndeme… Yo te pregunté algo Sasuke.

—Porque al menos tuviste esperanza en mi, y no te enamoraste de mi imagen, sino de tu ilusión. Al menos eso es algo… no por ser Uchiha. Por ser quien querías creer que era.

—Sasuke…

—Y yo pretendí, jugué queriendo ser lo que tú y Naruto esperaban que fuera. Pero Itachi vivía, y si él lo hacía yo no podría. Ese no era mi lugar, no era mi destino. Mi propósito en la vida.

—Pero te equivocas en algo… yo no me enamoré de una idea. Sino de el Sasuke de carne y hueso. Y ese día te di todo, mi amor, mi orgullo, mi libertad, mis lágrimas. Y como todo, lo rompiste.

Él la miró unos instantes y entonces vio el destello plateado de una lágrima por nacer.

—Eres una molestia —repuso, simplemente. Lisa y llanamente.

Ella sonrió, limpiando de su mejilla la lágrima que acababa de escapar de su rostro.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo un niño cuando tenía trece —él dibujó una mueca—. Aunque nunca supe que significaba.

Él dio unos pasos, quedando frente a ella de forma imponente. Pero ella no retrocedió, ya no era una niña, ya no vacilaba. Era segura, fuerte pero por sobre todo, decidida.

—Que odio eso que haces —se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios—, odio que creas más de mi que mi mismo —sus labios gentilmente rozaron los de ella— pero por sobre todas las cosas… Odio que me ames como lo haces. Por que me hace —lentamente la besó y contra sus labios murmuró— odiarme aún más.

Y sin decir más se entregó al roce de labios, presionando su boca contra la de la pelirrosa. Haciéndola de repente temblar, mientras con sus brazos la rodeaba por la cintura.

Dentro de ella algo se agitó, y supo allí que lo que la unía a él nunca moriría. Aún si esa noche muriera pronto, con la salida del sol.

Lentamente los cálidos rayos de luz ingresaron a la habitación donde una delgada muchacha abría sus profundos ojos azules a un nuevo día. Mientras sentía aquella opresión en el estómago, como si alguien lo hubiera anudado. Sin mencionar que la cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Siempre sobre el mismo asunto.

Bajó la mirada y tomando el pequeño papel doblado sobre la mesita de noche contempló los números. Uno a uno, sobre algunos había marcas, notas que ella misma había escrito.

—No… —susurró aún angustiada, hacía ya tres días del "incidente". Como ella solía llamarlo, aunque de alguna forma no lo consideraba así, dado que ella había accedido y, extrañamente, gustosa. Sin embargo ahora estaba confundida, sin mencionar los demás problemas.

Miró a su lado, la cama de su amiga se encontraba vacía. Maldijo pues quería salir de la habitación, que la sofocaba, pero no quería hacerlo sola. Temía tener que enfrentar a Shikamaru ya que aunque sabía que algún día pasaría, aún no sabía que pensar. O más aún, no sabía que sentía.

—Maldita frente de marquesina… —refunfuñó, rápidamente se vistió y salió del cuarto. Después de todo no podría permanecer allí para siempre.

Al salir se encontró con la escena, quizá más inesperada, que jamás hubiera considerado ver. Sasuke y Sakura dormían extrañamente entrelazados en el sofá. Ambos parecían tranquilos y la imagen era ciertamente conmovedora.

—Ino… —la llamó alguien de pronto desde detrás. Pero ella no contestó y rápidamente se metió en el baño. Trabando la puerta al pasar, sus mejillas exageradamente acaloradas.

Esperó hasta que finalmente oyó mas voces y cuando estuvo segura de que todos habían despertado salió. Saludando alegremente como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero el Nara no la miró, ni respondió su saludo. Simplemente se quedó allí, con la mirada extrañamente perdida.

—¿Vamos ya para la playa? Es el penúltimo día y creo que debemos disfrutarlo —comentó Hinata, quien acababa de recibir un suave beso en la mejilla de Naruto.

—Si —agregó Sakura feliz, aunque Ino estaba segura que sólo ella los había visto así. Por lo que para los demás era un secreto.

—Yo no voy, tengo que ir a un lado y me quedaré —replicó la rubia bajando la mirada y sin decir más se marchó. Dejando a todos completamente extrañados, pero más aún al Nara.

—Bien, entonces el resto vamos —exclamó Chouji, todos se pusieron de pié a excepción de uno de ellos— Shikamaru ¿No vienes?

—No, esperaré a Ino —en ese instante se acercó Sakura.

—¿Le dirás lo que sientes por ella? —Chouji arqueó una ceja.

—Dijiste que sólo te gustaba —Shikamaru suspiró.

—En primer lugar nunca lo dije, tú lo dijiste y te encargaste que se enterara todo el mundo —luego miró a Sakura— y ahora tú dices que estoy enamorado de ella, y también lo andas diciendo por todos lados. Que problemático… ¿No saben ser discretos?

Ambos jóvenes rieron y tras desearle suerte, se despidieron y alcanzando a los demás antes de salir se marcharon. Dejando al moreno sólo y en silencio. Sentado en una de las tantas sillas vacías mientras contemplaba fijo hacia la puerta. Preguntándose cuanto podría demorar la chica, a donde habría ido y una infinidad de cosas más. Aunque lo más probable era que sólo hubiera querido huir de él. Dado que era lo que había estado haciendo los últimos tres días.

Entonces se escuchó un suave "crack", la puerta se entornó lentamente y de pronto apareció la rubia. De espaldas a él, aún no lo había visto allí. Hasta que él habló, mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa blanca en una de las manos.

—Ino —rápidamente se volteó, su corazón palpitando contra su pecho. Sus mejillas violentamente sonrojadas.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué… que haces aquí? Digo ¿No fuiste a la playa? —él negó con la cabeza y se puso de pié, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No, sabes porque estoy aquí.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora —dijo rápidamente— ¿Después?

—No, me estás evitando otra vez… —señaló él con la voz cansada. La situación en sí era agobiante. Entonces los ojos se posaron de nuevo en la pequeña bolsita.

Ino pudo notar donde se posaban sus ojos y rápidamente la apartó de su vista. Lo cual exaltó más la curiosidad del moreno. Que se acercó en intentó espiar su interior.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Nada… —apartando una vez más la bolsa— déjame. No es asunto tuyo.

—No seas infantil Ino —replicó él intentando arrebatarle el objeto.

—¡No!

—Ino —advirtió, estirando el brazo hacia ella. Finalmente agarrándola.

—Déjala Shikamaru —le imploró la rubia, tratando de recuperarla. Ambos tironearon y lucharon por el objeto hasta que la bolsa cayó al suelo. Revelando lo que había en su interior.

—Ino ¿Eso es…?


	38. Expectativas de un futuro cercano

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

38/40

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo eufórica, se podría decir, todavía me parece increíble que haya no sólo llegado al review 200, sino llegado a tener 211. Es demasiado, ya les dije. Me malcrían mucho :D. En fin, en cuanto a los reviews que me dejaron. Sepan (quiero aclararlo) que no me tomo nada personal. De hecho me parece genial que me hagan saber lo que piensan. De forma honesta. Sea opinión, halago o crítica. Y más aún me parece fantástico que me hagan saber sus distintos puntos de vista. Al fin y al cabo, de eso se tratan los reviews ¿No? Y no se dan una idea lo que ayuda. Comentarios como los que me dejaron te hacen reflexionar. Sobre todo, lo que escribiste. Lo que estas escribiendo y las historias porvenir. Debo ser honesta, si no escribí un fic enfocado desde el punto de vista de Ino fue porque hasta el momento no me había surgido ninguna idea de historia para desarrollarla. :D. Sin embargo, desde hace unos días estoy trabajando en una. Que se me ocurrió mientras escribía la historia que estoy por subir, justo después de esta. En cuanto a lo de actualizar, me alegro que valoren eso. Si lo hago es porque, como ya expliqué, tiendo a ser impaciente y no me gusta esperar para leer el siguiente capítulo. Además, pienso que si se demora mucho se pierde demasiado el hilo de la historia. Es mi opinión. Por eso voy a seguir haciéndolo. Y porque me gusta hacerlo. Más si eso los complace. En fin, quería decirles, para que sepan, que considero todo lo que ustedes me dicen. Y trato de procesarlo para poder solucionar las inquietudes de cada uno lo mejor posible, dentro de mis posibilidades. Y mi forma de hacerlo. Como decía, sus reviews me ayudan muchísimo. A veces, muchísimo. Me encanta saber que tienen expectativas no solo en la historia sino en mi. Que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber lo que piensan, de forma tan honesta, porque les importa. Y acá es donde volvemos a lo de siempre :D. Donde yo les doy eternamente las gracias. Valoro mucho su esfuerzo, su opinión. Su apoyo. Sus ánimos. Y el que gasten tiempo de su vida en leer las historias, que humildemente escribí. Desde mis capacidades. Más aún que se molesten en dejarme comentarios, tan valiosos y alentadores como los que me dejan siempre. Por eso ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Los adoro! En fin, no los molesto más (y perdón por las extensión). Espero que el capítulo les guste… Que empiecen bonito la primavera. Que festejen el día como se debe. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXVIII

"Expectativas de un futuro cercano"

—Déjala Shikamaru —le imploró la rubia, tratando de recuperarla. Ambos tironearon y lucharon por el objeto hasta que la bolsa cayó al suelo. Revelando lo que había en su interior.

—Ino ¿Eso es…?

Pero no pudo terminar de articular la frase, ante él se encontraba el objeto más inesperado. En una pequeña caja coloreada entre lilas y rosas. El tipo de colores que habitualmente se solía usar en los artículos femeninos.

—Tengo un atraso —admitió ella. Bajando la mirada y tomando rápidamente el objeto. Shikamaru la contemplaba aún paralizado—. Te dije que no debías verlo.

—…un test de embarazo —finalmente terminó la frase que había querido articular en un principio.

—Si, Shikamaru ¡Un test de embarazo! —gritó, perdiendo de repente la cordura. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Estaba asustada.

—Ino, Ino —la intentó tranquilizar, rodeándola con los brazos. Ella simplemente sollozó en sus hombros. Temblando.

—Se que sólo es de tres días el atraso… —dijo la muchacha aferrándose con fuerzas a él— pero soy muy regular. Nunca tengo retrasos, ni siquiera de medio día. Puede que sea porque estoy nerviosa… pero y si…

—Tranquila —susurró él, aunque verdaderamente él estaba tan aterrorizado como ella.

—No quiero hacérmelo —dijo de repente. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Esperaremos aquí… —murmuró guiando con suavidad a la chica hasta el sofá. Donde ambos se acomodaron, aún abrazados— y cuando estés lista lo harás. Lo haremos —se corrigió.

—Shika —él sonrió, desde aquella vez no le había vuelto a decir de aquella forma. Y no pudo evitarlo, acariciando la cabeza de ella recostada en su pecho le besó la frente. Con suavidad y de forma efímera.

—Fue muy tonto —admitió de repente mirando al techo. Ino levantó la mirada hasta él. Sabía a que se refería, y ciertamente tenía razón.

—Lo sé —pero él no era el culpable, y ella lo sabía.

—No pensé… en ese momento. No se me pasó por la cabeza —admitió, sintiéndose tonto. Él rara vez cometía errores de cálculo. Y tampoco era de los que actuaba por impulso, sin embargo aquella noche había sido la excepción. Si tan solo hubiera pensado en las consecuencias. Si no hubiera sido tan inocente y despreocupado.

—No fuiste el único que estaba allí —replicó la joven. Aún sosteniendo la cajita del test en la mano.

—Pero debí pensarlo —bajó la mirada, ciertamente se sentía bien tenerla allí. Entre sus brazos. Debía decírselo, pero estaba seguro de que aquel no era el momento. Si lo hacía podría alterarla aún más. Quizá cuando tuviera el resultado.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer —sollozó volviendo a perder la confianza.

—Ino, Ino —la llamó él tratando de tranquilizarla. La tomó por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo y sin poder controlarse la besó. Con lentitud y ternura. Ternura que Ino jamás había sentido, Shikamaru jamás la había besado de aquella forma. Entonces él se apartó y bajando la mirada susurró— Lo siento…

Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada hasta el objeto entre sus manos. Shikamaru seguía contemplándola fijo, con la mirada dolida. Había comprobado lo que Sakura le había dicho, y por primera vez la pelirrosa tenía razón. Peor aún… quizá no solo fuera enamoramiento. Sino amor.

Pero ella no lo podía saber, la asustaría. La alejaría, porque el moreno estaba seguro de que ella jamás aceptaría estar con alguien como él. Por voluntad, y ahora quizá estuviera embarazada ¡Dios! ¿Cuan tonto podía ser en una sola noche? El estúpido sentimiento lo estaba entorpeciendo. Pero tenía que parecer seguro, por ella.

—Shika… —habló de repente Ino— espero no haber complicado las cosas con la chica que te gusta.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par ¿Acaso lo decía en serio? Al menos eso parecía pero ¿Era posible que ella aún no lo hubiera notado?

—No, yo las compliqué —admitió. Ella lo miró más no dijo nada. No, ciertamente no lo sabía.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron en absoluto silencio y una vez más la rubia joven volvió a hablar. Mientras sus orbes como zafiros se encontraban una vez más posadas en el test de embarazo.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos? —ante la última palabra tembló, y supo que Shikamaru lo había sentido pero no dijo nada.

—Si —admitió él—, siempre dije que tendría una familia algún día.

—¿Y si ese día llega antes? —él la miró y sonrió.

—Entonces espero que sea una niña…

Lentamente Ino recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y pensando en sus palabras permaneció unos segundos. Sintiendo los agitados latidos de él contra su pecho, sabiendo que quizá se debiera a la terrorífica expectativa de tener un hijo a los dieciocho. Si tan solo supiera… que esa no era la razón. Ni el motivo.

—¿Una niña? —él asintió— Pensé que serías del tipo que querría un varón. Dado que piensas que todas las mujeres son problemáticas.

—Y lo son —admitió—. Además, también quiero un varón, algún día —aclaró rápidamente para no asustarla— pero prefiero que mi primer hijo sea una niña.

—Oh —ciertamente nunca se había imaginado a Shikamaru de aquella forma. Tan deseoso de algún día formar una familia. Menos aún se habría imaginado a ella, discutiendo del futuro, con él. Pero ahora quizá, aquel fuera su futuro. Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer si ella resultaba estar positivamente embarazada?

—¿Tú?

—¿Si pensé en una familia? —él asintió— Por supuesto, soy una chica. Pero… la verdad es que nunca pensé que tuviera que resolver el asunto tan pronto —bajó lentamente la mirada, evitando los ojos de él.

—Créeme Ino, yo tampoco. Todo esto es demasiado problemático…

—Lo sé, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo.

—Me siento halagado —replicó él sarcásticamente. Ella lo golpeó.

—¡No te pases de listo!

—Bien, bien —le dijo mientras ella volvía a recostarse sobre el pecho de él. Entonces el Nara volvió a hablar—. ¿Te sientes más tranquila? No quiero presionarte.

—No, está bien. Tienes razón, estoy evadiendo el asunto —admitió aferrándose al chico aún con más fuerzas. Luego se puso de pié cargando el objeto entre sus manos, se fue hasta el baño y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo—. Espérame aquí.

—Ino, no me iré —aclaró él, ella pareció sonreír. O al menos lo intentó y trabó la puerta. Desde el lado de adentro. Él simplemente permaneció en silencio. Contemplando el camino por el que se había perdido ella. De repente se sintió nervioso, ahora que ella se había ido podía manifestarlo. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares, como solía hacerlo cuando se impacientaba y de alguna forma temía al porvenir.

Es decir, ni siquiera se sentía un buen shinobi. Menos aún creía que podía cuidar a un bebé ¡Un bebé! De pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de sus actos. De la situación. Sería papá.

De pronto la imagen de una pequeña criatura vino a su mente, con pequeñas manitos y piecitos. Agitándose en sus brazos, luego en los de Ino. Imaginándolo con los ojos azules, pareciéndose a la muchacha.

Tenía que admitirlo, no estaba asustado, se sentía aterrado. Sin embargo la expectativa había cambiado en él de alguna forma. Quizá no estuviera listo para ser padre, pero si ese fuera el caso. Estaría bien. Es decir, quizá fuera problemático pero si dado el peor de los casos fueran a ser padres a él no le molestaría.

Es decir, quizá no fuera como lo habría planeado pero tampoco sentía que fuera el fin. Quizá un inicio.

—Shikamaru… —suspiró evitando poner los ojos sobre la varita del test, que se encontraba ahora sobre el lavamanos. Junto a un reloj que marcaba el tiempo transcurrido.

Volvió a contemplar las instrucciones, debía esperar cinco minutos. Allí ver el resultado en el que debía verse una primera raya, de control, para saber que el test era válido. Y en caso de ser positivo aparecería una segunda raya. Junto a la primera. Rogaba no tener que ver dos rayas ¿Qué haría? Aún no sabía lo que sentía por él. Siempre lo había visto como un amigo pero esa noche lo había cambiado todo. Y ahora quizá también cambiara sus vidas, para siempre.

Miles de cuestiones pasaban por su cabeza, que haría si lo estaba, como le dirían a sus padres ¿Acaso significaba que debían casarse? ¿Shikamaru estaría dispuesto a eso? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si eso era lo que quería ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se había metido en asunto tan engorroso? Por primera vez comprendió el significado completo del término "problemático". Y quizá aquella fuera la situación problemática por excelencia.

—Ino —susurró él, contemplando aún con fijeza la puerta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle lo que Sakura le había hecho notar? No estaba seguro, sabía que Ino jamás se habría fijado en alguien como él. Un segundón que no era más que un cobarde, quizá el número uno de ellos. Mientras que las expectativas de ella siempre habían sido altas, en lo que respectaba al amor. Y él no estaba a la altura, esa era la cruel realidad. Y ahora quizá, por su tonto error ella se viera forzada a estar con él. Sabiendo que tal vez Ino jamás lo habría elegido a él. No sin razón, el moreno no había querido llegar a esa situación.

Se sentía culpable, se sentía capaz de arruinarle la vida. Seguramente eso era lo que Ino pensaba en el momento. Y no la culpaba, después de todo aquella noche nunca debió haber ocurrido. Obviamente él no se arrepentía pero seguramente Ino lo veía como un error.

Finalmente los cinco minutos habían pasado, habiéndole parecido eternos. Tomó el pequeño objeto y cubriendo su resultado se puso de pié y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Ino? —levantó la mirada, allí estaba ella. Saliendo del baño con el test en mano. Rápidamente se puso de pié y corrió a ella.

—Aún no vi el resultado —confesó— quería hacerlo contigo.

—Bien…

—Negativo; una línea, positivo; dos —él asintió y poco a poco descubrieron el pequeño objeto.

Allí estaba… la primera línea (el test era válido), siguieron desplazando la mirada… pasando junto a la primera… Allí al lado…


	39. El regreso

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

39/40

¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien, yo eufórica. Y es que sigo (y voy a seguir) sin creer la cantidad de reviews que recibí por esta historia. Me parece increíble, pero bueno, al parecer es real (a no ser que sea un espejismo :D). Y es todo gracias a ustedes. Ustedes lo hicieron posible, todo. ¡Simplemente los adoro! Me malcrían tanto, no los merezco. Me animan tanto, el apoyo que me dan es infinito. Me ayudan muchísmo a mejorar y crecer, con sus opiniones y críticas, me demuestran que tienen expectativas. No solo en la/s historia/s, sino en mi también. ¡Son demasiado buenos conmigo! Gastan tiempo de su vida no solo en leer mi historia, sino también en hacerme saber su opinión. ¡Son lo mejor! **¡Gracias!** Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

!Ah¡ **¡Nueva historia!** Casi me olvidaba, **mañana** en simultáneo con el final de esta historia voy a estar subiendo la siguiente. Pero no les voy a decir, por ahora, el nombre ni de que se trata :P. Sólo les puedo decir que es un **ShikaIno**.

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XXXIX

"El regreso"

(Renunciando a lo imposible)

—Negativo; una línea, positivo; dos —él asintió y poco a poco descubrieron el pequeño objeto.

Allí estaba… la primera línea (el test era válido), siguieron desplazando la mirada… pasando junto a la primera… Allí al lado… No había nada. Negativo.

—¡Negativo! —exclamó la muchacha, arrojándose a los brazos del chico sintiendo como si una inmensa carga hubiera sido quitada de sus hombros— ¡Shika, no estoy embarazada! —él sonrió.

—Me alegro —aunque su voz sonó extrañamente decepcionada. Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, viendo la expresión de ella. Mirándolo extrañada.

—Pensé que estarías feliz… —confesó con tristeza, la verdad es que él también lo había creído.

—No, lo estoy. No es eso. Claro que estoy feliz —dijo rápidamente— Hubiera sido demasiado problemático.

—¿Y entonces porque suenas triste? —él negó con la cabeza. Era decírselo en el momento o callar para siempre. No sabía que debía hacer, nunca le había importado lo que realmente la gente pensara de él pero esta vez la respuesta de Ino parecía serlo todo. Se preguntaba si siquiera lo consideraría o lo alejaría sin titubear. Respiró profundamente, entonces a su mente acudió el último pensamiento que había concebido antes de que la muchacha apareciera. Y por más que quisiera negárselo a si mismo. Sabía que era cierto.

—Ino… —empezó a hablar nervioso. Sabía que sería difícil pero era algo que debía hacer. Ella merecía saberlo. La muchacha levantó la mirada ruborizada—. Lo siento… siento todo lo que pasó, y que te hice pasar. Olvídate ¿Si? Sigamos siendo amigos… Sé que tu puedes encontrar a alguien mejor —bajó la mirada— Yo soy un segundón, y bueno, tú eres demasiado problemática para mi —aunque sabía que lo último solo en parte era verdad. Porque a pesar de serlo, él siempre había estado para ella. La había cuidado, protegido. No sólo como amigos sino también como amantes. Pero ya no importaba. Así que le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se alejó. Al menos unos pasos. Para que la chica supiera que tenía su espacio. Y que él no lo invadiría.

Lo contempló unos segundos, en completo silencio. Sabía que su amigo nunca había tenido demasiada confianza en sí mismo y aquella no era la primera vez que lo había oído llamarse segundón a si mismo. En otras ocasiones también se había autotitulado el cobarde nº 1 de Konoha. Tras lo que Ino siempre lo golpeaba y es que simplemente le parecía tonto. Shikamaru a veces le parecía tonto, pero estaba allí. Siempre lo había hecho. Y a su forma, el moreno podía demostrar que le importaba. Por supuesto siempre le diría problemática pero a lo largo de los años ella había aprendido a soportarlo.

Pero aún así no tenía respuesta que darle. No quería mentirle ni confundirlo, no le parecía justo sólo aceptar intentarlo. Porque si después ella terminaba no sintiendo nada por él, entonces su amistad se habría arruinado. Y eso, era algo que ella atesoraba. A pesar de todo, y nunca admitirlo.

—Shikamaru… —él negó con la cabeza volviendo a su expresión habitual de aburrimiento. Fingiendo serenidad, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Para ocultar que le temblaban.

—No espero una respuesta, Ino. Ya te lo dije, todo esto es muy problemático. Dejémoslo así.

—Pero…

—Tsk ¡Mira que eres insistente! Te dijo que lo olvides…

La joven bajó la mirada, contempló por unos segundos más el resultado negativo del test y luego volvió a mirarlo a él. Ciertamente el Nara parecía tranquilo, estoico como habitualmente solía ser.

—¿Sabes? —comentó de forma casual— Yo creo que serías un gran padre —él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, viéndola sorprendido por el comentario. Ella rió— Si, si con tu cara de aburrido y espíritu de anciano.

—Que graciosa… —replicó con sarcasmo. Ella rió aún más—. Mira que eres fastidiosa.

—No dijiste eso la otra noche —replicó ella. Él se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Tú tampoco te quejaste demasiado —ahora era ella la que se sentía abochornada.

—Idiota —y sin decir más lo golpeó.

—¡Qué problemática eres!

En ese momento se oyó un débil "crack", la puerta de entrada se abrió y Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Chouji y Kiba ingresaron al departamento.

La muchacha apresurada escondió el test de embarazo detrás de su espalda y corrió de regreso al baño. Con intenciones de esconder toda evidencia de lo sucedido. Ciertamente no quería que nadie supiera de aquella indiscreción.

El moreno permaneció en silencio, contemplando el camino que la chica había recorrido en su huída. Como rastreando la esencia de ella. Sintiendo en el aire el aroma que de su cuerpo emanaba y que él había tenido la privilegiada oportunidad de sentirlo. Entera y desnuda, aunque solo una noche. Pero sólo para él.

—¿Por qué Ino salió corriendo al baño cuando entramos? —preguntó Chouji acercándose a su amigo. El moreno se encogió de hombres.

—¡Yo que se! No planeo entenderla…

Chouji asintió con la cabeza y se apartó. Dejándolo solo aún contemplando la entrada del baño. Esperando que Ino apareciera, aunque sabía que probablemente no lo haría. Al menos no hasta calmarse y tirar (o esconder) el test de embarazo.

Pero fue en ese momento que la realidad lo abofeteó cruelmente y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ante él, y él no solo lo había permitido sino que lo había autorizado.

Pero a la larga sabía que sería lo mejor. Aunque si ese era el caso entonces no entendía el porque del vacío que sentía en su pecho. Y porque dolía.

Quería creerlo. Estaba seguro de que aquella sensación ya pasaría, es decir, no tenía demasiada experiencia en aquella clase de sentimientos. De hecho esta era la primera vez que los sentía pero si estaba seguro de algo, era que los odiaba. El amor convertía al hombre en sumiso, lo entorpecía, nublaba su juicio, lo hacía actuar como un tonto. Lo sometía a la problemática tortura que era la mujer. Él que siempre se había rehusado a acercárseles demasiado ahora se encontraba atrapado. Y solo. Lo que era peor era la dependencia que generaba, del otro. Cuando él siempre había querido ser libre y despreocupado, como las nubes. Que vagaban fugaces por el vasto firmamento azul profundo. Pero por ahora eso parecía imposible. Aunque ya se le pasaría, estaba seguro. O eso quería creer.

—¿Le dijiste? —preguntó de repente Kiba. Acercándose al Nara. Fue en ese momento que notó la expresión desvanecida del chico. Por momentos parecía triste o simplemente perdido.

—¿Eh? —dijo notando que alguien la hablaba.

—Que si le dijiste a Ino…

—No… No lo haré tampoco.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —exclamó alarmado. Simplemente no entendía lo absurdo de él.

—Demasiado problemático. Y no pienso hacer algo que a la larga no valga la pena.

—¿Ino no vale la pena?

—Lo que no vale la pena es intentar algo que se no va a traer ningún resultado beneficioso. Al menos no para mí.

—¿Crees que te rechazará?

—No lo creo, es lo lógico.

—Tonterías.

—¡Tsk! No me importa realmente —crasa mentira.

Y sin decir más se marchó, de regreso a su habitación ya que la oscuridad de la noche se había asentado sobre ellos. No sentía deseos de comer, la verdad era que el día le había quitado completamente el apetito. Y tenía deseos de dormir.

—¿No cenarás? —preguntó de repente Chouji.

—No tengo demasiado apetito… Sólo quiero dormir.

Y con esas últimas palabras desapareció de la sala. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él al entrar. Lentamente se recostó contra la pared y cruzando los brazos cerró los ojos. Pensando en los sucesos de los últimos días. Aún podía sentirla besarlo y llamarlo. Abrazarlo. Hacía no mas de quince minutos había muerto su ilusión de estar con ella. Y su última esperanza.

Ya no había nada que hacer, había tomado su decisión y no había forma de revertirlo. Porque estaba seguro de que no se lo diría. Callaría hasta que el asunto se olvidara en lo recóndito de su memoria. O dejara de sentirse extraño.

Entonces ya no importaría. Por ahora fingiría, después de todo lo importante era mantener la calma. Hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Finalmente el último día llegó. Ese día partirían de regreso a su hogar, a media mañana saldrían. Con un poco de suerte estarían al atardecer en Konoha. Eso era, claro, si todo salía bien.

Cada uno se encontraba preparando sus bolsos para el regreso, en la habitación de Sakura e Ino ambas se encontraban revolviendo todo en busca de las cosas que no encontraban para guardar, debido al desorden. Lo mismo ocurría con Naruto, Chouji y Kiba. Cada uno en su habitación respectiva. Mientras que Shikamaru estaba terminando de guardar todo. De forma ordenada y organizada. Asegurándose que no le faltara nada. Si llegaba a olvidarse algo allí su madre seguramente lo volvería loco y le gritaría hasta ensordecerlo.

—¿Seguro no le dirás?

—Estoy seguro Chouji… ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

—Pero…

—No importa —lo interrumpió, cerrando su bolso y recargándolo sobre su hombro. Dio una última mirada al cuarto y sin decir más salió. Dejando a Chouji decepcionado con su respuesta, pues verdaderamente esperaba que su amigo le dijera a la chica lo que sentía. Porque sí, él sabía que a Shikamaru no sólo le gustaba Ino sino que también tenía sentimientos por ella. Y realmente le parecía que no se haría ningún bien ocultándoselo.

Pero que podía hacer. Verdaderamente, nada.

—Shikamaru…


	40. ¿Había amado?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**40/40**

**¡Hola a todos!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso, con el **último capítulo** de **"Sentimientos viajantes"** ¡Y en el día del cumpleaños de Shikamaru! Digámosle a este final su regalo, final quizá mas cursi que escribí en mi vida. Pero bueno, de vez en cuando sale mi lado femenino a relucir :). De verdad espero que les haya gustado, y que este último capítulo sea de su agrado. Y por ser, justamente, el final quería **dedicarle este capítulo** **a todos** y cada uno de los que leyeron mi historia y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme alguna vez su comentario. Pero particularmente a: **Akai-Karura**, **Akasha-666** (quien no solo me dejó reviews desde mi primer ShikaIno y en casi todos los capítulos sino que también me dedicó dos capítulos de su fic "Solo tú" por mi cumpleaños. ¡Esta es mi forma de devolverte el tan bonito gesto!), **Haibara17**, **InnerSakura30**, **JamieBlack5**, **Kelly** y **Naoko-eri** (quien siempre me adivina todo lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos :D). Por siempre seguir mis fics, desde que empecé a escribir ShikaIno) y hacerme saber sus comentarios, MUCHAS veces. Espero no olvidarme de nadie, igual sepan que el capítulo va dedicado a **TODOS**, y cuando digo todos, me refiero justamente a eso. **¡GRACIAS!** Por todo, por el apoyo y el ánimo, por sus opiniones y críticas. Por bancarme en cada locura y por leer. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! **¡Los adoro!** Espero que el capítulo les guste (si no es demasiado pedir me gustaría saber su opinión). **¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!**

Obviamente, y como ya les había anticipado, hoy (paralelo a este final) estoy subiendo una** nueva historia**. También les había dicho que era un **ShikaIno** y el nombre es **"Rosa y celeste"**. Para a todo aquel que le guste esta parejita, de la que ya me volví adicta, o le interese. Bueno, ya saben. Yo actualizo todas las noches. **Espero que les guste**, sea cual sea su opinión, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Sentimientos viajantes**

XL

"¿Había amado?"

(Sobre el amor y la vida)

Se encontraba perdido en entramados y sinuosos laberintos de su cabeza. Paredes hechas de recuerdos, memorias y pensamientos. Sus sentimientos eran sombra de sí mismo, siempre ocultos pero parte de él, sigilosos pero listos para manifestarse con la más mínima de luz. Lástima que esta era una sombra que no podía manipular, pues sus sentimientos eran indómitos. Implacables e iban más allá de todo. No, el caso era que esta sombra de sentimientos evanescentes lo controlaba a él. La lógica no respondía, su cuerpo lo ignoraba y sus ojos no parecían querer apartarse de la curvilínea figura que se contoneaba delante de él. De forma grácil y delicada, con su larga cabellera dorada meciéndose al son de su cuerpo.

Parecía que en su cabeza se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal, donde su cabeza y su corazón luchaban por el control entero de su ser. Pero a pesar de que él había decidido concientemente dejarla ir, parecía ser que su propia esencia se rehusaba a soltarla. A desprenderse de la esencia de ella, que había quedado en él. Con aquella noche, con cada caricia, beso y abrazo que ambos se habían proferido. Desde el primero al último.

Pero él ya había renunciado a ella. Y lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Tendría que conformarse, como habitualmente solía hacer plácidamente (ahora denotaba dolor), y arrancarse de ella. Borrar los recuerdos. Borrar a Ino.

Y es que a la larga, él sabía que ella era problemática. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Escándalosa y ruidosa. Insistentemente fastidiosa. Contradictoriamente absurda; un segundo reía y al siguiente gritaba. Siempre queriendo ser centro de atención, mientras que él prefería la calma y soledad. Y ser ignorado por los demás. Ella no era para él.

Entonces haciéndose de todas sus fuerzas apartó sus ojos de ella, posándolos en uno de los lados del camino. Donde sólo se veía opalino y cristalino océano, como espejo del cielo. Donde se reflejaban las nubes mientras ellos recorrían el puente nombrado en honor a Naruto. Luego miró al resto de jóvenes que viajaban con él; Naruto caminaba junto a él, no muy lejos, con Hinata quienes eventualmente rozaban sus nudillos con el balanceo de sus brazos en silenciosas caricias. Haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuuga. Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura, tanto como Neji y Tenten, no manifestaban sentimiento alguno entre ellos. Como siempre ambos shinobi parecían impávidos. Ocultando sus sentimientos. Aunque de vez en cuando intercambiaban miraditas enigmáticas. Cargadas de sentido, cuando creían que nadie los veía. Quizá hubieran olvidado que el Nara era observador. De cualquier forma era divertido verlos a ambos, fríos e insensibles, derretirse lentamente y someterse al efecto de la mujer.

Él no quería eso, parecer un estúpido enamorado. Pero quizá fuera más absurdo permanecer de aquella forma, mirándola desde la distancia y en silencio. No, él no quería eso. Pero sí quería a la muchacha, quería a Ino cerca, la necesitaba. Y si, quizá fuera más tonto aquello que caminar junto a ella. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y ya no había nada que hacer.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó entonces Kiba en tono de burla. El moreno levantó la mirada sin la más mínima pizca de curiosidad. Solamente cansado y aburrido. Caminando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y el bolso a la espalda.

—¿Qué? —sabía que esa mirada del Inuzuka no anunciaba nada bueno.

—No creo que tu madre esté muy feliz de que regreses —todos rieron pues sabían a donde iba la conversación, a excepción de Shikamaru quien permanecía serio—. Ahora no podrá estar más a solas con tu padre.

—Déjame en paz —bufó fastidiado por lo bajo. Las risas se acrecentaron.

—Y quizá cuando regreses te anuncien que tendrás un hermanito —comentó Naruto entre carcajadas.

—¿Te imaginas? Un pequeño Shikamaru diciendo gruñonamente "problemático" todo el tiempo. Me imagino que esa sería su primera palabra —rió Chouji.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó rendido. Bajando la cabeza pesadamente.

—Me imagino que deben haber aprovechado el tiempo al máximo. Quien sabe. Yo que tú no me acostaría en tu cama.

Las fastidiadas facciones del Nara mutaron en una expresión de inmediata repulsión. Imaginando involuntariamente la escena que Kiba narraba. Era simplemente aterrador, por no decir espeluznante.

—Eres desagradable… —replicó y todos rieron. Viendo al chico aún perturbado por la imagen mental de sus padres… Ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Y así continuó el camino entre risas y amenas conversaciones. Y a pesar de que Shikamaru se encontraba enmarañado en su propia mente, no era el único. Unos metros más adelante, no muy lejos, se encontraba Ino. Quien aparentemente tenía el mismo problema descifrándose que el Nara.

—Sakura… —llamó a la pelirrosa que caminaba junto a ella con la vista fija en el horizonte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volteándose a la joven que la llamaba. Pero

ésta inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Quizá aún no estuviera lista. Para decirle de ella y Shikamaru.

—Nada —se corrigió rápidamente.

—¡Ino! —advirtió la muchacha. Sabía que Ino ocultaba algo.

Lo consideró unos segundos. Una y otra vez, pero no obtenía respuestas. Sólo más y más dudas. E Ino odiaba el caos que era en esos instantes. Ella siempre había sido alguien seguro y decidido. Capaz de saber y distinguir. Quien le gustaba y quien no. Por quien sentía algo y por quien no sentía absolutamente nada. Pero una cuestión aparecía constantemente en su cabeza. Sí, siempre había sabido quien le había gustado pero ¿Había amado? Aquella pregunta la estaba enloqueciendo, pulsando y palpitando en su cabeza. Sin darle respiro alguno

Y el Nara era un misterio. No sabía que se suponía debía decir o hacer. O que sentía. Ya no más. Estaba confundida y quizá su amiga pudiera propiciarle las tan ansiadas respuestas que ella desesperadamente necesitaba.

—Bien… tengo que preguntarte algo —respiró profundamente y con disimulo miró por el rabillo del ojo a Shikamaru, cuando creía que Sakura no la observaba. Sin embargo la pelirrosa lo había notado y para ella, la rubia no tenía secretos. Ino era demasiado transparente y ella la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Sobre Shikamaru? —preguntó en un casi susurro, para que nadie en los alrededores la oyera. Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de par en par ¿Acaso Sakura lo sabía? ¿Cómo había podido? Pero ¿Qué era lo que exactamente sabía? ¿Acaso sabía lo que verdaderamente habían hecho Shikamaru y ella aquella noche que todos pensaron que dormían? ¿Habría visto el tinte carmesí de su inocencia en las sábanas?

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —exclamó exaltada y notoriamente preocupada.

—Shikamaru me lo dijo —Ino palideció—. Bueno, no me lo dijo pero me lo dio a entender.

La rubia rápidamente pensó en algo que decir, como excusarse. Por lo sucedido. No quería que pensaran cualquier cosa de ella.

—Yo… —pero Sakura siguió hablando.

—Aunque me sorprende que te lo haya dicho —ahora si Ino se sentía confundida ¿A qué se refería? — dado que es un cobarde. Aunque creo que en el fondo no me sorprende.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que atinó a decir. Sakura sonrió y siguió hablando. Mientras el camino ante ellos se iba acortando.

—Naruto me dijo —ahora si estaba perdida ¿Qué tenía que ver el rubio en ello?

—¿Naruto?

—Si, verás la vez de los primeros exámenes chunin, durante la invasión, Naruto, Shikamaru y yo fuimos enviados tras Sasuke. Quien iba tras Gaara —explicó con tranquilidad. Ino empezaba impacientarse ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver aquello?

—¡Al grano frente de marquesina, al grano! —exclamó exasperada. La pelirrosa frunció el seño y continuó con su relato.

—¡Bien! Entonces unos ninja del sonido nos perseguían y decidimos que uno se quedaría a emboscarlos. Lo cual significaba muerte segura. Y Shikamaru se ofreció —comentó—. Pero parecía demasiado perezoso y yo dudada de él. De que huyera y nos dejara. Entonces Naruto me dijo algo que nunca olvidé. Creo que las palabras de Naruto fueron: "Rara vez hace algo por su cuenta pero cuando lo hace, lo hace con toda su alma" —la rubia lentamente bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada detrás del largo flequillo rubio.

—Eso lo se.

—Y es por eso que en el fondo no me parezca extraño que te lo haya dicho. Supongo que a veces Shikamaru sorprende —aún Ino seguía cada vez más y más confundida. No tenía idea de que hablaba Sakura y la conversación ya estaba empezando a exasperarle.

—¿Qué?

—Aunque nunca me imaginé que alguien como él se enamoraría de ti —los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par al sentir su corazón dar un vuelco contra su pecho—, de hecho siempre pensé que no te soportaba demasiado. No lo puedo culpar —agregó al final con una sonrisa burlona pero Ino no respondió, no se enfadó. Seguía con la mirada fija.

—¿Él te dijo eso? —entonces Sakura comprendió el error que había cometido. Aparentemente la rubia no sabía, él no se lo había dicho, y ella había abierto la boca de más.

—No lo sabías…

—No —dijo mirando al moreno, quien le devolvió la mirada confundido. Después de todo no comprendía el porque la joven lo miraba así y mucho menos podía descifrar la expresión en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? —Sakura volvió a hablar una última vez— A veces algo que no es perfecto termina siendo lo que queremos.

Y de pronto su mente quedó en silencio, sólo podía oír los latidos palpitantes de su corazón contra su pecho. Anunciándole que estaba viva, quizá más que nunca.

A su lado Sakura parecía haber desaparecido, el resto parecía haberse desvanecido. Dio un paso más y finalmente el puente murió bajo su pié. Habían regresado, finalmente se encontraban en el país del fuego.

Entonces se volteó, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta ubicarse junto al Nara. Quien la miró de reojo, aburrido pero no dijo nada y continuó caminando en silencio.

Hasta que ella habló.

—Dime Shikamaru… —comentó de forma casual, ocultando la expresión de sus ojos detrás de los largos mechones rubios que caían sobre su delicado rostro. El moreno lentamente volteó la cabeza y la miró—. ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme? —él levantó la mirada pareciendo meditar y lentamente contestó:

—No —Ino frunció el seño.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que creas debas decirme? ¿Y que yo no sepa? —él volvió la vista a la joven frente a él y con los párpados pesados, cerrando los ojos volvió a repetir:

—No —ahora la rubia empezaba a enfadarse.

—Yo creo que si… —comentó. El moreno bufó fastidiado y ella comenzó a disminuir el paso forzándolo a él a quedarse atrás. Junto a ella.

—Ino, nos estamos quedando atrás —apuntó él. Ella simplemente sonrió.

—Lo se.

—¿Y cual es tu idea? —preguntó exasperado ¿Qué demonios podía querer? Porque era obvio que algo quería, él sabía leerla y esa sonrisa significaba que había un motivo oculto detrás de ella.

—Ninguna, sólo quería hablar contigo… Además me da la sensación de que hay algo que tienes que decirme —¿A dónde quería ir con aquello? De pronto recordó que había estado haciendo antes de acercarse a él, hablando con Sakura. Maldijo, seguramente ella le había dicho algo que no debía. Endemoniadas mujeres problemáticas ¿Acaso era imposible para ellas cerrar la boca?

—Ino… no se que quieres —dijo finalmente. Fingiendo serenidad, ella volvió a dibujar en sus labios aquella sonrisa.

—¿Yo? Nada, no quiero nada. A menos claro, tengas algo que tú QUIERAS decirme.

—Qué problemático… —murmuró. Sin haberlo notado antes estaban completamente solos. El resto había desaparecido y ellos acababan de detenerse—. Ino los demás se fueron.

—¡Shikamaru! Pareciera que quieres huir de mi —y era cierto, él lo sabía. Además, para él era lo lógico. Había pasado su vida huyendo ¿Por qué se detendría ahora?

—No es eso —pero no corrió. No se alejó. No pudo, no quiso no supo la razón. Sólo se quedó allí, mirándola sonreírle de aquella manera que él tanto odiaba—. No me gusta cuando sonríes así —dijo finalmente. Arrepintiéndose al instante de haber comentado en voz alta aquel pensamiento tan íntimo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa?! —ahora estaba ofendida. Y con razón, lo de él no había sido exactamente un cumplido. Sino pura y torpe sinceridad.

—No me mires así —le reprochó ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le mintiera? No, pero quizá hubiese servido quedarse callado.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que te mire?! ¿Estás diciendo que mi sonrisa es fea?! ¡Ahora nunca más querré sonreír, porque si lo hago la gente pensara que soy fea!

—¿Qué? Yo no dije eso —¿Cómo era posible que las mujeres pusieran palabras en boca de los demás que jamás habían pronunciado? Porque él estaba seguro que jamás la había llamado fea. Ni siquiera lo pensaba. Más aún ¿Por qué se tomaban todo tan enserio? ¿Y lo exageraban?

—Fue lo que insinuaste.

—No —dio un paso hacia ella quedando frente a frente. Con sus rostros a tan solo centímetros—. Lo que dije fue que no me gusta esa sonrisa tuya… —lentamente acarició su hombro bajando por su brazo hasta tomarle la mano. Cuando cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella apretó el agarre. Ino levantó la mirada nerviosa ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Shikamaru tan intimidante? No lo sabía. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que ella habitualmente no se dejaba intimidar por nadie ¿Entonces porque actuaba así? Y su corazón se descontrolaba en su pecho— Prefiero cuando sonríes sinceramente y no de lado.

—Eso no es —admitió bajando la cabeza decepcionada— lo que esperaba oír…

—Lo sé.

Levantó sus ojos chocolate y contempló el cielo enrojecido, matices de rosa, carmesí y anaranjado se entremezclaban y arremolinaban mientras el cándido sol moría detrás del horizonte. El crepúsculo en todo su esplendor caía sobre ellos.

—Pero de todas formas ¿Qué sentido tiene? Si ya lo sabes… Si ya te lo dijo Sakura.

—Si lo tiene. Lo quiero oír de tus labios —él bajó la mirada.

—Qué problemático —quiso apartar su mano pero ahora era ella la que lo tenía agarrado.

—No te vayas… No huyas Shikamaru —las palabras que Naruto le había dicho a Sakura resonaban en su cabeza.

La miró a los ojos y se sintió de repente ahogar en ella. En la profundidad y eternidad de su mirar. Sabía que Ino no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

—Dímelo —le ordenó la rubia.

—No se que te dijo Sakura… —explicó él. La rubia lo miró a los ojos, sabía que estaba evadiendo el tema.

—Que estabas… —sonrió delicadamente— enamorado de mí.

En ese momento lo invadió el pudor, no supo porque pero al oírlo de los labios de ella le sonó inmensamente tonto. Y cursi. Y él no era del tipo demostrativo. En lo más mínimo, él era más bien reservado. Sereno y despreocupado. Pero era obvio que no podía ignorar la extraña sensación que lo recorría por entero. Ni la mirada de Ino, sobre él, esperando que le dijera lo que tanto quería oír.

—Bueno —comentó rascando nervioso la parte trasera de su cabeza— eso no es del todo verdadero.

—¿No lo es?

—Tampoco dije que fuera falso… —admitió. Tratando de conseguir el valor, del que habitualmente carecía, tomó aire profundamente. Lo diría rápido y de una vez. En voz alta para que no le quedara dudas y no lo repetiría.

—¿Entonces?

Y sin decir más la besó, lenta y suavemente. Con infinita ternura. Haciéndola callar, saboreando los dulces labios de ella. Sintiendo su corazón golpear con furia desmedida. Mientras Ino correspondía con cautela y sin embargo entregándose al momento.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

—Sabes que no te escaparás… quiero oír lo que tienes que decir. Y sabes que no me daré por vencida —él sonrió, por supuesto que no. No había pensado que lo haría ni por segundos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y…? —lo incitó. Él suspiró ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con una simple demostración? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de hacerlo decir aquellas palabras?

—No estoy enamorado de ti, Ino. No solamente. También te amo… —y rápidamente la besó. Para evitar que le respondiera, le daba mucha pena. El solo hecho de haberlo dicho lo avergonzaba eternamente. Pero aún así ella se escabulló de sus labios y al oído susurró su respuesta.

—Yo también te amo.

"A veces algo que no es perfecto termina siendo lo que queremos". Sin duda así lo era, quizá él no fuera el ideal de hombre que Ino había sostenido desde niña. Con el que había soñado pasar el resto de su vida. Y quizá ella no fuera la mujer que Shikamaru había planeado tener. Quizá estaba muy por arriba de sus estándares. Y sí, quizá él fuera demasiado perezoso y ella extremadamente problemática. Tal vez sus planes de vida se hubieran visto desbaratados. Pero la realidad era que no lo cambiarían por nada. Porque aquello no era lo que habían querido, aquello era mejor. Porque era real, porque lo podían sentir palpitar dentro suyo. Porque uno puede planear su vida pero, al fin y al cabo, nunca terminará siendo lo que pensamos. Porque vivir significa justamente eso. Enfrentarse a lo inesperado. Y jamás imaginado.

FIN


End file.
